Halfway To Anywhere
by BlueBiirdy
Summary: Naya's not sure how she ended up in her bathtub; hung-over and with Heather on top of her, but the kink in her neck suggests they slept there. Sequel to Behind Closed Doors. RPF. HeYa.
1. Chapter 1

**Title – **Halfway To Anywhere

**Summary: **Naya's not sure how she ended up in her bathtub; hung-over and with Heather on top of her, but the kink in her neck suggests they slept there. Sequel to Behind Closed Doors. RPF. HeYa.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine!

**A/N: **This is my attempt at a sequel. Be warned it's going to be longer than BCD, just because I have a lot to explain. And also, because I want things to seem as real as possible. Also, this is set in season one. So the Brittana storyline hasn't happened yet. I probably should have mentioned that in Behind Closed Doors.

* * *

**-ooo-**

"Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink it Dianna!" Lea shouts from her position at Naya's kitchen table, she's sitting on one of the stools Naya usually uses as a makeshift table and holds a square glass in her right hand.

It's a glass meant for a small amount of alcohol, the kind you use when you're more content swirling your drink around melting ice cubes then actually sipping it. Although in Lea's case it is filled to the rim with a Diamond Martini. Naya doesn't have many cocktail glasses in her apartment so after Chris snatched up the last one earlier in the evening with a frightening possessiveness; Lea was stuck with a simple tumbler.

To Lea's credit though she's rocking the glass and Naya is kind of jealous that she herself is just holding a plastic cup, one that looks like it could belong to a five year old boy who loves dinosaurs, and the colour green. She isn't even sure _how _or _why _she's got a kids cup in her apartment. She can't remember buying it or even someone leaving it around her place, but it's large enough to hold her sacred Vodka and orange juice. So she's keeping it.

"Drink Dianna!" Lea screams again, a laugh breaking through her words sharply.

Naya looks away from her drink to focus on her co-star, next to the giggling Lea Michelle stands Dianna. She's smiling from ear to ear and clutching a small shot glass with both her hands, or really her fingers. Cheeks flushed from alcohol and laughing, Dianna downs the shot in one quick motion. She swallows thickly and grinds her teeth together. Lea's laughing amusedly from her stool. She's sort of fading in and out of giggles and slow _'Ahhhahhhs'. _Naya knows she's well on her way to waking up with a killer headache and no memory of the night.

Although it is getting on in the evening, most of the Glee cast went home half an hour ago. Naya's pretty sure her once planned _quiet_ get-together has now become the type of get-together that involves too much alcohol, not enough water, and more than one stupid dare being whispered into drunken ears. As it is she's lost track of Kevin and Mark. The last she remembers they were talking about going onto the roof of her apartments building. She hasn't seen them since.

Dianna chokes out a low grunt of displeasure before placing the empty shot glass on the kitchen table, there's bottles of alcohol and used glasses covering it. Naya's eyes look over the bowls of food slowly. She doesn't even know who brought the snacks because she hadn't put anything out. She's buzzing, her whole body feels lighter than normal and she's aware it's from her drink…or multiple drinks. It makes her smile and she grins at Dianna in a daze.

"Don't laugh," Dianna scolds Naya with a huffed laugh, "that stuff burns on the way down."

Naya swirls her drink with a clumsy movement, she's to affected from her buzz to care that some spills down the sides. "Burns on the way _up _as well."

Dianna pinches her lips together, "I don't plan on bringing it back up." She says simply and Lea nudges her with a hard elbow.

"One more, one more and then – and then it's my turn!"

Dianna's getting a re-filled shot glass handed to her quickly and she takes it with a low laugh, Naya's certain she's laughing at how drunken Lea is though. The Broadway performer is swaying something shocking. Weirdly enough the swaying movements remind Naya of Heather, something about dancing is the connection to that train of thought, however she's too buzzed to connect anything else. Either way she's left looking around the small kitchen for the blonde.

"Where's HeMo?" She asks the room at large around a growing slur.

Dianna shrugs and Lea shuts her eyes tightly. Naya's not sure why but she gathers it means she doesn't know Heather's whereabouts either.

"Don't drink all the Vodka…, or Tequila!" Naya warns. She points lazily at both Dianna and Lea and they nod distractedly, Lea's guzzling her drink like a thirsty sailor on shore leave. "Good, 'cause you touch the last of it and I'll probably cry." She slurs.

It's not exactly a forbidding threat but Naya's getting too light headed to care.

With little balance she leaves Dianna and Lea to drink themselves into a coma and walks through the living room, music plays loudly from someone's iPod but no one is actually in the room to listen to it. There is however a pair of jeans draped over the back of the couch that Naya knows belongs to Mark.

"Why is people taking off their clothes!" She yells back to Lea and Dianna. Proper pronunciation seems affected by drink.

She doesn't get an answer, but that's okay she wasn't expecting one, and with her drink still held tightly in her hand Naya makes her way to her bedroom. It's the only other room, apart from the bathroom, in her small apartment. Although she reasons the bathroom _is _via her room, so she'll check it as well. Just in case Heather's hugging the toilet bowl. Which she doubts is the case. Heather doesn't drink to the point of vomiting all that often.

"HeMo!" She calls. Shuffling into her room, the lights are off but the bathroom one isn't, and it casts a streak of fluorescent light across the carpet.

Naya stumbles into the tiny bathroom without even thinking to knock.

The first thing she sees is a green faced Chris, and not in the sick way. But the legit _green _way. It makes her jump and she covers her heart slowly.

"What the hell? What is that on your face?" She asks with a frown, Chris looks up from the sink and into the mirror. He catches Naya's eyes through the reflection.

"It's a seaweed facial." He explains.

Naya smirks, "You are _too _much like Kurt, it's kind of scary sometimes."

Chris shakes his head and smiles. It causes the green cream around his mouth to crack. "It wasn't my idea, Heather suggested it."

"It's true, I did."

Naya grins when she hears Heather's voice, but actually _giggles_ when strong arms wrap around her from behind. Heather rests her chin on Naya's shoulder lightly and tilts her head so that her mouth is right near Naya's ear. She doesn't say anything though. She just stares at Naya's jaw.

"I was looking for you." Naya says softly.

Chris pokes at his face and the drying cream carefully, "Well you found me."

Naya frowns, "I was talking to HeMo, Chris."

He shrugs before tilting his head up and flicking off a dry piece of facial cream, it falls into the sink.

Heather's arms tighten around Naya and she breathes out, her breath tickles Naya's skin. It's clear Heather's chosen drink of the night is the same as Naya's. Vodka and orange juice. As Naya can smell the citrus of the orange and bitterness of the vodka. She smiles lazily and brings her drink up to her lips before taking a sip. Heather makes a sort of humming sound near her ear.

"I was looking for you too." She mumbles quietly.

Heather doesn't sound drunk, tipsy yes, but not drunk. Naya is aware though that Heather drinks slowly, she averages one glass to Naya's three on a good night. To be honest Naya's not sure if Heather's just a really slow drinker or she herself is a little quick to throw back the booze. She guesses it really doesn't matter. It's not like it's important. It's just alcohol.

Naya lets her own hum reach her lips and with her free hand she tickles along the back of Heather's arm, "Miss me?"

Her voice is low. Quiet for the simple purpose of being intimate, she's not worried about Chris hearing her words. They're said casually anyway. _Meant _casually really.

It's been a week since the trailer incident and neither Naya nor Heather have said anything on the topic. It's not through regret. Naya certainly doesn't regret what happened and Heather from what Naya can tell doesn't either. It's just something they haven't really talked about.

The rest of the cast however bring it up daily, _not _the whole part about Naya and Heather getting together. As they don't know, that is minus the possible exception of Dianna. But they bring up the fact that both of them were trapped in the stuffy trailer overnight more than they don't.

Heather's still embarrassed about her panic attack and often ends up biting her nails, and Naya laughs off any remarks about her emerging wearing Heather's top. Inside out at that.

It's not awkward between the two of them. They act the same around each other as they did before the trailer incident. The only difference now is that Naya knows what it's like to kiss Heather, _touch _Heather. She'd be lying if she said she didn't find herself thinking about that every now and then. Mainly at night. When things are quiet.

Naya feels Heather adjust her chin on her shoulder, "I always miss you." Heather whispers.

Chris continues picking at the dry cream on his face. He has his cocktail glass sitting on the floor by his feet, a pink liquid fills it.

"Who made cocktails?" Naya asks. She's talking to Heather but Chris spins around quickly.

"I thought you did?" He says. Naya shakes her head with a frown. "Oh, that's strange. I could have sworn it was you who was using the blender earlier." He pops his lips, "must have been Lea."

"Can she even mix a drink?" Heather questions. Naya smiles when she is squeezed tighter. Heather's body is warm against her own.

"Makes a delicious Martini." Chris answers.

Naya hums, "That's what she's drinking now." She states, "I think."

Chris swoops down to pick up his cocktail glass quickly, holding it loosely. The pink alcohol hits the sides precariously and Naya worries he'll spill it over her bathroom floor. Although she reasons it's better than it being spilled on her carpet. It's pale so it would show the stain. She shouldn't care so much about a drink anyway! But she's getting drunk, her mind is becoming simplified in the sense it's taken her this long to register that Chris is drinking _in the bathroom_!

"That's a little gross, Chris." She says around another mouthful of Vodka.

Chris pats his chin and then cheek bone, "It's a facial cream mask. It doesn't need to look pretty so long as it makes _me _look pretty." He says around a quick grin.

Naya shakes her head, "No, not that. I meant the fact you're drinking in the bathroom."

Chris looks thoughtful as he glances to the drink in his hand, after a long second he nods. "You're a little right. So I'm just going to go back into the kitchen with Di and Lea and get a refill." He smiles again, large and bordering on tipsy.

"Don't drink all the Tequila or Vodka," Naya cautions.

Chris just saunters past and out the room with a soft; "I wouldn't drink it if my life depended upon it, Naya."

"I think he's gunna drink it." Naya says lowly.

Heather's breathes out a laugh before unwrapping her arms from around Naya and walking past her towards the sink, she bumps their shoulders together on the way and Naya grins.

"Paranoid, much?" Heather quips.

Naya shrugs, watching as Heather picks up the small tub of facial cream. Chris must have brought it with him, because she didn't own it. It was either his or Lea's.

"Nobody touches my gold." Naya states with a mock gruff tone. It makes Heather grin and in the process causes Naya to feels weirdly validated.

Heather holds up the tub of cream to her nose, Naya thinks she might be smelling it. "Vanilla, I think." She says confirming Naya's thoughts. "And I've been drinking your _'gold' _all night." Heather adds, air quoting the word gold.

"You're my girl, you're allowed."

"You're possessive over your alcohol, you know that right?" Heather says lightly, dipping her finger into the cream. Naya grimaces at the green goo before taking another sip of her drink.

"Only a little." She says through a swallow, it only hits her now that _she _is also drinking in the bathroom. "I'm drinking in the bathroom." Her words slur slightly.

Heather looks up from the cream, "Hypocrite."

"I feel dirty." She means it simply, said in relation to her sipping her drink near the toilet but Heather's eyes immediately find the floor, and a blush crawls up her neck.

It's not easy to make Heather Morris blush. So Naya takes a certain amount of pride that her innocently meant words have done just that. Amongst the pride however is also curiosity, since the trailer they've been nothing but friendly with one another. And by friendly Naya means just plain and simple _friendly. _Hands in safe zones, touches quick, looks even quicker.

Heather's once hands-on approach to Naya has become more restrained over the week and although it's not due to them regretting anything, Naya's certain it has something to do with the hesitation both have shown each other since.

Not a bad hesitation. More like when you know a secret and your friend says they know it as well, but you can't be sure, so you're careful to say anything even if said friend actually _does _know the secret simply because you think the secret you know isn't the one they know. Well, something like that. When she's not drunk, Naya can make more sense of Heather and hers subtle avoidance dance.

Heather's avoidance and safe-zone approach, Naya notes, is selective. As proven by Heather's earlier embrace. She doesn't mind too much, she lets Heather come to her more than she goes to Heather. Mainly because when she tries Heather is quick to shrug off any contact with a kind smile and witty joke. Naya doesn't take offense, simply because in a way there's none to take. It's not her place to go groping Heather whenever she wants, not that she does, but if she did Heather would have every right to correct her actions.

Naya's almost ninety-five percent sure Heather _wouldn't _though.

But she's not yet ready to test the five-percent that says otherwise.

"Dirty for drinking in my bathroom," Naya clarifies with a slow smile. Heather doesn't see it though because she's still staring at her feet. "Not that my bathrooms unclean or anything, cause it's not. I clean it a lot. Well, not _a lot _because that'd be weird. I don't have an obsession with cleaning it or anything…. But it is clean. Like spotless. Minus Chris' flakes of dried cream in the sink." Naya stops when Heather looks up, "that sounded dirtier than I meant…" Naya breathes.

She's starting to ramble. It's something she does when she's drunk. She either talks about strange unrelated topics or she starts making weird animal noises.

She's not proud of either of them.

"I just meant, I feel dirty for drinking in the bathroom." She adds on with a shrug.

Heather smiles and places the tub of cream back on the sink precariously, "stops saying dirty," she laughs. She wiggles her index finger in front of her face, staring at the cream.

Naya's quick to step forward, sloshing her cup around recklessly. Her main goal is to stir her drink and get the Vodka mixed in properly but some of the orange coloured drink spills over the sides. She scuffs the small drop of liquid with the toe of her shoe and Heather chuckles.

"Nice cup, dinosaurs is it?"

Looking to her kids' cup, Naya nods. "It doesn't belong to me. I don't know why it's in my apartment. I think it's Cory's."

"I lost my drink about an hour ago, I sat it down on the stool in your kitchen and it disappeared." Heather informs casually. Her blush is gone now.

Naya smiles, "Lea probably drank it," she holds out her own drink, offering it. "It's strong, so careful."

Heather grabs the offered drink and takes a hesitant sip; her hand that has the cream on it is held motionless in the air. The sight makes Naya grin.

With a thick swallow that has Heather shutting her eyes, she breathes out roughly. "You weren't kidding."

Naya grins even wider and when Heather chokes out a cough she takes back the drink, "I like my drink strong." Naya states, before adding a quick; "you alright?"

"That was really strong. Did you mix Vodka and Tequila?"

"No, it's exactly what you were drinking." Naya says around a smile.

"It's like gasoline."

"Lightweight."

"Bite your tongue."

Naya does. Clamping her teeth down quickly and earning herself a laugh from Heather. It's light and easy and Naya's heart quickens at the mere sound.

"Someone's iPod is playing in the living room," Naya adds randomly. "I think Jenna left it here."

"It's mine." Heather says, her voice sounds strained from the drink still. Naya's starting to think she swallowed the wrong way.

With a quick nod that makes the room spin slightly, Naya steps forward again. "I'm confused…." She starts.

Heather talks over the rest of her sentence, "It's my iPod, not Jenna's."

"Not about that, HeMo." Naya chuckles. "I meant I'm confused as to why you and Chris were…," she points to the cream on Heather's finger, "…, with the cream and all."

"The facials?"

"Yeah."

Heather shrugs, "thought it'd be fun."

"Random." Naya says lowly, taking another step forward. "You could have hung around me y'know, instead of disappearing." Heather's watching her kindly so Naya continues, "I mean, I sat around watching Lea and Di for the better half on an hour discuss what was a better choice, lemon or lime."

"Lime." Heather confirms abruptly.

Naya nods, "no question about it." She looks to her cup and then Heather again, "I just feel like you sort of disappeared into the shadows tonight, I missed you, and I'm _way _more fun to be around then Chris." She jokes.

Chris was actually a really funny person when drunk, sober as well. But get him tipsy and he would have the whole room in stitches. Naya wasn't so much funny as she was lame when drunk, her jokes fell flat quite often but she made up for it with impressions. Heather was the only one who got them half the time, but that was okay, Naya only really did them for Heather anyway.

"I was around," Heather replies simply.

Naya shrugs, "Not around me."

With a soft smile Heather walks forward, stopping directly in front of Naya she raises her finger. The dark green goo is wiggled in front of Naya's face.

"We can hang out now." Heather states before dotting the cream unexpectedly upon Naya's chin, it's cold and she's quick to step back, Heather however attempts to touch her again and Naya's fast to poke the blonde in the shoulder.

"Don't!" She breathes over an amused chuckle. "If you even t-" Heather's finger lands on Naya's cheek this time, smearing lotion messily. Naya jerks back again. "HeMo! Don't you dare!"

Pushing Heather on the shoulder lightly, Naya steps back again. Heather moves forward, her finger held out threateningly.

"My drink, Heather." Naya says around another chuckle, Heather tries to poke her again and Naya stumbles to her right. "I'll spill my drink you dork!"

"That's what you're worried about?"

Dodging another attempt from Heather, Naya lamely sidesteps the dancer. Backing her way towards the sink and inevitably the facial cream.

Heather cottons on though and grabs for Naya's wrist with her clean hand, her cheeks are flushed from the alcohol and from holding back laughter.

Drunken Heather was energetic Heather, which in turn lead to playful Heather. Naya deduced that Heather had a lot of sides to her when drunk. Or at the very least tipsy. More than once Naya had found herself injured or sore after Heather suggested something totally random, of course in Naya's alcohol influenced state she always agreed. This time, although a lot tamer considering some of the things they had done, Naya wasn't about to be the one coming up short.

Dipping two fingers into the cold cream while resisting Heather's strong tug and also managing to hold her drink in her other hand, Naya faces Heather. Heather has her wrist in a death grip and even though Naya's trying her hardest to move the cream in Heather's direction, the blondes hold is too strong. She's fighting a useless battle. But either way the two of them stay in that position.

"Seriously, I'm going to spill my drink." Naya states, she smiles despite herself.

Heather holds her grip. "Your face looks funny right now."

Pushing her arm forward a little more Naya vainly tries to swipe Heather's nose, she fails when Heather pushes her arm back towards her own face causing the cream on Naya's fingers to hit her own cheek forcefully. It's cold and feels wet and Naya's shuts her eyes from the sudden movement. Her drink spills sloppily out of her cup and then Heather's letting her go.

"Sorry," she steps back a few feet, watching Naya wipe her face with her sleeve. "I didn't think I'd be able to move your arm so easily." Heather defends. She's smiling despite her guilty gaze.

Bending over clumsily to place what is left of her drink onto the ground, Naya grins. Placating Heather's slight worry. "You are so annoying. I'm going to look like the hulk or something…. Seriously, I think I deserve to at least get you once."

Heather blinks, "it's good for your skin."

Shaking her head and dipping her fingers back into the cream, Naya advances upon Heather. "Hold still, imma paint a picture on that pretty face of yours." She slurs.

Heather's lips twitch upwards, "that sounds really creepy and I'm not sure why."

"It's not creepy 'cause it's me." Naya replies. Heather doesn't move back or look like she's going to so with a slight alcohol induced shake, Naya holds her arm up and swipes a line of cream across Heather's forehead, the dark avocado colour stands out against her skin and Heather bites her bottom lip; hard by the looks of it.

Pulling back Naya examines her work, the thick streak across Heather's forehead doesn't stay as her focus for long however, and Naya finds her eyes drifting lower to Heather's lips. It's not a subtle action because of her current intoxicated state and Heather notices immediately.

"We should…we should, um…." Heather starts in a whisper but Naya's quick to step back.

"We're cool," she says in a tone that suggests Heather is overreacting. It's not the case. She just doesn't want anything to become uncomfortable. Even with multiple drinks coursing through her body Naya's aware that she's still standing intimately close to Heather. And also that the atmosphere around them has changed drastically, it's become a more intimate moment than Naya had banked on, but with them that always seemed to be the case. "We can go back to the kitchen if you want?" She suggests.

Heather shakes her head.

Naya doesn't want to over step her boundaries, but at the same time her drunken mind is reasoning with any conscious thought she might have and it's bringing up a few good points. Namely the fact that she's kissed Heather before and Heather's kissed her back. If she were to do it now she has no doubt Heather would respond, and she kind of _really _wants to kiss Heather.

Call it drunken intuition or stupidity, Naya shrugs away her doubt. With her hand not covered in Chris' vanilla scented facial cream, she moves to cup the back of Heather's neck. It's done clumsily but Heather doesn't move away, in fact she's quick to close what little room there is between their bodies. Pushing flush against Naya.

"I haven't stopped thinking about this." Naya rasps. She feels like Heather should know, or at least the drunken side of her does. To be honest she'd probably not say that if she were sober, but either way Heather's own hands are running up her waist lightly. Grazing if anything and it reassures Naya enough for her to close the gap.

She crashes her lips against Heather's in a fashion born from desperation and Heather replies instantly, her hands becoming firmer and pulling Naya impossibly close.

Heather's lips taste like orange juice more than tequila and also raspberries which Naya's thinks could actually be correct as Lea had brought over a bowl earlier in the evening, why she brought fruit to the get-together, Naya isn't sure. But the taste has her humming against Heather's mouth and in response Heather's smiles. Keeping her hand on the back of Heather's neck, Naya forces Heather back a few steps, guiding her recklessly into the bathroom wall.

Heather's head knocks the wall hard, and although Naya's super alert to the noise she doesn't pull back from the kiss.

She knows she should pull back. She knows they're making things complicated by doing this…_again_. But to hell with those thoughts, she is kissing Heather. After a week of hesitant moves and watched words, they were falling towards each other again. In a tangle of limbs and kisses and unsaid words. Naya thinks it could start getting messy, but if she really thinks about it she works well in a messy environment.

Heather's hands find their way into Naya's hair, and she tugs on the dark locks gently. It forces Naya to break the heated kiss and both of them end up staring at each other, out of breath and with flushed cheeks.

"Sorry." Naya mumbles around a slur. Her tongue feels heavy.

Heather's shaking her head again, and her hands loosen their hold. "It's fine. I didn't hit my head all that hard." She explains.

It's not what Naya had been apologizing for. But the fact that Heather thinks it is makes Naya's heart swell, because Heather obviously doesn't think their kiss needs an apology. She isn't sure why that makes her so happy, or relieved, but it does.

With a wide smile, Naya leans forward tryingly. Heather responds to the gesture straightaway moving her head from the wall and tilting it slightly.

It's an open signal for Naya to kiss her again and she does just that, softer this time, it's less frantic. More relaxed, and Heather's hum vibrates across Naya's lips enticingly. She swallows the sound by deepening the kiss, her tongue pushes past Heather's teeth knowingly and teasingly she meets Heather's own tongue. There's another soft hum from Heather and with one hand still on the blondes' neck Naya slides her other to the small of Heather's back, pulling her forward and closer.

The action has them pushing up against each other warmly and although still heated, Naya's hands are careful. Soft. It's tentative in the way they hold each other yet it's also familiar. The kind of familiar that comes with knowing someone personally; on an intimate level. And they're friends, _best _friends. A week ago they were friends-with-benefits, _lovers_? Naya isn't sure what she would categorise it as.

But their embrace is knowing and controlled and she loves the feeling of having Heather so close to her.

Tilting her head, Naya pushes forward. Heather hits the wall again and their teeth actually clink together from the force of Naya's action. Heather's arms wrap around Naya's neck a moment later, hugging her tightly to her body and Naya's own hands find a permanent position on Heather's hips.

Naya's sure she could kiss Heather forever, like legit forever, the kind that never ends. And although it's probably just the alcohol giving her those thoughts, she's eager to test her theory. To just keep kissing, keep touching, and keep holding Heather.

She probably would as well, if it wasn't for the loud knock that fills the room. A knock that has Naya and Heather separating like magnets in reverse, quickly and blindly. Naya's certain had she not stumbled on her lame jog backwards that whoever interrupted them wouldn't have known any different other than assuming the two of them were talking, she does trip however, and with drunken elegance she clings to the sink to steady herself. Heather's still against the wall and watching Naya with an almost entertained expression.

Dianna stands in the bathroom doorway.

"You scared me." Naya breathes out so quickly her words sound like a low rumble. She's directing the statement at Dianna, but not actually looking at her.

She hears Dianna cluck her tongue, amused. "I've interrupted something, have I?" She asks with a knowing little smile. This time Naya meets her gaze.

"We were talking." She defends. Heather's not moving, so Naya unconsciously stands as still as possible as well.

Dianna looks to Heather slowly, "You were talking really closely."

Not knowing how much Dianna saw, Naya shrugs indifferently. Pushing down her adrenaline and the sudden urge to blush she lets go of the sink.

"It was an intimate conversation."

"Gathered." Dianna says lightly. Heather's gaze is on Naya, well, Naya's shoes anyway. "What's on your face?" Dianna adds with a grin, looking back to Naya.

Naya's quick to wipe at the cream with the back of her hand, thankful for the change in topic. "Nothing, just cream. Chris must have brought it over or something." She explains.

Dianna's lips pinch together, "and it just jumped on your face or something?"

With a half amused smile, Naya points to Heather. "Blame her."

Seemingly recovered from the shock of Dianna interrupting, Heather tilts her head, raising her eyebrows quickly. "You got me too!"

"Yeah, but you started it." Naya states.

"You pretty much ended it,"

"Because you made me spill my drink."

Heather cracks a smile, "you were the one holding it, so how am I responsible?"

"You went all hands-on, HeMo…"

"I grabbed your wrist."

Naya nods, "and I spilled my drink because of it."

"It was a nasty tasting drink anyway, thank me for it." Heather says and Naya smirks at how genuine Heather sounds.

With a quick look to her drink that's still sitting upon the ground, Naya shakes her head. "Lightweight."

"Gasoline guzzler."

"Drink spiller!"

"Really?"

"It was a nice drink."

Heather laughs breathily, and Dianna joins her.

"You guys are such idiots sometimes," she says light-heartedly, "now quit _talking _and come back to the kitchen, Lea wants to do a last round of shots before we call it a night."

Naya shrugs, grabbing her drink from the ground. "I'm in, but only if it's body shots."

* * *

**-ooo-**

Naya's watching Heather throw back a shot glass full of tequila quickly, swallowing with a heavy gasp and sucking on the slice of lime offered to her by Chris. They're in Naya's kitchen. Lea still sits upon the stool and is still laughing randomly. Chris is standing near the sink, where Heather's sits upon the bench. And Dianna is next to Naya, she's got Naya's bottle of tequila in one hand and the salt shaker in the other, and up until a few seconds ago she had been fully immersed in watching Heather lick a trail of salt up Chris' neck.

Naya on the other hand, had been less enthusiastic and more irrationally possessive. She didn't state that out loud though, although her sceptical glare probably gave a lot away. The fact that Heather had been reluctant and insanely fast in her actions calmed Naya somewhat. Plus Chris during the whole ordeal had been giggling without control, the kind of giggle that suggests he's not drunk enough to be doing body shots without feeling a little insecure.

If Naya thinks about it, it's really only herself and Lea that are at the stage of not being self-conscious. Heather's hardly had anything tonight, and Dianna surprisingly can hold her liquor. Chris, although a bit further gone then HeMo and Di, still isn't classed as _drunk_.

"Heather…. Heather, it's my go now, so – so you need to come closer, annnnd I'll do my shot…, o- on you. Okay?" Lea stumbles around her words. Chris is just quieting from his giggles and pats the dried green cream that's on his face softly, slapping his jaw.

Heather looks confused and she licks her lips, placing the lime slice on the bench next to her. "Why is it me?"

"Because you just did a shot off of Chris, a-and so now someone has to do one…, do one from you." Lea explains with a _very _noticeable slur. She holds her index finger out in an upside down hook and beckons Heather's. "Now come closer…."

Obediently Heather slides off the bench. She doesn't go any further though and instead looks to Naya. "Salt?" She questions.

Dianna's quick to hand the shaker over, and Heather looks away from Naya with a grateful smile. Dianna actually seems excited. Naya on the other hand can't shake the heavy feeling in her stomach, a ball of something akin to jealousy.

Does she even have a right to be jealous?

She's pretty certain the answer isn't black and white. Neither yes nor no.

When Heather grabs the salt and walks closer to Lea, Dianna nudges Naya.

"I want to talk to you later." She says simply. It's not a threatening statement by any means and actually comes across as friendly, if not curious. But Naya still side-eyes the blonde actress warily.

"About?" She asks quietly. Heather's handing Lea the salt a moment later and Naya's eyes flick back to the two women.

From her peripheral vision she sees Dianna shrug, "I just want to talk, that's all."

"That's not all."

"Cross my heart it is, Naya."

Naya keeps her gaze on Heather and smiles sluggishly. "Fine. But later, I kind of really want to see Chris do a body shot with you." She grins even more and Dianna breathes a laugh.

"I don't think that'll be happening."

"Think we all know it will be."

"Pour the salt on." Lea whispers to no one in particular, the salt is shaken in the direction of Heather's neck and the grains fly out everywhere. Heather shuts her eyes with a smile and Lea drunkenly squints to make sure there is salt on the dancers' neck. There must be because Lea is grabbing her own shot glass full of tequila and standing recklessly from the stool a second later.

Naya's stomach tightens unpleasantly.

"Remember, salt first then the shot and finally the lime…, Heather where's the lime?" Chris asks, still touching his face.

Heather's eyes open warily, almost as though she expects Lea to throw more salt her way, and she shrugs.

Dianna is moving to pick up another slice from the kitchen table swiftly, and she hands it to Heather. Naya kind of hates that Dianna is helping, and she isn't even sure why but the feeling makes her swallow bitterly.

Heather takes the lime with another kind smile and Lea clumsily places her hands upon Heather's shoulders. She's smiling so wide that despite Naya's random jealously she can't help but smirk at Lea. Lea is _so _entertaining when drunk.

"Okay…okay, we all r-ready now? We all ready?" Lea asks needlessly.

Heather nods. "Don't throw your head back too quickly though, when you take the shot. I don't want you passing out."

"I-I'm not that drunk, 'eather. Trust me, okaaaay. Mmmh, n- now tilt your head back please."

Heather does, not much, but enough to grant better access. Naya's body screams out possessively to intervene. It's so strong that she actually takes a step forward. She catches herself before she goes any further and ignoring Dianna's raised eyebrow she crosses her arms.

"We're definitely talking later." Dianna hushes.

Naya looks to her quickly, "you said it wasn't about anything."

Dianna doesn't get a chance to reply because Lea is for some reason counting down, and her voice is abnormally loud.

Naya grimaces and chuckles simultaneously although quite quickly wipes any emotion from her face when Lea leans in and licks the salt from Heather's neck. It's done quickly, nothing lingering too long or seeming to slow. It's what one would expect from a co-star and friend. And even though Lea is wasted beyond remembering the next morning, she still manages to make the action polite and in a sense graceful.

She pulls back, takes the shot of tequila and picks the lime from Heather's hand before sucking on it. It's all done swiftly and easily considering how drunk Lea is and Naya's moving again, this time she doesn't stop herself.

"Okay…. Okay ladies, my turn. Heather I'm using you. Lea, hand me the salt. Dianna, pour me a shot." She orders. Without really thinking she wipes at Heather's neck, getting the salt Lea left over off her skin. Heather's quick to join her, wiping lazily.

On her way to drunk and still feeling the effects of jealously, Naya eagerly snatches the slice of lime Chris hands her. Dianna's filled shot glass is being held out to her as well, and Naya ignores the amused smile she's getting from the shorter blonde as she takes the drink.

"Heather just went though," Lea states, her attempts at grabbing the salt shaker from the kitchen table fail when it topples over, spilling grains everywhere. "Really you should pi – pick someone else." Lea adds. She tosses salt over her shoulder superstitiously.

Naya frowns, "There isn't rules, Lea."

"Just the ones that say, lick it, slam it, and suck it." Chris pipes up.

Naya waves her hand signalling she heard him before she speaks again, "Besides we get to choose whoever we want. I pick HeMo."

She looks back to Heather and raises the lime, Heather goes to grab it but Naya moves it out of her way.

"Want to make this interesting?" Naya adds. "Open your mouth."

Lea makes a low cheering sound from near Naya and she thinks Dianna actually claps, but she's too focused on Heather and her reaction to register it properly. Heather for her part doesn't look completely horrified at the suggestion, in fact she's grinning, cheekily almost.

Taking it as a good thing, Naya pinches the lime tighter and holds it near Heather's mouth. "Just bite down on it." She instructs pointlessly. Heather knows what to do. She doesn't need to tell her.

Tilting her head to get a better angle, Heather takes the lime between her teeth carefully. Biting down on the peel and leaving the flesh of the lime showing.

Naya's grabbing for the salt a moment later, taking it from Lea hurriedly. She doesn't throw it at Heather like Lea did, instead she leans forward. Salt in one hand and tequila in the other.

"Just so it sticks," Naya whispers, and before her mind can catch up to her actions and scold her for them she licks a trail of saliva just under Heather's jaw. Heather jumps a little, and Naya hears her laugh around the lime. It's muffled but still loud.

Pulling back and quite easily ignoring Dianna's raised eyebrows and open mouth, Naya shakes the salt carefully onto Heather's neck and jaw. Making sure she doesn't get any on her face or near her eyes. The salt sticks easily to the path she licked and Naya smirks with pride.

"All good?" She asks around alcohol numbed lips, putting down the salt. Heather nods.

Satisfied, Naya wraps one warm hand around the back of Heather's neck. An action she's becoming familiar with. Leaning up slightly on her toes she holds her shot glass out to the side and moves closer to Heather's neck. It doesn't register with her how quiet the room suddenly is, or that Heather has her eyes shut, and so with a drunken giggle she licks at the salt.

It's bitter on her tongue and Heather's skin feels soft and warm. Naya's fingers twitch at the nape of Heather's neck excitedly and she licks up to Heather's jaw, getting every last grain of salt.

When she pulls back Heather's still got her eyes closed and hurriedly Naya swallows her shot, it burns all the way down her throat and hits her stomach like she swallowed a bullet but the warm feeling it leaves has her grinning happily, it's either the alcohol or Heather she thinks.

"Now the lime!" Chris reminds. He sounds overwhelmed, out of breath maybe or just enthusiastic.

Naya's quick to oblige and in a very practised motion her hand on Heather's neck moves to cup her face and she pulls the dancer forward.

Her lips wrap around the lime easily, brushing against Heather's with the slightest touch, and she bites into the fruit. Juice floods her mouth almost sweetly and Naya swallows it. It calms the burning from the tequila.

Trapping the sucked lime between her teeth Naya pulls it from Heather's mouth and steps back.

She gives Heather a quick, encouraging, smile and Heather licks her lips before replying with her own grin.

Chris looks absolutely thrilled, in the drunken way, the kind where he also looks tired and bored and somewhat confused. But either way he's smiling at Naya.

Clearing her throat, Dianna swallows. "Chris and I can't follow that." She says simply.

Lea giggles, "Then I'll do it with you…."

Smiling at the warm feeling in her stomach, Naya places her empty shot glass on the table.

"You girls get busy with that body shot. I'm going to turn up the music." She says to Dianna and a wobbly Lea. Dianna looks unsure about the prospect of doing a body shot, even if it's been tame with the others, but Lea's quick to snatch up the salt and a clean shot glass.

Naya stumbles from the kitchen soon after.

* * *

**A/N: **Updates may be a bit slow, as I am planning longer chapters. So please tell me what you think?

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Title – **Halfway To Anywhere

**Summary: **Naya's not sure how she ended up in her bathtub; hung-over and with Heather on top of her, but the kink in her neck suggests they slept there. Sequel to Behind Closed Doors. RPF. HeYa.

**Disclaimer: **No.

**A/N: **Just wanted to say a very thankful THANK you to everyone who reviewed/fav'ed/followed my story. It's means so much, so thanks. And to _Amazon Bard_ I'm so happy my story gives you butterflies :)

* * *

**-ooo-**

Naya's mouth is dry. That's the first thing that registers with her. The second thing is that her eyes are shut, and she's lying down, from what she can gather her head is resting on someone's knee. But she doesn't know who. Her head hurts; badly. It's like she's got a balloon inside her skull and it's being blown up, pushing against her temples. Coming hand in hand with her headache is the nausea she's feeling.

Her stomach clenches uncomfortably and she attempts to lick her lips, her tongue feels thick.

There's music around her, muffled and distant. It almost feels as though there is a cloud around her entire body. She's pretty sure she is on the couch, the soft fabric holds her limp body securely and Naya swallows dryly. Her mouth tastes like tequila and the flavour has her stomach rolling uneasily.

She presses her cheek against whoevers thighs she's laying on firmly and fingers begin running through her hair.

She's too tired to really respond in any way, but that's okay because not even a second later the hand moves to her shoulder, squeezing strongly.

"You still with us, honey?"

It's Heather. Heather's voice. Heather's hand. Heather's thighs.

Naya relaxes even more, her legs are bent and she's on her side. She's almost positive her shoes are off.

Swallowing again, she tries to nod. It doesn't go so well. The movement agitates her stomach further and she pinches her lips together firmly, holding back the urge to vomit.

She doesn't remember much apart from the body shots earlier and at one stage Chris falling over Heather, who Naya thinks was crawling on the ground. But other than that her memory is foggy.

Her hair is being combed through again, calm fingers tangle in dark locks and the repeated action soothes Naya back into a light slumber. She's still aware of her surroundings and of the music and even the growing nausea in her gut, but it's in the background of her thoughts. Pushed away in favour of sleeping, or probably in Naya's case, passing out.

"I think she's out again." Heather mumbles.

Naya wants to say she's not, but nothing comes out her mouth.

There's noise around her that sounds like someone moving about and then somebody else is pushing her hair back, she scrunches her face up from the action.

"Not quite," Dianna says quietly. Even with her eyes shut Naya knows Dianna is crouching by the couch.

Heather's own hand rubs Naya's upper arm briskly.

"We should try and get her to her bed." Heather mumbles again, Naya can hear the slur in her tone.

Dianna pushes more hair from Naya's face, "Lea's crashed out in her room with Chris, there'd be no room on her bed."

The only thing running through Naya's mind now is pretty much 'what time is it?' But again her half unconscious state is stopping her from talking. She reasons it must be late though, maybe one thirty in the morning. She should ask Heather, Heather would know.

"Mmmf," Naya huffs around another urge to vomit, her words are being screamed in her head but not coming out her mouth.

The noise she makes however has Heather leaning forward; bending so that she's closer to Naya's resting head.

"_Hey_, Naya?" She whispers softly, and Naya can feel warm breath upon the side of her face. "Do you want to sit up?"

"I don't think she can, Heather." Dianna states.

Heather's thighs move slightly and it makes Naya's head spin. She groans again, louder.

"I'm just worried she's going to get sick. I think we should get her water, maybe an aspirin?" Heather mumbles.

Naya knows she couldn't hold down water. Although at the same time she probably feels so rotten because she's had too much alcohol and is becoming dehydrated. She kind of wishes someone would just put her on an IV. It'd solve a lot of her problems at the moment.

Dianna moves again, from what Naya can hear.

"I'll go grab a glass, try to get her to sit up. But carefully, Heather. I doubt Naya wants to vomit all over her couch."

She doesn't, she really doesn't.

Heather's hand is back in her hair again, stroking gently. It sends small shivers down Naya's spine and prickles in an almost warm sensation, if she wasn't feeling so jittery and sick; Naya would appreciate the gesture more.

Heather is sweet to stay around her. Naya's sure the blonde is a little drunk as well, less than herself, but still inebriated enough to slur when she talks. It leaves a secure feeling in Naya's heart at the thought that Heather is with her, allowing Naya the luxury to rest her head on her lap. She'd do it for Heather as well. In a heartbeat. And it's nice Naya thinks, to have Heather near her.

Heather's hand is on her shoulder again and Naya feels her body being shaken, "Naya?"

Words again fail to leave her dry mouth, so Naya settles for another groan. It comes out broken and hushed.

"Dianna's getting water for you, so do you think you can sit up?"

No.

Heather's thighs move again and it sets Naya's stomach into action, an action that has her rolling forward hurriedly in the fear that she might vomit. Her arms act on instinct and reach out to catch herself but Heather's already gripping her shoulder and also her shirt, and Naya can't roll any further. Or she supposes, _fall _any further. Naya's legs however _do _fall off the couch and with a loud thud.

She's left half on Heather and half on the ground and it's only then that she's able to open her eyes.

_Shit_, she can't see. Or she can see, just not well.

Heather's not letting her go either so she's suspended in her uncomfortable position.

"Oh my God, Heather, what happened?" Dianna's voice pierces through Naya's foggy brain and then two hands are wrapping around her arm not held by Heather.

She's tugged up so strongly it leaves her even more disorientated than what she is, and her arm somehow finds its way around Dianna's shoulders and neck.

"She fell." Heather's saying, she's also tugging on Naya. Not as abruptly though.

Naya's in the standing position now. Both her arms are wrapped around Dianna and Heather's shoulders and their arms hold around her waist and back. She still needs to vomit, which leaves a bad taste in her mouth and she is having a hard time keeping her eyes open.

"We should lay her on the couch." Dianna suggests.

Naya flops her head back and forth heavily, "Mms gunna be sick." She manages.

Dianna peeks her head forward, trying to see Naya's face. "What's that?"

"She said she's going to be sick, I think."

Thank God for Heather.

"Oh, okay…. Then we should get her to the bathroom. You right to walk Heather?" Dianna's voice is light.

Naya can feel Heather's strong body tense in preparation to walk, "All good."

It's only then does Naya's head decide to do weird dipping movements; it's not even on her own accord. She literally can't keep her head up without black dots evading her vision, or without her stomach burning sickeningly. She's had more alcohol than she can handle.

"She's blacking out again, Dianna…." Naya knows that is Heather talking, but she can't focus on her words.

She feels herself moving, floating, falling.

"She'll be fine, let's just get her to the bathroom."

Moving. Floating. Falling.

"Careful of the shoes on the ground,"

"I saw them."

Moving, floating. _Falling_.

* * *

**-ooo-**

She's vomiting.

Her lungs are burning and her stomach is pretty much on fire, but she's okay, because even though everything she's ever eaten in her entire life is being thrown up; Naya knows she'll feel better afterwards. That and Heather is basically clinging to her, Naya can't really complain if Heather wants to press herself against her side though.

It's kind of awkward, considering Naya is on the bathroom floor bent over the toilet bowl. But it's still something Naya's okay about.

Heather's hugging her. She's cool.

Dianna on the other hand, seemingly sober now, is desperately trying to hold Naya's hair back and pull Heather away at the same time.

"Heather, sweetie, you need to sit back for a minute."

Naya feels Heather tighten her grip. "I'm good here, honestly."

From what Naya can gather whilst vomiting is that Dianna's physically pulling Heather back, or maybe Heather's moving on her own accord. She really can't tell. Either way Heather is suddenly gone and Naya feels cold and shivery and uncomfortable.

"Get some water for her, please?" Dianna asks kindly.

Naya doesn't hear Heather's reply, but a moment later the bathroom door is being opened and then shut. The fluorescent light from above her hurts her eyes.

She dry heaves painfully and Dianna kneels near her side. "Mm don't know why so drunk!" Naya spits out, then as an afterthought. "Sorry."

"Don't be, Lea and Chris went through the same stage as you. Expect it was harder to help them when Heather and I were also drunk. We sobered up for you." Dianna informs with a soft voice, Naya breathes a laugh.

"…, lasted longer, I knew…. Mmmh, never mind." She's not sure what she's trying to say, but somehow Dianna interprets it easily.

"Technically, you're _not _the last one standing. Heather and I are." She clarifies with a small smile. "About earlier, when I said I wanted to talk with you…."

"Di, now's not a good time, yeah?"

"Naya…."

"Mmmh vomiting." Naya groans cutting Dianna off.

She'd talk. When she isn't feeling like death. In fact her whole body is shaking from the excess alcohol and her mouth tastes like vomit and tequila, and to be completely fair Naya just wants to curl up into a ball and sleep off her nausea. She also wants Heather back.

"Where's HeMo?" She breathes roughly, gripping the toilet bowl uncaringly.

Dianna runs her hand across Naya's back lightly. "Getting water." _Oh yeah. _"She'll be back in a minute."

"Mmmh s'okay."

"You had her worried, you know." Dianna continues. "When you passed out, that is."

Naya nods even if she _didn't _in fact know that little piece of information.

It kind of explains why she was being hugged earlier though.

"I'm fine, now…."

"I swear for a minute there you were vomiting while unconscious." Dianna notes with a faint laugh. Naya grunts her own form of a laugh.

She can't find it in herself to be embarrassed just yet. She feels too sick.

"I think- I think I drank f-shh, too much." She slurs.

"Sure did, Captain Obvious." Dianna pats Naya's back firmly. "Now can we please talk about w-"

"Shhh," Naya hushes around a swallow.

The bathroom door is being swung open straight after and Heather's kneeling near both Naya and Dianna instantly. A glass of water is held in her hands.

She looks worried, and Naya attempts a smile but she can still taste vomit so it turns into a grimace.

"I got you water." Heather informs needlessly. She pushes the glass closer to Naya and Naya actually does smile when she sees her dinosaur cup. It's been washed so there's no left over alcohol, just water.

She reaches for it shakily and is grateful when Heather keeps her own grip on it as well.

Taking a large mouthful, Naya swallows the cold liquid thankfully.

"How's your stomach?" Heather asks.

Naya takes one more sip before allowing Heather to cradle the cup. "Better, I- I think."

"Think you'll be able to move?"

She doesn't, even if she is feeling slightly better. Moving would be disastrous.

"Not yet. Can we just, can we just sit for a bit?"

Heather nods. "Of course, honey."

Grabbing at Heather's knee Naya squeezes it tightly, "good friend…." She mumbles quietly. She isn't even sure why or what she might have been going to say, but that's okay because Heather is smiling at her kindly and Naya's more than happy to stare into soft blue eyes.

And that's what she does. For so long that Dianna actually clears her throat and Heather bites her lip.

Naya doesn't care. She's drunk. She'll stare.

It's as simple as that.

* * *

**-ooo-**

Naya must have passed out again.

She thinks she must have done. She's sure she did. Because she is no longer sitting by the toilet, in fact Naya's not really sure _where_ she is. All she knows is that her back is killing her, and her neck feels tight. She's also pretty sure someone is lying on top of her, although with her eyes shut it's hard to tell.

She moves a heavy hand to push at her hair that's covering her face and her fingers snag in knots. Her mouth is dry again but she no longer feels sick, she just feels tired and the headache that's starting to appear is keeping her from going back to sleep.

"_God_," She hisses around her dry lips. Her voice sounds broken. Maybe from all the vomiting she did the night before.

There's a pressure on her chest and it moves, Naya's eyes blink open slowly. It's not bright, but she can still tell it's morning, and tiredly she stares at the ceiling.

The white painted ceiling and the old fluorescent bathroom light. Wait, what?! _Bathroom _light?

She's in the bathroom?

Turning her head, Naya finds herself looking out over the rim of the bathtub. She's lying in her _bathtub; _she doesn't think it could get any more embarrassing then that. Had she gotten herself in there? Or had Dianna and Heather put her there so if she vomited it would be easy to clean up? She can't remember.

But the thought of Heather has her attempting to sit up in search of the girl. She doesn't get far however, and the pressure on her chest increases.

Looking down Naya's eyes fall upon blonde hair, she almost smiles at the realisation that Heather is on top of her. But then the awkwardness of the situation arises and Naya stares at Heather's legs, they are bent at the knee and she has her shoes off. Pale jeans are covered in drops of spilled alcohol and Heather's own hair is a web of tangles. Suffocatingly it covers her face. To add to everything one of Heather's arms is under Naya's back and although uncomfortable for Naya, she's pretty sure Heather is going to have a dead arm when she wakes up.

Pinching a bunch of Heather's hair between her fingers, Naya gently pulls the strands away from Heather's face. She brushes it down in an attempt to tame the unruly mess and breaths out groggily. Heather is kind of heavy in the position they're in and Naya's hangover is making her feel queasy and jittery, which in no way is helped by Heather's sleeping form.

She squirms a little, pushing her bare feet against the end of the tub to try and propel herself into a sitting position. It fails miserably.

"Ugh…. Heather?" She manages, tapping Heather's shoulder lightly.

Heather just nests closer to her.

"I need to…, I don't, you're on…. Ugh! My head!" Naya grinds out, digging her palm against her temple. "HeMo," She tries again. This time she flicks Heather's shoulder.

She gets the reaction she was after and Heather opens her eyes.

"Why're you flicking me?" She mumbles, she presses her head against Naya's chest more firmly.

Ignoring how shaky she feels, Naya pushes her feet against the end of the tub again. "We're in the bathtub, Heather." She states.

Heather obviously isn't as concerned about this as Naya is, because she shuts her eyes again. "Mm's late, Naya. Go to sleep."

Sighing, Naya runs her hands through Heather's hair, purposely making it messier than before. She's just about to further tangle the blonde strands when Heather lifts her head, blue eyes annoyed.

"Stop touching my hair." She says quickly.

Naya makes a conscious effort to keep her hand in Heather's hair and raises an eyebrow, "It's not late," She explains, referring to Heather's earlier statement. "It's morning, so rise and shine and get off me you lump!" She grins before tugging on Heather's messy hair.

It makes Heather's head move.

"You look like crap." Heather says in earnest.

Naya tugs her hair again, "don't be mean, and for the record you don't look so hot yourself."

"At least I didn't vomit last night."

"Don't remind me. It brings back flashbacks that I'm not proud of." Naya deadpans. The blurry memory of clinging to the toilet bowl assaults Naya's thoughts and she cringes.

Heather smiles kindly, "It wasn't that bad. You were on a roll before you started passing out."

"Oh, God." Naya breathes. "What was I doing?"

"Impressions." Heather informs, she smiles again and Naya frowns at the information. "But don't worry, you were really funny. Like, even Dianna was laughing."

"I find that hard to believe." Naya grumbles. Her impressions are bad. Like _really _bad.

One time Cory videoed her when she was drunk and she happened to be doing an impression of Amber that somehow involved a Barney toy and straws in her hair, to cut a long story short she sucked, she didn't even sound or look like Amber and the only person who laughed was Heather. No one else even cracked a smile.

Her ego was deflated that day.

Heather shakes her head, "No, seriously, you were good. Your Ryan impression is spot on."

Accepting the compliment with a small grin, Naya tugs Heather's hair again. Her head moves backwards an inch at the action and she squints her eyes.

"Keep pulling my hair and I might start to think you like me."

Naya tugs a third time, "wouldn't want you thinking that." She hushes.

Heather breathes out a laugh, "course not."

"Now get off me, I need caffeine. My head is about to explode."

"You always need caffeine."

"I didn't tell you? It's my life source."

"Knew that already."

Naya smirks in reply and Heather with some effort dislodges her arm from under Naya, she unsteadily climbs out the bathtub a second later and runs her hands through her hair. Naya stays lying down.

"My hair is sticky." Heather complains.

"Gross."

"I think I got orange juice in it."

Slowly sitting herself up, Naya grips the side of the bathtub. Her neck hurts so badly she can't actually turn it properly.

"You should have a shower," She says, "I can make us coffee."

Heather's hands freeze on top of her head and she balloons her cheeks before blowing out a steady breath of air. "I don't have a change of clothes with me."

"Borrow some of mine."

Heather nods, "I think Dianna is still here. She said something about sleeping on the couch." She informs.

Naya shakily pulls herself into a standing position and rubs her palms over her face quickly, "I'll check when I'm out there. Have a shower. I'll bring you in a change of clothes from my room." She steps out of the bathtub gingerly and pinches Heather's side when she walks past.

Heather smiles at the action, although quickly grimaces. "I feel awful." She whines.

Naya stops at the closed bathroom door and turns around with concern, "Maybe instead of coffee, you can have a glass of water." She says softly. She kind of forgot that Heather had been drinking as well. Surely she has a hangover too. Maybe not as bad as Naya's, but even a small hangover is annoying and unpleasant.

"Just have a shower. It'll make you feel better." Naya adds. She's thankful it's Saturday today and they don't have work. "And also HeMo, thanks for last night. I was kind of a mess, wasn't I?"

Heather grins, "Dianna did more helping then me I think. She like totally carried you into the bathroom by herself, I was helping but I honestly think I made things worse."

Slightly embarrassed at the thought that she had to be carried to the bathroom, Naya pinches her lips together. "This is embarrassing."

"Honey, Lea and Chris were just as smashed as you were. So trust me when I say that you did nothing to be embarrassed by."

"I don't completely believe you."

"Chris passed out with his facial mask still on and Lea practically threw up on Dianna's shoes." Heather explains simply.

Naya grimaces, "weirdly enough, that actually makes me feel better."

"And like I said, I think I have orange juice in my hair. So I've probably done something embarrassing as well."

Letting a low chuckle leave her mouth Naya smiles, "good to know."

Heather winks at her and Naya immediately feels her stomach dip, she covers any reaction by opening the bathroom door and clearing her throat painfully loud.

"Shower." She says quickly. "Do you want coffee or water?"

Heather mashes her lips together, "Mmmh," she shrugs. "Coffee."

"Coffee it is."

* * *

**-ooo-**

"Morning." Naya mumbles to Dianna as she shuffles into the kitchen. The place is a mess.

Cups and plates cover the kitchen table and empty bottles of alcohol sit upon the bench, Naya purposefully ignores the spilled snacks on the ground.

Looking up from her coffee mug, Dianna smiles, "morning, did you sleep okay?"

"In the bathtub? No." Naya says around a groan, she grabs a fresh mug from the overhead cupboard and turns to face Dianna. "And with Heather using me as a pillow I ended up with a stiff neck."

Dianna raises both eyebrows before shifting in her seat, "I didn't know Heather was with you."

"What?"

"I just thought she went home." Dianna clarifies.

Naya feels weirdly put out and drums her fingernails against her mug restlessly. "I guess not." She says quickly. She turns back around to the coffee maker and grabs for the jug.

Dianna speaks up, "she slept with you?" She inquires in a voice that Naya knows all too well. Its Dianna's 'prying' tone, the tone she uses when she's about to interrogate someone.

Shrugging indifferently Naya fills her cup to the rim, "in the bathtub, yeah."

Dianna hums low in her throat, "okay,"

"Okay." Naya echoes, she turns around and leans her back against the bench. Dianna is watching her carefully and it makes Naya uncomfortable. "What?"

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing, Dianna. You're staring at me."

Looking down to her own cup, Dianna shakes her head. "Do you know what you're doing, Naya?"

"Drinking coffee." Naya answers smartly.

Dianna looks back up, "you know what I mean."

"Dianna…."

"With Heather, do you know what you are doing with Heather?" Dianna clarifies. She doesn't say it in a way that would suggest she is upset, in fact she sounds calm. Friendly.

There's a curiosity behind hazel eyes that has Naya looking away, staring at her bare feet absently. She doesn't know what to say.

Dianna puts her coffee down upon the table and it clinks loudly, "I don't mean to overstep any boundaries, Naya. But whatever is happening between you two hasn't come out of nowhere. Things have been different all week and…, look that last thing I want to do is offend. But please tell me you know what you are doing."

"I'm not doing anything." Naya defends. She can't help it. She feels threatened.

Her confusion only grows when Dianna simply smiles, a soft, understanding smile. "Okay…, okay fine." She hushes lightly. "But I think you and I both know that's a lie."

Swallowing thickly, Naya squeezes her mug tightly. Her stomach is heavy and her head feels light. She can hear the shower running from the bathroom and unconsciously looks in that direction.

"I need to get clean clothes for Heather." She states quietly.

Dianna nods. "Lea and Chris left about an hour ago. So your room is clear."

"Cool,"

"I still want to have that talk I mentioned last night."

Naya quickly takes a sip of her coffee before squinting, "I thought we just did." She cradles her mug just below her chin, enjoying the bitter smell.

Dianna is smiling, "when you're ready to actually say something on the subject, we're talking. No arguments."

Naya's not sure why but she feels weirdly comforted by Dianna's words.

She nods once before quietly walking to the kitchen table and sitting in the seat next to Dianna, still cradling her coffee. She thinks she sees a small smile from Dianna but she doesn't look long enough to be able to tell properly, instead she stares at her coffee tiredly.

"You can have a shower after Heather if you want to." Naya rasps lowly.

Dianna takes a sip of coffee, "Thanks, but I think I'll head home soon. Grab a shower there and then sleep for a couple of hours."

Naya smiles, "Sleep sounds nice."

"And food."

"And a big glass of water." Naya adds quietly. She hears Dianna hum. "You know I wouldn't…."

Dianna looks over the rim of her coffee curiously, "wouldn't what?"

Shrugging tensely Naya takes a large mouthful of coffee, "This thing with Heather." She stops again. Her heart is racing and she eyes Dianna carefully, watching for any reaction that might be negative. Dianna's face stays neutral so Naya shrugs a second time, "I'm not just…, I wouldn't do anything to mess up the friendship we have." She settles on.

She's not sure what she's trying to say but she feels like she needs to explain that her intentions _aren't _coming from some random drunken moment, her intentions towards Heather that is. She almost wants Dianna to know that she would never intentionally set out to confuse or hurt Heather in anyway and that what is happening between them both isn't just all her doing, Heather plays a part, she's a willing party too. Naya wants to explain that. Explain the kiss last night, the trailer, the touches and the jokes between Heather and herself.

She wants Dianna to tell her how to deal with everything.

She wants Dianna to give her a step by step instruction manual on what to do when you have sex with your best friend in a trailer, and then don't speak about it together.

But she can't.

So she settles for another shrug that's tight because her neck still hurts and she looks up at the ceiling. "I don't know what I'm trying to say."

Dianna smiles kindly, still watching Naya from over the rim of her coffee. "Somehow I get it. Naya, like I said. When you're ready to talk, we'll talk." She raises her eyebrows, "Also, you are _so _obvious."

Unable to hold back her grin, Naya looks away from the ceiling. "I am not."

"Do you remember doing body shots last night?"

"Yeah…." Naya drawls.

Dianna's smile grows, "then you also remember practically pashing Heather during it?"

"Pashing? Who says that anymore?" Naya deflects. "And it wasn't like that, I wasn't kissing her."

"Looked like it."

"But it wasn't."

"Like I said, you are so obvious."

"We're not having this conversation right now," Naya says around a grin. She likes that Dianna is so easy to talk too.

"Later then," Dianna hushes almost as though she is telling Naya a secret. "Wasn't you going to get Heather some clean clothes?"

"Yes. Yes I was."

* * *

**-ooo-**

Dianna leaves shortly after, with another knowing little smile and Naya finds herself stomach down upon the couch. Her face is pushed into the cushions and her arms are trapped under her chest, but she's comfortable. She knows she should be getting Heather some fresh clothes and although the thought is her main one another annoying thought creeps into her mind. Worming its way through her headache and screaming at her.

_What are you doing?!_

It becomes a sort of mantra, asked and then stated, screamed and then whispered. But there is no answer, simply because Naya has no clue. She has no idea what she is doing. Although she takes some form of comfort from the small fact that Heather probably doesn't know either. They're in this together.

_What are you doing?!_

_What are you doing?!_

She can't help but wonder if what she and Heather are doing is okay, in terms of their friendship and working relationship. She finds Heather attractive, the girl is beautiful and Naya wouldn't deny that for a second. If asked she'd say as much. And it's not a secret that she enjoys Heather's company, it's common knowledge that the two of them are almost always together on set and when they're not, Naya quite often gets asked where Heather is.

But they're best friends.

They're co-stars.

Heather is naturally easy-going and some part of Naya is hesitant to abuse that. To push the boundaries further than she would, or in reality _should_.

It excites her, this thing with Heather. The random kisses and looks and touches they share.

But it also terrifies her. Because this isn't some guy she's fooling around with, it's _Heather_.

She thinks they may need to talk, _knows _they need to talk. But the act of bringing up such a conversation makes Naya's head hurt even more and she groans lowly.

There's noise from near her and startlingly Naya looks up, Heather's grinning down at her wrapped in nothing but one of Naya's lemon coloured towels. Her hair is wet and covers her shoulders in loose tangles and drops of water drip down her showing skin. Naya's pretty sure she has a mini heart attack, or maybe it's a stroke. Because for the longest five seconds of her life all she does is stare.

"So about those clothes…." Heather grins.

Naya is standing a moment later, mouth open and head spinning. "I'm sorry, I was just…," She points to the couch, "resting."

With another grin Heather nods. "It's no problem, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Yeah, no I'm good HeMo. I'm just tired."

"You look a little stressed…."

"I'm hung-over, I think it's granted." Naya says softly, crossing her arms.

Heather's looks at her disbelievingly, "didn't the coffee help a bit?"

Naya nods. The coffee had at least managed to settle her stomach somewhat.

She only then remembers that she was going to make Heather a cup and so with little elegance she turns on her heel and rushes for the kitchen, Heather follows with confusion.

"Dianna left?" She asks quickly.

Naya nods again, "yeah, only a couple of minutes ago" She grabs for the coffee pot and a mug, "milk, right?" She already knows the answer, but Naya's mouth seems to want to make things awkward so it continues to talk. "Fresh from the cow." She mumbles.

Heather breathes a laugh and choses to stand right beside Naya, "are you sure you're okay?"

Naya hums and pours the coffee quickly into Heather's mug, it swirls around and around and Naya stares at it for a moment before slowly looking to Heather. She wants to smile like Heather is currently doing but she can't seem to, her mind is a foggy mess of unanswered questions and it stops any reaction she might have had to the grin being directed at her. So she ends up sucking her lips into her mouth and scrunching her face up in thought.

Heather's smile falls away quickly. "Naya?"

"You want milk right?" Naya asks, deflecting.

Heather nods slowly, "You're acting weird, Naya. Seriously, did something happen while I was showering? Did Lea vomit on your bed?" She makes a face and Naya's lips quirk up in a small movement.

"Gross, and no she didn't. As far as I know anyway."

"Okay, tell me why you're all tense and stuff then." Heather continues with an easy smile, she adjusts her grip on the towel around her before looking up suddenly. "God, it's not because I'm half naked is it? Because honestly I didn't mean to like step over any house boundaries you have and put you out of your comfort zone. I guess I'm just used to my own apartment and stuff…. And if that's why you're acting weird then I'm so sorry and a little embarrassed and are you okay?"

Naya's smile grows and instantly she is stepping forward. Heather being in a towel didn't bother her, well it did, but not in a bad way. And it certainly isn't why she is tense. As far as she is concerned Heather can walk around her apartment any day in just a towel.

That thought alone has Naya's cheeks heating up and she licks her bottom lip.

She is tense because of all the questions running through her head, tense because she feels left out of her own circle and it's like she's unable to understand the simplest gesture when it comes to Heather. Things _aren't _black and white, they're grey. Grey and blurry and Naya feels like she is squinting just to comprehend anything. She wonders if Heather is feeling the same way. Would Heather tell her if she is?

"Heather seriously, I don't mind that you're just wearing a towel. It's no problem, okay?" She explains, Heather nods and Naya steps closer. "And I'm fine. I am. I just…."

"Honey, you can tell me."

With a sigh, Naya looks sideways. "I just think we need to talk." She utters in a whisper and Heather steps back with an equally quiet.

"Oh."

"It's nothing bad." Naya reassures quickly.

Heather's lips press together tightly, "Okay."

Breathing in deeply and willing her heart to slow down, Naya smiles warmly. "It's been a week, Heather." She states softly. "A whole week and we haven't said anything ab-"

"I know." Heather interrupts, her hand is held up in a stop sign.

Naya keeps going, "I don't want to be the one who makes things complicated, but I really think we should talk…."

"It's not complicated though." Heather says lowly. She keeps her eyes soft.

"Isn't it?"

Adjusting her towel, Heather looks down. "I mean. It doesn't need to be complicated, it's only complicated if we let it be, y'know?"

Naya watches Heather with a gentle smile, before she takes a tentative step closer. The coffee is forgotten upon the bench.

"Talking won't make it complicated." She assures.

Heather's eyes look back up, "It already kind of is."

Taken aback and becoming confused, Naya tilts her head. "You just said it wasn't though."

"Said what?"

"That it wasn't complicated."

"I know."

"Then why is it complicated now?" Naya questions slowly.

Heather looks completely lost, "I don't understand."

Sighing, Naya runs her hands through her hair. She needs to get this conversation back on track.

"Look," She starts, her stomach twists nervously. "We both know what happened in the trailer, right?" Heather nods slowly. "We know the facts and the details and even roughly what time it was. What we don't know is _why _it happened." She pauses to swallow, "you following?"

Heather nods again and then a small smile appears on her face, "Baaaa."

Shocked at being 'baa'ed' at Naya chuckles and Heather's smile grows.

"Because sheep follow." She explains quietly. Naya was more than capable of figuring that out, but Heather's explanation has her whole body humming with fondness.

She shakes her head with amusement, "Smartarse."

"I'm following." Heather informs.

"Okay, so what we need…, what I _think _we need to talk about is _why _it happened."

"Why do I feel like you're about to draw up a graph or a pie chart?" Heather jokes.

It's her way of managing situations she isn't comfortable in or with, and Naya's knows this. Heather is naturally funny so it makes sense that she uses that to her advantage. Naya's aware of the tactic though.

"If I did, it might make things less complicated."

Heather looks serious, "Naya…."

"It's okay that you don't want to talk about it, it is." Naya reassures gently, "but Dianna is totally on to something and she's asking questions, now I don't care so much about that, what I care about is that I don't have _any _answers. I don't know what's going on with us, HeMo. I don't even know if there _is _an us…. Or what any of this means." She runs her hands through her hair and breathes out, "I don't know." She feels like she is over analysing everything and it leaves her doubtful. "Am I reading too much into what happened?" She asks quietly.

Heather's watching her with a small frown; it's not one of sadness, just one of thought. "Naya, I don't just go around kissing people for no reason."

Naya nods. "Neither do I."

"And when we kissed last night it wasn't because I was drunk. I _wanted _to kiss you."

"I know. And that's what confuses me…."

"I like kissing you, Naya." Heather states lightly, Naya's words die on her tongue and her stomach dips pleasantly. Heather looks down and it's only then that Naya realises how vulnerable Heather looks, the towel really only just covers everything and she's got goose bumps on her arms and neck. "I like being around you." Heather adds, "It's not complicated, it's simple."

"HeMo I-"

"Yo, what's up with the empty house?!"

Naya freezes as Mark's voice cuts her off. She hears the front door to her apartment shutting loudly and then footsteps. Mark appears a moment later, blood shot eyes and wearing only his boxers and jacket. He looks tired and still drunk and Naya remembers that he and Kevin had gone up to the roof last night, she frowns.

"Have you been on the roof all night?"

Mark is smirking around his chapped lips, "Passed out with Kev, yeah. Woke up freezing though and I have no idea what happened to my pants." He smirks again and Naya follows his gaze to a very red Heather who is trying her best to keep her towel tightly around her body.

"Oh my God, Mark!" Naya scolds, grabbing Heather by the elbow she directs the blonde behind her. "Quit staring." Heather's only too happy to stay behind Naya and Mark looks down, grin still firmly in place.

"Sorry," He says slowly, it's said in a way that Naya knows he doesn't mean it.

Shielding Heather as best she can, Naya swallows. "Where's Kevin?"

Mark shrugs and looks back up, "caught a cab home. Said he'd drop by and pick up his car when he wasn't still drunk." His eyes look past Naya and Heather shifts to hide further. Mark grins, "come on, Heather. No need to be shy, girl. I'm only wearing my briefs. We're kind of in the same boat here."

It's his attempt at calming Heather's embarrassment, but somehow he comes across as though he's trying to flirt.

Heather chuckles tightly, "I'm wearing a lot less though. Like only a towel, so…."

Naya laughs just as tightly, "So go find your pants and stop staring." She finishes for Heather. Mark doesn't do as she instructs, instead he walks further into the kitchen.

Naya practically backs herself into Heather forcefully, causing Heather to become squashed between Naya and the bench. She doesn't complain, in fact Naya feels one of Heather's hands grabbing her shoulder, effectively holding her in place. Not that Naya has any intention of moving away. She is pretty much channelling a shield right about now.

"What are you doing?" Naya asks around a horrified expression.

Mark stops about a meter from the both of them, his eyebrows raised. "Um, getting coffee." He says slowly, as if Naya should have known.

"Put some pants on first," Naya quickly instructs, she pushes back further and feels Heather's warm skin through her shirt. It's distracting. The knowledge that Heather is behind her, in nothing but a towel and with her hair and skin still damp has Naya's mouth going dry and her heart rate quickening, on the other hand she feels completely defensive over Heather's exposed state and also a little threatened that Mark is so close to Heather when she's so _unclothed._

Mark doesn't miss her pause, "you alright?" He asks sincerely.

Naya rolls her eyes, "Mark, please." She breathes out, "HeMo is naked."

Hardly affected by Naya's blunt words, Mark shrugs. "She's got a towel, she's cool."

"It's totally not awkward that you're standing so close, Mark." Heather says sarcastically, her smile is friendly and her tone gentle.

Mark looks to her with a smirk, "So glad it's not awkward." He hums.

"She was being sarcastic!" Naya grunts around what sounds like a growl, Marks' eyes falter and he looks to her swiftly.

"Calm down, Rivera. I was joking."

"I know." Naya appeases instantly, slightly embarrassed by her small outburst. "I know, just, put some pants on and _please _stop eye-raping Heather."

Mark mopes, "that sounds really morbid. Why you gotta make it sound that way?" He whines.

"Shhh," Naya quiets with a small smile. "Just go find your pants."

"I didn't mean to stare, yeah?"

Heather nods from her position behind Naya, "It's all good, Mark. I swear."

"Awesome. You're blushing big time by the way."

"Mark!" Naya interjects.

Mark holds his hands up in surrender, "Pants. I know, I'm going." He nods once and with an apologetic smile leaves the kitchen. Naya can hear him searching the apartment a moment later.

Turning around she faces Heather, "how about we get you some clothes, huh?"

Nodding, Heather adjusts her towel. Her cheeks are bright pink and Naya smiles warmly when Heather makes eye contact.

"Thanks for being my shield."

"I make a pretty damn good one."

* * *

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Title – **Halfway To Anywhere

**Summary: **Naya's not sure how she ended up in her bathtub; hung-over and with Heather on top of her, but the kink in her neck suggests they slept there.

**Disclaimer: **Still no.

* * *

**-ooo-**

Naya rustles through her cupboard, looking through her tops and pants in search of some clothes for Heather. The young dancer is standing behind her, still in the small towel and still looking very much desirable.

"Thanks for being my shield before, Mark's eyes were really glued on me. It kinda freaked me out." She laughs softly, a light sound that goes straight to Naya's stomach and warms it pleasantly. Little curls of heat bubble up and Naya can't help but laugh with Heather.

"It's alright," she says, "to be honest I didn't like him looking at you like that."

Heather smiles, "I don't think he meant anything by it."

"Heather, it's Mark. The guys a loveable douche and all, but he is seriously not subtle when it comes to flirting. Sometimes, I swear to God, I don't even think he knows he does it."

"Inbuilt."

"Like GPS in turtles." Naya absently mumbles. She turns around to face Heather with a pair of baggy sweats and a grey band t-shirt. "Will these do?"

Heather nods, "awesome."

Walking the small space between them Naya hands Heather the clothes, Heather's hair is almost dry now but it tangles about her shoulders in a messy position. Naya's quick to grab the ends of the knotty strands, running her fingers through them like a comb. She stops only when Mark makes a noise from somewhere in the kitchen, probably making coffee Naya thinks.

Heather looks down and Naya's quick to step away. She honestly needs to stop invading Heather's personal space, not that Heather seems to mind. But the intimacy Naya keeps bringing to them is going to get them caught. Although on one hand Naya isn't sure if getting caught is a bad thing. Heather's not someone to hide, she's someone to flaunt and be proud and Naya would if she was even remotely aware of what was going on between them both.

Were they together?

Heather hadn't actually said as much. Although, Naya supposes, she didn't directly ask.

She should ask.

"Heather…. I," She stops and Heather hugs the clothes closer to her towel covered body. Naya vaguely gestures about the room. "About earlier, before we were interrupted by Mark."

"Naya…."

"I know, I know. I'm becoming like a talking Nazi and it's not cool, but I still think we need to sort whatever is going on between us out."

Heather nods slowly, so slowly Naya frowns at the action. "Like I said before, it's not complicated it's simple." She sets the clothes down on the end of Naya's bed before looking back up.

Naya wishes she could see it the way Heather does. To be able to just focus on the simplicity of it all, forget the harder side. But she can't. Her overactive mind won't let her and she fears Heather and her are on different chapters of the same book.

Shaking her head and covering her face with her hands, Naya breathes out. "It doesn't seem _simple_." She admits.

There's movement in the room and then Naya feels Heather's hand tickling up her arm, warm fingers wrap around her wrist a moment later and coax Naya's hands from her face. She's left staring at Heather who is smiling back so kindly it kind of hurts Naya's heart, there's understanding in those blue eyes but also, Naya notes, hesitation.

"You feel this?" Heather asks in a tentative tone, she pulls Naya's arm between them and slides her hand into Naya's. Entwining their fingers strongly. Naya's whole arm is immediately warmer and a soft hum of reassurance prickles through her body. "You feel this?" Heather repeats with a firmer voice. "This is simple."

Naya's hand is squeezed firmly and she responds to the gesture. It reminds her of the trailer, when she and Heather were about to kiss and how before they did they had clung to each other so tightly. Reassuring and seeking comfort at the same time. Much like now.

Heather's eyes are begging Naya to say something and there's a fear in them that makes Naya move her other hand to cup Heather's face. She's again initiating _intimate _contact, but as soon as Heather's lips ghost with a smile she doesn't care. Heather's just as unsure as she is; they're just seeing things differently.

Complicated verses simple.

"It's not hard, Naya." Heather adds quietly. "Please, don't think it is."

She doesn't want to, she really doesn't and with Heather standing so close and looking so lost, Naya does the one thing she knows she is good at; she kisses Heather.

It's quick, a brush of their lips and slight pressure and Heather doesn't even get the chance to respond in full that's how quick Naya makes it. But it not meant to linger. It's meant as a gesture of comfort, like how someone will pat your back in times of sadness or stress or even when they wish you good luck. Except Naya isn't wishing Heather good luck, she's silently trying to say what she can't seem too. And expressing what words really cannot.

Heather's smile grows, "just when I think you're about to zig you zag." She says. "It feels simple, right?"

She's asking for assurance again but at the same time she is also declaring her words and Naya's quick to respond.

"Kissing?"

"Being around you," Heather answers. "It's simple. I'm good at actions more then I'm like good at words, y'know? So it's easy and simple to just hang out with you. And, too _kiss _you amongst other stuff." She smiles again and it apples her cheeks.

Naya's hand runs to Heather's bare shoulder and the other one squeezes Heather's hand more securely. "The physical stuff is easy." Naya simplifies. Heather nods. "What about the emotional stuff?" Naya asks.

Heather's eyes fall to their joined hands. "I don't know." She hushes out.

Naya's stomach twists around unevenly and she leans closer. The fact that Heather doesn't dispute that there is in fact something _emotional _going on between them has Naya smiling, but Heather looks just about as unsure as she herself feels and it weighs heavily in Naya's chest. Maybe they're both on the same chapter, just different paragraphs.

"Maybe for the moment we should just focus on the physical stuff." Naya softly utters. She's more than aware of how dirty her words sound and apparently so is Heather because the dancer blushes instantly, a pink blush crawls up her neck and taints her cheeks.

Naya uses the moment to her advantage and let's go of Heather's hand. "I'm okay with giving simple a try." She adds. Dropping her hand that is on Heather's shoulder down to the hem of the towel she pinches the fabric between her fingers.

Heather's cheeks redden further.

"But you have to be okay as well," Hushes Naya, she ducks her head in an attempt to gain Heather's eyes and her other hand joins her first, lightly grazing the towel and by connection Heather's collarbone.

Heather's skin is cooling but still warm.

"We can give simple a try, and just focus on the physical side." Naya adds quietly. She's not entirely sure what she is suggesting, or really _doing. _But it's almost nice to forget her worry and confusion. It's nice to think simply and be in the moment, and with Heather in nothing but a towel, it's pretty easy to do so. Plus, Naya's certain she'd be better at expressing herself through actions, rather than words. Just like Heather.

She tugs on the towel lightly, not enough to undo it but just enough to gain Heather's full attention. "Simple, right?" Naya questions when Heather looks up.

With a noticeable swallow, Heather nods.

Naya moves closer, "you like kissing me?" She half asks half states. She wants to hear it again, confirm it.

Heather swallows a second time and bobs her head. It's almost endearing how speechless she is, and Naya smiles warmly.

"Good. Because I like kissing you too." She tugs on the hem of the towel again, before leaning closer. "Kissing is simple, right?"

"Right." Heather manages.

Naya's stomach is swirling nervously and she thinks it shows because her hands are actually shaking a little. Quivering every time she pinches the fabric of the towel between her fingers, and she breathes out slowly.

"If we kiss it's not complicated." Naya states.

Heather nods yet again, "no, not complicated."

"Simple." Naya reiterates and Heather attempts a smile.

"Simple."

Pinching the towel more firmly Naya tilts her head, Heather's smile comes easier and Naya is quick to lean forward. She's met halfway by Heather and with a gentle caress their lips meet. It could be described again as another comfort-kiss but Heather's arms slide easily around Naya's waist, and wrap around the actress strongly. It pulls Naya closer and she is forced to stop pinching the towel as their bodies become flush against one another. Instead, Naya cups Heather's cheeks and the before soft kiss turns firmer.

Lips move against lips urgently and Naya delights in the peppermint flavour Heather tastes like. She notes that Heather must have brushed her teeth during the time she took to shower; she also notes that she probably found a spare toothbrush in the bathroom cabinet, because Naya always keeps spare toothbrushes around. Only Kevin and Heather know about her secret stash of new toothbrushes and Kevin has teased her endlessly about it, Heather actually didn't say anything about it the first time she came across the shelf containing the brushes. Expect a genuine 'cool' and she had also grinned.

Naya had liked Heather's reaction over Kevin's light hearted teasing.

Deepening the kiss, Naya pushes her tongue past Heather's teeth. Tasting more of the peppermint toothpaste. She herself probably tastes like coffee.

Heather's arms pull Naya tighter and it sets Naya's skin on fire. Her whole body seems more awake the second she feels the soft pushing of Heather's body against her own, she doesn't even feel like she has a hangover anymore. She's just focusing on the throbbing between her legs and Heather's hot tongue sliding easily against her own. Moving her arms to wrap securely around Heather's neck Naya pushes forward, the action causes Heather to step backwards in order to support Naya's added weight and she smiles into the kiss.

Naya pushes forward again, and Heather is forced to accommodate by moving back a second time.

Breaking the kiss smoothly, Naya is quick to reattach her lips to Heather's neck. Her tongue flicks out to taste the soft skin and Heather wiggles on the spot. Naya changes tactics and instead sucks just over Heather's pulse point; she can smell the subtle scent of soap on Heather's skin and her own shampoo that Heather must have used. Only it smells different on Heather. It's more intoxicating.

Heather's arms hold Naya even tighter and she breathes out roughly, it's a small whimper that has the spot below Naya's stomach tightening pleasantly.

She kisses harder, trailing up Heather's neck slowly and yet needily and again she pushes into Heather.

Her goal is to move them closer to the bed and it works like a charm, because a moment later the backs of Heather's legs are hitting the end of Naya's bed. She reclaims Heather lips in a quick, almost hurried kiss before pulling back and gently pushing on Heather's shoulders. It's the type of push that allows the decision to come from Heather herself, not hard enough to knock Heather off balance and gentle enough so that if she wanted to Heather could just ignore the gesture.

She doesn't ignore it though and quite easily allows herself to fall backwards, a small smile playing at her lips.

The towel rises up Heather's thighs further from her position and Naya is quick to join her on the bed, crawling lightly over the bed sheets until she is beside Heather. Both her hands are either side of Heather's head and she hovers teasingly over the dancer. Heather looks beautiful. Naya's almost taken off guard at the sight and also at how her body reacts, it's sort of a blossoming feeling she gets in her chest, one that has her blushing purely out of want and something closely related to adoration. Fondness, perhaps.

She moves so that she is nestled closer against Heather, pressing into the dancer's body warmly and propping herself up on her elbow. Heather watches her. It's not staring, it's just _watching _and a part of Naya finds that calming. She smiles in response to Heather's unconscious action and with her hand not supporting her weight. Naya runs her fingers through Heather's hair. She combs down the length of the drying strands and continues further, allowing Heather's hair to fall against her neck and collarbone as she tickles a path to the hem of the towel.

"You're right," She breathes softly. Her fingertips dance on the edge of the towel before she moves to trail invisible lines down the length of Heather's arm. "_This _is simple." She states.

Goose bumps rise on Heather's arm as Naya continues her path down, she reaches Heather's hand and then starts on the way up.

"Told you." Heather lightly says. It is said so softly that Naya almost misses it over the pounding of her own heart.

It is simple though. The physical connection. Naya isn't sure why it's so simple, or why it feels so easy when it comes to kissing or touching Heather. But it does.

Perhaps it has something to do with how easy-going Heather is. As it is Naya knows she herself would feel all kinds of nervous about being in only a towel, it would be the kind of awkward feeling that makes her feel panicked. Panicked in the sense she'd be constantly worried about the fact she was naked and there was only a thin towel keeping her modest.

Heather on the other hand hasn't given away anything to suggest she feels uncomfortable. Well, except in the kitchen when Mark had walked in. But Naya doesn't really blame her. The whole cast is close…Just not _that _close. Naya thinks Heather would have blushed a little even if it had of been Dianna walking back in.

She knows she would have done.

Smiling at the thought, Naya dips her head forward and lands a tender kiss upon Heather's cheek.

Heather's eyes widen at the gesture and her own grin forms before she lifts her head from Naya's mattress, she leans up quickly and places her own kiss on Naya's jaw.

"Simple." She whispers with a sneaky little smile.

Naya lets a laugh leave her mouth quietly. The kind that is silent but one she can feel shaking her stomach.

Her eyes roam away from Heather's and down the girls' body, the towel clings to her fittingly and ends high up her thighs. Naya's glad Heather is tall. If only for the teasing view she's getting. She's also glad she insisted Heather took a shower.

Lifting her hand that had been trailing lines up and down Heather's arm Naya replaces it on Heather's abdomen. The towel is soft on her palm and through the fabric Naya can feel Heather's abs tense and then relax.

She's never seen Heather naked before.

Dressed in just her bra and track pants? Sure.

But not naked. Which Heather very much is under the towel.

She presses her palm firmer against Heather's abdomen, lightly pressing her fingers down until she can feel Heather's ribs. She can literally feel Heather's heart beating beneath her hand; the quick beats match her own.

She wants to kiss Heather again. The addictive need is overwhelming. It's almost as though she is a teenager again.

She also wants to unwrap Heather from her towel but common sense tells her that Mark is still in her apartment and although he probably wouldn't come in, she doesn't want to take the chance. Heather, on the other hand seems to have ideas of her own and Naya finds herself being coaxed backwards by eager hands.

She compliantly lies on her back and Heather kisses her quickly.

Swallowing Naya's shocked hum in the process.

Warm hands run down Naya's sides smoothly, brushing over her top and stopping near her hip bones. It leaves a burning trail that has Naya's own hands grabbing at Heather's shoulders and pulling her closer. So close that Heather practically lies onto of Naya. Not that Heather is complaining, Naya's body is warm and it heats her skin instantly. The earlier goose bumps that had started to form on her bare skin disappear and Heather pushes down against Naya harder.

It earns her another hum from the actress and she eagerly deepens the kiss, pushing her tongue past Naya's plump lips and battling lightly for dominance. She can feel Naya's hands grabbing at her hips and the feeling of the towel rising up a bit has her breath catching, it's only a small moment of pause but Naya is quick to take control of the kiss; tilting her head tryingly and flicking her tongue teasingly to the roof of Heather's mouth. It's an unexpected action that sends small shocks of pleasure straight down Heather's spine and she instinctively presses her lips harder against Naya's.

Naya replies to the firmer kiss by bucking her hips forward, it's strong and controlled and Heather's breathing hitches as Naya smiles into the kiss.

With another tilt of her head Naya's hands trail up Heather's sides and she forcefully flips them. The flip is done quickly. So quickly Heather hardly has time to register that she is now on her back, or that Naya has pulled back from the kiss to again track kisses across her jaw and down her neck. Naya's moving quickly, her breathing laboured and her hands firm and Heather's eyes shut tightly from the sensation of Naya's soft lips upon her skin. She doesn't think she's ever felt lips as soft as Naya's.

There's something about the kisses Naya gives that makes Heather feel secure, grounded, and out of control all at once.

She's kissed guys and girls before. Not many, but certainly enough in her short lifetime. And without doubt Naya has to be the most exhilarating kisser she's come across.

Maybe it's so exhilarating because they're best friends and co-workers. Or maybe it's heightened by the simple fact that neither of them knows what they're doing and so a part of it feels like a secret, and secrets are always exciting.

Naya hums again, this time against Heather's collarbone and it sends small vibrations straight between Heather's legs. She instinctively tangles her hands in Naya's hair, tugging on her to lift her head. Naya does. Patiently stopping her exploration of Heather's skin and licking her lips slowly.

If Heather had anything to say the words aren't leaving her mouth, so with a quick and hardly there smile she pulls Naya in for another kiss.

Naya is quick to comply and with a gentleness Heather isn't sure she's ever experienced before, Naya runs her hands back up her sides. It's a light touch but Heather feels it easily and her breath again hitches. It's not noticed and easily lost in the slow kiss Naya is directing. It's a kiss that has Heather keening her hips up and bunching Naya's shirt in her hands, desperately trying to get some friction.

Naya smiles into the kiss again and one of her wandering hands gently brushes over Heather's chest. With a gasp that doesn't break the kiss Heather pushes forward, signalling silently that she's okay with Naya's exploring touches. It's not like they haven't done this before. Well, only once before. And Heather wasn't wearing a towel but she's still more than okay with it.

Naya takes the response welcomingly and pulls away from the kiss to pepper a quick trail down Heather's neck and too her chest. The towel covers most of her chest but the part that is showing Naya claims instantly.

She's more than aware of how far the towel has risen up on Heather and without thinking too much, she moves her hand down. Tickling the showing skin on Heather's thigh.

"Mmmh," Heather breathes out. Naya grins against her skin and moves her hand higher, one of Heather's arms falls to the blanket and she grabs a handful of the silky fabric. She's holding on so tightly her knuckles turn white.

It makes Naya's stomach burn with passion and her heart jumps erratically. She loves that she has such a strong effect on Heather. It's a powerful and yet at the same time humbling feeling.

Kissing closer to the hem of the towel Naya lightly scratches her fingernails over Heather's thigh, moving her way to the inside of Heather's legs. She's still only halfway up Heather's thigh but Heather's soft exhale says a lot and Naya wants to tease the dancer for as long as possible. She wants to draw little sounds from Heather and then kiss her silent. She wants to feel Heather moving underneath her and watch when she shuts her eyes with a quiet gasp. She wants to taste every bit of Heather's skin and have Heather do the same to her.

It's an overwhelming feeling. One filled with want, desperation, need, affection and warmth and Naya is more than content letting her emotions run rampant. Even if emotions signify complication, she's okay with that for the moment because the act of touching Heather is simple.

It almost outweighs the complicated side.

Heather's hips move up in a small movement and Naya trails her fingernails higher. She returns to kissing Heather's neck, sucking over her pulse point and tryingly nipping at the sensitive skin. It pulls a quiet moan from Heather and so Naya bites down firmer, not hard, but enough to dance on that thin line between pleasure and pain.

Heather's response is instant and a breathy gasp leaves her mouth. It sets Naya's pulse racing.

"I wish Mark wasn't here…." She mumbles into Heather's neck, flicking her tongue out to soothe the bite.

Heather's hand bunches the sheets tighter and her other one grabs at Naya's hair, "You don't have a lock on your bedroom door?" She breathes out shakily.

Naya shakes her head, flattening her palm against Heather's thigh and squeezing. "I could get rid of him," She husks. "We could have the whole apartment to ourselves." She pulls back slightly but Heather pushes against the back of her head, keeping Naya's lips against her neck.

"W-we could just keep going…." She breathes. "He might not bother us."

Naya hums lowly, taking her time to kiss over Heather's pulse point. "He'd hear us, sweetie." She hushes.

Heather swallows, "I'm quiet."

"But I'm not." Naya says around another light nip, she feels Heather's laugh vibrate against her lips and regretfully she pulls back. Heather's watching her strongly, her blue eyes are dark and her pupils are dilated. "I'll get rid of him?"

Heather pouts, scrunching her face up. "You're really just going to leave me hanging?" She jokes.

Naya's quick to move her hand that little bit further up Heather's thigh, it causes Heather's pout to falter and she looks to Naya's hand.

Naya smiles, "I like teasing you." She whispers, she can still hear Mark banging about in the kitchen and it steadies her wandering touch. "But I'd like it a whole lot more if there wasn't a chance that Mark was going to barge through my bedroom door blindly."

Heather's hand loosens in Naya's hair and she licks her bottom lip.

Naya continues, "Plus I feel like pancakes and if I make them while he's here he'll end up staying the day."

"I make good pancakes." Heather states absently. It looks like she is thinking.

"Then let me get rid of him and we can make some, just the two of us." With a mischievous smirk Naya lifts her hand away from Heather's thigh and tucks back her own hair, it's a mess. "Pancakes…." She sing-songs lightly and Heather grins quickly at the word.

"Uh, fine." She relents, resting her head against the mattress.

Naya smiles and simultaneously bites her lip as she rolls into a sitting position and stands up, "Be right back."

* * *

**-ooo-**

"Your coffee sucks." Mark grumbles the minute Naya steps into the kitchen. He's standing near the coffee maker with a mug in his hand and what looks like one of Lea's left over strawberries in the other.

Naya frowns, "I didn't make it. Dianna did." She defends.

Mark shrugs, "Well it tastes funny,"

"Add sugar."

"I have."

Shrugging herself, Naya walks further into the kitchen. Mark is wearing his pants now so she gives him an approving nod, "You find them alright?" She points to his jeans.

It's her attempt at small talk and Mark eagerly accepts, smirking around his half eaten strawberry.

"Yeah, they were shoved under the couch. My guess is things got wild and I stripped." He says casually.

Naya crosses her arms, "You don't remember anything from last night?"

She hadn't realised Mark had been so drunk. Although that was probably because she herself had ended up hugging the toilet bowl hopelessly.

She cringes from the memory and Mark takes a loud sip of his coffee.

"I remember bits and pieces, y'know. Like going up to the roof with Kev and I think at one stage I was doing handstands in the living room?" He says, posing the last bit as a question. Naya shrugs so he continues. "But other than that I have no clue. Means I partied right." He smirks.

Naya can't help but grin back. She honestly has no idea what half the glee cast got up to last night, she knows about Lea and Chris passing out on her bed and she also knows Dianna and Heather became sort of like the designated helpers of the night. I mean, they had practically carried Naya to the bathroom and she knows before that they were helping Lea and Chris. But Jenna sort of disappeared early on in the night and so did the others.

She kind of feels bad for getting so drunk, if only because she can't remember everything completely. It leaves an unsettling feeling in her stomach that comes with the knowledge that she's lost half her night. Although she supposes so has Mark and probably even Chris and Lea.

"Where's HeMo?" Mark asks loudly. It startles Naya from her thoughts and she glances back up, Mark's watching her over the rim of his coffee, much like Dianna had done earlier.

"Getting dressed." Naya answers quietly.

Mark lifts his head in a gesture that signifies he should have known the answer and he takes another noisy sip. "You need a shower." He states simply. "Your hair is a mess."

Resisting the urge to run her hands through her hair and smooth it down, Naya juts her jaw sideways. "Such a charmer."

Mark nods, mashing his lips together. "Mm, you know it." He tries for a wink but it just looks like some kind of twitch and Naya breathes out a laugh.

"As much as I love your charm, Mark. You should go home, shower, eat something other than Lea's strawberries and get some sleep. Your eyes are like completely red."

With his free hand Mark rubs at his eyes, "Yeah," he mumbles, "well since your coffee tastes horrible, I might go pay for one and grab something greasy while I'm at it." He smirks again before tipping his coffee down the drain and placing the mug on the sink upside down.

Naya nods slowly and Mark saunters past her.

"Have a shower." He adds before leaving the kitchen. The apartment's door clicks shut a moment later, signalling his exit and Naya runs her hands through her hair subconsciously.

It's not that bad. A bit tangled from Heather's earlier grip on it and there's a few knots from the night before, but apart from that she thinks it's okay.

Strong arms wrap around her from behind and the familiar warmth of Heather makes Naya grin.

"I like your hair out." Heather softly states, whispering near Naya's ear. "And don't go and shower, we haven't finished what we started."

With a soft hum of recognition Naya leans back, "I wasn't going too, and weren't we going to make pancakes?" She smiles when Heather places a tiny kiss below her ear.

"Mmmh, but I hadn't finished kissing you…." Heather's voice purrs out.

Naya's quick to turn around, wrapping her own arms around Heather's waist. She frowns when she sees Heather dressed in the baggy sweats and band t-shirt. "You got dressed." She knew Heather was going too, but a part of her misses the towel.

Heather nods, "I got cold." She states simply, she leans forward and brings Naya into a hug. It's a gesture Naya didn't expect and she finds herself smiling broadly as she returns the embrace.

Heather buries her head in the crook of Naya's neck and Naya's feels another tiny kiss being placed upon her skin, it's so soft it's really just a graze. She holds Heather tighter and another kiss meets her neck, firmer this time, bolder.

Heather smiles and Naya can feel it. It causes her to chuckle lowly within her throat and she pulls back from the embrace, only enough to see Heather's face.

"You don't want pancakes?"

Heather looks sideways in thought, "I do," she holds Naya tighter when the actress goes to move. "But afterwards."

Grinning, Naya places a quick kiss to Heather's lips. "Afterwards?"

"Mmmhm," Heather hums pushing Naya back until she bumps into the kitchen table. The wood surface digs into the small of her back lightly and Heather's hands grip her waist, clutching Naya's shirt between her fingers. She reconnects their lips hurriedly and Naya loses her breath when Heather's hands move lower, gripping her by the thighs and lifting her onto the table.

In order to stay balanced Naya's arms wrap around Heather's neck and she pinches her thighs around the dancers' slim waist. Effectively drawing Heather closer.

They break the kiss with a wet 'pop' and Naya breathes in deeply.

Heather however hardly takes a proper breath before she is eagerly and skilfully kissing Naya's neck, alternating between butterfly kisses and soft sucks. The different sensations combined have Naya tilting her head back, allowing Heather all the access she needs.

"I should lock the door." Naya breathes out.

Heather's lips are quick to find hers and instantly they stop anymore words from escaping.

"He's gone, right?" She mumbles against Naya's mouth. Naya nods. "Then it's fine."

"But…." With another breath out Naya squeezes Heather's hips, pushing her back a fraction and breaking the kiss again. "He might walk back in." She reasons around her heavy breathing.

Heather looks almost sceptical and puffs out her cheeks in a gesture of thought. "I'm gunna take my chances," she states before leaning into Naya heavily and pushing her backwards.

With a shocked gasp, Naya finds herself lying flat on her back. Her legs hang over the table's edge and Heather effortlessly climbs up and straddles her waist.

It's a bold movement and one that has Naya eager for more.

She barely even has time to adjust to her new position before Heather is kissing her again, hungrily and wetly. Blonde hair falls about Naya's face and blocks out the outside world, all she can focus on is Heather. Heather's kisses, Heather's warm skin, Heather's roaming hands.

She rolls her hips up and it lifts Heather in the process, she feels Heather smiling into the kiss a moment later.

"This is okay right?" Heather says against Naya's lips. Her breath is hot and smells like peppermint.

Naya nods immediately, "Of course." She declares.

"Being on the table, I mean." Heather clarifies needlessly.

Naya grabs the back of Heather's neck and pulls her closer, kissing her languidly and drawing a soft moan from her.

Apparently it's enough to convince Heather because a beat later her warm hands are running up Naya's sides, dipping effortlessly under Naya's shirt and skimming over her ribs. Naya leans up into the touch and Heather presses firmer, moving higher until she's cupping Naya's breasts wantonly. The lacy fabric of Naya's bra is soft against her palms and when Naya keens forward it pushes her chest more firmly against Heather's hands.

There's a gasp that could have been either one of them and then Heather pushes her hips down, the friction has Naya tilting her head back and the kiss is broken quickly.

When Heather starts kissing her neck again Naya's body flushes warmly, Heather's kisses are soft and unlike Naya she prefers to place lighter pecks rather than hungry bites. It's a nice difference and one that is surprising to Naya, so much so that when Heather does graze her teeth over Naya's pulse point it makes her moan near embarrassingly loud. She practically holds Heather in place and obligingly Heather gives Naya's neck her full attention, sucking and kissing with such skill that Naya thinks it should be illegal.

"_God_," Naya groans out when Heather's hands slide back down her stomach, slender fingers grab at Naya's jeans and she tugs on the belt.

She stops her movements a moment later when the loud sound of someone's phone ringing pierces through the room, lifting her head with a quick flip of her hair Heather looks around. Naya's eagerly trying to pull Heather back down but the dancer sits up further; a concentrated expression on her face.

"What's that?" She asks.

Naya pulls on Heather's arms pleadingly, "It's my phone, ignore it."

"It's so loud." Heather exclaims, resisting Naya's tugs.

"It's fine, just ignore it." She begs, licking her lips quickly.

Heather still looks determined. "Is it important?"

"Haven't answered it. Don't care." Naya states before sitting up, the action makes Heather lean backwards more and Naya quickly grabs her hips to keep her from falling. "Seriously, ignore it." She instructs. She really doesn't care who is ringing her. Not with Heather on top of her, or really, sitting on her lap.

Her phone stops ringing and for a strange moment all Heather does is stare at Naya, not in a rude way, perhaps one that suggests she isn't sure how they both ended up on the kitchen table groping each other. Because, although Heather may have initiated it, things did move quickly and even Naya is breathing like she's run a marathon.

"Earth to Heather," Naya chuckles, "you alright, you've gone really still."

Blinking, Heather smiles softly. There's something behind her eyes that Naya finds interesting, an emotion she can't quite place. One that feels like it would be exhilarating and scary if ever put into words. But the way Heather portrays the emotion is gentle and almost unknowing. It's like Naya can literally see a part of Heather that even the dancer herself isn't aware of and it makes Naya's heart balloon with affection.

She smiles back just as softly and Heather raises her hand to push back Naya's messy hair, tucking the dark strands behind Naya's ear securely.

"I left a…," She lightly runs the pad of her finger over Naya's neck, pointing to the forming bruise. "I left a mark." She whispers.

Naya glances instinctively to Heather's neck as well, there's a small bruise forming over her pulse point and mirroring Heather she runs her finger lightly across the mark.

"Yeah, me too." She says quietly before pointing to a second mark, "and another."

Heather laughs and it shakes her body. Naya grins wider and with a strong grip slides her hands around to the small of Heather's back, supporting her further.

She keeps getting the irrational fear that Heather is going to fall backwards, so when Heather wraps her arms around the back of her neck, Naya feels more confident.

She's never made out on her kitchen table before and she is weirdly pleased it's with Heather. It seems normal, like when you're a teenager and anywhere is a good place to start macking on someone. She thinks it's probably got something to do with how worked up she is, because honestly, Heather being in just a towel earlier was more than Naya could handle.

With a tilt of her head Heather moves forward, although before she can kiss Naya the ringing starts up again.

Naya throws her head back with light hearted annoyance and Heather chuckles.

"You should probably answer it." She suggests.

Naya really doesn't want too, but before she can say that Heather is sliding off her lap and back onto the ground, so with reluctance Naya hops down off the table as well.

She's quick to grab her phone from its position near Mark's upturned mug and sparing Heather an apologetic glance she answers the stupid device.

"What?"

"_Nice way to answer the phone, but a hello would have done fine." _Dianna lightly replies.

Naya runs a hand through her hair, "Sorry, I was…, busy. Why are you calling me? You practically just left."

There's noise on the other end and Naya can hear the heavy breathing of Dianna's dog Arthur, before Dianna herself speaks again.

"_I felt bad for leaving so quickly this morning, I didn't even offer to help you clean up or anything. So I just wanted to call and I suppose apologize for that."_

Naya squints in thought and from near her Heather pulls out a small frying pan from the cupboard, on her way past she mouths 'pancakes' and gives Naya a quick grin.

It makes Naya's heart dip happily, "you didn't just call to apologize, did you?" She asks Dianna suspiciously. Heather looks up from the stove interestedly.

"_Of course I did." _Dianna defends.

Naya shakes her head, "Is this about the talk we had before you left, because if so, now's not a good time."

"_It's not. But while we're on that subject…."_

"Di, seriously? Let it go for one second." Heather raises her eyebrows in curiosity and Naya directs her next words to the dancer, "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"_Who are you talking to?"_ Questions Dianna with a slow tone.

"Heather."

"_She's still there?" _

"Yeah, we're…. We're making pancakes." Naya hears Dianna laugh gently. The kind of laugh that is almost a coo, like when someone laughs at something a puppy does but at the same time they find it adorable. It makes Naya blush and she's not even sure why but she looks to Heather unconsciously, following the blondes' movements as she puts the packet pancake mix into a small bowl.

She hadn't even realized Heather had grabbed the pancake mix.

Dianna breathes in slowly, _"should I ask why you sounded out of breath when you answered your phone?" _

It's done in a teasing manner but Naya just feels put on the spot and with a laugh that is strained she grips the phone tighter, "Funny." She manages, "I wasn't out of breath."

Heather again sends her a questioning glance and Naya shakes her head.

"_You were a little out of breath." _

"Mmmh."

Again there's noise from Arthur and then Dianna breathes in, _"Say hi to Heather for me, and Naya?"_

"Yeah?"

"_When you're ready to talk…. Anytime. Just say so." _

Naya smiles genuinely and rolls her eyes in a friendly gesture, "thanks, Di."

"_Anytime," _Dianna assures, _"Enjoy your pancakes." _

"Of course." With quiet 'bye' from Dianna, Naya hangs up.

Heather is quick to speak, "I'm guessing that was Dianna." She grins and Naya places her phone into the back pocket of her jeans.

"Bingo."

"Everything okay?" Heather inquires. She's mixing the pancake batter slowly.

"Everything is fine, Dianna's just being nosy."

"As in?"

"_As in _suggesting things," Naya explains with a light voice, she walks closer to Heather and dips her finger into the pancake mix. "I told you she was onto us." She adds in a mock paranoid voice, she sucks the raw batter from her finger and Heather stops stirring.

"She hasn't said anything to me."

Grimacing at the taste of the raw batter, Naya licks her lips. "She probably will soon, I swear it's become her mission or something."

Heather smiles and then sucks her lips into her mouth in concentration. She stares at the thick batter before slowly attempting to pour a small circle into the pan, "Do you want strawberry pancakes? Lea left her strawberries here."

Naya shrugs but Heather doesn't see it so she speaks up, "I'm good either way, you choose."

Heather hums and then pops her lips intentionally, "Strawberry pancakes it is then."

* * *

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Title – **Halfway To Anywhere

**Summary: **Naya's not sure how she ended up in her bathtub; hung-over and with Heather on top of her, but the kink in her neck suggests they slept there. Sequel to Behind Closed Doors. RPF. HeYa.

**Disclaimer: **Wishing I owned something, but I don't. This is RPF.

**A/N: **So I'm devastated about the last episode of glee, but WOW did Heather do a great job in her scenes! (just had to say that) also again, thanks for the reviews!

* * *

**-ooo-**

"So I heard Mark was planning on having a small gathering at his house sometime this week," Heather states distractedly as she walks past the casts trailers, Naya's strolling next to her, absorbed in her phone that is held in both her hands.

She manages a hum though, "small gathering meaning an all-out party." Naya corrects. From her peripheral vision she sees Heather blow her cheeks out in thought.

"Yeah." She concedes and Naya looks up from her phone tiredly.

It's Monday and although she had the whole weekend to recuperate from her hangover she still feels completely horrible. The thought of drinking has her stomach churning uncomfortably.

"I'm still not over last Friday." She says with a small frown.

Heather gives her an understanding smile but doesn't say anything so Naya adds onto her last sentence.

"Plus you know what Marks' parties are like; they're the kind you don't remember."

"It's only meant to be a small one, a couple of the cast and a few drinks." Heather explains although Naya is quick to nod and then come to a sudden stop, Heather does the same a step ahead and looks back with confusion.

Naya ignores the look in favour of speaking, "But even then it'd turn into some party that mimics a fraternity house, we're like animals when drunk. The whole cast." She grins and Heather shrugs.

"Sometimes, but it's still fun."

"Of course." Naya concedes, walking again.

"We could go together," Heather says easily and Naya's stomach flips at the words. She knows Heather only means that they take the same car and show up with each other in a purely platonic way, but her mind instantly goes to them being a couple and from out of nowhere she blushes.

"Sounds good," She says quietly, focusing on her phone.

Heather nods and Naya feels herself being pulled to a stop, she looks up.

"What?" She adds.

Heather's pointing to the hair and makeup trailer casually and Naya realizes she almost walked past it. She blushes again before following Heather in.

It's slightly warmer inside the room although Naya thinks that is because of the lights and hairdryers and people bustling around at a quick pace, it's only early but Naya can see Dianna already sitting in a chair with her hair up in a loose bun and a fresh face ready for makeup. Naya walks towards the sitting blonde slowly and Heather is quick to make her way over to a spare chair which is pretty much at the opposite end of the trailer, she smiles back at Naya endearingly. It's the kind of smile you give someone you're close with when you have to be separated for a short time, even if you're both within eyeshot of one another and Naya returns it fondly.

She walks closer to Dianna and perches on the small vanity surface, making sure not to squash any eyeliner pencils and the thousands of makeup remover pads.

"I'm still not over Friday night." She says in ways of making small talk.

Dianna's looking in the mirror that faces her, but glances to Naya with a smile. "News on the grapevine says that Lea isn't either."

"She had more than me so I think that's probably true." Naya chuckles, Dianna nods and looks back to the mirror. She focuses on Heather's reflection in the back ground and Naya curiously turns to stare at the mirror briefly, even if she can see Heather fine from her position.

"Mark's planning a party," Dianna says lightly.

Naya turns her head back around, "So HeMo mentioned. You going?"

"I think I might," Dianna answers, she looks away from the mirror and by connection Heather's reflection as she focuses on Naya. Her eyes pull together slightly and run down to Naya's neck, "You've got something on your neck, sweetie." She says gently.

Naya's own eyes squint in reply and absently she wipes at her neck, "Is it gone?"

"I think it's a bit more permanent than just dirt." Dianna explains and she tilts her head with what looks like amusement, Naya's heart drops even before Dianna speaks again. "It looks like a love bite."

_Shit_!

Panicked, Naya rubs her palm more firmly across her neck. It's an action that looks out of place and one that has Dianna grinning like a Cheshire cat, and Naya blushes hotly.

It hadn't gone away fully! The hickey Heather had left after their spontaneous make out session. _Oh God_.

Why hadn't Heather said anything? Naya looks to Heather unconsciously, watching the dancer talk to one of the make-up ladies. Maybe Heather hadn't seen it, Naya herself didn't and it's on _her _neck.

_Shit!_

"No…." Naya husks out in reply to Dianna's words and her amused smile, she looks away from Heather quickly. "I mean, are you sure?"

Dianna nods slowly and leans forward in her chair, trying to get a better view of Naya's neck. "Looks like one," She confirms and her smile grows, Naya covers her neck with both hands.

"Stop staring!" She demands, her cheeks are on fire.

Dianna ignores her instruction and stands up, her skirt falls about her knees in a ripple. "Show me," She smiles and Naya shakes her head.

"It's nothing. I must have bumped my neck somehow."

It's a lame defence and judging by Dianna's abrupt laugh, she thinks so as well.

Gentle hands grab at Naya's wrists a moment later and pull them away from her neck, Naya would resist Dianna's grip, but the idea of making more of a scene is embarrassing so she simply sighs loudly.

"That's not from _bumping _your neck, Naya." Dianna almost gushes, she looks far too excited. "It's a love bite." She confirms again.

Naya fights the blush that has pretty much engulfed her face and neck and with a shrug she looks sideways.

Dianna runs her fingertips over the mark unexpectedly, "Who?" She asks.

Naya's already pulling back though and feeling cornered she looks to Heather, it's a bad idea because Dianna turns around to follow her line of view.

"Naya," She hushes in a tone that sounds almost mothering but at the same time it holds a bigger meaning.

Naya's quick to talk, standing abruptly from the vanity counter. "Stop jumping to conclusions. It's not a hickey." She lamely mumbles.

Dianna steps back a fraction, "It is _so _a hickey." She smiles kindly and Naya crosses her arms.

"Well is it noticeable?" She asks quietly.

Dianna shakes her head, "makeup will cover it easily. I only saw it because of the lighting in here." She reassures.

Naya nods her head, up and down, up and down. It's a slow movement but one that is done purposefully, she needs time to stop blushing. Although she's lucky because with her skin tone a blush isn't always seen that easily, on the other hand Dianna looks pretty smug so she probably noticed, Naya looks down.

"How did you not see it?" Dianna asks after a small pause, she sits back in her chair gracefully and stares at Naya with patience.

"I don't know, like I said before I'm still not over Friday. I've been like a walking corpse all weekend."

Dianna grimaces, "nice mental image."

"It's seriously not noticeable?"

"Not unless someone was purposefully looking."

"You saw it though."

Dianna nods, "Probably only because I'm sitting down and I'm close to you."

Worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, Naya tenses her crossed arms. "I'll have one of the makeup ladies cover it." She decides. She's more so talking to herself but Dianna hums her approval, folding her hands in her lap as she does so.

"Can I ask you something?" Her voice is so low, Naya almost doesn't hear Dianna and with a hesitant nod she rests against the counter.

"Sure."

Dianna swallows and licks her lips in a manner that screams _elegant_ before she breathes out, "It's about the love bite." She hushes.

Naya's body tenses even more, but she had been expecting the question to be centred around her neck so with an indifferent shrug she nods to signal that Dianna can continue.

"You didn't have the bruise on your neck the last time I saw you." She starts. "Which was the morning after the party," Needlessly stated but Naya stays silent and Dianna lifts her head in a small motion. "So you must have gotten it after I left."

Naya shifts her weight onto her right foot, "you didn't ask me anything." She notes and Dianna sits up straighter.

"It was Heather wasn't it?" She says firmly.

Naya's not sure if her face falters or if she actually physically flinches from the words, but Dianna is standing up a second time and stepping closer with a soft look in her eyes.

They're so bold, Dianna's words.

So much so that Naya wants to take off running and just get some fresh air, or drive home, or even drink the left over alcohol at her house until she's in a bubble of obliviousness. She is put out by Dianna's words more so than Dianna actually _asking _the question because Naya was aware that the blonde actress knew something. She just didn't think Dianna would blatantly say it, or she supposes _ask _about it.

"What?" She whispers and her voice cracks slightly.

Dianna is standing right in front of her, "when I left, Heather was the only one aside from you in the apartment." She explains. "And I don't think you did that to yourself." There's that knowing little smile again and Naya swallows dryly.

She glances back over to Heather quickly and then looks down, "Mark and Kevin were still on the roof."

"Okay." Dianna speaks lightly, disregarding Naya's attempts at deflection. "But it wasn't either of those two, it was Heather wasn't it?"

"What was me?"

Naya jumps. Like actually physically _jumps_ when Heather speaks. She's standing right near them and Naya wonders why she didn't even see her walking up, or for that matter why Dianna didn't either.

Dianna is quick to smile, a friendly greeting. "Nothing," she says in a tone that comes across kind but also honest.

Heather smiles in reply and looks to Naya for assurance or confirmation, "are gossipy things happening?" She smiles wider but Naya is finding it hard to respond and Heather's eyes drop to the bruise on her neck. "Oh my God, Naya. You've got a…." She points at the hickey in a casual but hurried fashion, "bruise." She finishes.

It's weird how off-the-cuff Heather comes across, and Naya thinks she may very well be acting because Heather would be more than aware that Naya got the hickey from _her_. Her suspicions are confirmed a moment later when Heather continues.

"Who's the lucky guy? Huh?" She asks easily. But there's a shake to her voice.

Dianna looks confused, although Naya finds relief in Heather's cover up.

She laughs tightly and Heather gives her an almost pleading look. It's one that expresses equal amounts of shock and embarrassment, and perhaps even an apology. She hides it well though and when Naya is still speechless, Heather adds to her question.

"Are there more?" She asks.

Mainly it sounds like she is just curious but Naya knows Heather is subtly asking if she left anymore bruises that might be seen. It's only then that Naya remembers Heather's own hickeys and blatantly she stares at the dancer's neck. She can't see them but Heather has a thin scarf around her neck, one that hangs over her shoulder and tucks into her jacket, so it hides most of the pale skin where Naya had been kissing.

She shifts her weight again, "No, just the one." She answers confidently.

Heather smiles. "Cool."

"Um…. Naya?" Dianna slowly breathes out, her eyebrows are drawn together and she looks so confused it's almost funny. It's almost like she is revaluating everything she just thought and said and Naya feels weirdly proud that Heather pulled off such a convincing act.

Can't act; her ass.

"You alright, Dianna?" Heather asks in a genuine voice.

Dianna looks away from Naya and nods far too quickly, "I'm fine," she voices. "I'm just…, Naya about what I said…." She's looking at Naya again.

"It's fine, Di, don't worry about it."

"What did you say?" Heather pries, she seems sincerely interested.

Dianna shakes her head and with a little laugh that works as a means to easing her tension she goes to sit back down, "I just got…, _confused _is all. It's nothing."

Heather looks to Naya again for confirmation and Naya gives her a quick look that says 'I'll tell you later'.

Content with that, Heather breathes in through her nose. "I should get back to Eryn." She points to the makeup artist over her shoulder before glancing to Dianna. "Nice skirt." She compliments and then as quickly as she had come over, she is walking towards Eryn.

Naya watches her go with a small smile.

Her heart is going crazy but she also feels strangely pacified. Having Heather act so casual about the love bite has put her at ease, but there's the underlying adrenaline from Dianna's bold question still coursing through her blood stream.

She looks to Dianna unconsciously and finds the actress watching her. Hazel eyes evaluate everything about her appearance until Naya's so uncomfortable she has to advert her own eyes and stare at the ground.

"It's rude to stare, Dianna." She notes smoothly.

Dianna doesn't look away, "Sorry, it's just that…. What I implied about you and Heather,"

"It's fine."

"It wasn't her?"

"You heard what she said –"

"I know. But Naya, sweetie, there was only the two of you in your apartment."

Naya looks up from her feet, "How do you know it didn't happen the next day, or like even _today_. And like I mentioned before, Mark and Kevin were on the roof so technically we weren't the only ones in my apartment."

"Was it Mark?" Questions Dianna with an incredulous expression, it's a far cry from her understanding one when she thought it was Heather and Naya furrows her eyebrows.

"Why would it be a problem if it was?"

Her defences have gone up but she almost whines out her question.

"You guys are over though right? I mean you're not dating again are you?" Dianna pries.

"We weren't dating even when we were together; it was just a bit of fun." _God _she sounds like Santana. She thinks sometimes she's too much like the character she plays. But it was true, her and Mark weren't serious.

Dianna nods slowly, "So it was him who left the bite?"

Naya doesn't miss that she left out the 'love' part and she shrugs. It's not a 'yes' but at the same time it's not a 'no' and Dianna's shoulders slump almost disappointedly.

But before Naya can say anything one of the makeup ladies is swooping over with a tray of cosmetics and a large caffeinated smile.

"Good morning ladies."

* * *

**-ooo-**

It is lunch time and Naya's head throbs with a headache that is derived from not enough caffeine.

Usually she has a cup in the morning, or even one during takes, but she hasn't and now she is paying the price. It is a price that has her groaning for the fourth time that afternoon.

She breathes out her frustration loudly and Heather looks up from the book she is reading, her legs are crossed Indian style and she sits on the red couch that is situated in the tin shed. Naya had taken her break a few minutes early to drop by as Heather was helping Zach with choreography, Zach now however was nowhere to be seen and so that left both Naya and Heather alone in the large room.

Naya is silently thankful for the space.

"Did you want me to get you some coffee?" Heather asks, her book is resting on her lap and both hands hold it open.

Naya rolls her neck, "No," She grumbles tiredly before sitting forward. "I'm fine."

"What's with the sighs then?" Heather queries and her smile is light.

Naya returns it, "attention seeking?" She jokes and Heather nods before looking back to her book.

"Of course," She sing-songs before she suddenly looks serious, Naya frowns at the change.

"What?" She cautions.

Heather glances a quick look up and then returns to her book, "About the whole thing in the trailer this morning…." She starts. "Dianna saw the, uh, the hickey didn't she?"

Naya smiles and it's tight, not the tense kind of tight, just the tight that happens when you remember something not entirely pleasant. "Yeah."

"What did she say?"

"That she thought you did it." Naya explains softly, Heather's head snaps up so fast it looks like it could have actually hurt and she swallows.

"She said that?"

Naya's quick to correct herself, "Well, not exactly. She kind of asked me if it was you, but it was done in a way that suggests she had already made her mind up." When Heather frowns in thought, Naya continues. "It was good timing when you chose to come over, and the whole playing dumb thing threw Dianna off the trail."

"You didn't want her to know." Heather questions in such a way it has Naya tilting her head to the side, it's said softly, whispered it anything and there is a vulnerable tone to the blonde's words. It's a tone that makes Naya edge closer until her thigh is touching Heather's folded legs.

She keeps her gaze comforting, "it's not that I don't want her to know, because I'm pretty sure that ship has sailed. Dianna's basically hinted more than once about us, HeMo." She explains. "I just want _us _to know more than she does, and honestly, I don't think we do."

She is bringing it up again. The complicated side of things and Heather is quick to look away, staring idly at her book but not actually reading anything.

Naya breathes out, "It's not bad that she might know." She rewords. "But HeMo, what _is _there to know? I mean are we even…. Are we even together?"

When Heather doesn't look up Naya's heart sinks painfully but then Heather's hand is grabbing for her own and pulling it onto her lap and in the process the open book.

It's an unexpected gesture, even for the usually hands-on Heather. And Naya allows herself a moment to simply feel the pressure of Heather's grip.

It's reassuring on a level Naya can't quite fathom, but one she is thankful for.

"Do you want us to be?" Heather hushes out, her mouth barely moves and she looks unsure.

Naya squeezes her hand hard and Heather meets her eyes.

"Together." Heather adds even though Naya already knew what she meant, "did you want us to be _together_?"

There's something in Heather's eyes that Naya can't place. That same softness and vulnerability that has Naya thinking she can see a part of Heather that Heather isn't intentionally showing her, she wonders if her own eyes express something similar. If Heather can see emotions in them without Naya consciously knowing she's even looking at the dancer that way.

She swallows down the butterflies that have climbed her throat and they return to her stomach, "Do you?" She asks.

It's a typical rebound question that basically signifies that Naya isn't quite ready to answer the question and Heather's quick to playfully elbow her.

Her own defences going up.

"I asked you first." She says around a quick smile.

Naya nudges her back and it earns her a breathy laugh from Heather. "Don't hit the girl who hasn't had her daily coffee yet, it's mean." She mumbles.

Heather laughs again, this time louder and Naya bumps their shoulders together before she rests her head on Heather's shoulder.

"Mm, tired." She groans.

Heather shrugs her shoulder up and down and Naya gets elbowed again a second later.

"Get off me," Heather jokingly utters around another breathy laugh.

Naya's elbowed again, "Why? You going to get all claustrophobic on me, Morris?" She teases, there's a grunt from Heather and then she feels the dancer's head resting against her own.

"I'm not claustrophobic." Heather quietly states.

Smiling at Heather's defence, Naya grips her hand tighter and pulls it so that their entwined hands are now on her own lap. It's also to stop Heather from elbowing her.

"You should see someone about it." Naya slowly says. "I've heard meditation can help ease the anxiety."

She's being serious but Heather chuckles at her words and lifts her head, "No thanks."

"I'm serious, Heather. When you had that panic attack you practically went blue." It's a slight exaggeration on Naya's part, but she doesn't care about proper facts. It had scared Naya senseless when Heather had panicked and it's not something she wants Heather to go through again, witnessing it was frightening enough, she can't imagine being in Heather's position.

Heather shakes her head and Naya leans more of her weight onto the dancer.

"What makes you that way?" She questions, although it is really more so her inner musings so her voice sounds extremely quiet.

It interests her why Heather is so claustrophobic but it also worries her and the feeling she gets from that sits heavily in her stomach.

Heather shifts although it's really only a flexing of her muscles and Naya feels her breathe out. She doesn't say anything so Naya continues her musings.

"Have you always been like it?"

She waits for Heather's reply and after a long pause she gets one.

"No."

"When did it start?"

"Not till a couple of years ago." Heather replies quietly, Naya's thankful for the honest answer and she runs her thumb over the back of Heather's hand briskly.

"It doesn't worry you?" She asks just as quietly as Heather had spoken.

Heather shakes her head, "I don't think about it, like, unless I feel…, I don't know trapped or something it doesn't bother me. So, yeah." She laughs around a sigh and Naya lifts her head up to look at the side of Heather's face.

"You never thought about why you feel that way though?"

"No," Heather says simply, "quick question."

"Shoot."

"Why are we talking about my claustrophobia?"

Naya smiles tiredly and moves closer so that she's able to rest her chin on Heather's shoulder. It puts her lips so close to Heather's jaw that if Heather were to turn her head, Naya would practically be kissing the spot a bit below her ear.

"We can talk about something else." Naya offers.

She's more than aware that they went a little off topic, and when Heather smiles she smiles as well.

"Do you think Dianna will say anything to me?" Heather asks a bit louder than her previous sentences.

Naya inhales heavily, "probably. I mean she's really set on finding out what's going on, it's almost scary."

"She doesn't actually _know _though." Heather voices.

"Like us." Naya adds purposefully.

Heather turns her head and Naya pulls back so they don't smack into each other, "Mmmh." Heather hums lowly.

There's a long pause before Naya loosens her hold on Heather's hand, "I need coffee." She stands slowly, allowing Heather the time to take her hand back. "Do you want me to get you one?"

Wiggling on the couch to get comfortable, Heather shakes her head. "No thanks."

"You sure?" Naya presses and raises her eyebrows high up her forehead, Heather gives her a big smile and a fulfilled feeling runs through Naya's body at the sight. She finds herself reaching forward and with a playful motion she pinches at Heather's cheek.

Heather pulls away with an even wider smile and her face flushes a light pink as a small chuckle leaves her mouth.

The sound is hushed but still loud enough the fill the room and Naya's quick to reach forward again, wanting to elicit another laugh from Heather.

"You're a nerd!" Heather yelps in her attempt to dodge Naya's pinch. She leans back into the couch and jerks her head sideways.

Naya giggles, "Mmhm!"

She tries to pinch Heather again but her hand is smacked away so with an exaggerated pout she turns to leave.

Heather for her part takes a certain amount of pleasure in watching Naya's figure retreat, if only because it's a good view; Naya's jeans hug her in all the right places. She only turns back to her book when Naya has left the tin shed and quickly she runs her eyes over the lines, trying to find her place.

It doesn't take her long and quite easily she is lost in the revised version of Alice in Wonderland. Or as the title is called on the paperback novel, 'through the looking glass'. Dianna had suggested she read it when she found out Heather enjoyed reading as much as she did and so far Heather had to admit it was a good story.

She's about halfway through the fifth chapter and just about to turn the page when the door to the rehearsals shed groans open, loud footsteps pierce the quiet room stridently a moment later. They're too loud to be Naya's shoes and Heather looks up curiously, dog earing her page unconsciously.

Lea is walking over to her quickly with a friendly smile plastered on her face and what looks like a small plastic bowl of fruit, probably her lunch Heather thinks.

"Hello," Lea greets from across the room, when she gets nearer she talks again. "You're not eating lunch?"

Looking to her book Heather pinches her lips together, "not hungry, I had a big breakfast." She explains and Lea nods before coming to a stop in front of the couch.

"Right," She smiles again before motioning to the spot near Heather, silently asking for permission to sit down. Heather gives her the go ahead with a friendly nod and Lea sits down swiftly. "I was looking for you." She explains and Heather refocuses her attention away from her book.

It's kind of a surprise and it shows on her face. Lea's quick to speak again.

"Apple slice?" She holds out the small bowl containing the fruit and Heather shakes her head.

"Why were you looking for me?"

Lea is biting into her chosen piece of apple and it crunches loudly, "for confirmation," she states around her mouthful, "now I'm not one to gossip or anything, but Dianna happened to mention something about Naya that I found curious." She stops and Heather just sits for the longest pause waiting for Lea to continue.

When she doesn't, Heather nods slowly.

"Okay, what was mentioned?"

With a swallow Lea licks her lips, "it was just something about her and Mark. I'm not too sure on the details but apparently Naya hinted that they may be dating again."

Heather's laugh leaves her mouth before she can filter it and it sounds sharp, it's basically just a loud _ha _and quickly she slaps her hand over her mouth.

Lea looks startled.

"Dating?" She doesn't even try to hide her amusement although it slips away quickly when Lea just nods seriously, "well its wrong right?"

"I was going to ask you the same question actually. I thought Naya might have told you." Lea states modestly.

Heather's confused. Mainly because it's the first she's heard on the subject, but also because Lea seems so confident in her _gossip_. But Naya wouldn't be dating Mark, they had something a few months back and it ended on rocky ground. Heather had bared witness to the failed fling and she's certain Naya wouldn't go back there.

She should tell Lea that.

"Do you think Naya would date him though?" She grimaces at the fact she poses her thoughts as an unsure question and bites the inside of her cheek firmly.

Lea just wobbles her head, chewing another bite of apple. "To be honest? No. But Dianna was the one to tell me."

"Who told Dianna?" Heather's sure this is just some on-set rumour gone too far, the kind that circulates like wildfire but is completely untrue. Like the rumour that went around about Harry and herself flirting, it wasn't true, Harry was in a committed relationship and Heather really wasn't interested in him relationship wise.

Didn't stop it from spreading though, at one point someone even referred to them being together.

Lea swallows again, "Naya," she answers and Heather's mind stumbles to catch up.

"Naya?"

"Yes, she gave Dianna the impression that Mark and her had hooked up at the party." Lea clarifies.

"Impression? So she didn't actually say it?"

"She didn't deny it either, Dianna's almost positive there's something going on. Like I said, I don't want to gossip. I actually thought you would have known more than me on the subject."

Heather frowns.

Naya hadn't even mentioned Mark in a conversation for days and it didn't seem right that they'd be together again, simply because Naya and herself had something. Something slightly complicated, but something none-the-less. She frowns further before shaking her head; she can't see Naya fooling around with two people at once.

"It's probably not true. You know how things spread around the set." She assures quickly. It's a self-pacifying gesture on her part.

Lea nods rapidly. "Yes, you're right. I guess I just got carried away with everything." She smiles brightly, cradling her apples securely. "Sorry I interrupted your reading. I'll see you on-set or if not then perhaps later on tonight." Lea stands and with another cheerful smile she breezes across the room.

"Lea!" Heather calls abruptly, when Lea stops and turns she continues. "Did Dianna mention why she thought Naya was hinting…." She waves one hand, "about the Mark thing."

"Not exactly. Why?"

Shrugging and feeling her stomach burn bitterly, Heather breathes in. "Just curious."

The overwhelming sensation of possessiveness trickles through Heather's body slowly but strongly and she pinches the dog ear of her page forcefully. Lea's footsteps retreat loudly. She doesn't know why the gossip is affecting her so obviously. It's not even true and Heather _knows _that. She does.

But the burn of something close to jealously has her grinding her teeth and a cold ball of unease weighs her stomach heavily.

Her emotions are pretty much a mess so when Naya's hand grabs her shoulder in a friendly pat Heather jumps so quickly her teeth clamp together. She feels her body tense more than she hears her own rough intake of air and then Naya is sitting next to her, much like Lea had been moments before.

"Seriously, jump much?" Naya is saying with her coffee in hand.

Heather's hands are fisted and she isn't even sure when she let go of her book. She stares at her hands and manages a tight; "sorry."

Naya's smile drops. "Wow, I literally just got chills from that cold shoulder you just gave me. What's wrong?" Her voice stays soft but Heather can hear the strain.

She looks up, breathing out in a calming exhale. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking and you scared me. I didn't mean to be a rude Ronald."

Naya looks completely serious for a long moment and her eyes run over every part of Heather's face, it's disconcerting and leaves Heather feeling self-conscious; but then something changes in Naya's eyes and she smiles. It's a warm smile, tight lipped, but sincere and Heather is quick to take comfort from it.

"Thinking about?" Naya enquires but Heather sucks her lips into her mouth reflexively, Naya is quick to tap her temple and it makes Heather smile. "What's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

She tilts her head away from Naya's still tapping fingertips and Naya again goes to pinch her cheek.

She doesn't get too because Heather lightly slaps her tanned wrist and with a warm smile Naya pulls back.

"Is this because I didn't get you a coffee, because you said you didn't want one." She grins wider.

Heather returns it, "I don't want one." She confirms. "I was just thinking, so, that's all."

"Okay, well I'm sorry if I scared you. Want to tell me what you were thinking about?" Naya takes a sip of her coffee and folds one leg on the couch so that she is sitting sideways, and in turn facing Heather. Her other leg hangs over the side of the red seat. "Because you looked angry or something…." Naya adds.

Heather is quick to shake her head stiffly, "No."

"So you weren't having murderous thoughts when I first walked in?"

"Murderous thoughts? really?"

Naya bobs her head once, "It's a valid question. The way you were grinding your teeth was anything but joyful." She winks in a friendly manner and Heather intentionally relaxes her jaw.

"I wasn't grinding my teeth."

"You looked like a camel."

"Offensive."

"Camels are cute."

"Camels _spit_."

Naya jerks her head back a fraction, "_lamas _spit."

"So do camels," Heather insists, Naya can't help but smile at how serious she looks.

"It's more like throwing up a little. I saw a documentary on it once."

Heather is tilting her head in amusement and the before serious expression she had falls away, "I'm insulted." She deadpans.

Naya laughs softly; it's a hushed sort of chuckle that shakes her shoulders. "Shake it off, Morris." Her giggles break through her words and she takes a slow sip of her coffee. It's bitter, but sweetened a little by the truck load of sugar she added.

Heather shimmies her shoulders and it further invokes Naya's laugh.

"You are such a dork." Naya adds with fondness.

Heather straightens her back and licks at her lips around her smile, "a dorky camel."

"Oh my God," Naya says around another low chuckle. Heather lets her own laugh breeze over her lips.

"What you gon' do with all that junk? All that junk inside your trunk? I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk. Get you love drunk off my hump." Heather sings suddenly, leaning forward and bobbing her head. "My hump my hump, my hump my hump my hump." She takes a breath and with a smack of her lips she bounces slightly, "my hump my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps. Check it out!" She claps randomly and out of time to her own beat and Naya throws her head back with a silent laugh, her stomach shaking.

Heather's own laugh is louder and quick, a giggle that rings around the room and then Naya feels her knee being tapped excitedly.

"I drive these brothers crazy…," Heather continues and her laugh keeps breaking up her words, she looks to Naya pointedly. Wordlessly signalling for her to continue.

"No, _no_ I don't even know the words all that well." Naya chuckles.

Heather taps her knee again, this time to a beat only she can hear. "I do it on the daily…," she adds slowly, "they treat me really…?"

Naya giggles again, "nicely?"

"They buy me all these…?"

"_ICEEs_."

"Dolce and Gabbana," Heather continues without hesitating and Naya finds herself leaning forward as well, closer to Heather.

"Fendi and Adonna." She adds.

"Karen, they be sharin', all their money got me wearin'."

Naya laughs loudly when Heather attempts to pop her chest and disturbingly so does someone else. It's a low laugh, male, and Naya whips her head to the entrance of the tin shed to find Zach watching them. His smile is large and apples his rosy cheeks and he has his hands on his hips in a pose that makes him look younger than what he is. Behind him Dianna is also laughing, and Naya thinks she might see the top of Jenna's head peeking around the doorframe but she can't be sure.

"Keep it up Heather and you'll have a solo." Zach cheerily says.

Naya hears Heather scoff quietly, "A dancing solo, I can't actually hold a note when it comes to singing."

"Maybe you can just rap?" Zach asks with mirth.

"Or sing really, really quietly." Heather says and Naya looks to her with a grin. She thinks Heather's an okay singer, although her opinion is kind of bias, she likes everything about the dancer.

There's noise from near the door and Naya looks back to see Mark strolling in past Zach and Dianna. Cory follows soon after and Naya remembers that half of them had an impromptu dance rehearsal, mainly just everyone who wasn't quite grasping the choreography for the episode. They often did that on their lunch breaks if they had the energy, sometimes they'd run through lines, but mainly they would go over dance steps.

"We doing this with music or just by voice, I can lay a smooth beat with my chords." Mark says loudly, he points to his neck and looks back to Zach. "Beat boxing." He explains pointlessly.

"No music, I'll just count." Says Zach.

Naya looks away from the man when Heather stands abruptly, her book forgotten on the couch.

"I'll see you later," She whispers to Naya.

Naya's quick to stand as well, "You're not staying to help Zach run through the choreography?"

"Yeah, c'mon Heather." Mark voices again loudly, he comes to a stop near both of them. "Zach's great and all, but he moves too quickly. I can't keep up with him."

Naya smiles in Marks direction but when she notices Heather hasn't even attempt one, her own quickly falls. In fact Heather looks strangely guarded. Her arms are crossed and she is grinding her teeth again, Naya watches as her jaw flexes.

"I've got to go." Heather states quietly, Mark seems oblivious to her suddenly closed demeanour and smirks in reply. Heather steps past him with a quiet "excuse me," and Naya watches her walk towards Zach and Dianna before she exits the tin shed.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm going away for a week and won't have internet connection, but as soon as I am back there will be an update. I've already written up the next two chapters. Please tell me what you're thinking so far.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Title – **Halfway To Anywhere

**Summary: **Naya's not sure how she ended up in her bathtub; hung-over and with Heather on top of her, but the kink in her neck suggests they slept there. Sequel to Behind Closed Doors. RPF. HeYa.

**Disclaimer: **NO.

* * *

**-ooo-**

Heather's not upset, well not exactly anyway.

It's a weird feeling she is experiencing and she's not too sure how to describe it.

Anger. Jealously. Guilt for even having those first two. Concern.

There's like a constant worry that is nibbling away at her resolve, eating the butterflies in her stomach and then spitting them back out and it makes her feel sick. The kind of sick that leaves a heavy feeling in her gut, and it's uncomfortable. Not physically, just emotionally.

She doesn't even have the right to be upset.

She's literally overreacting in the subtle sense it's only in her mind. Mark and Naya aren't dating. That she knows. But the seed has been planted and although it's not growing, it's there, and Heather's certain the anger she is feeling is because Naya and Mark _did _kind of date once. The jealousy ties in with that fittingly. They were together. Granted it wasn't for long and on both their parts they fell away from each other with their friendship still intact, but Heather's still strangely bitter about the whole affair.

It is completely out of place because when Mark and Naya had actually been together she didn't feel anything about it, annoyed at Mark when Naya came to her frustrated, sure. But nothing in the way of jealously, or anger. It's like her emotions are late to the party and she's not receiving them well.

She's basically storming outside with quick but heavy steps and looking a right sight as she clenches her jaw in anger, she furrows her eyebrows in guilt a second later for feeling said anger and it makes her look like she's about to cry.

She's not. But when Naya comes flying out of the tin shed behind her and Heather turns around, the look the actress gives her is one full of concern and also slight confusion. It has Heather turning back around and walking a little bit quicker, but Naya is surprisingly fast and moments later she's beside Heather. Matching her footsteps.

"Are you crying?"

"No."

"What was that in there?" Naya asks gently, so gently is cracks some of Heather's anger and breaks it away.

What can she say though?

That she's feeling irrational feelings about something that isn't even true and she doesn't know what it means.

Well, she _could _say that. But it isn't what she wants to say. Naya is already confused about them as it is, Heather doesn't want to add to that with her sporadic emotions.

She settles for a tight shrug, grinding her teeth once before she breathes out. "What was what?" She plays dumb but Naya knows her too well and is quick to shake her head.

"You know what I'm talking about." She states still just as gently.

Heather breathes out again, slowing her pace. "I just needed fresh air, that's all."

"That's all?"

"Yup, that's all."

"You're lying to my face, HeMo, and I'm a little offended." Naya says lightly, Heather doesn't need to look at her to know she's smiling but she does anyway. It's a mistake because Naya's grin is so warming that Heather almost stumbles from the intensity.

"I'm not lying." She defends. Her voice comes out higher than usual and from Naya's eyes Heather knows she heard the inflection.

"Okay," Naya drawls slowly before holding up Heather's book, "you forgot your story." She adds.

Taking the offered book, Heather hugs it to her chest. "Thanks."

"Is this about Mark?" Naya asks quickly, Heather blanches and goes to protest but Naya continues. "About him seeing you in a towel? Do you still feel awkward about it?"

She hadn't, but now she would.

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Has it got anything to do with him?" Naya pries with a patient tone.

Heather comes to a stop just outside her trailer, still hugging her book she looks to Naya. She wants to say 'no' because she shouldn't be dramatizing things, but she also wants to say 'yes' and have Naya reassure her that nothing is happening, and that nothing _will_ happen between her and Mark. Even if Heather already knows nothing would be going on, it'd be nice to hear it from Naya herself.

Because sometimes being reassured by someone else is easier than reassuring yourself.

Instead of answering the question with a simple 'yes' or 'no' Heather ends up wobbling her head side to side, it's not even an action that could be described as an answer but she sticks by it even when Naya gives her a confused look.

She's already trying to think of an excuse to her strange head wobbling when Naya grabs her wrist. It forces her to stop hugging her book with both arms but also allows Naya to direct them both into Heather's trailer.

"What are you doing?" Heather asks absently as Naya shuts the door with a click. She goes to suggest that Naya keeps the door open a crack in case it gets stuck, but before she can Naya's hands are cupping her cheeks warmly and Heather finds herself being twisted around so that her back hits the trailers door.

"Making you feel better." Naya rasps quietly, a little kiss is placed below Heather's ear and any thoughts on being trapped again leave Heather's mind instantly.

Naya's actions are bold. They're controlled in the sense that Heather thinks there was some preplanning going on in Naya's head and they're tender. As suggesting as Naya's words are, her actions stay soft.

Warm hands keep Heather's head in place as another kiss lands on her skin, lower this time, near her jaw.

Naya's lips are subtle and they lull Heather into a secure state. She doesn't even feel angry anymore.

_God _she's so not angry anymore.

She's still holding her book in one arm so with the other she places her hand on Naya's waist. Her fingers dig lightly into her shirt, pulling the actress closer.

Naya complies, a small smile playing at her lips but Heather is too focused on how dark Naya's eyes look. They seem primal almost. It would almost be intimidating if there wasn't still a warmth behind them, Heather isn't sure why but when Naya looks at her she feels completely secure. It's the type of secure that rarely comes about, but when it does it's so strong and addictive that Heather clings to every moment.

Naya brushes her lips across Heather's cheek bone and kisses closer to her mouth with little mouse kisses. Her hands move from Heather's cheeks slowly, sliding down her shoulders and then jumping straight to her hips. She squeezes possessively and Heather breathes out in response to the touch.

"You should smile more," Naya softly utters, placing a kiss on the corner of Heather's mouth. "I like your smile."

"I smile plenty."

Naya makes a small humming noise in her throat and Heather feels her hips being squeezed again, "and I like when you smile into kisses." She softly states.

It a confession that has the butterflies in Heather's stomach going crazy and she feels suddenly really energetic, it's like she's had a thousand coffees in one hit and then a bunch of energy drinks.

In response she smiles and Naya's quick to kiss her, humming again.

Her bottom lip is nibbled by Naya and she presses herself forward in an attempt to move closer. Her body hits Naya's and Naya's hands squeeze her hips again before they move upwards. Not much, just enough to dip under Heather's loose fitting jacket and tank top. Naya's skin is blazing hot against Heather's waist and it adds to the energetic feeling she currently experiencing. She wants to touch Naya. Kiss Naya. Be closer to her.

She's not normally so enthusiastic when it comes to making out in public, even if they are in the safety of her trailer. It's just not something she does. Or apparently it is when it comes to Naya. But _normally _Heather wouldn't go around like this, she would at most offer a quick peck on the lips and just be more hands-on then actually _touchy_. The kind of hands-on that would seem friendly to the untrained eye.

Although with Naya things are completely different. The actress is almost addictive.

Her warm touches that can be bold or hesitant. Her smile and calming looks, the way she takes control one minute and then relinquishes it the next. Heather can't describe it properly even in her own head, but she just wants to be near Naya. To feel her embrace and hear her voice.

She thinks she should tell her, it seems fitting to say something after what Naya has confessed.

"I like spending time around you."

_Great_, just sound like a school girl talking to her first crush! That's not awkward!

Heather cringes at how lame her words sounded to her own ears but Naya is quick to smile, a bashful one that reaches her eyes.

She doesn't say anything, instead Heather finds herself being drawn back into a slow kiss.

It's warm; the kiss.

Warm and familiar and Heather decides that she doesn't ever want to kiss anyone other than Naya. It's a decision made lightly, although if she put thought into it she'd realize she was basically committing herself to Naya in full.

She pulls back from the kiss slowly, smiling when Naya tilts her head up to try and kiss her again. With a strategic motion Heather manages to subtly drop her book onto the ground below and it thumps against the floor with a dull sound.

"I love this," Heather admits quietly. She's too charmed by Naya's plump lips and warm hands to care if she's sounding like a nerd. It's the truth. So she'll state it.

Naya smiles widely, showing her teeth before she leans forward to lightly pepper a few kisses down Heather's neck.

"Mmmh, me too." Naya softly breathes; Heather can feel her breath hitting her neck hotly and more kisses are placed over her pulse point. They're so gently done that Heather moves one hand to the back of Naya's head, threading her fingers through dark hair as she directs Naya closer, signalling for her to kiss more firmly.

Naya moves closer but her kisses stay feather light.

"I don't want to leave another bruise." She explains against Heather's skin.

It's a valid reason and one Heather would be more accepting of was she not so turned on, Naya seriously was addictive!

"It's fine, I don't mind." She breathes out, her head bumps the trailers door when she tilts it back a fraction. Allowing Naya more access.

Naya hums and the vibration is enough to make Heather push her hips forward, her scarf is being pulled from around her neck by Naya a second later and discarded on the floor without thought. Tentative lips resume kissing and Heather again pushes on Naya's head needily.

"People will see," Naya reminds although her next kiss is more firm. She swipes her tongue out unexpectedly and Heather's fingers curl in Naya's hair at the sensation.

"I'll keep wearing scarves then, or turtle-necks." Heather mumbles around her breath, she feels Naya smile against her neck.

"It's not winter. It'd be too obvious."

"I don't care. I'll put makeup over any marks then." Her suggestion must be a good one because Naya is quick to put more pressure behind her kisses.

She nips playfully at Heather's soft skin before soothing the bite with her tongue and lips. The contradicting sensations have Heather's body feeling jittery and the energetic feeling doubles. She is almost certain her breathing is getting louder, but over her heart beat she honestly can't hear much so it's just a guess.

Naya's breathing is heavy though and her breaths hit Heather's neck hotly.

She nips at Heather's neck again, biting firmly at the smooth skin just under her jaw line and Heather's hand falls from Naya's hair as a gasp leaves her mouth.

It's a loud gasp, one that sounds airy and light and Naya hums in response to the sound.

"Do you feel better?" Naya asks before running her hands higher up Heather's waist, her skin is so warm.

Heather's not too sure where her words have gone, but the little noise she makes in reply sounds like a cross-breed between a sigh and whimper.

Naya smiles again, "Hmmh?" She encourages and just as Heather is about to voice her answer she slides one of her legs between Heather's own, pressing herself impossibly close.

The friction the action causes has Heather's words dying in her throat and she roughly exhales around another noise, Naya is quick to press her thigh between Heather's legs with more pressure and simultaneously she grazes her teeth across Heather's neck.

"Lost for words?" She hums.

"_Mmmf_,"

Rocking forward, Naya slides her hands back down to Heather's hips, coaxing her into a steady rhythm.

Heather's stomach curls pleasantly from the feeling of Naya's thigh pressing against her and she buries her head in the crook of Naya's neck, placing hurried kisses along tanned skin. She hears Naya breathe in sharply from the sudden kisses and then Naya is rocking into her even quicker.

A shot of pleasure runs up Heather's stomach and she grinds her hips down harder, she can't even care at this point how needy she is coming across.

She keeps her lips against Naya's neck although her kisses have stopped, she's basically just burying her face now and her breathing is coming out roughly. Naya's exhales are heavy and she presses her thigh more firmly against Heather, pushing the dancer hard into the door and gripping her hips desperately.

The rocking motion Naya sets is fast and quickly Heather's arousal grows, bringing her to an almost unbearable edge that has her digging her nails into Naya's back.

"This escalated quickly." She mumbles around a breathy gasp, Naya's only response is to bite firmly at Heather's neck. It draws another gasp from the dancer and she shuts her eyes as Naya rocks into her at just the right force.

She's positive that there will be marks on her neck and some part of her wants to leave her own mark on Naya, but the best she can manage around her heavy breathing is a few light grazes of her lips. It's a pathetic attempt at kissing on her part but Naya doesn't seem to mind if her soft grunts are anything to go by.

The little noises add to Heather's worked up state and she pushes her own thigh further between Naya's legs, rolling her hips.

Naya practically loses her breath at the action and her teeth clamp down on Heather's neck strongly.

"_God!_" Heather pants.

Naya's quick to soothe the bite with a kiss, gently peppering her lips over Heather's bruised skin and in turn taking away the sting of the bite.

"Mm sorry." Naya hushes. She's out of breath.

Heather is quick to shake her head, lifting it from its position on Naya's shoulder and neck. When Naya rocks into her again her head knocks the door lightly.

"Kiss me?" It's a request from Heather that Naya seems enthusiastic to fulfil and a second later plump lips cover Heather's warmly, passionately.

Naya's lips massage Heather's own into a smile, before latching onto her bottom lip and sucking gently. It pulls a delighted noise from Heather and with a quick turn Heather changes their positions, swiftly pushing Naya against the door and deepening the kiss with dominance.

Naya's little hum of surprise is swallowed easily and recklessly Heather slides her hands down to the back of Naya's thighs, squeezing quickly before tugging upwards. She's trying to lift Naya and coax the actress to wrap her legs around her waist and Naya takes the hint. With a surprisingly smooth motion Naya wraps her arms around Heather's neck allowing the dancer to lift her up, the motion is fast and Heather presses her body closer to support Naya properly.

"_Oh my God,_" Naya breathes in a soft squeal, she clings to Heather strongly. Not wanting to be dropped. She's taller than Heather now and it's a strange feeling.

Heather's quick to reclaim Naya's lips in a hard kiss, nibbling her bottom lip teasingly before she pulls back. "Don't worry, I've got you." She reassures.

Naya keeps her legs wrapped impossibly tight around Heather's waist though, not quite trusting the dancers strength. Although Heather's grip is steady and with Naya's back against the trailers door it offers extra support. It's exhilarating being held up and Naya's want grows possessively uncontrollable. She can feel Heather's hands gripping the backs of her thighs firmly and having her legs around Heather has Naya rolling her hips forward.

The action is slightly awkward considering their position, but Heather responds instantly and pushes herself flush against Naya. Her chest presses against Naya's own and her waist fits snuggly between Naya's legs.

Heather's lips are on Naya's a moment later and she pushes her tongue past Naya's lips and over her teeth, it's a wet kiss, feverish and needy and Naya's happy to allow Heather the control.

She's not too bothered that Heather's taken charge; in fact it's kind of a turn on and Naya moans when Heather pushes forward. The throbbing between her legs is so unbearable that Naya's sure she's going to burst from a lack of friction, she rolls her hips again and Heather grunts breathlessly at the action.

When Heather pushes into her again Naya breaks the kiss with a heavy breath.

"_Mmh _need more…." She mumbles and Heather kisses her collarbone wetly. "Down." Naya commands coaxingly, when Heather doesn't comply she wiggles a bit. "Put me down, for a second."

She doesn't know why she says 'for a second', because it'll be longer than that, but either way it gets Heather to let her down and Naya's feet hit the ground steadily.

She's quick to move her hands from around Heather's neck to the dancer's jeans and she tugs on the button clumsily, it pops open for her after a bit of a struggle but before she can go any further Heather is drawing her into a hug. Like an actual _hug_.

She's taken off guard but instinctively she returns the sudden embrace, curling her arms around Heather's back and breathing in deeply.

She isn't sure if Heather's hug is a way to slow things down or not, but either way she takes it as a sign that maybe she had started getting ahead of herself. They were after all on set, in Heather's trailer which currently is unlocked. Plus their lunch ends soon.

"Am I moving too fast?" Naya whispers against Heather's ear, she can't help pressing herself closer. Her arousal still unbearably unsated.

Heather shakes her head but when she doesn't verbally confirm it, Naya pulls back slightly.

"Are you okay?"

Heather's eyes stare back with sincerity and Naya notes they're dark.

"It's just that we haven't…, I mean we haven't gone any further than kissing since the trailer." Heather quietly states.

It hits Naya then; the truth behind Heather's words. They had made out, sure. But nothing more than that since the trailer and Naya completely gets why Heather might be a bit hesitant.

She smiles warmly and pulls back even more, refraining from grinding up against Heather to satisfy her own needs.

"So too soon?" She asks, she tucks back Heather's slightly messy hair and offers another smile.

Heather returns it, "No, just not the right place."

It's an answer that has Naya's stomach tightening in excitement and her grin grows. She's glad for Heather's honesty and it's nice that the dancer is comfortable enough to actually stop their actions and express herself, it's a gesture of trust, and one Naya relishes in.

"Is that okay?" Heather hesitantly asks after a small pause.

Naya chuckles, "Of course it's okay, you dork." She assures kindly, pulling Heather back into the hug. She can feel Heather's chest shaking from her quiet laugh.

"I feel better by the way."

Naya hugs tighter, "good, I don't like it when you get pouty."

"I didn't get pouty." Heather tries to defend, but she laughs around her words. "I was just thinking."

"About?"

"It doesn't matter now." Heather promises and Naya smiles when she feels Heather's hands rubbing her back.

"Why doesn't it matter?"

With a soft kiss to Naya's jaw, Heather gives her a tight squeeze. "Cause you're here now."

* * *

**-ooo-**

"So Dianna really asked if I left the hickey on your neck?" Heather inquires as she walks out of her trailer.

It's the end of the day and getting dark.

Naya is quick to follow her, hugging her arms around her waist to keep warm, she nods at the question.

"Yeah,"

"How does she even know?"

"She doesn't, she just _thinks _she does." Naya states.

"She's kinda right though, I mean, I did leave the hickey on your neck and all."

"We're not obvious about anything though," Naya quietly muses. Her words sound more like a question than what she was aiming for. When Heather makes a small noise of reply she continues. "Apart from the hickey we're not obvious, and also the trailer incident 'cause I was wearing your shirt and all. But other than that we're very careful, you know? Not secretive or anything, just cautious. So I don't know how Di is catching on."

Heather makes another noise, this time it's more of a laugh and Naya walks quicker to keep up with the dancer's brisk pace.

"Do you think we should talk to her?" Heather asks, flipping her hair away from her face. She's looking at Naya sideways.

There's a small ball of something similar to nerves that fills Naya's stomach quickly at the suggestion but it isn't all bad, she's almost excited in a weird uncomfortable way and she isn't sure if that has anything to do with talking to Dianna, or the fact that Heather said _'we' _instead of _'you' _or _'I'. _Probably a bit of both.

"Or not…." Heather adds on, a small smile playing at her lips.

Naya is quick to fall from her thoughts and with a friendly shrug she hugs her arms tighter around her waist. "What would we say to her though?"

She sees Heather mimic her own shrug, "I don't know." She stops, "maybe talking to her isn't such a good idea then?"

"She wants me to talk to her…." Naya says slowly coming to her own stop a few feet ahead of Heather, she turns back to face her. "When I'm ready, she said."

"That sounds suss." Heather drawls.

Naya shakes her head, "It's only because I maybe, _kinda _gave her the impression that something could have been going on between us."

She's pleasantly surprised when Heather only smiles.

"How'd you give her that impression?"

"Said that I didn't want to mess up the friendship you and I had." Naya states simply. Her words sound more confident than she feels, but when Heather gives her an almost bashful grin Naya feels more comfortable.

The look is one of sincere reliance and also pleasant shock. The kind of look Naya knows is born from trust and care. It's a look she would quite happily receive from Heather again and one that has her smile growing.

"I don't want to mess up our friendship either." Heather admits. Her cheeks are flushing a soft pink.

It's a subtle hint at them needing to talk about things, and Naya picks up on it easily. Whether it was an intentional hint or not on Heather's part Naya isn't sure, but either way she makes a mental note to have a _proper _conversation about things later. Preferably one where they don't get interrupted.

Heather walks towards her and with a gentle movement she bumps into Naya's shoulder. "So Dianna pretty much knows, she just isn't saying it outright?" Heather asks around another smile.

It's a calming gesture that has Naya bumping Heather's shoulder in return and walking again, slower. "I think she wants me to confirm it for her. To say it out loud so that she has solid evidence. She's only hinting at the moment, and I guess asking a few direct questions. But I don't think she'd come out and ask straight up."

"She wants you to bring it up." Heather deliberates.

Naya nods, "something like that, she wants it to be on my – _our _terms I guess." Heather hums in thought and Naya licks her wind chilled lips. "If it worries you that she knows, I can just not say anything more to her. I mean, I don't think Dianna would push things if I asked her not to."

"It doesn't worry me." Heather assures around a breath, under the darkening sky Naya can see condensation fogging in the air. Heather looks to her a moment later and blonde strands of hair blow across her face and neck. "Did you want to tell Dianna about _us_?" She lightly asks.

It's said quietly but still firmly and Naya finds her arms tensing in their crossed position. She hadn't thought about it in the sense that she would actually admit to Dianna's suspicions, to be honest she hasn't even really considered the possibility that maybe Heather is okay about other people knowing about them. Although the constant doubt about what they actually _are _stops Naya's thoughts abruptly and she slows her pace even more.

"I could tell her," She starts and Heather looks to her fully, "But I think I want to know first what exactly I'd be telling her."

There's recognition in Heather's eyes and she nods in understanding, "that's fair."

"If she asked out right I'd tell her." Naya confirms strongly. "But like I said I really don't think she will, and so, I guess I want to figure things out before I say anything more to her." She pauses and bites at her bottom lip, "make sense?"

Heather's quick to nod. "Totally."

"Okay, cool."

"Yeah."

"Would _you _want to tell her?"

"You mean if she brought up the subject to me?"

Naya shrugs, "just in general."

"I don't know, if you were with me I would."

Naya smiles at Heather's answer and leans closer until her shoulder bumps Heather's again, Heather bumps her back and they sort of just end up walking with their shoulders connected. It's a slow walk but Naya doesn't mind, the set is pretty much empty so outside is like a ghost town and with it getting darker stars are starting to show. It's nice. Peaceful.

"You wouldn't if I wasn't around?" Naya questions quietly, they're getting closer to her car.

Heather shifts and slides her arm under Naya's elbow, effectively linking their arms. "Probably not. I think I'd make things hard to understand, and Dianna's only hinted to _you _that she knows."

"Is that a problem?"

"Course not, I just meant that I think it'd sound better coming from you."

Naya frowns in thought and loosens her crossed arms so that she can grab Heather's hand in her own, the dancer's fingers are cold and impulsively Naya rubs them between both her hands.

"Sound better?"

Heather breathes a laugh, "I don't know. I'm not making sense." She laughs again and Naya keeps warming her hand.

"You're freezing!" She admonishes, Heather wiggles her fingers in response and Naya slides her own fingers into the spaces of Heather's. It's a perfect fit.

Heather ducks her head with a small smile and a blush creeps up her neck, Naya keeps a secure grip on Heather's hand, swinging their arms between them with small movements. It's not enough to be noticeable, just enough for them both to feel the motion. She likes holding Heather's hand. It's a weird thought to think that she hardly ever does. Or when she has held the dancer's hand it's lasted all but a few seconds. With their fingers interlaced Naya tugs Heather into a quicker walk; it's still leisurely, just more brisk.

"Have you heard more about Mark's party?" Naya asks when Heather just keeps blushing.

Her words seem to snap Heather out of her thoughts because she looks up instantly, her jaw tight. "No."

"Me either." Naya explains. She keeps her hold on Heather's hand firm and soothingly runs her thumb across soft skin. It's unconsciously done on her part, but Heather is quick to smile at the subtle gesture.

"I thought he would have said something to you."

Naya shakes her head, "Haven't seen him much today, we were working on different scenes." When Heather stays quiet Naya continues, kicking a small stone in her way. "I'm sure he'll text us about it though." The stone rolls a few feet away.

"No doubt," Heather replies around an exhale, she quickens her pace to kick the stone this time and Naya chuckles.

"Just so we're clear…." She starts, pulling on Heather's hand to keep the girl at her pace. Heather slows. "You're okay with Dianna practically knowing about _us_?"

Heather doesn't hesitate to nod, "completely okay with it."

"Just wanted to be certain," States Naya, she awkwardly kicks at the stone, scuffing the toe of her shoe in the process. The stone bounces a few feet and skitters to the side and she hears Heather laugh at her clumsily attempt at kicking. She ignores it in favour of shoulder bumping the girl and Heather stumbles sideways, still holding onto Naya's hand.

It pulls Naya's arm straight and Heather chuckles louder.

"Are you okay with it?" It's said around more chuckling and Naya's heart swell from the sweet sound.

Heather's laugh is like honey.

She tugs Heather into her, stopping so that she can quickly wrap her arms around the dancer securely before she nods. "Yup." Heather grins and Naya takes the gesture in her stride as she leans forward to place a super quick kiss on pink lips.

Heather's eyes widen slightly at the soft peck and she pushes her body flush against Naya's and pulls her into a strong hug.

* * *

**-ooo-**

Mark's party ends up being during the middle of the week so Naya somehow finds herself on a beach in the evening, wrapped in a thick coat and shivering her ass off. It's not that it's cold, well, it _is _but mainly just because of the wind. When it doesn't blow, it's actually rather nice. But Naya's shivering because she's ankle deep in the ocean.

Her bare feet sink into the sand below and icy cold waves lap at her shins. She has her arms crossed and her fists are balled tightly to keep extra warmth from escaping, her teeth chatter with every inhale but she's smiling. Largely as she watches Heather jump lamely over the small waves.

Heather for her part is further in, the water comes up just under her knees and she has her sweats rolled up so they don't get wet. She's also holding a beer that Naya is sure to end up in the ocean if Heather keeps jumping and run and _twirling. _The sight is entertaining to Naya though, she almost relishes the playful side to Heather. The side that doesn't care, the side that is free. It's beautiful. _Heather _is beautiful.

Kevin is jumping next to Heather, simultaneously kicking up water as he does.

The two are all smiles. Slightly buzzed from their drinks but mainly they're just happy.

Naya could watch them all night. Well, watch Heather all night.

"Ah, oh my Gosh!" Dianna breathes sharply from beside Naya, her mouth hangs open in a silent state of shock. "The water is freezing!" She says around a grimace.

Naya wiggles her toes against the water and digs them into the wet sand, she's pretty sure her feet are numb. "You'll get used to it."

"I'm doubtful."

Naya smiles, keeping her eyes on Heather. "Dig your feet into the sand. It's not so bad then."

She sees Dianna shuffling her feet from the corner of her eye and her smiles grows.

"It's not working."

"Give it time."

"Holy! Mother of all that is –"

"Lea, Naya says to dig your feet into the sand to stop the water from being so cold." Dianna instructs when a vocal Lea wades towards them, she's wearing the same expression as Dianna.

One crossed between shock and pain.

"Does it actually work?" Lea inquires stridently. Naya's not sure why she's yelling.

Dianna shrugs, "Not for me it hasn't."

"Give it time." Naya repeats.

"I have and my feet sting." Dianna practically whines. She is holding a can of some type of alcohol, Naya can't tell what though because it's in a bright purple holder.

Forcing herself to look away from Heather, Naya faces Dianna. "Maybe there's jelly-fish in the water and you got stung." She says with a smirk.

Lea's quick to speak up from a bit behind them. "The water is too cold for jelly-fish, they like warmer temperatures."

"Thanks." Naya mumbles sarcastically, Lea just sticks out her tongue in a weirdly elegant way.

There's a squeal from Heather and Naya's neck basically snaps from how quickly she looks to the girl.

Kevin has his arms around her waist and he's from what Naya can tell trying to pull her out further, the water looks grey from the overcast evening sky and it adds to Naya's chills. Heather's holding her beer out from her and Kevin and with her free hand she's clutching his arm that's snaked around her waist, it's for support more so than anything Naya thinks. But her stomach still drops uncomfortably at the sight.

"Naya!" Heather bellows around another squeal, her eyes find Naya's easily. Probably because Naya is staring. "Help!" She laughs.

Kevin is spinning her around slightly, a dorky grin on his face.

"Naya…." Heather adds a bit more breathlessly, her hair is falling out from her loose ponytail and Naya's lips thin into a smile.

"Don't listen to her, Nay-nay!" Kevin practically demands. It would sound a lot more serious if he wasn't giggling around his words.

Heather flaps about awkwardly for a moment before a wave hits the side of her thigh, she gasps and Kevin '_ha's_' in amusement.

"Let her go, Bee!" Naya calls when Kevin keeps trying to push and pull Heather into the waves. They're still only knee deep but Heather's thrashing so much its splashing water everywhere.

"Come in and help me!" Heather is screaming.

Naya edges closer but really only moves about a foot.

"Naya!" Heather adds in a dramatic tone, she's out of breath.

"People will hear if you keep screaming so loud." Lea states with an amused smile, her statement is done in a friendly manner and Naya gives her a quick grin.

"The beach is deserted, apart from us and the rest of the cast." She points lazily up the beach where a large blanket is covering the sand, a cooler is filled with alcoholic beverages and fold up chairs sit randomly around a small bonfire. She can see Mark and Amber from here, but no one else.

Lea nods and then Heather's is screaming again, a low scream, maybe even a fake growl.

"Bee, c'mon. Let her go!" Naya rasps, again looking back to the two tipsy co-stars. Heather's now hopping on one leg and leaning forward so much that if Kevin actually did let her go she'd most likely fall forward and off balance.

"Why won't you help me?" Whines Heather.

Naya sees Dianna start moving and something in her reacts unconsciously as she steps forward, rushing to beat Dianna's movements. She lifts her legs exaggeratingly high in order to step over the waves and Dianna slows to a stop, watching Naya make a steady line for Heather.

"Break it up kids." Naya laughs.

Heather lets go of Kevin's arm to reach out purposefully, instinctively Naya reaches her own hand out and she grabs Heather's desperate fingers strongly.

Kevin releases his hold quickly and Heather stumbles in the water painfully before steadying herself and gripping Naya's hand back.

"Took your time." She mumbles.

Naya chuckles sharply. "I came didn't I?"

"I'm wet."

"So wanky…." Kevin interjects.

"I meant my pants." Heather tries to explain, Kevin's smile grows.

"Still wanky."

"No, my _pants _are wet."

Naya squeezes Heather's hand tightly. "HeMo, just listen to what you're saying." Heather is a bit tipsier than Naya first thought.

"You're the one that said you _came_." Heather states.

Naya shuffles on the spot as a wave rolls past, "For you I meant."

She realizes her mistake as soon as she says it, but before she gets a chance to correct herself Kevin is bellowing out a sharp laugh, and Heather is grinning widely.

"That sounds so bad," Chuckles Kevin, Naya pinches her lips together.

"Stop with your twisted thoughts! Seriously, you have the dirtiest mind."

Kevin shrugs lightly, "you make it too easy though."

"Unintentionally."

Heather is shifting closer to Naya quickly as a particularly strong wave hits at her legs; she holds her beer out but stands directly in front of Naya, still holding her hand. She is literally about an inch from Naya and it's only then that Naya see's Heather's jaw clenching, forcing a stop to her chattering teeth.

"I'm cold." Heather meekly states. She directs her words at Naya.

"Come on, we'll head back up the beach, yeah?"

When Heather nods, Naya lets go of her hand and directs the dancer forward with a light touch to the small of her back. Kevin follows them.

* * *

**A/N: **I promise things will move forward soon! Trust me, i've already written the next two chapters. Thanks for the reviews!

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Title – **Halfway To Anywhere

**Summary: **Naya's not sure how she ended up in her bathtub; hung-over and with Heather on top of her, but the kink in her neck suggests they slept there. Sequel to Behind Closed Doors. RPF. HeYa.

**Disclaimer: **Nothing's changed since the last time.

**A/N: **Okay, WOW! Thank you so much for the reviews, I can't believe I've made it to 100 for the last chapter! Every review means a lot, so thank you.

* * *

**-ooo-**

Heather is lying on the sand, well, kind of. Her head is resting on Dianna's lap and she's got someone's jacket beneath her so it's really only her legs that are on the sand.

It's dark. Almost pitch black save for the light from the bonfire Mark keeps agitating with dry branches and washed up seaweed.

Heather's not drunk. Not exactly. She's had about two beers and half of Dianna's drink, which she gulped down too quickly thinking it was coke when it was actually something that tasted a lot like Bourbon. It burned her throat and made her rasp out much like Naya would. She isn't even sure why Dianna is drinking such a strong drink; the blonde normally likes fruity drinks or wine, pink wine.

Heather also had a wine cooler that tasted bland but kept her hands busy for half an hour and at one point in the night she took a shot of vodka, but that was it.

So she's not drunk. Just really buzzed and at the same time tired.

Which explains why she is curled on her side with her head resting on Dianna's folded legs, she's comfortable enough to have her eyes shut and Dianna plays with her hair idly.

Pulling the strands in her hands and braiding them before undoing said braid and starting again.

It lulls her into a state that has Heather dancing on the precipice of sleep and she hugs her hands under her chin comfortably, listening to Dianna and Lea talk. Both girls' are next to each other, Heather's sure Dianna is still sipping from her can of maybe-bourbon and that Lea is drinking lemonade or something. Perhaps it is a light beer.

"I shouldn't be drinking tonight." Dianna lightly says, her words are airy and float around Heather's fogging mind. "It's the middle of the week, we have work tomorrow."

Lea hums a laugh, "But we don't have to be there early. So one or two more won't hurt."

"I'll have a hangover."

"Drink plenty of water before bed, works like a charm."

"Trying to get me drunk?" Dianna playfully inquires, Heather feels the blonde's legs shift slightly and it stirs her a bit. Dianna's fingers keep playing with her hair though so she's quickly pacified into half-consciousness again.

There's another laugh from Lea, low and mumbled. "It's early still, I'm _not _encouraging you to drink excessive amounts, but I am encouraging you to have one more rum and coke."

_Rum and coke_ that is what Dianna is drinking!

Heather scrunches her face up at the choice of drink.

"I'll get another when this one wakes up." Dianna hushes lightly. She taps a finger against Heather's forehead.

Heather wants to say she's not actually asleep but before she can someone's hands are grabbing at her and shaking her firmly. If she wasn't affected by alcohol she might have screamed, although a voice stops any reaction from her.

"Get up chica!"

_Naya._

She is shaken again and her head presses into Dianna's legs, she can hear Lea saying something along the lines of 'disturbing the peace' but it's mumbled and quiet.

She isn't even sure where Naya came from.

"You're not even asleep." Naya points out. It probably has something to do with the fact that Heather has her face scrunched up.

"Mm, go away." She grumbles.

Naya flicks her temple and it actually stings like a mother.

"Ow!"

"Well get up then, seriously, you're missing all the fun."

"I'm comfortable."

Naya flicks her again, softer this time. "Dianna isn't a pillow. C'mon, up!"

There's a moment of peace before Naya grabs Heather's upper arm and yanks on her to stand up, she's ripped from her comfy position and ends up resting her head on the sand instead of Dianna. The grains scratch at her face and she groans with annoyance.

"You're annoying me." She huffs.

Naya lets go of her arm and Heather thinks she's kneeling next to her, because she's poked on the cheek a second later. Naya smells like cherries for some reason.

"Get up and entertain me, I want to go in the water." Naya whines.

Heather's eyes shoot open and she squints, "bad idea."

"Party pooper."

"It's freezing in the water remember?"

"Don't care, come with me?"

Heather wiggles so that she is lying on her back. Her head feels warm and clouded. Naya _is_ kneeling and she's also watching Heather carefully, chocolate eyes shine under the light of the moon and bonfire.

"Come with me?" She asks again.

Heather flops her head side to side, "no."

"Why?"

"It's too cold."

"You really don't want to?"

Again Heather shakes her head. She can see Dianna and Lea watching her almost curiously. "No."

Naya frowns, "fine, I'll just get Mark or my Bee to come in with me or something." She mopingly says.

Heather's chest feels cold at the suggestion of Mark and Naya being around each other and quickly she's rolling into a seated position, sand is stuck in her hair.

"No, I'll come with you." She rushes out.

Dianna and Lea's stares turn strangely amused.

Naya looks pleasantly surprised and a grin twitches her lips up a small fraction. "Good."

"Okay."

"Mmmh,"

"You aren't seriously going to get in the ocean are you?" Asks Dianna, she looks horrified at the idea.

Naya just shrugs, "Why not?"

"You're drunk." Dianna states.

"Not quite."

"Enough to think that swimming in the ocean at night is a good idea."

Naya holds her hand up, "Shhh," She hushes, she looks to Heather cheekily. "Ready?"

Nodding with new found enthusiasm, Heather wobbly stands, "lead the way."

"Bad idea." Dianna sing-songs.

Naya grabs Heather by her wrist and with a grin she pulls the dancer into a quick walk, Heather's quite positive that Naya's a bit drunker than she is. The zigzagging she is doing as she walks is evidence enough, but she's also laughing silently. Which is captivating to Heather's alcohol addled brain.

So much so that she finds herself giggling along with Naya's breathy chuckles, her bare feet sinking into the cold sand and leaving footprints.

It's eerily dark near the water and an icy chill is carried by the wind, but Naya's hand is warm around Heather's wrist and also comforting. When the sand starts getting wet Heather knows they're closer to the water although before she even gets a chance to voice her worries on crabs being out, Naya stops and turns to face her abruptly. Heather knocks into her in a manner formed of too much alcohol.

"Sorry," She mutters.

"Are you coming in?" Naya asks quietly, she's not whispering but her voice is hushed.

"I said I would." Heather assures.

"It's going to be cold." Naya grabs at her jacket clumsily before unzipping the dark material. She shimmies out of it easily and flings it past Heather to dryer sand.

Heather isn't wearing a jacket but without much thought she follows Naya's lead, her shirt is pulled over her head quickly. She's left in her bra and Naya's blush matches the colour of it.

"Quick, before I change my mind." Heather says, gesturing for Naya to take off her own shirt.

"You're not going to change your mind, Heather." Naya states although she rips her own shirt over her head speedily.

Naya grabs for Heather's shirt and throws both the apparels up with her jacket.

The wind is like ice considering it's not winter and Heather's skin is covered in goosebumps, she frowns playfully as she slips out of her pants, hardly caring that she is just dressed in her bra and panties. Alcohol seems to chip away at her apprehension when it comes to being practically naked.

"Hurry up, quick, its freezing!" Heather edges.

Naya is too busy smirking, a lazy smile that looks tired but also shameless.

"You're cute." She rasps and Heather's cheeks ignite in a fiery flame of heat at the compliment.

"Stop staring!"

"It's too dark to even see properly anyway," Naya shrugs, her smirk doesn't disappear.

"I can feel your eyes on me, stop it. Look away or something, or like, take off your pants too."

"This is moving quickly."

"I meant so we can get in the water."

"I know." Naya chuckles, "I'm teasing you."

Heather huffs around her own smile and her blush grows, painting her neck a soft pink. She crosses her arms to keep from shivering but Naya grabs her upper arm suddenly, causing Heather to flinch from how warm the actresses' skin is. Compared to her own skin anyway.

Naya tugs Heather's arm towards her, effectively uncrossing the girls' arms.

"I'm cold, Naya." Heather drones trying to reclaim her arm back.

Naya doesn't let her, "I can see that from the goosebumps. You know that the water is going to be colder right?" The smirk is back.

"Of course, but after a while we'll warm up because we'll be, like, out of the wind." Heather explains.

"But we'll be in freezing water."

"But we'll be warmer."

Naya chuckles, letting go of Heather's arm to step back. "Your logic makes no sense."

"So is your face."

"God you're a dork."

"Take your pants off already. I'm freezing my arse off."

Naya giggles and with a small shake of her hips she slides her jeans down her thighs, revealing tanned flesh underneath. It's a sight that has Heather looking away and then back again, and then away and then finally she just unabashedly stares.

Naya quirks an eyebrow at the leering, "now who's staring?" She asks before gathering her jeans and tossing them behind Heather.

Heather just shrugs, "got a good view."

"Still cold?"

"Decidedly _not_." She smiles when she hears Naya respond with a hearty laugh and she forces herself to tear her eyes from the perfect legs in front of her, "you go first." She directs, pointing at the dark ocean behind Naya.

Naya looks back briefly before she kicks her legs out and shakes them one by one, "warm up first, I'm running in." She explains.

Heather scoffs in a friendly manner, "of course you are."

* * *

**-ooo-**

"_Shit_!" Heather screams. "Naya, you're going too far out. It's too cold! I can't even," Another wave crashes against her waist and chest and Heather loses her breath. "_Shit!_"

"Stop swearing!" Naya screams back, she's hardly heard over the loud waves and wind. She is in up to her shoulders, surrounded by the black looking water that isn't half as cold as it was when she first waded in. She has her back facing the waves and is looking at Heather, _Heather_ who is currently staggering around in the dark and waist deep water.

"This was a bad idea," the dancer yells back, squealing when another ice cold wave hits her torso. She turns sideways in an attempt to curl away from the cold lashings.

Naya smoothly allows her body to be lifted by the wave before she replies, "Come out further and the waves aren't so big. They're breaking right where you are."

Heather gets hits by the wave that had previously glided past Naya and she gasps roughly, her arms wrapping around her waist to keep some sort of warmth near her body.

"I wanna go back to the beach." She tells.

Naya is lifted by another wave gently. It really was peaceful once you got past the breaking waves, she just wish Heather would listen to her. "Stop being a sook, just keep walking towards me."

"I'll drown!" Heather dramatically protests. Although despite her words she takes a few hesitant steps further, feeling the sand below with her bare feet to keep herself steady.

She gets another few steps closer when a violent wave hits her, it's so cold that she involuntarily breathes in and salty water floods her mouth and nose. The cold slap of water hitting her chest and neck and a good portion of her face is almost painful and immediately Heather loses her balance. It probably has something to do with her intoxicated state, her lack of balance that is, because as a dancer Heather normally has perfect stability.

Her legs buckle and she feels her hair floating about her face. She's under the water.

She must have unconsciously held her breath because it wasn't a strong thought for her to do so. Either way her lungs are filled with cold air and probably a bit of breathed in salt water, and her eyes are shut tight.

The familiar ache in her chest suggests she needs air, but for the life of her Heather can't tell up from down.

Weirdly it's almost peaceful. It's certainly warmer under the water. Still freezing, but without the wind Heather isn't shivering. Bubbles leave her nose without her consent and she realizes her lungs are deflating, the intense urge to suck in air constricts her throat hotly and she pinches her lips together. Fighting away the natural instinct.

She can feel the sand scraping her thigh, scratching her skin annoyingly and somehow one of her hands ends up digging into the wet grains. It dawns on her then that she's closer to the oceans floor than the surface of the water and her need for air seems to double. She opens her eyes and it is pitch black under the water. Scarily so.

She's not panicking exactly, but the unease of her situation is starting to break through her alcohol fuelled mind and it leaves a cold wave rolling in her stomach.

The strange, although not completely redundant thought that a shark might be swimming around her has Heather's panic turning childish. Even the thought that there might be seaweed ready to wrap around her ankles and constrict her makes her heart pound with a needless fear.

Or crabs.

Fish.

Sharp rocks that turn out to be some ungodly sea creature!

A freaking whale!

It's the darkness making her so fearful, the shear fact that she can't see anything but a dull grey in front of her.

Her body is jolted up unexpectedly, and strong hands grip at her upper arms as they pull her to the surface.

_Thank God!_

She chokes as soon as her head is above the water and her own hands whip out to grab onto something to keep her floating, it turns out to be Naya.

"Famous last words, huh?" Naya is saying, her words are light but from what Heather can tell there is a tightness to her tone. Panic or perhaps relief. She keeps one arm around Heather's waist, hugging her close and the other she has held out to keep herself steady.

Heather coughs around her meek splutters and digs her nails into Naya's shoulders pushing herself up more in an attempt to breathe. "I had it under control." She wheezes out around another cough.

"Looked that way." Naya deadpans, although there is a soft smile behind her eyes. "I thought I would have to get a fishing rod and reel you in, you were under for a while."

Heather laughs sharply, her throat still tight from swallowing a bit of water. "I'm not a fish though am I?"

Naya adjusts her grip more securely before licking her lips, "Could have fooled me with your underwater act." When Heather coughs again, Naya frowns. "You right?"

"I breathed in some water."

"Much?"

"Enough to choke on." States Heather around a supressed cough. She loosens her death grip on Naya's shoulders and tries to relax, her lungs feel heavy and small. "My hair is all wet now." She complains once the urge to cough more surpasses.

Naya hums, "Are you cold still?"

"No, are you?"

"I wasn't really to begin with. I think I'm cold blooded or something." Naya smiles, letting Heather go and allowing the dancer to stand on her own. They are only shoulder deep anyway.

"Thick skinned maybe." Heather suggests.

"No I get offended easily,"

"Nerd."

"Ouch, see, that offended me."

Heather laughs silently, a breathy sound and Naya moves back so she can send a splash of water in Heather's direction. The man made wave hits Heather square in the face and she puffs her cheeks out in shock.

"You can't splash the girl who almost drowned!" She explains unevenly.

Naya slaps her palms against the water again, "I was around, so you wouldn't have drowned."

"Stop!" Another wave hits Heather and she shuts her eyes, slapping at the water viciously in hopes that some of it will get Naya.

Apparently it does because Naya makes a loud noise that is halfway between a squeal and a grunt and then there is a retaliating wave of water smacking into Heather coldly.

She reaches forward blindly and grabs at Naya's wrists, pulling the actress flush against her own body and in turn stopping Naya from splashing her.

Naya is quick to wrap her arms around the back of Heather and it brings them intimately close.

Heather can see Naya's eyes more clearly now and the soft brown is captivating, small flecks of gold break up the dark colour and dance beautifully under the moon light. Naya's eyes are expressive, even when the actress is trying to hide her emotions. There are certain tells and signs that Heather looks for, certain emotions she can place in an instant when looking into Naya's eyes. Other emotions she can't name or even place and it's those ones that make her stomach fill with butterflies.

Naya is beautiful, her _expressions _are beautiful. Heather could study her face all day every day if it wasn't weird to stare at someone so much.

A gentle wave brushes past the both of them and Heather tucks back Naya's dry hair, studying the different emotion that passes across her eyes.

It's a strong emotion, but Heather can't name it. Her stomach jitters warmly.

"Can we kiss?" She asks in a whisper. She didn't even mean to speak but her words don't break the lull that has fallen over them.

Naya's mouth curves up slightly, "If you want us to."

"You make it sound one-sided."

Naya leans closer, a dark look in her eyes that has Heather's breath escaping her lungs. "It's definitely _not _one-sided." She assures before she closes what little distance there is between them and covers Heather's lips with her own.

A fire burns all the way to Heather's toes and she can't help but smile into the kiss, an action that has Naya smiling as well before she presses her lips more firmly against Heather's own. Massaging them slowly and matching Heather's slow responses.

Another wave washes by them and the cold water chills Heather's heated skin, it makes a shiver run down her spine and she presses herself closer to Naya. She feels Naya do the same.

"Mm," She pulls back and smiles.

Naya matches it. "Your lips taste salty." She says.

"Yours taste like cherries."

"I had cherry vodka." Naya explains around another smile. "Mark brought it."

Heather's heart drops at the mention of his name and she hates herself for it, Mark is a nice guy. She doesn't want to feel that way about him. It's not warranted.

"Oh." She manages but her smile feels shaky. Naya quirks an eyebrow at the sound.

"Have you tried it?"

Heather hadn't.

She shakes her head and Naya's arms pull back until only her hands are touching Heather's hips. "You should, it's nice." She adds.

Heather shakes her head though. Her body moving when a slow wave hits her, Naya grips her strongly.

"You're shaking." Naya states.

Heather hadn't even realized she was.

"We're in the ocean at night. It's cold."

"It's not that bad."

Heather lowers her eyebrows, "just because you're thick skinned…."

"_Cold blooded._" Naya corrects needlessly.

"It doesn't mean the rest of us are." Heather finishes. "Plus my hair is wet and the wind is literally freezing my brain."

Naya grins. "Exaggerate much?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe, _yes_?"

With a light smack Heather hits the side of Naya's neck; pulling away from the actresses' embrace she splashes one last wave in her direction. It falls short but Naya still flinches.

"I'm heading in. My fingers are numb." Heather informs, she's wading towards shore a second later. Clumsily and drunkenly.

Naya trails with a relaxed smirk.

* * *

**-ooo-**

It's midnight.

Heather only knows this because Lea keeps telling people. Or really telling _her_. Because Lea and herself are pretty much the only ones even hanging around the dying bonfire now, the others are scattered along the beach in various states of drunkenness. Heather can hear Kevin singing somewhere close by and Jenna is screaming about how she dropped her phone on wet sand, she's not sure but Harry might be pacifying the distraught girl.

Dianna went for a stroll a while ago, Heather remembers that because she had jokingly texted the actress and said everyone had gone home. Dianna had yet to reply.

"Where's Naya?" Heather groans from her position on the ground. She is lying on the large blanket Mark had put down earlier, on her back.

Lea sits in a fold up chair a few feet away, inelegantly slurping from her plastic cup. The clear sides show the red liquid of what Heather thinks is cherry vodka.

They're both drunk. Both flushed pink from all the alcohol and both unable to really care that they only have each other for company.

Except that Heather is totally confused as to where Naya has gone.

"Where is she?" Lea mumbles in reply, giggling into her cup.

Heather pops her lips. "_Where's _Naya?" She asks again, her mouth feels numb and tastes like the beer she has just finished.

Lea gulps down a mouthful of her vodka, "Where is she though?"

"What?"

"Naya."

"I know, I-I was asking _you_." Heather explains, she's watching the stars above her blur and distort.

Lea giggles and hums simultaneously. "Not a clue. Not one, isn't that just so funny?"

Laughing at really nothing, Heather rolls onto her side lazily. Her hair is a mess and bits of sand sticks to the still drying strands. "You're not making any sense. _Missy_." She huffs, her stomach is burning but she's still trying to reach for another beer. The glass bottle sits just out of her reach and she pouts disappointedly.

"I'm drunk!" Lea exclaims proudly. "So drunk, tonight!"

"Shhh," Heather shushes with a laugh; she squashes her own hands over her mouth to signal to Lea.

"Shhh," Mimics Lea.

"Serious note, hmm, for a sec." Heather gabbles, "Serious note…, where's Naya?" She chuckles.

"I just told you I-I don't know… 'member, not a clue." Lea is taking a loud sip from her drink and then Heather's phone that is resting beside her sand covered head _dings _musically.

She pats around for it and brings it close to her face, squinting at the bright screen. It's a message from Dianna.

_Di: I can still see the bonfire, you guys haven't left. :) _

Heather frowns at Dianna's reply to her earlier sent joke that they were gone. She had wanted to trick Dianna into thinking no one was around. Stupid fire.

"We should put out this fire…." She mumbles absently as she taps her phone drunkenly, typing in her reply.

Lea's sharp laugh makes her jump.

_Hemo: you so smrt ;) seen nayaaa? _

She rolls back onto her back after she's sent her message and places her phone on top of her forehead precariously. It wobbles unbalanced.

Lea is humming a second later. Loudly.

Heather doesn't mind, mainly because in her foggy mind all she is really focusing on is ways to put out the fire, and also if it's worth counting the stars she is looking at.

Her phone lighting up blinds her and Heather snatches the device from her head to look at the message.

_Di: No haven't seen her. Are you looking for her?_

Obvious question, Heather thinks. Her reply isn't exactly coherent though.

_Hemo: cnting the stars!1 lea is wit mee._

She groans from the concentration it takes to write the message and carelessly throws her phone towards her feet as she sits up, her head spins and she groans again.

"Gunna look for Naya," she tells Lea as she stands shockingly unsteadily. She nudges her phone with the toe of her bare foot. "You talk if Di texts again, Mm yeah?" _God _she honestly cannot talk properly.

Lea must understand her though because she nods. "Gotcha."

Stumbling off the blanket and onto the sand, Heather makes her way down the beach. It's dark. It's cold. And Kevin is still singing from somewhere.

She walks about five hundred meters from Lea when she hears the familiar voice of Naya, she's laughing, and someone else is laughing with her. A guy. Heather quickens her pace until she can see Naya sitting on a small sand dune, wrapped in her jacket and smiling at Mark.

_Mark._

There's that cold feeling in Heather's stomach again.

Mark is holding a bottle of alcohol and sits closely next to Naya, leaning in to say something around thick lips. He is smiling as well but his laugh is quieter than what Naya's is.

Heather grits her teeth; grinding them together.

Naya looks so happy and so _content_ and Heather hates that it's not _her _making the actress feel that way. It's a horrible thought to have, a selfish one too. But she can't help it. She's drunk. She's dizzy. And Naya is awfully close to Mark. So close she's now resting her head on his shoulder.

What if Lea was right about them dating?

No.

_No!_

It was just a rumour.

But Naya is laughing and Mark is touching her knee and Heather wants to cry…and _God _she needs to get a hold of herself.

She shakes her head and attempts a rough laugh to appease her worries but then Mark wraps his arm around Naya's shoulder and any control Heather has leaves her instantly.

It's because she's drunk. She tells herself.

It's because she has had far too many drinks tonight and not enough food or water in between them, she keeps telling herself that.

It's because she's drunk that Heather is currently storming up to Naya and Mark in a huff, her jaw clenched and fists balled.

She's not an irrational person, she really isn't. But it's either confront or cry. And crying would mean emotions; emotions would mean complications and complications scares Naya. So Heather opts for a confrontation. Because she's okay with only feeling random anger and unneeded jealously.

It's simple.

Anger is always simple.

"Hey!" She shouts and it sounds like a greeting instead of something that's meant to startle Mark.

Both Naya and Mark glance up and Heather sees the confusion in both their eyes. She ignores it and staggers to a stop a meter from them.

"Get up." She demands Mark. Again it sounds friendly, or at the very least polite. She's scowling though so that's something and Naya must notice because a second later she is standing right in front of Heather.

Heather blinks at the sudden movement.

"What's wrong?" Naya is asking her quietly. A concerned frown on her face.

Heather looks past her and at Mark, who despite her demand is still sitting down. "Can you get up?" She roughly asks and when Mark just stares at her she huffs. "Stand up for a second."

"Heather?" Naya pushes. She grabs at Heather's elbow softly. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Heather snaps. Naya visibly flinches.

"She's drunk," States Mark annoyingly. Well, annoyingly to Heather anyway. She scrunches her nose up and mouths his words lightly under her breath, mocking him.

It's an immature move on her part.

Naya turns to look at a smirking Mark. "I got that." She notes.

"Don't smirk!" Heather slurs, pointing her finger when Mark keeps grinning. Nothing is amusing. Why is he smiling? She's sad and angry, and he has no right to be smiling.

"Whoa, are you crying?" Mark questions loudly.

Heather smacks her palm against her face to wipe her cheeks clumsily. There are no tears, so she must just have glassy eyes or something. Naya's grip on her elbow is released and then Heather sees that Mark is now in front of her as well. She doesn't want him to be standing up now. He's too tall. It kind of ruins her whole plan of confrontation when she's shorter than him and drunker than him.

She looks to the ground, staring at the sand that covers her toes.

She feels sick and tired but the anger boiling in her stomach burns more painfully than she wants to admit, so she swallows down the urge to throw up and shuts her eyes.

When Mark tries to tap her shoulder Heather snaps her head up and without much thought she smacks his hand away forcefully.

He's quick to step back. "Relax!"

"Heather." Naya breathes straight after Mark, her hand is back on Heather's elbow and she's stepping closer so that she is directly facing Heather. Mark steps back a second time. "Tell me what's wrong." She pleads firmly and her face contorts into a worried frown.

Heather doesn't know what to say so she shrugs, "I wanna t-talk with you…." She slurs. "Without Mark."

Mark looks uncomfortable.

"Okay." Naya says with a soft reassurance, she's attempting a smile but Heather doesn't return it. "That's okay. We'll go somewhere quiet, alright?"

Heather nods, her cheeks are pink and eyes unfocused. She reaches for Naya needily and clumsily pulls her in for an unplanned hug. It's a possessive embrace but also a desperate one and Heather is relieved when Naya returns it. Warm arms snake around her and a calming hand runs up and down her back.

Heather's not shy in hiding her face in the crook of Naya's neck, loosing herself in the familiar smell and warmth.

She's so tired.

She just wants to hold Naya forever. She doesn't want to let her go.

"Maybe I'll just head back up the beach." Mark informs around a confused exhale.

Heather feels Naya nod strongly.

"Want me to bring back some water?" He adds as an afterthought.

This time Naya shakes her head, "No, I'll take care of her. It's fine. Thanks though."

"Mm, you'll take care of me?" Heather slurs quietly.

It's a nice thought she has to admit.

Naya's grip around her tightens, "Of course, you drunken mess. Now tell me what's wrong? Please."

"Tired."

"That's not it." Naya says seriously.

"No, but 'm still tired." Heather informs. She's quite certain she is resting most her weight on Naya because her legs are buckling; the anger in her stomach isn't so bad anymore. It's still there, but now that Mark has gone away, it's less. Now she's just feeling unsettled and slightly embarrassed.

"I'm going to drop you if you keep leaning on me." Naya grunts.

Heather pouts against Naya's neck, "so much for looking after me."

There's a soft laugh from Naya and then Heather can feel her body being jolted up, adjusted.

"You were _not _this drunk when I saw you last." Naya notes, her laughter is still in her words even if they hold a serious edge. "Are you pretending to be wasted so I'll hug you?"

Scoffing out a laugh of her own, Heather tightens her hold around Naya. "I don't – don't need to be drunk to get you, to get you to hug me. Silly."

"That's true,"

"Annnnd, and I'm also not ev -…. Do you know what's weird?" Heather asks around a noticeable slur. She feels Naya adjusting her grip again.

"What's that?" She hushes.

Heather breathes out, "normally _you're _more'r drunk than me." She sucks in a lungful of air, feeling dizzy. "I win."

"I think the one left standing wins." Naya says simply, "and at the moment, HeMo, you're not really standing."

Heather is jolted again and she realizes she's not even holding herself up anymore. In fact Naya is the only thing stopping her from touching the ground. She should thank her. Friends thank friends for helping each other out.

"M'thanks."

"For what?"

Heather doesn't respond. Mainly because she suddenly feels like she is on a ship and the strange sensation has her stomach rolling uncomfortably. It's such an unpleasant feeling that it washes away whatever anger there is left and her whole thoughts revolve around the running commentary of, 'I'm going to vomit or cough or maybe dry heave' she's still stuck on the repeated mantra when Naya speaks again.

"I'm going to sit you on the sand," She moves, only a little, Heather thinks it's probably just a step. But the motion curls throughout Heather's body like someone is shaking her like a salt shaker.

Ugh, salt…_tequila_.

The thought of alcohol just adds to her growing nausea.

"Stop moving." She stresses in a groggy voice.

Naya does. Promptly.

"I need to sit you down though." She explains in a calm voice, Heather is adjusted again and she has to swallow back the urge to dry heave.

_Lovely_.

"Just throw me down…. Can't – just, stop movin'. Drop me or something."

That seems like a good idea. If she is dropped it'll be quick and sudden, she won't have time to feel sick from the motion.

Naya chuckles, "I'm not dropping you, Heather. But I do need to put you down, 'cause you are starting to weigh a ton." Without any warning, not that there needs to be, Naya moves again and Heather finds her knees hitting the sand. She falls sideways and ends up sitting on her left thigh, her arms still around Naya.

"Touch down."

"Now let me go so I can sit with you." Naya instructs.

Heather does and clumsily she falls onto her back, laughing silently at her position. She can feel the sand getting caught in her hair although she honestly can't bring herself to care that much. Naya is pulling on her arm to get her to sit up a moment later.

"Are you serious right now?" She breathes, "How much have you had to drink?"

Like Heather can remember.

Sitting up slowly, or really, being _dragged _into a sitting position slowly. Heather shakes her head. "A little."

"A lot, maybe?" Naya smirks.

Heather shrugs, "A lot, then."

"Tell me what's wrong." Pushes Naya, she is serious all of the sudden. She's kneeling in front of Heather and her hands dig into the sand below.

"I told you, m'tired."

"That's not why you stormed over to Mark and me."

At the mention of the name Mark, Heather cringes. Whether out of embarrassment or anger she can't tell.

Naya leans closer, "you were angry."

"Captain obvious,"

"It was like you wanted to fight him or something." Naya continues, ignoring Heather's words. "Why were you angry?"

"Ask him."

"Does he know?"

"No."

Naya lifts one hand to push back Heather's hair, tucking it behind her ear swiftly. "Then why should I ask him?" She quietly questions.

Talking to a drunk Heather was confusing.

Heather breathes out and scrunches her face up in a sad looking pout, "you guys were sitting really close, I interrupted s-something didn't I?"

"What does that mean?" Naya's voice is gentle but there is an edge behind it, almost as though she's just predicated where the conversation is going.

Drawing a circle in the sand lazily, Heather looks down. "I don't want you sitting with him."

She has no right to demand that, but she still is.

Naya doesn't respond.

"I heard the rumour." Heather adds.

"What rumour?"

"I think you m'know."

"I don't." Naya informs, she's grabbing at Heather's hand a moment later. Stopping her from drawing circles. "Tell me."

"The rumour?"

"Yes." When Heather doesn't reply, Naya squeezes her hand strongly. "Who told you the rumour then?"

Slumping forward and almost smacking into Naya, Heather pinches her lips together in thought. "A little birdy."

"I'm serious, HeMo."

"Lea."

"Lea?"

"That's what I said, Mmhm." She leans closer again so that she's practically face to face with Naya and she grins lazily, "do you not know the rumour 'cause it's true?"

"I don't understand." Naya informs softly, she looks confused and concerned and her eyes run over Heather's face and body quickly. Like she is accessing her.

Heather pulls her hand away from Naya's grip and goes back to drawing circles in the sand, "if the rumour is true than you wouldn't think, you wouldn't think it was a rumour…."

Naya looks even more confused, "are you upset because of the rumour?"

Nodding, Heather looks away. The anger is back but there is also a sadness she can't quite place, it makes her heart ache.

"Is it a rumour about you?" Naya asks after a second of silence.

Heather huffs a laugh, "it's about you." She jabs her finger at the sand violently, "and Mark."

"Mark?"

Heather almost hates how naïve Naya sounds. She's being stupid though. She's overreacting. She is making a fool out of herself and she can't care less.

Alcohol probably has a lot to do with her carelessness though, and if she thinks about it also her irrational anger towards Mark. Kind-hearted Mark. She almost wants to apologize and just curl into a ball and sleep away her confusing thoughts. Her confusing _emotions_. She's thinking like Naya does, she's making things complicated instead of simple and her alcohol addled mind can't comprehend anything beyond the possessive anger scratching at her stomach, and dejected sadness making her chest cold.

Actions are simple. She should just make big gestures and maybe Naya will understand what she is on about.

Flicking at the sand, Heather grits her teeth. "Mark's nice," She says mournfully. "Seeing you together -…. He's a good kisser huh? Not that I know, cause I've not kissed him. But you have, before…, _you _and _him _when you guys were together. Mark's nice. He's nice isn't he? Like, he's a big softie really. You guys, you both…. 'Uh don't know." She flops her head into a bow and flattens her palm against the sand, curling her fingers into the grains. "You would both make really sexy babies."

"Heather." Naya says firmly. Her hands grab at Heather's shoulders and she attempts to make eye contact, Heather tries to wiggle free. "Stop. What are you talking about?"

"The rumour." Heather grinds out.

Naya exhales.

"Tell me what the rumour is."

Sighing, Heather wiggles more, trying to loosen Naya's grip. When it fails she grabs the actresses' wrists with both hands. "You and Mark are apparently dating again." She mumbles.

Naya doesn't react in anyway, well she does. But it's just a tiny frown; one of thought. "And you believed it?" She sounds almost offended.

"He's a nice guy." Heather states.

_Nice guys always win in the end_.

"That doesn't mean we're dating though." Naya says more firmly.

"He likes you though, I can see it. The way he l-looks at you like it's obvious." The jealously is back and Heather's certain Naya can hear it in her tone. She tries to pull back from Naya's hands but to no avail.

"Stop moving, you're going to hurt yourself." Naya chides.

Heather keeps shifting, "I'm sitting on the ground, s'cool." She tugs on Naya's wrists clumsily and finally Naya lets go, opting to instead shuffle closer.

"The rumour's not true, HeMo." Naya calmly states.

Heather's reply is a bit more accusatory. "Isn't it?" When Naya looks disappointed Heather shakes her head, "I get it. He's a nice guy." She repeats slowly, "Am I a nice girl?"

Naya is watching her with a look that Heather wants to hide from, and the actress stands abruptly. She grabs Heather's upper arm decisively and tugs on the blonde.

"I need you to stand up." Her voice is firm, tense.

Heather resists, looking up at Naya with glossy eyes. "Mark's a nice guy."

"Stand up."

"Don't you think?"

"Heather. Stand up." Naya demands. She tugs more strongly on Heather's arm but the dancer is barely paying attention.

"I'm nice too though." Heather quietly mumbles.

With a half annoyed, half caring sigh Naya lets go of Heather and crouches down. A hand smooths down Heather's sandy hair quickly, and with another exhale Naya licks her lips. "You're a nice girl, HeMo." She assures in a raspy tone, Heather looks to her tiredly. "You're a nice girl, okay?"

With a nod, Heather sways sideways. "But you like Mark better right?"

Naya is frowning sadly at Heather, the kind of frown that holds concern as well as pity. "Will you come back to my apartment with me?" She asks in a whisper.

Heather allows her heavy body to fall forward, and she rests her head on Naya's shoulder. "Yes."

"Thank you." Naya hushes, "I just need to get someone to help us out okay? Because you're about as steady on your feet as bambi and I can't carry you all the way up the beach on my own." She pulls back from Heather slowly, pushing more hair behind the dancer's ear affectionately.

"Not Mark." Heather slurs quietly. "Don't get Mark to help."

With a small pacifying smile, Naya leans forward to place a quick kiss to Heather's forehead. "Not Mark." She assures before standing up, "I'll be right back."

* * *

**A/N: **Next update may take a bit longer as I've been sick and haven't had time to write.

:)

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Title – **Halfway To Anywhere

**Summary: **Naya's not sure how she ended up in her bathtub; hung-over and with Heather on top of her, but the kink in her neck suggests they slept there. Sequel to Behind Closed Doors. RPF. HeYa.

**Disclaimer: **Still no, always no.

* * *

**-ooo-**

"So she is really drunk then?" Dianna asks as she walks quickly across the sand, Naya is practically jogging a few steps ahead of her.

"Yeah."

"She was texting me earlier, I should have picked up from her grammar mistakes that she was three sheets to the wind."

"I just want to get her back to my apartment." Naya says quickly, at Dianna's amused hum she hurriedly corrects herself. "So that she can sleep off the alcohol, that is."

"How are you getting home?"

"What do you mean?"

Dianna quickens her pace, her light shoes kicking up sand. "Well you've been drinking, you can't drive."

Naya hadn't thought of that.

She shakes her head dismissively, "I'll call a cab."

"Okay."

Coming to a temporary stop, Naya faces Dianna. "Thanks by the way, for helping me. She's not even able to stand and the last thing I want to do is drag her across the beach."

Dianna smiles, "It's fine. I'm pretty sure I'll be dragging Lea home tonight anyway. I think her and Kevin are singing a duet at the moment." She laughs at her own mental image before crossing her arms against the cold. "Are you okay, Naya? You look a bit uneasy."

Shrugging away Dianna's concern, Naya continues walking.

It's cold and late and Naya's alcohol buzz has worn off leaving her feeling listless and tired. She's also a bit put out by Heather being so drunk and also so emotional. Well, emotional in the sense she seems to have a grudge against Mark and also seems upset by the rumour. Naya shakes her head at the thought of the mentioned rumour. It wasn't even a _good _rumour, not a gossip worthy one anyway.

"Did you know there's a rumour going around that I'm dating Mark again?"

Dianna makes a sharp inhale and Naya looks back at her in confusion.

"Rumour?" Dianna questions softly.

Naya stops again, a bit breathless from walking so fast. "Yeah, HeMo mentioned it. Apparently she heard it from Lea. I don't even know why it's going around. Mark and I haven't even talked much lately." She states.

Dianna looks surprised but also guilt-ridden and she shakes her head slowly. "But he left a love bite on your neck." She whispers.

Naya is quick to scoff a laugh, "what are you talking about?"

"You told me a couple of days ago; when I saw the bruise on your neck that it was Mark." Dianna clarifies.

"No I didn't."

"Naya, you did."

Utterly confused Naya crosses her arms, "I didn't say anything about it being Mark."

"You said he was around when I asked who else could have left the love bite if it wasn't, well, _Heather._" Dianna speaks quietly and Naya looks sideways at the mention of the dancer. "When I asked if it was him you didn't deny it."

Holding one hand up but keeping the other firmly around her own waist, Naya raises her eyebrows. "I didn't confirm it either, Dianna."

"So it wasn't him?"

"No." Naya firmly says. "It wasn't."

Dianna looks thoughtful for a long second before she breathes out, "I think I may have unintentionally started the rumour."

"Unintentionally?"

"After I thought Mark had left the love bite –"

"Stop saying love bite, no one says that. It's a hickey," Naya lightly demands.

Dianna continues. "After I thought Mark had left the _hickey _I may have mentioned it to Lea, just casually. I honestly did not mean for it to spread. But she must have mentioned it to Heather or something, but just added onto it."

"It's a big jump going from hickey to dating." Naya deadpans.

Dianna nods regretfully. "Honest to God, Naya. I didn't mean for it to become a rumour."

"It's fine." Naya breathes in earnest. She smiles slightly before turning back around and continuing her walk. "It spread like wildfire though. I can't believe I only found out now."

Dianna lets a soft laugh out, "So you're not mad?"

"I wasn't before. Just confused. Being told that I'm dating Mark from a wasted HeMo was a little off putting." Naya explains.

There is a moment of silence before Dianna speaks up, "So if Mark didn't leave the hickey –"

"No." Naya cuts off. "Not now."

Dianna grins knowingly.

* * *

**-ooo-**

They reach Heather after a few more moments.

The girl is lying on her side with her arms outstretched across the ground and her legs bent at the knees. Blonde hair shields most of her face from view, but so does the dark night. Naya's heart quickens irrationally and she finishes the distance to Heather in a jog, she's thankful that Dianna quickens her pace and ends up speed walking behind her. It makes her jogging seem less erratic.

She reaches Heather breathlessly and instantly kneels by her outstretched arms, Dianna stands close by.

"You still awake?" She questions lowly, directing her words at the seemingly slumbering Heather. She pushes back Heather's hair from her face, trying to see her better.

Heather's eyes are open but they look distant, glossy.

"Di's here to help get you up the beach." Naya informs, Heather raises her eyebrows in a slow motion and grabs at the sand with her hands absently.

"You weren't kidding about her being drunk." Dianna says lightly.

Naya hums, keeping her gaze on Heather. "She was sitting up when I went to get you."

"Is she awake?"

Naya nods and Heather makes a low grunt in what Naya decides is an attempt at answering. She turns to look at Dianna.

"Help me to get her standing?"

"Of course."

"If you kneel behind her we'll sit her up, then I can…." Naya gestures with both hands in a circle. "Pull her up, or something."

Dianna moves to kneel on the sand just behind Heather, watching the motionless dancer carefully. She smiles kindly at Naya and then holds her hands out in an unsure manner, almost like she is waiting for further instructions.

Naya is quick to bend forward, bringing her face closer to Heather's. "Warn me if you're going to be sick." She instructs, Heather's hands are crushing the sand in her palms still.

"_M'tired_." Heather whispers.

"I know. But once you're standing and walking you'll feel better." Honestly Naya isn't sure if that's true or not, but it sounds convincing.

Without hesitating she grabs both of Heather's wrists, stopping the girls' actions as she pulls them to her lap. Grains of sand dirty her jeans. Dianna's hands still hang in the air but when Naya tilts her head in askance of help she quickly places them on Heather's shoulder and back.

With a smooth motion they both manage to get Heather sitting, although she's not supporting her own weight. Naya is holding her upright by her arms and Dianna is practically hugging her from behind. It's not a position Naya thinks would be comfortable on Heather's part, but there's no complaints. Just a lot of heavy breathing from Dianna and herself.

"She's so not conscious anymore." Dianna breathes with strain.

"She is. I think." Naya says in return. She's not sure actually so letting Heather's arms go and in turn giving Dianna more weight to support Naya cups Heather's cheeks, tilting her head back to see her face. Heather's eyes are shut now and Naya exhales loudly. "Nope, she's out." She shakes her head. "_Shit_."

"It's fine." Dianna tries to comfort. "We don't have far to walk, we can just carry her."

Naya shakes her head again, still cupping Heather's face. "No. No, she just needs to wake up and she'll be right to walk." Even as she is saying it Naya knows it's a lie and Dianna is quick to point it out.

"She couldn't even sit up on her own, no way is she walking, Naya."

Tilting Heather's head back and forth, Naya frowns. Heather is out cold and it's a weird sight for Naya to see, because she knows Heather isn't sleeping; she is passed out.

It's a sight that unsettles Naya and has her feeling jittery. She wonders if she was like this when she was drunk earlier on in the week. Most likely. Guilt floods Naya's body and she looks away from Heather's relaxed face and to Dianna. Dianna seems completely calm, although Naya thinks that's probably because half the time Dianna ends up being the only sober one at a party. She's used to dealing with drunken people.

"What if I just sit with her for a while?" Naya muses, absently she runs her thumb across Heather's flushed cheek. "Just until she wakes up."

She knows the idea is ridiculous but she's more than okay with just sitting with Heather in the dark.

Dianna smiles in a way that almost seems understanding and she tilts her head. "That could be hours. You'd get cold, _she _would get cold. Honestly, it won't be hard getting her up the beach, Naya. If you're worried about it I'll go get someone to help us."

"It's not that. I just think it'd be better to stay put."

"I'm sure Heather wants to sleep on some beach at night instead of a comfortable bed." Dianna says sarcastically, it still comes across polite though and Naya grins.

"Fine, okay. You're right. But if we drop her you're explaining to her why she has a bruise."

Dianna smiles back, "deal."

* * *

**-ooo-**

"Don't drop her!"

"I'm fine, I have her feet Naya. It's the easier end."

"You're just moving really fast, I can't keep up."

"We can stop if you want."

Naya grunts, "No. No, keep going."

"You sure?"

Locking her arms tensely and jolting Heather up more, Naya quickens her steps. "Positive."

Dianna's own hands grip under Heather's knees firmly and she continues backwards, looking behind her every few steps.

"We need to call a cab." Dianna reminds.

Naya nods, looking down at Heather's limp body. The dancer's head is bowed and her hair covers her face, her bare feet remind Naya that she herself doesn't have her own shoes and she glances at Dianna.

"I don't know where my shoes are." She warns.

Dianna adjusts her grip again, slowing her pace to do so. "Do you want to look for them?"

If she did it'd just waste time, so Naya shakes her head.

"No. I just want to get Heather into bed." Again she realizes how her words sound and she's yet again quick to correct herself. "_To _bed. To sleep."

Dianna laughs at the innuendo and then abruptly jolts to a stop when she smacks into Lea. It causes Naya to stagger and she almost loses her grip on Heather, which has her adrenaline spiking noticeably.

"Oh God, I'm sorry." Dianna is hushing, trying to turn her head to see Lea.

Lea for her part is smiling widely, wasted out of her mind. "All's okay!" She sing-songs, when she notices Heather she giggles. Like an actual giggle, high pitched and all. Naya feels suddenly protective over Heather's unconscious body. "She left her phone with me." Lea exclaims around her smile.

Dianna doesn't say anything so Lea pats her pockets in a clumsily slap before pulling Heather's phone out and holding it out to Dianna.

"I can't grab it, Lea." Dianna explains, nodding her head to signal her current position.

Lea clucks her tongue before she frowns. Naya thinks it's in thought but with Lea it is hard to tell.

"Just hold on to it." Naya says, "HeMo can get it off you in the morning."

"Sure thing." Nods Lea.

"Moving again?" Dianna directs at Naya.

Naya bobs her head and they continue up the beach. It's really not that far and Heather's not heavy, well, she kind of is but only because she is dead weight. But it's the kind of heavy that you don't notice straightaway; you only notice it after a while. Lea trails along with them, tripping and laughing and repeatedly trying to grab at Heather to help. She doesn't even flinch when Naya uncharacteristically snaps at her to give them space, mainly her outburst is the pent up frustration at having no shoes and constantly treading of shells.

They say a quick and rather casual greeting to Kevin, who wanders from the shadows with a fresh drink and chipper smile and then disappears without word. He might be a loveable dork and all, but Kevin could drink all the glee cast under the table on any given night. Even with a hangover in the morning Naya knew he'd come on set fresh as a daisy.

At some point in their journey Harry is heard yelling goodbye and Jenna comes jogging past them with what Naya thinks is seaweed. She isn't sure.

Mark isn't seen and neither is Amber, Chris or Cory. They probably went home.

"What's the time?" Naya asks Lea when the singer comes twirling past her for the numerous time.

Lea presses a button on Heather's phone and squints at the screen. "One…. Mm, one forty two."

With a quick exhale, Naya looks to Dianna. "We can share a cab if you want; Lea's going to need help getting home."

Dianna readjusts her grip on Heather again and nods decidedly. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

**-ooo-**

"_We should hum the theme song to that show that's on TV…_" Lea whispers from the front seat of the cab. She's twisting around to look back at Naya, Dianna and Heather. The driver is doing a good job at ignoring how loud she is currently speaking, although Naya thinks that's just because he recognizes them all from Glee. Or the media.

Naya's trying to keep up appearances, giving the driver a polite smile every time he looks into the review mirror and curiously glances at her. Although that's providing to be hard when Heather is basically draped over her shoulder and mumbling against her neck, it's not even a proper sentence, just the word 'kisses' over and over so that eventually it sounds like _'kisseskisseskisseshhh'. _

Or at least Naya thinks Heather is saying 'kisses', she could very well be saying 'missy' which Naya has to admit would make sense because Lea is talking.

She frowns at herself.

How does _that _make sense?

Shaking her head, and again sending the cab driver a strained smile, Naya wraps a secure arm around Heather. They're driving fast and the corners are rough and honestly the last thing Naya wants is for Heather to smack into Dianna or something. The middle seat doesn't even have a proper seatbelt, just one that straps over Heather's hips.

Lea shushes herself around a chuckle, "_quiet_." She whispers and Naya notices the brunette is looking at Dianna, who conveniently has her finger against her lips in a shushing sign.

Dianna's smiling though, despite trying to tell Lea to be quiet. And it's the left over alcohol in her system that makes her do so.

Naya grins sluggishly and Heather keeps mumbling against her neck. The driver spares a glance, his grey eyes watchful but not in an uncomfortable way. He's just looking for the sake of looking and the only reason Naya keeps catching him out is because she herself is watching _him_ in the rear view mirror. When he glances for the umpteenth time and Naya again catches him out, he gives her a dry-lipped smile and clears his throat.

"My daughters a fan." He croaks quietly. Naya's quick to nod politely, it's a reaction she doesn't even have to think about.

Glee, although still only in its first season is all over the media. Naya's a bit surprised that she herself had the compliment directed her way, when Dianna and Lea are in the cab as well. Both of them have more screen time and media coverage, so a small part of Naya's heart swells with the excitement of being recognized.

He smiles a bit large at her polite nod, small wrinkles form around his eyes. "She wants to be a cheerleader." He tells, and then his eyes are back on the road and Naya is squeezing Heather closer as a small smile graces her lips.

Dianna and Lea keep grinning at each other, so for the longest time Naya tries to make out what Heather is mumbling.

She's certain it is 'kisses'.

Certain right up until she realizes what that would mean, which is that Heather has kisses on her mind – no biggie – except that she's pressing her lips to Naya's _neck _while mumbling this, and it's not exactly a subtle gesture either.

_She's saying 'missy'. That's what she's saying._

"Weshould'm…" Heather mumbles louder and Naya's eyes leave the rear view mirror instantly.

"What?" She coaxes quietly.

Heather breathes out sharply, "_what?_" She hushes back in confusion.

Naya tries to suppress her amused smile as she tiredly rests her head against Heather's, "never mind, just go to sleep." She insists softly, quietly.

The driver spares her another glance.

* * *

**-ooo-**

By the time Naya gets back to her apartment Heather is more conscious and clings to Naya clumsily, her arm thrown around Naya's shoulder. Naya says a quick goodbye to Dianna and Lea before she lugs Heather towards her front door and eventually inside. Her apartment is completely dark and noisily she directs Heather across the living room and into her room, she flicks the light on and the orange glow makes Heather groan loudly.

"Ow." She grumbles.

Naya squeezes her waist securely, ambling over towards the bed. "Sorry about that."

"So bright."

"I know," agrees Naya, Heather hums lowly. "I'm gunna put you on my bed." Naya adds and Heather hums again.

With a rather clumsy motion Naya manages to sit Heather down on the edge of said bed and instantly Heather flops backwards, sighing out tiredly.

"How did I get here?"

"We took a cab." Naya explains quietly, she watches Heather for a long moment before she continues. "You passed out for a while."

"I don't remember." With another sigh Heather covers her face with her arms and balloons her cheeks.

Naya smiles warmly. "What do you remember?" She asks, loud enough for Heather to hear, but quiet enough to not disturb the lull of the room.

It's so late.

Naya feels dead on her feet and although she's still slightly affected by her earlier alcohol most of it has worn off. She doesn't feel drunk anymore, just really tired and if she thinks about it maybe even a little hung-over. She needs coffee. Or food. She should probably get water into Heather as well otherwise she knows the dancer will have a hell of a time getting up in the morning for work.

Heather breathes out and it captures Naya's full attention.

The blonde flops her arms above her head heavily, allowing them to fall away from her face and she squints at the ceiling. Naya doesn't even know if Heather heard her because she isn't answering, so with careful movements that are quiet she makes her way to the side of the bed.

She sits down slowly, near Heather's head and she runs her fingernails across the blonde's arm. Tickling small patterns from the inside of Heather's elbow to her wrist.

Heather's cheeks are flushed still but she also looks pale and with a small smile in response to Naya's touch she hums in her throat.

It's a soft sound.

"Can you remember walking up to Mark and I?" Naya speaks again, rephrasing her question.

Heather tilts her head sideways, shutting her eyes. "Mark's a nice guy." She breathes.

"Yeah he is." Naya says softly, before lowering her voice. "But he doesn't mean anything to me, not…romantically." She digs her nails against Heather's skin lightly trying to gain the frivolous girls attention. "Okay?"

Heather smacks her dry lips together, but otherwise stays quiet and Naya watches her for a long second.

"I don't like him in the way you seem to think I do." Naya adds.

This time Heather glances at her, it's done quickly, before she looks at the ceiling again. "But you use too." She whispers.

"It wasn't serious."

"He's nice."

"Stop saying he's nice." Naya lightly chides. She's tried and confused and Heather is _not _helping. "Just…." She shakes her head. "Nothing is going on between Mark and I."

"Mm'kay." Heather mumbles absently.

Naya frowns. "When you're sober we need to talk." She states. It's mainly stated to the room at large because Heather really isn't all that responsive, but Naya knows Heather hears her when the girl mashes her lips into a thin line.

"About?" Heather croaks out in a voice that rivals Naya's own natural rasp.

Naya flattens her palm to Heather's skin, turning her light scratches into a rub. It's done to warm Heather up because her body is too busy trying to recover from the excessive amount of alcohol to be any use with keeping her warm, as it is her skin is cold under Naya's slightly warmer touch.

"You and I." Naya explains quietly. Calmly.

Heather keeps her eyes shut, "As in the song?"

"What?"

"As in the song, y'know…." Heather mumbles.

Naya tilts her head, watching Heather's form for a long second. Heather looks tired, although that's to be expected. But she also looks sad and Naya isn't sure if it's because of the whole Mark rumour or because she is going to pass out again. She hopes neither. Steadying her hand and simply allowing it to rest on Heather's arm, Naya leans closer. Bending forward smoothly.

"I want to talk about us." She clarifies in a whisper.

Heather balloons her cheeks again and opens her eyes, she's pulling a face that looks comically shocked and Naya can't tell if it's a purposeful face or one that is done unknowingly in Heather's drunken state. Either way Naya can't help but grin and when Heather sees it she does the same.

A lazy smirk adorns her features. "We should – we should…, do you know what we should do?" Heather whispers.

She's ignoring Naya's words but Naya plays along anyway, keeping her smile fixed.

"What's that?"

Heather squints and it's probably the most confused pout Naya has ever seen on the dancer. When nothing more is said Naya stands, her flashing alarm clock is telling her that it is past two in the morning and common sense says she should be sleeping. The only problem is that Heather is covered in sand and her hair is dirty from the ocean, hair and makeup would _not_ appreciate that.

It was always freshly washed hair and a scrubbed face when it came to entering the makeup and hair trailer. It made things easier for the ladies who painstakingly put the cast in character.

So they would not be pleased if Heather shows up with salty hair and sand everywhere.

Naya taps Heather's wrist from her standing position, gaining the girls' full attention. "Do you think you can sit up for me?"

Heather bobs her head and surprisingly swoops into a sitting position. It's a bit erratic but she's still sitting with balance and Naya smiles gratefully.

"Now you've just got to learn to roll over and beg." She jokes.

Heather huffs in amusement. "Funny." She deadpans. Her feet scuff the carpet below and with a lazy motion she draws patterns on her own thigh.

Naya really needs to get things moving otherwise they'd get no sleep at all. Without really paying much mind to her bold actions, Naya steps in front of Heather and grabs at the hem of the blonde's shirt quickly. Her heartbeat falters when her knuckles graze Heather's abdomen and she swallows quickly.

Heather is watching her with confusion.

"Lift your arms up." Naya instructs.

Heather does. Which kind of surprises Naya, but it's in a good way.

She lifts the sand covered top up and over Heather's head swiftly, discarding it on the floor near her feet a second later.

"I'm so confused." Heather slurs. Blue eyes watch Naya's every movement and emotion studiously.

Naya breathes in deeply. "Your clothes are dirty."

"Bad clothes." Grins Heather.

"Can I take your pants off?"

Heather's smirk grows impossibly large. "Are you t-trying to sass me, Naya?"

"I'm trying to get you out of your dirty clothes."

"So, yes?"

"You're making this very innocent moment into something dirty."

"You're the one undressing me." Heather protests, she sways sideways but corrects herself and sort of just freezes in her bent over position. "M'falling!" She worries.

Naya grabs her shoulders slowly. "You're not even moving, HeMo." She smiles.

Heather stays tensed. "Rooms spinning."

"Your heads spinning, the room is perfectly still."

"I'm gunna face plant the carpet…" Heather informs. She wobbles but Naya still has a grip on her so nothing actually happens. "_Man overboard_." Heather whispers around a slow drawl.

Despite herself Naya chuckles, "you're not moving." She repeats.

Heather looks completely serious. "If I fell and you weren't in the room…." She starts in a whisper. "Would it make a sound?"

Supressing an amused smile, Naya crouches down. Moving her hands to Heather's knees, "you are so wasted." She says to a scowling Heather. "Now stand up so I can get you out of these pants."

"Why?" Heather asks, still talking in a whisper. She doesn't give Naya a chance to reply before she's throwing herself backwards, carelessly hitting the mattress with a bounce. "I feel sick." She states.

Naya stands abruptly, "hold on," she coaxes, grabbing for the waistband of Heather's pants. She pulls them down easily, leaving Heather in only her underwear, and fighting away a blush Naya tries her hardest not to stare as she makes her way over to her cupboard. She riffles through it recklessly for some clean clothes.

"I feel dizzy." Heather adds, seemingly completely unaware that she was now without pants.

"I know, just breathe deeply. It'll go away."

"I feel sick, Naya."

Scrounging a tank top and shorts Naya turns back to look at Heather, "I know sweetie." She soothes.

Heather has her palms over her face and quickly Naya makes her way over to the bed, placing the clothes on the end of it.

"Can you stand?" She asks, "We're going to the bathroom." She doesn't actually wait for Heather to answer her, instead Naya grabs Heather's arm and pulls her up. She slings Heather's arm around her neck and shoulder much like how she had been when they had arrived home and snakes a secure arm around Heather's waist.

Heather at least manages to stand. "Mmm' naked?"

"No. You're not. We're just going to get you cleaned up, okay? So stay with it. I don't want to be lugging your dead weight around my apartment."

Heather shuts her eyes, "Mm clean though."

"You've got sand in your hair, HeMo. And you reek of alcohol." Naya informs, adjusting her grip on Heather's waist before walking towards the bathroom. Heather makes it harder simply by swaying, but eventually Naya manages to turn on the bathroom light and shut the door behind them.

"Can't we just sleep?" Slurs Heather.

Naya grunts under Heather's increasing weight. "No. You need a shower. You'll thank me in the morning when you don't wake up with dried sand _everywhere_."

With a clumsily movement Naya reaches for the shower nozzle, she twists it on and a pressurized blast of water spurts out.

Heather groans. "That's a really gross thing to say, Naya."

Holding her free arm out Naya waits for the water to adjust to the right temperature. It's hard holding Heather up with just one arm and she knows she'll be sore come tomorrow.

"Just…, can you stand on your own?" Naya asks with a breathy exhale.

Heather curls herself closer and shifts so that she is hugging Naya tightly. Her body is still colder than Naya would like, chilled from being outside and probably also their dip in the ocean.

"No." Heather basically whines in reply.

Her breath hits Naya's neck hotly and it sends small shivers down her spine. With the water running warmly and Heather clinging to her strongly Naya worries her bottom lip between her teeth.

It's late.

She's tired.

Heather's drunk.

Sighing with resignation, Naya wraps both her arms around Heather's back. She holds the dancer close to her as she steps into the shower and in turn under the running water. Even though it's warm Naya still gasps from the sensation of the water soaking into her clothes. At least Heather is mostly undressed.

"Shit." Naya gasps again, Heather doesn't even respond to the water. She just buries her face against Naya's neck. "I can't believe I'm doing this." She mumbles to herself.

Heather's arms grip around her tighter and Naya moves so that most of the water is hitting the dancer's back, from the angle though drops of the water spray in Naya's face making her scrunch her nose up in annoyance.

She keeps her hold tight and ignores how uncomfortable her wet clothes feel.

Heather's body is becoming heavier and Naya worries that her plan of washing Heather's hair might have been a bit ardent, she's pretty sure Heather is either passing out again or falling asleep.

"You still with me?" She asks quietly. The hum of the water almost drowns her voice. When Heather doesn't respond, Naya readjusts her grip. "Heather."

"Mm?"

"You need to stay awake so we can get your hair washed." Naya explains, Heather's arms squeeze Naya closer and Naya is more than aware that Heather is only wearing her underwear and bra.

"I'm sorry." Heather breathes, "I'm sorry."

Unsure why she's been given an apology, Naya shakes her head. "Don't worry about it."

"I'm sorry." Heather repeats quietly.

"It's fine, why are you apologizing?"

"I was mad…." Heather rambles, ignoring Naya's question and pulling back so suddenly Naya flinches. "I was mad." She repeats in a whisper, her hands let go of Naya and she wobbles unsurely without Naya's support.

"Why were you mad?" Naya hushes. She grabs Heather's elbow to steady the drunken swaying and looks at Heather with a concerned frown.

She knows this is about Mark, about Mark _and _the rumour which is basically the same thing. But instead of quietly accepting what she knows, Naya pushes Heather to tell her. She wants to hear it from the dancer. She wants to understand what is going on in Heather's mind.

"Tell me." She breathes when Heather just stares at her, water runs over Heather's shoulders and washes sand from her blonde hair and Naya frowns further when Heather's jaw clenches.

She looks like she's on the verge of tears, fuelled by the alcohol in her system and when she talks it's in a shaky whisper.

"I left my shoes on the beach." She whispers.

Naya twitches her head back at the unexpected response and Heather's face contorts into a drunken grin. She laughs silently and her bare shoulders shake, Naya raises her eyebrows.

"That's not why you were mad." Naya deadpans and Heather sways forward with another silent chuckle.

"You're showering in your clothes," Heather points out in amusement that's edged on by the alcohol she's had. "And you're scrunching your face up." With a clumsy jab Heather pokes at Naya's cheek; hard.

Naya flinches back but it causes Heather to try and follow her and when she does she loses her balance and ends up stumbling, it's only a small jolt of movement really, a gasp from Heather and a worried dip from Naya's heart in response and then Heather is raising her other hand and trying to poke Naya again.

"Heather!" Naya snaps lightly. A small warning that tells of her exhausted state. She grabs at Heather's wrists and forcefully holds them by Heather's sides.

Heather looks like a scolded child, "are you upset?" She wonders, holding extremely still.

Naya's skin prickles coldly from her wet clothes and small shivers run up her spine endlessly, it has her glancing to the running water of the shower. "I'm tired."

With a pop of her lips, Heather nods. It's done in a way that tells Naya she is still completely unable to focus beyond simple thought, and also that she's still very much affected by her consumed alcohol. What annoyance Naya has disappears as she runs her eyes over Heather's almost naked form, watching the spray of the hot water mist around blonde hair and land on pale shoulders. Heather's cheeks are flushed pink and her lips gather moister from the steam filling the bathroom, it makes them look rosy and inviting and Naya forces herself to look away before her mind wanders recklessly.

"We should get you dry and into some clean clothes." She states, she lets go of Heather's wrists and with a quick glance back to Heather's slightly parted lips she reaches past and turns off the running water. It wasn't exactly a shower so much as just standing under the water, but at least Heather didn't have sand everywhere now.

Heather's bottom lip tremors in a shiver and she steps closer to Naya needily.

Naya reacts on instinct and she pulls Heather in for a hug, drawing her away from the slightly dripping shower and gripping her impossibly tight. It probably just makes Heather colder because Naya's clothes are soaking wet and cooling under the disappearing steam, but either way Heather returns the hug with a small sigh that vibrates against Naya's chest. Heather's wet hair sticks to her back and shoulders and Naya makes a mental note to braid it before she lets Heather go to sleep.

She pulls away from the hug sharply and places her hands on Heather's shoulders. "Don't move. I just need to get a towel for you."

"What about your clothes?" Heather asks meekly, she pinches the hem of Naya's shirt and tugs for emphasis. "They're wet."

"I'll get changed once you're sorted. Seriously, don't move. I don't want you falling and cracking that pretty head of yours on the wall or floor. Okay? So just stand really still."

"'Kay."

"Good girl."

* * *

**-ooo-**

By the time Heather is dry and dressed and Naya's managed to braid her hair loosely and get her tucked into bed, its three seventeen in the morning. Naya blinks. Three _eighteen _in the morning. She has been staring at her alarm clock for going on ten minutes now, the red numbers are bright under the low light of her room and every now and then they blur. Or really, Naya loses focus. She's tired. But despite her attempts at sleeping she's still wide awake; it probably has something to do with the fact that Heather is curled up right near her.

Naya for her part is sitting Indian style on her bed, sideways so that she faces Heather's sleeping form and she watches her friend caringly. She has a mug of coffee clutched in both her hands, it's hot against her palms and a small comfort against the harshness of the shadows and Naya sips another mouthful quietly.

Heather's breathing is steady. A gentle rhythm that Naya listens for, making sure it stays that way.

She knows she probably shouldn't be drinking coffee considering her main goal is to fall asleep, but it's clearing the cobwebs from her mind and Naya knows that the one upside is she'll have less of a chance of a hangover in the morning. Caffeine always helps her after a night out drinking. She smiles against the rim of the mug and takes a moment to simply enjoy the bitter smell of her drink. The warm steam hits her face and it's a nice contrast to the coolish air around her.

Heather shifts in her sleep and Naya eyes her softly.

It's really only when Heather shifts again and lets out a mumbled whimper does Naya extend one of her hands, it's warm from holding her mug and she presses her palm lightly to Heather's forehead, soothingly pushing back her golden hair to better see her face. Heather's whimper dies immediately at Naya's touch and she curls closer to Naya's crossed legs, seeking out warmth and perhaps even some form of comfort.

She's still asleep and Naya with more confidence trails her fingertips down Heather's cheek, she tickles a path to Heather's jaw before pulling away. Heather makes a small noise at the loss of contact and with a heavy exhale she pushes her cheek against Naya's pillow, her breathing is jumpy now – not steady and calm like before – and Naya frowns at the sound.

When Heather actually groans Naya forgets her coffee in favour of leaning closer to the sleeping girl. She places a hand on Heather's shoulder warmly and unintentionally the action wakes Heather.

Blue eyes pierce through the shadows of the room glossily and Naya smiles kindly.

"I didn't mean to wake you," She whispers, Heather breathes in choppily. "Do you feel ill?"

"Mm." Heather answers.

Naya frowns instantly, "are you going to get sick?" She really doesn't want that and she's sure Heather doesn't either.

Thankfully Heather shakes her head.

"I just feel crappy." She pouts out, her slur is still around but it's more a tired slur then an actual drunken slur. "Why're you awake?"

Holding up her coffee in view, Naya shrugs. "Coffee."

Heather wrinkles her nose. "It smells gross."

"That's because you feel sick. It tastes good." With a teasing smirk, Naya moves the mug closer to Heather's resting head. "Want some."

Heather twitches back, "No thanks."

"You sure?" The mug is moved closer.

Heather rolls onto her back and covers her nose and mouth with one hand, "absolutely."

Grinning, Naya reclaims her coffee and takes a sip. "I can get you some water." She says seriously. Heather is eyeing her with a suspicious look, and considering she is still a bit drunk it makes the look seem distant and unfocused.

"I don't think I could stomach it." Heather mumbles around her hand.

Naya takes another sip, "but you'll thank me in the morning when your hangover isn't about to kill you." She goes to twist around and stand from the bed but Heather's hand grabs at her elbow with a striking speed and it stops any more movements from Naya.

"Can you just sleep with me?" Heather's voice is meek and whispered and Naya can easily see the hesitance in her eyes, a hesitance that is part shock at having spoken the words and also fear of the response. As innocent as Heather's words were meant, Naya still finds her adrenaline spiking heatedly.

She nods immediately and just as quickly sits her half consumed coffee on the bedside table; she would deal with it in the morning. Heather lets her go and smiles in thanks and Naya slips beneath her sheets slowly. She can feel the warmth radiating from Heather's body but forces herself to lie perfectly still on her back, she's at least a foot away from the blonde. Despite her relaxed position Naya's heart is racing erratically and her skin prickles at the knowledge that Heather is next to her.

It's only when Heather rolls onto her side and shuffles closer does Naya really lose inner control, Heather presses her body against Naya's easily –almost as though she doesn't see the intimacy of the position – and rests her hand on Naya's abdomen. Naya's sure Heather can feel her heart beating but if she does nothing is said. Instead Heather tucks her head under Naya's chin and places a mouse-kiss to Naya's neck, it's done quickly, mindlessly. And Naya wills her butterflies to stop wrestling in her chest as she tentatively wraps one arm around Heather's shoulder.

"Thanks," Heather mumbles almost incoherently, her breath tickles Naya's skin.

Naya doesn't know if Heather is thanking her for staying or wrapping an arm around her, but either way she tightens her hold and relaxes. Heather's hair is still slightly damp and her body is heated from being curled under the blankets, the sensation of cool damp hair and hot skin has Naya's body buzzing well after Heather drifts back into slumber and she stares at her ceiling in perfect silence.

She's too afraid to move and disturb Heather's sleep, but she's also too overwhelmed by the feeling of Heather pressed so closely against her to stay still. She finds herself scratching wiggly patterns on Heather's shoulder and trailing them up to the girls ear, across her neck, down again and then to her shoulder again. She keeps up a slow pace, idly tickling Heather's skin and occasionally pressing her nails lightly against warm flesh.

Every now and then Heather moves in her sleep and Naya's whole attention is on her, listening to her breathing and trying to determine if Heather is waking up or simply dreaming. Heather stops twitching and shifting when Naya scratches her fingers through her damp hair and so for the better part of an hour that's what Naya does. Tiredness aside all she can focus on is the rhythmic lull of Heather's body rising and falling with every inhale and exhale. She doesn't fall asleep so much as she balances on the edge of unconsciousness, but it's still a relaxed state and still comfortable.

She'll talk to Heather in the morning.

* * *

**A/N: **Next chapter moves things forward I promise! And thank you to everyone who reviewed, I can't explain how nice it is to know people are enjoying this story :)

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Title – **Halfway To Anywhere

**Summary: **Naya's not sure how she ended up in her bathtub; hung-over and with Heather on top of her, but the kink in her neck suggests they slept there. Sequel to Behind Closed Doors. RPF. HeYa.

**Disclaimer: **Still no.

**A/N: **So sorry it took so long with this chapter, I haven't had time to write. Being an adult is stressful sometimes! Thanks to every single person who reviewed, fav'ed and followed :) almost 200 guys!

* * *

**-ooo-**

The bitter aroma of coffee assaults Naya's senses welcomely as she pours the dark liquid into her mug. It's early, around six in the morning. Although despite hardly sleeping at all Naya is faring well. It no doubt has a lot to do with the fact that Naya has downed more than an average person's weekly intake of coffee in the space of an hour, but she still feels pretty good. A bit jittery, but good nonetheless.

She's pretty sure Heather slept well. She stirred a couple of times but not to a completely awake state, mainly it was just a change in breathing and some movement.

It worries Naya, Heather's behaviour the night before. Even if she knows it was about Mark. There is still a bunch of reactions Heather had on the beach that don't particularly make much sense. Naya's not stupid. She knows jealousy when she sees it and to be perfectly honest Heather couldn't have been known as subtle when she had attempted to confront Mark.

She's just turning around with her coffee in hand when she sees Heather walking into the small kitchen, her hair is tousled from sleep and she looks deathly pale.

Naya nods in greeting, "hey, sleep well?"

Heather spares her a glance and despite looking completely unwell she gives Naya a small smile, "yeah." She answers. Her voice is raspy from sleep and Naya's ears delight in the tone. Heather continues, "Did you get any sleep?"

"A bit." Naya says, "I had a coffee last night though so that kept me up."

"I remember." Heather notes, "About you drinking coffee, _and _trying to force feed me some." She points to Naya's coffee with an outstretched finger. "Can I have some?"

"Course you can." Naya chuckles, she places her own mug on the bench and dutifully sets out to fill one for Heather. She wants to bring up last night. She thinks she should at least clear things up with the whole Mark situation, but honestly she has no idea how much Heather remembers.

Or how much Heather is willing to talk about before she is pushed too far and anyway, again, Naya doesn't know how much Heather remembers.

She did after all pass out for a long time, and before that she was too drunk to even sit up on her own so Naya wouldn't know how to bring it up.

It's not just the rumour she wants to talk about, it's _them. _It's clear that Heather is becoming unsure about things and Naya really doesn't know how they'd handle everything if both of them became confused, so she needs to say something. _Ask _the right questions until she gets an answer. Even if her chest tightens nervously at the thought; it is Heather she is talking to, her friend. It shouldn't be hard.

She finishes pouring the hot coffee and spins around to hold out the mug to Heather, "sit down, we need to talk, hon." Her words sound confident and Heather takes the offered coffee thankfully, a strained smile however tells Naya this might be harder then she first thought.

Heather sits at the table almost too quickly and looks to Naya, "about last night?" She mutters around her lips.

"You guessed it."

Heather looks down to her coffee, "I was really drunk." She tells. "I mean I probably should have watched how much I was drinking. Because I do stupid things when I'm drunk, and, y'know how it is like when things start spinning and suddenly the craziest ideas are in your head and you think it's a good idea, even if it's not, _at all. _But you still do them anyway. Like that time you tried to jump over Kevin leapfrog style but clipped your knees on his back and ended up with a massive graze from your forehead to the tip of your nose…."

"Heath –"

"Or that time Chris got plastered and rolled everywhere, that wasn't a good idea cause like he ended up with dirt all over him and Lea tripped when she tried to jump over him but misjudged the speed he was rolling at. But, but I mean…at the time he thought it was, y'know, a good idea."

Naya holds her hand up slowly, "slow down for a second."

"It's the alcohol, Naya. That makes people act differently. Because you don't go around leapfrogging over people and Chris doesn't roll everywhere instead of walking and Lea doesn't even try to jump over things she shouldn't. It's the alcohol." Heather adds quickly, she's not even looking at Naya properly. She's just glancing from her coffee to Naya's jaw. "And I was really drunk."

Naya breathes out, "Heather, don't even try to hide behind that excuse." She says firmly.

There's a pause, before Heather clenches her jaw. "I'm not. You know how it is, Naya, when you're drunk."

"I do. I do know." Naya says immediately, keeping her eyes on Heather. "But I _chose _to leapfrog. The alcohol didn't force me to do it or change me; it just made the consequences seem irrelevant." She pauses, readjusting her hold on her own coffee before she shrugs. "Liquid courage."

Heather meets her gaze but doesn't say anything, so Naya steps forward.

"You drank enough last night to probably kill a small animal. So you weren't exactly in a great position to be thinking of consequences or how relevant things were, do you even remember much?" Naya adds.

She knows Heather does, simply because she's defending herself already and if Naya's honest – making up excuses.

With a small shrug, Heather takes a trying sip of her coffee. Naya thinks she's probably holding back a gag from the smell – hung-over Heather couldn't stomach the smell of food or apparently coffee first thing in the morning – Naya had learnt that a few months back. She's almost surprised when Heather takes a second, more eager mouthful.

Heather doesn't actually answer her, so Naya moves closer until she's able to sit in the chair opposite the girl.

"What you did last night –"

"I was drunk."

Naya sits her coffee on the table roughly. "I'm aware." She states strongly.

With a quick inhale, Heather mimics Naya's stare. "Why are you getting pissy?" She asks in a low tone.

Naya shakes her head, she really hadn't intended to sound so firm but her lack of sleep does not help with anything right now. "Because I'm trying to have a conversation with you." She explains just as strongly.

Heather doesn't even seem fazed; she just shrugs and holds her palms upwards. "We're talking right now." She snaps back.

"You're saying a lot of words, Heather. But you're not answering my questions."

"What exactly do you want me to say?" Heather's hands smack down on the surface of the table roughly and Naya feels her stomach burn with agitation and annoyance.

She leans forward in her seat, "answer me. Answer my questions."

"Again, what do you want me to say?"

"Tell me what you remember." Demands Naya instantly, her tone drops off at the end of her sentence and she ends up with a soft inflection that breaks away her own irritation.

Heather must hear it to, because she loosens her tense shoulders and swallows. "I remember you dragging me into the shower." She says quietly. Naya is thankful for the answer. "And waking up in your bed."

Despite herself Naya can't help but smile at the thought. It was a nice one. Heather sleeping in her bed, Heather sleeping _next _to her; curled up by her side.

It was nice.

Something Naya really wants to do again.

She clears her throat and takes her own sip of coffee, the liquid burns her tongue. "Is that all you remember? Do you remember anything about what happened at the beach?"

Heather nods.

With a breath out, Naya sits up straighter. "You remember almost drowning?" She asks and it comes out so serious that she has to backtrack her own thoughts and add a smile, "I had to go into serious life-guard mode." She adds jokingly. She's trying to lighten the mood, to keep Heather from going on the defence and herself on the offense.

Heather manages a soft smile. "I remember a bit. That wave was fierce." She lightly says, her attempt at adding to Naya's light-hearted approach is welcomed and Naya has the sudden urge to hug Heather.

"It really wasn't." Naya says around her own smile. "But I'm off track, we're getting off topic."

Heather looks confused and also slightly unsure. "What exactly is the topic?"

Ignoring the nervous flutters in her chest, Naya forces herself to keep eye contact with Heather. "Us." She hushes out. She's glad her voice is strong, even more so that it holds a dominate tone. One that takes control of the situation.

Heather looks suddenly startled, her eyes advert and she taps her fingers recklessly against her mug. "What about us?" She questions. It's quiet but still an invitation for Naya to continue.

She's thankful Heather isn't pulling back. It takes two to have a conversation.

Sucking in a lungful of air to steady her increasing heart rate, Naya lifts her coffee off the table before clicking it back down again. _Now or never_. "I want to know where this is heading, where _we _are heading."

It's a blatant sentence on Naya's part but she still sounds confident and Naya thinks it's the only reason Heather looks back to her, because the blonde's nerves are on display in very visible signs.

Her tapping fingers, tense shoulders, that fact she's biting her bottom lip and looking away every few second only to look back. Heather's nervous.

"I don't think I understand, Naya." Heather breathes out tightly. It's done in a manner that suggests she _does _in fact understand, but she's too hesitant to further answer and Naya is quick to flash her a comforting smile. It's probably shaky, but _damn _she's nervous as well.

"This thing we have going on." She starts. Her voice cracks under her whispering tone, and she clears it quickly. "I want to know where it is going. Is it going somewhere? Or is it just a bit of fun?" That last part kills her to ask, but if Heather's small head shake is anything to go by Naya doesn't need to worry.

"You're serious?" Heather asks.

Naya is put off guard by the reply and she twitches her head back in a movement that is jerky and also _way _too much like her character. "Serious about…?" She searches.

Heather seems to pick up on how left field her response came out because she sits up straighter, "about this talk."

Not what Naya expected to hear.

She is serious though. That's probably been made clear by her getting annoyed when Heather wouldn't answer her. But she's serious and she's nervous and she's so completely confused about everything concerning Heather that it almost makes her want to laugh and cry simultaneously.

And also maybe just hug Heather for a very, _very _long time.

She settles for a nod of her head, "why wouldn't I be serious?"

"It's just – I mean, you and – um." Heather licks her lips and scoffs at her lack of ability to speak.

Naya speaks up, "I'm serious." She assures. "I am."

Heather's bites her bottom lip but looks at least a bit calmer, "it's not just a bit of fun…" She breathes in answer to Naya's before question. "It's more than that."

_More than that. More than that!_

Naya's heart swells with premature relief and she nods; half pacifying Heather's nervous look, and half calming her own erratic emotions. "Okay, now we just have to figure out what we want from this."

"As in…?"

Naya swallows, "as in a relationship or friends with benefits or _something. _What is it you want from it?"

"Me?" Heather squeaks.

Naya is taken off guard _again_ and she tilts her head sideways a fraction, "um," she swallows. "Yeah?"

Heather looks down, not at her mug just at her hands. "What do _you _want from it?"

"I asked you first." Naya states calmly. Her hammering heart tells otherwise, and she shifts in her seat with the intention to internally _shift _her thoughts. The ones that keep her stomach in knots and her chest tight – the one thing she is consciously aware of thinking is _abort! Abort! _– Her fight or flight response is greatly leaning towards flight.

But she can't just stand up and forget everything. She needs to talk to Heather, even if they seem to have the worst social skills and a lack of knowledge when it comes to having a somewhat easy and normal conversation. Naya thinks there's probably a good reason as to why it is so hard to talk to Heather about _this _and their situation, but for the life of her she's too nervous to really worry or delve deeper into that train of thought.

Heather glances up slowly but otherwise doesn't say anything so Naya leans forward, placing her elbows on the table and her palms flat against the surface.

"We need to talk." She adds, it's a stern reminder.

Heather nods once, a soft movement. "I know."

"Last night, with the…. With the whole 'Mark' thing." Naya scrunches her face up in slight confusion; she's still a bit unsure about Heather's response to the rumour. "The way you were…." She drawls slowly.

"I was drunk." Heather's quick to tell.

"We're vetoing that excuse."

"It's not an excuse, it's a fact."

Grinding her teeth, Naya breathes in through her nose. "You're using it as an excuse though. Yeah, you were drunk but that doesn't justify your actions. It just means you lacked a brain filter and also the ability to walk in a straight line."

"You don't get it though, I was like out of it."

"I'm aware." Naya says pacifyingly. "I carried you half way across the beach." She adds in explanation and Heather looks self-conscious. "The way you were, it wasn't like you Heather. I mean, you practically bitch slapped Mark away when he tried coming over to you, and then there's the whole passing out moment you so suddenly happened to bring about –"

"Sorry."

Naya shakes her head at Heather's meek voice, "I wasn't looking for an apology. I just want to understand what's going on and also why you got so upset about Mark."

"I wasn't that upset."

"Why were you mad?"

"What?"

"Mad. Why were you mad? You said last night when I was trying to get you cleaned up that you were mad. With who?"

Shifting in her chair, Heather shuts her eyes. Only for a few seconds. "I don't know."

"Yes you do." Naya encourages.

"Myself." Heather's answer comes out clipped, quiet and tense and she shakes her head. "Mark." She adds, "You."

"Me?"

"I don't know, no – or yes. Mainly just everything." With a small frown Heather looks to Naya, her eyes are pale. "Actually that's a lie, it wasn't everything. It wasn't even really you. I was angry because, I – well, first I was just angry because of Mark and then I got mad because I was angry with Mark in the first place and it wasn't called for, and he was – you were like _cuddling _on the beach and I don't know why I even came over. But I was mad. Because Mark was all like 'hey Naya, wanna cuddle while we're intoxicated and maybe make out a little' and apparently you agreed." Sucking in a lungful of air Heather pushes her coffee away from herself.

Naya frowns, "first of all that Mark impression was horrible, and sweetie the last thing I was going to do with Mark was kiss him. I don't like him romantically. We were talking, that's all."

"I know." Tells Heather, "I know that _now_, but last night I was too drunk to think of that in a rational way and that's not me using alcohol as an excuse, it's just how it was."

"You worried me." Naya states truthfully. "The rumour is not true. Mark doesn't even know about it and the only reason it got starter was because Dianna misunderstood me when we were talking about the hickey on my neck."

Heather actually looks amused, "Dianna started the rumour?"

"Inadvertently."

"But I thought she was under the impression that _we _have a thing."

"She still is, I think. I must have thrown her off slightly when I tried evading her question about the hickey. But while we're back on the subject…" Naya adds, "I want to know what's going on," she pauses before breathing out. "With us."

"Okay."

With a shaky smile, Naya nods. "Okay, so, uhm…, original question again, what is it you want from it? Or this, or us." She frowns at her poorly constructed question but keeps her shoulders square, she's sure from an outsiders point of view she'd look confident. She's also sure Heather can see right through her façade.

Heather's fingers tighten on her mug and Naya thinks she can hear her swallow nervously. "I don't want us to be just friends with benefits, Naya." She hushes out.

Naya's heart jumps with relief and something close to adoration.

She smiles lightly, a smile that barely reaches her lips but shines through her eyes anyway.

Heather squeezes her mug, "do you?" she starts, "want us to be just friends with benefits?"

Naya shakes her head quickly, "no. No, I…that's not what I want."

"So we're on the same page so far?" Heather laughs in a way that tells Naya she is appeasing her nerves.

Naya does the same, a throaty chuckle in comparison to Heather's more airy one. "Same page."

"Cool."

"Mm,"

"So, uhm…" Heather smiles at Naya before she looks sideways; focusing on what Naya thinks is the fridge. "Why is this so hard?" She laughs again, a breathy sound.

Naya again mimics Heather unconsciously, "I have no idea," she informs around her own smile, she tilts her head when Heather chuckles again. It sounds forced and awkward. "Are you okay?"

With a quick nod and still keeping her eyes adverted, Heather blows her cheeks out. "I'm nervous." She strains.

Her cheeks are tinted with a soft pink and Naya's eyes run across every part of Heather's appearance, from her locked jaw – adverted gaze – tapping fingers and almost worried frown, to the simple fact that Heather's shoulders are drawn high. A protective position that Naya recognizes from the acting classes she use to attend, body language wasn't her strong point, but it helped with her acting. And so she's knows Heather's position is signifying she is predicting an attack, it's a submissive position if anything; but one that can be related to being unsure.

"Don't be," Naya whispers. Despite the fact that she herself is also nervous, she still sounds convincing. She doesn't want Heather to feel nervous. She doesn't want that at all. Although the fact that Heather _does _feel nervous indicates the conversation means a lot to her and it calms Naya's racing heart just a tiny bit.

Heather breathes out another shaky laugh but looks back to Naya this time, "I like you."

"I like you too." Naya responds. It's instinct, almost an unconscious reaction to Heather's declaration that probably steams from the first time Naya had met Heather. It's publicly known that she had outright told Heather she liked her. In a platonic way that is. Or maybe not so much now that Naya thinks about it. Either way she says the words without hesitation and Heather smiles at her almost knowingly.

"I mean, I _really _like you. Y'know?" Heather asks. She shakes her head a second later, "I'm being awkward." She blushes.

Naya's laugh bubbles from her throat uncontrolled. "You're being cute."

If it's possible, Heather's blush grows even further and she ducks her head. "Shut up." Her voice is light and breathy and Naya chuckles again.

"You're so easy to make blush."

Heather shakes her head, "no. No I'm not."

"Yes, yes you are." Naya teases warmly. She pushes her mug away slowly before she scoots her chair back. It scratches on the floor and captures Heather's attention and so almost lamely Naya stands up. Her intention was to smoothly make her way closer to Heather, but instead she ends up rushed and strangely robotic and with little pride she kneels beside Heather's chair.

Heather grins at the lame movement, but to Naya's pleasure she shifts on her chair so that she's facing Naya's kneeling form. Her coffee, much like Naya's, is left on the table.

"You look awkward." Heather states bluntly.

Naya smacks her knee in retaliation, "_you_ look awkward."

"I am awkward." Informs Heather lightly, she kicks her leg out and gently knocks Naya's knee with her bare foot.

"A little bit, you are." Naya grins, before turning serious. "I really like you to by the way."

The confession slips easily from her lips and Naya feels warm just saying the words out loud. Heather's blue eyes are fixed with hers and they shine under the morning light, there's an emotion behind her gaze that Naya wants to ask about, or maybe she just wants to keep quiet and have the soft look Heather is directing her way all to herself. Because something so beautiful seems like it would be marred if anyone else saw it. Naya doesn't want Heather looking at anyone else like that, so she simply takes in the moment in silence.

Her nerves are calmed when Heather's blush intensifies and confidently she places both hands on Heather's thighs, pressing her palms against Heather's bare skin. She's almost glad the clothes she let Heather borrow consisted of short-shorts and a tank top.

The sudden urge to be around Heather more hits her like a rush of wind, which is weird because she's around her right now. But it's the kind of feeling that has Naya wanting to see Heather beyond work and her apartment and the occasional party or get together. She wants to go out with Heather. To different places.

She wants to experience new things…with Heather.

The feeling is overpowering and leaves small jolts of energy in Naya's limbs, prickling her skin warmly.

She smiles up at Heather strongly, "I want to take you out." She states with a wide grin, her confidence coming back despite the fact she was stating something so big and also stating it without much thought.

Heather looks lost, "out of the…closet?"

"What?"

"What?" Heather gulps with a fluster, "Nothing."

"I meant I want to take you out, like to a public place. This Saturday." Naya clarifies, pressing down harder on Heather's thighs. "My treat, I'll pay for everything."

Heather's eyes twinkle with fondness and she bobs her head. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, okay. You can take me out."

Naya breathes in, "you are aware I'm trying to ask you out on a date right?" Nervous shake to her tone aside she still manages a subtle smirk.

She's pretty sure her hands are shaking from the thought of what she just asked. Or really what she is planning. A date. With Heather. Her best friend. Her heart twists with confusion and Naya can't tell if it's excitement or apprehension.

Heather looks embarrassed but amused, "I got that you dork."

"You're blushing again." Naya points out before literally _pointing _it out and poking Heather's cheek.

Heather flinches away with a large smile, "Stop it!"

"Blush much?" Adds Naya to her teasing, going in for another poke – Heather is quick to swat her hand away – and Naya laughs it off.

"I'm not blushing. So stop violating me."

"_Violating _you? How much _more _dramatic can you get?" With a laugh at Heather's pouting features, Naya pokes her again. Pressing her finger into Heather's jaw rather clumsily.

Heather smacks her away again, "Don't," She warns with a chuckle. "I'm hung-over!"

"Oh, poor baby!" Naya coos with little sympathy, eliciting a low giggle from Heather. She stands from her position on the floor and swiftly pokes Heather's cheek again.

"You keep poking me…" The warning falls short when Naya cuts her off with another quick jab and Heather stands as well, clumsily attempting to move around the kitchen chair in her escape plan. It tips up and she bumps her side painfully before gripping the chair that's in mid fall and slamming it back into its steadied position. "Ow," Naya tries to reach for her but in her hung-over state Heather interprets it as another poke and steps backwards. "Don't, Naya!" She laughs.

"I wasn't going to poke you." Naya defends, still advancing rather menacingly. Although there's a warmth in her eyes that suggests she was genuinely just reaching out.

"I'm tired." Heather deadpans, "and I feel sick, and I have a headache."

"Stop complaining,"

"I have a hangover, I'm allowed to."

Naya advances quickly and grabs Heather's wrist securely, "I have one too, you don't see me complaining." She hushes lowly, tugging Heather against her easily.

"You've had a gallon of coffee," Heather says.

Naya shrugs before wrapping her arms tightly around the blonde's waist and tilting her head, "It didn't really help." She hums, smiling when Heather leans into her.

"Poor baby." Heather mocks.

Naya snorts a laugh and retaliates by poking Heather's ribs hard. Heather jumps so Naya does it again, relishing the feel of Heather's body moving closely near hers. She's taken by surprise when Heather draws her into a strong hug. Thwarting Naya's attempts at tickling.

With a throaty chuckle, Naya pushes forward effectively forcing Heather into a backwards walk. It's clumsy and awkward and they both stumble with a shameful inelegance as Naya keeps barrelling forward. She manages to grip Heather's hips strongly around the hug and the feeling of Heather's chest pressing against her own makes Naya feel like she needs to swallow a roughness away that's in her throat.

She's clearing her throat around a shallow cough when Heather's back hits the bench and the edge of the sink forcefully. It brings them both to a quick halt and the soft little whimper that comes from Heather at the harsh contact sounds beyond addictive to Naya. It's crossed between shock and a protest of sorts, but there's also a hint of laughter that has Naya's skin prickingly hotly.

She laughs at their position and digs her nails gently against Heather's sides, eliciting a soft gasp in return.

Heather's palms are pressing flat against the small of Naya's back and her chin rests on Naya's shoulder fittingly. It would seem like a normal hug if it weren't for Naya's teasing grip and relentless tickling. Heather's squirming against her, but Naya has the advantage and slight upper hand with Heather being trapped between the bench and herself and Naya takes full benefit of it – pressing her fingers lightly against Heather's waist repeatedly – and in turn pulling soft little gasp of laughter from Heather.

"You're ticklish." Naya states. It's not like she didn't know before, because she did. She just – _usually _– isn't the one finding the spots on Heather that make her squirm and giggle. She wants to keep going, keep exploring Heather's warm body with gentle touches and playful scratching. It's scary how much her body simply needs to be close to Heather's.

She pushes her hips forward, meeting Heather's in return and pinning her further against the bench.

Heather's hands move so that she's grabbing at both of Naya's arms, gripping just above her elbows. She tries to push Naya backwards but Naya is quick to tense her body, making the task difficult and in turn pressing their bodies flush. She dances her fingers higher up Heather's sides and the girl instantly wiggles.

Heather's laugh is sharp and airy and Naya wants to hear it again and again and again so she tickles a path across Heather's ribs, feeling Heather's chest expand with another uncontrolled chuckle.

She knows she's basically cornering Heather in her kitchen and well, tickling her like some creep. And on some very strong level she thinks she should at least pull back a little bit instead of pushing herself painfully close to Heather, because although Heather's body is warm and familiar, Naya knows it's a little too intimate for just a friendly moment of teasing. Not that Heather seems to mind, but Naya can't help but feel like she's about to overstep some invisible boundary and it makes her throat dry and her brain over analyse everything she is currently doing.

It's probably why when Heather pushes her back again Naya complies dutifully, stepping out of Heather's personal space and ignoring the cold chill that runs down her spine at the loss of contact.

Heather's smiling and her eyes are soft and round; an expression that makes her look innocent and exposed.

Naya's stomach dips wantonly at the simple look and she has the sudden urge to kiss away Heather's gentle expression.

She licks her lips in unconscious preparation and Heather's eyes flick down to watch the gesture.

Naya doesn't actually do anything though, other than stare at Heather's sweet gaze. In fact for a long pause they both just sort of stare. Maybe, Naya thinks, Heather just realized that Naya had asked her on a date. Because Heather's lips purse thoughtfully and her eyes become distant, glossy with the beginnings of a faraway look and Naya watches carefully; waiting to catch any fleeting emotion to grace the blonde's face, eager to read Heather even if she's finding it increasingly hard not to stare at Heather's lips the whole time.

Heather drops her gaze and it breaks the lull of the room.

Naya clears her throat sharply, "we should get ready for work." She takes another step back, a friendly smile playing at her lips. "You'll have to borrow some of my clothes, yours are covered in sand."

Heather raises both her eyebrows in a slow movement, one that suggests she's embarrassed but also mirthful. It makes her look young.

Squashing another urge to kiss Heather, Naya looks sideways. "How do you feel?"

From her peripheral vision Heather shrugs, "okay, a little sick but like, not enough to want to become best friends with the toilet bowl." She smiles toothily and Naya looks back with a fond glance.

"Good to know. Just make sure you drink water today, alright?"

"Uh huh."

"I was going to give you a couple of glasses last night but you didn't want any. It probably would have made you feel better though." Naya explains.

Heather nods with a tilt of her head, "I'm sorry you got stuck with me last night."

"I said I'd take care of you." Naya quickly says, casually shrugging despite feeling strangely exposed by her own declaration. "You were out for the count for a while." She adds needlessly.

Heather is probably very much aware that she had passed out. She doesn't need Naya telling her.

"Did I do anything embarrassing?" Heather asks already looking mortified.

Naya shakes her head, "nothing too bad."

"I feel like you're lying to me."

"You remember most the night anyway," Naya laughs, Heather frowns and it causes her forehead to crinkle cutely.

"It's blurry though."

"Take it from me, you're in the clear. Nothing embarrassing went down, I swear." With a quick smile Naya turns around, making her way out of the kitchen. "I'm going to get dressed, help yourself to something to eat if you can stomach it." She says in a sing-song voice. She hears Heather grunt in response before sweeping into her room and shutting the door.

The bed is unmade and Naya smiles at the upheaved blanket before she goes over to her dresser. She pulls out a fresh shirt – a simple grey tee – and throws it on her bed before she pulls her top she slept in up and over her head. She's still wearing her bra and absently she adjusts it, allowing her top to crinkle upon the floor when she drops it.

She's trying to be quick, because Heather will need to get dressed as well and they don't have a lot of time left until they're needed on the set of Glee. So carelessly she grabs for her fresh shirt, she barely even reaches her top when Heather's voice is heard from outside the door. Slightly muffled.

"Oh my God!"

Naya curls her fingers around her top that's still sitting on her bed, but otherwise freezes in mid grab. "What?"

There's shuffling outside the room, "Naya!" Heather shrieks in a low although still contained voice. It makes Naya scrunch her eyebrows and side-eye the bedroom door strongly.

"What?!" She repeats, louder.

"No, no. No, no!" Heather's mumbling a second later and then Naya's door is being flung open frighteningly fast as said girl barrels in.

Naya practically snatches her top like some scared man clinging to his last possessions and she crumples it against her exposed chest, hugging it in place.

"What are you doing?" She asks around a mouthful of air, Heather's too busy swaying her head back and forth to see how startled Naya is. "What's wrong?" Naya adds when it's clear Heather's looking for something.

"My phone!" Heather breathes erratically, "I've lost it. I can't find it anywhere! It's not in here is it?" She asks quickly, "Or with my clothes? Did you sit it somewhere? I can't even remember the last time I had it on me."

Still holding her shirt against her chest, Naya shakes her head. "Calm down. Seriously breathe before you turn blue. Lea has it."

Heather looks in Naya's direction incredulously, "What? Why?"

"I don't know. She just does. You left it with her last night, so I told her to keep it until tomorrow." Naya explains calmly.

Heather's quick to lower her eyebrows, seemingly okay about Naya's state of undress. "You didn't think to grab it yourself?" She asks.

No.

Naya scoffs a small laugh and it sounds tight, "I kind of had my hands full carrying your heavy ass up the beach."

"You could have put it in your pocket." Heather deadpans and Naya's brain internally screams a loud _duh! _Because why didn't she think of that last night?!

"No cause…whatever. I was kind of distracted with getting you inside and settled. I didn't have time to focus on where your phone was. It's fine, Lea won't have lost it. It's probably sitting safely in her room as we speak."

Heather extends her arm and holds her palm out quickly, "gimme your phone."

"Why?" Naya asks quickly, crumpling her top further against her chest. She doesn't know why though, it's not like Heather hasn't seen anything. But still Naya finds herself hiding like some teenage girl afraid to change in the lockers.

Heather is good at turning a blind eye.

"I want to ring my phone." Heather states, "Just to remind Lea to bring it on set today."

"She's not going to forget it."

"Phone." Demands Heather with a wiggle of her fingers.

"Seriously?"

Heather looks around the room again, squinting cutely. Or at least that's what Naya's mind seems to want to think. "Where is it?" Heather asks, looking back to Naya.

Unconsciously Naya looks in the direction of her phone, which is resting on the unmade bed. The sheets cover half of the device but Heather manages to follow Naya's line of vision and almost immediately walks towards it.

Naya follows, "calls cost a fortune, Heather!" She scolds grabbing her phone from the bed in a snatch and holding it to her crumpled shirt and her chest.

Heather lamely tries to reach for it, swiping the air like a bear claw. "I'll be quick, no longer than a minute." She insists.

Naya twists away, letting her back face Heather. "It's not the time that costs it's the actual dialling of the number!" She says around an amused huff.

"Then let me send a text then…" Whines Heather, she's reaching around Naya quickly. Trying to pry the phone away. "Naya…, come on!" She breathes when Naya spins around again effectively backing up into Heather, the action makes Heather stumble and she staggers off balance. "_God!_" She grunts in shock and then just as swiftly as she regains her balance she wraps her arms around Naya.

Naya squeals. Like an actual _squeal _of surprise and Heather's warm breath hits the nape of her neck hotly.

Heather's basically holding Naya's arms in place which leaves very little room for Naya to move, so when Heather pulls her closer to the bed Naya really has no choice but to go along with the movement. Heather breathes in and then holds her breath and before Naya can ask why, she's jolted up as Heather lets herself fall onto the bed. Clinging to Naya menacingly and in turn bringing Naya's squealing form down on top of her.

Naya's practically lying on her back, on Heather, with her arms locked in place by the blonde's grip and she laughs out a puff of air in confused amusement.

It's uncomfortable and she holds her top and phone tighter to herself when Heather's legs wrap around her own. She's literally mimicking a snake, curling herself around Naya's form.

"You're a dork!" Naya rasps.

Heather makes a noise that's halfway between a grunt and a hum and then Naya finds herself being flipped over, she lands on her stomach with her arms still tucked beneath her chest and Heather straddles her. Sitting on the small of Naya's back with ease.

"Just one text…. Naya." Heather whines, she tenses her legs and Naya has to bite her tongue from the sensation of Heather's body against her bare back.

"_Oh my God, I'm in my bra Heather…_" Naya whispers around a tight exhale. Mainly it's tight because Heather is sitting on her and she's being squashed against the mattress, but it's also tight because her mind is starting to think of every position Heather and herself could be in if she flipped them and just kissed Heather like some deprived crazy woman…

Stop!

Heather chuckles, whether at Naya's words or the sound of her voice Naya isn't sure, but either way something amuses Heather. "Just one text." Heather reiterates, she slides her hands down to Naya's waist and tickles her quickly.

The unexpected touch makes Naya jolt and her sharp chuckle is one of shock more than anything else. Heather breathes in with delight at Naya's response and slides her hands up further tickling at Naya's ribs, sides, back. The sensation is unbearable and despite herself Naya lets out a string of giggles, she squirms violently under Heather's administrations, half annoyed but unable not to laugh and Heather's fingers find the back of her neck – Naya yells out a protest and her voice sounds raspier than usual – Heather, not listening keeps tickling, grazing her fingertips across Naya's showing skin torturously and with her own laughter. Heather's laughter however is amusement.

"Off!" Laughs Naya breathlessly, unable to get a proper breath of air. She lifts her hips in a bucking motion, intent on wiggling free and one of Heather's palms smacks against her shoulder blade in an effort to stay upright. It just manages to push Naya further into the mattress and so with another chuckle that she seriously can't contain she buries her face into the blanket. "Stop…_no_!" She's laughing without break now and Heather keeps running quick fingers over her showing skin, tickling away Naya's ability to breathe.

"Give me your phone and I'll stop," Heather informs around a light voice, she's happy, Naya can tell by the tone.

Heather increases her tickle-attack by digging gentle fingers further under Naya's waist and Naya breathlessly grunts a laugh.

"Fuck!"

"Do you give up?"

"I can't breathe!" Naya's knows her statement would mean a lot more if she wasn't laughing throughout it, but her giggles only increase when she thinks of their situation.

They're so immature.

"Then give me your phone."

Digging her face into the blankets more, Naya shuts her eyes, laughing in an almost tired tone as she wiggles her upper body. "Okay. Okay! I give up, you win! Take the phone." She breathes desperately, "Just stop tickling me you dork!"

Heather does. Immediately. And with a small wiggle of her hips she loosens her hold around Naya, allowing her room to move.

It's a gesture Naya takes full advantage of and with a clumsy motion she manages to flip both of them, dropping her shirt and phone to the side in the process and straddling a smirking Heather. She all but drags Heather's arms above her head in a desperate attempt to cease all tickling from the blonde, and she holds them there as she grinds her hips down. Locking her legs around Heather's thighs.

Heather is flushed a soft pink and her eyes sparkle with a playful emotion as she watches Naya, a dusting of freckles cover her cheeks and the bridge of her nose and Naya finds herself wanting to kiss every single one. Instead of that though, she leans forward with a whispered.

"_Say uncle_."

Heather bucks her hips and smirks in a way that Naya thinks is a teasing gesture, but otherwise she stays quiet.

Naya shifts so that she's holding Heather's arms with one hand and with the other one she tickles Heather's ribs, digging her fingers into the thin tank top in a revengeful fashion.

Heather lets out a loud chuckle and raises her hips again, clumsy and desperate in a bid to free herself.

Naya laughs, "Say uncle!"

Not complying, Heather tugs free one of her arms and grabs at Naya's offending hand. Her other arm is still held down, so their struggle ends up a lame standoff of jerky movements and tensing muscles. It's only when Naya sits forward and puts practically all her weight onto Heather's free arm that Heather allows Naya to win. She huffs her annoyance, but easily lets Naya press her arm back onto the bed and Naya smiles victoriously.

"Say uncle and I'll get off." She informs lightly.

Heather huffs again, but a small grin shows. "Uncle." She relents and with a warm look Naya rolls off the dancer.

She lies next to Heather breathlessly, "you can ring…" She says, "Your phone that is."

Heather only just sits up to grab Naya's phone that is now lying in a tangle of blankets when there's a knock at the door. It's loud and quick and Naya confusedly grabs her shirt before pulling it over her head quickly, she doesn't miss Heather's lingering gaze.

"Expecting someone?" Heather asks, looking away when Naya meets her eyes and staring at the phone.

Naya shakes her head, because no, she isn't. At all.

"No one." She voices curiously and then while Heather's attempting to find her own number in Naya's phone to ring, Naya makes her way out the room. She sweeps across the living room quickly, adjusting her shirt and running her hands through her messy hair before she reaches the front door.

With one final adjustment to her shirt and a glance down at her sleep shorts, Naya swings open the door.

"Thought we could car pool." Dianna is saying even before Naya has the door completely open. She pushes past in a manner that is still polite and Naya fumbles with catching up.

"Please come in." She mutters to the back of Dianna's head.

Dianna turns around just as Naya shuts the door and her soft hazel eyes move over Naya's body swiftly, it'd be intimidating if Dianna didn't look so genuinely friendly.

"Why are you all sweaty?" The actress lightly questions, looking Naya up and down slowly.

Naya hadn't even realized she was, but just as she goes to reply, Heather emerges from the bedroom in a huff. Naya's phone cradled in both her hands and cheeks flushed.

A light bulb must go off, because Dianna suddenly looks knowingly at Naya. "Oh." Is all she says. But really, that's all she needs to say.

Naya shakes her head, "No, no not 'oh'."

"She isn't picking up!" Heather talks over Naya loudly, "I called twice and nothing. What if she's already left for work and left my phone at her place?" It's only then that Heather choses to look up from the phone and she startles a little at the presence of Dianna, it's quickly gone and replaced with a smile. "Oh, hey."

Dianna smiles back, "Hi."

Shaking her head again and still flustered from Dianna commenting on her being sweaty, Naya snatches her phone from Heather's grasp. "She's probably still asleep, or turned your phone off."

"Who?" Asks Dianna, looking between Naya and Heather.

"Lea. She has my phone."

"Obsessed with it much by the way?" Naya responds, Heather ignores her and breathes in deeply. Which Dianna – ever the observant woman she is – picks up on like a hound after some poor fox.

"Why are you out of breath?" She looks over Heather much like she had done to Naya, and Heather shrugs casually.

"We were on the bed –"

Naya's stomach dips at how _wrong _Heather's words could be taken and she smacks the innocent girl with the back of her hand. A loud cracking sound fills the room and Heather recoils in shock.

"Ow! What?"

Naya ignore hers and instead smiles tensely at Dianna, "Do you want coffee?"

Heather hits her back, not as hard but still forcefully and Naya frowns at the pain in her shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Hurt?" Heather bites.

"Yes, actually."

With a small smirk that suggests she's not entirely serious, Heather walks past Naya and Dianna. "Good, cause you hurt me too." She informs as she heads towards the kitchen.

Naya stares in stunned silence, half amused, and half regretful she had smacked Heather in the first place. Girl could hit!

Dianna watches Heather walk away before she turns around with an incredibly soft look in her eyes, "she's wearing your clothes." She tells Naya.

"Hadn't noticed." Naya quips sarcastically, but she allows herself a small smile. "Coffee?" She asks again.

Dianna nods. "Sure."

"Also, uhm," Naya shrugs, "can we talk later or sometime?"

If Dianna opens her mouth any more Naya's sure she'd let in the devil or something, she looks absolutely thrilled and her eyebrows rise quickly.

"Of course." She practically throws out in a desperate whisper.

Naya smiles, "um, thanks."

**-ooo-**

* * *

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Title – **Halfway To Anywhere

**Summary: **Naya's not sure how she ended up in her bathtub; hung-over and with Heather on top of her, but the kink in her neck suggests they slept there. Sequel to Behind Closed Doors. RPF. HeYa.

**Disclaimer: **Rah-rah-rah! Nope.

**A/N: **over 200 reviews! I love you guys! Thank you so much for the reviews :) also this chapter is like 10k! WHAT! I seriously couldn't end it. So you're stuck with a long chapter.

* * *

**-ooo-**

It's not until Friday night that Naya finds herself sitting in a small café just down from the set of Glee. It's a small place. Cozy, with an actual fire crackling away in the featured stone wall and dimmed lights. The curtains that cover the windows are long and drape on the floor and the table tops are shinned wood.

Naya's never been here before, but apparently Dianna has. Although the café itself screams Dianna so Naya's not exactly surprised on that note.

It's 7pm, or just gone past and Naya is sitting at a two seater table in the corner of the room. There are not that many people around; just a man with white hair enjoying what Naya thinks is a scone. He doesn't seem interested in her though, which _thank God _because Naya is a nervous wreck. She's sure if the man happened to look over at her he'd think she was about to faint or cry or maybe he would just think she was a typical LA resident that looked displeased with the home-style café.

It didn't exactly cry _five stars. _But Naya thinks that's why Dianna likes the place so much, it's under the radar. She likes it herself too.

"I got us sugar packets," Dianna says as she comes over to the table, she had been ordering for both of them. She puts the two mugs down and three packets of sugar slide from her hand. "Organic." Dianna tells.

Naya stares at the sugar before pulling her coffee mug closer towards herself, "thanks," she says and Dianna smiles while she sits down.

"This is the best coffee you'll ever have, trust me." She's excited, Naya can tell.

Although the coffee does look appealing, with its chocolate sprinkles and swirls of milk – Dianna herself as Naya can see has some type of tea. By the smell of it she's pretty sure it's blueberry or maybe raspberry or at a guess just something with cranberries in it.

She reaches for a packet of 'organic' sugar and rips the very edge of the paper packet, "I'm taking it you come here a lot." Naya smiles, "how haven't I heard of this place?"

Dianna just grins, "It's my little secret."

"That I now know of." Informs Naya with a grin of her own, she pours the sugar into her coffee and the grains sink into the froth on top before dissolving.

"You wanted to talk, so I figured somewhere public but quiet would be nice and I know how much you love your coffee."

"Live for it."

Dianna breathes a laugh, "So I figured it would be okay to share my secret place with you, just this one time."

"You are aware I can find my way back here right?" Naya asks with amusement. "So it's not just one time."

"You're hopeless with directions, so I'm quite sure you _couldn't _find your way back here."

"I am not hopeless with directions…."

"You got lost on your first day on set."

"It's a big place."

Taking a quick sip of her tea, Dianna raises her eyebrows. "You were ten meters from your dressing room." She smiles.

"I was nervous, I got disorientated." Despite trying to pull off a frown, Naya finds herself chuckling around her words. "And anyway, we're not talking about my direction skills, we're talking about this café. How'd you find it?"

"I put an ad online and waited for a match." Dianna says seriously. Her deadpanned humour catches Naya off guard and for a second she earnestly thinks Dianna's is telling the truth, logic aside.

It's right up until Dianna cracks a soft smile, that Naya realizes she is joking.

She shakes her head in amusement and looks down to her coffee, "I think you've found the perfect match then." She plays along.

Dianna nods her head once, briefly looking around the café. "So you like it then?"

"It's nice," Naya gives, "Heather would love it." She adds without much thought. She sees Dianna tilt her head almost curiously, like a puppy watching its owner with interest.

Dianna doesn't say anything – which if Naya is honest – makes her feel strangely caught out or maybe uncomfortable, so quickly she lifts her coffee and takes a gulp.

Dianna is right about it being the best coffee, Naya's pretty sure heaven just moved into her mouth. With the added sugar the coffee isn't as bitter and it leaves a subtle caramel taste on her lips, the chocolate sprinkles are sweet and the milk is light and Naya actually shuts her eyes just to cope with the caffeinated heaven she's in right now. Because _God _is everything magical and perfect!

Dianna chuckles, "it's pretty fantastic, right?"

Opening her eyes, Naya licks her lips. "Heaven. It's heaven." She's being serious but Dianna chuckles again, amused.

"I think you've found your perfect match as well."

It's a joke.

Just a friendly conversation, a simple sentence that shouldn't mean anything other than something funny; but Naya doesn't find herself smiling, instead she finds herself immediately thinking about Heather and despite herself the butterflies take over her stomach and chest, and seemingly bite away her resolve until she's sitting down her coffee and staring at Dianna with a serious look.

"I'm taking Heather out." The words slip from her mouth before she can filter them, and Dianna tilts her head again. This time in confusion.

"I'm sorry?" She asks in a way that suggests she didn't quite hear what Naya had mumbled.

_Don't say it again! _

"I'm taking Heather out."

Dianna looks no less confused, "is this what you wanted to talk to me about?" She inquires lightly.

She has no idea what Naya is trying to say, so self-consciously Naya grabs for her coffee again and moulds her hands around the sides. It's hot but she presses her palms tightly and securely anyway and with a breath in, she prepares herself.

She can tell Dianna. She is after all the one who asked to talk so it should be easy. Dianna basically knows anyhow, Naya would just be confirming it. She can tell Dianna.

She _can _tell Dianna.

But maybe she shouldn't. Maybe she should wait and talk to Heather again, just to see if Heather wants to tell Dianna together. But why would they, they're not even a couple and Naya's really unsure about how to deal with that conversation. What if Heather didn't think anything of the date? Naya knows that's not the case, but still. She's damn nervous and a little confused still and Dianna is willing to listen.

She can tell Dianna.

No.

She _will _tell Dianna.

"Yes." She answers before she adds again, "I'm taking Heather out."

"Out?" Dianna echoes, it's done lightly and Naya's stomach burns with how nervous she's feeling.

"Yeah…."

Dianna still looks confused, but there is something behind her eyes that twinkles in acknowledgment. "Where are you taking her?" She asks.

"I was thinking paintball."

Dianna raises her eyebrows in intrigue and she glances to her tea in thought, Naya breathes in with a noticeable jitter.

"There is a place out of town; it's pretty much in the middle of nowhere I guess, I googled directions on how to get there." She adds.

"A paintball place." Dianna muses. Naya thinks she is picturing it because she looks thoughtful.

"Yeah, it's outside paintball. The kind with like tunnels and walls and I don't know, maybe trees." She swallows, "I thought it'd be fun."

Heather liked outdoor stuff.

Dianna is smiling and she looks Naya over slowly, "Why are you acting so…so nervous?" She inquires with a raised eyebrow.

Naya hadn't realized she was being obvious, and subconsciously she leans back. Withdrawing from Dianna's steady gaze, "you keep looking at me." She defends lamely.

Dianna actually smiles wider, "because we're having a conversation." She explains slowly.

"Right."

"Naya," Dianna whispers in a voice that is so amused and yet completely comforting all at once. It actually makes Naya's nerves intensify and she's not too sure why because at the same time she feels slightly comforted and it leaves a weird tugging feeling in her gut.

She's pretty sure Dianna hasn't picked up on her taking Heather _out-_out and not just out as friends.

Or maybe she has, it was hard to tell with Dianna.

"It's just, ugh, I don't know. It's just too complicated to explain." Naya tells quietly. There's the sound of a chair scraping and Naya glances to the old guy as he stands and pats down his trousers. He looks content. Naya wishes she could feel the same way. She wishes her body wouldn't tense with nerves and the urge to just take a calming breath, but it does and she's quietly annoyed by that.

"What's too complicated?" Dianna softly asks. She's leaning closer, her tea forgotten in favour of watching Naya curiously.

"_This_." Naya says strongly, waving her hand around. She's referring to her nerves but Dianna doesn't know that so Naya continues, "Everything. I'm not sure." She watches the man leave the small café before looking down to her coffee.

"Taking Heather to paintball is complicated?"

_No._

Naya scoffs at herself, "No. No, that's not complicated. It's…, it's the reasons behind why I'm taking her to paintball that's complicated."

Dianna bows her head and stares seriously at Naya, "Naya, it's paintball."

"I'm taking her out."

With a light laugh, Dianna leans back. "I heard you the first time."

"I'm taking her _out_, Di. I'm taking Heather out to paintball and I don't even completely know _why _I'm taking her out, or I guess why I _feel _the need to take her out. With just me, by ourselves – and y'know, _together_." She says pointedly.

Dianna's eyes widen and a spark of clarification shines through them, "You're taking Heather _out_." She hushes lightly.

Naya's quick to nod, "yes." She quietly clarifies.

Dianna picks her tea up and rests her elbows upon the table, effectively holding her mug near her lips. The steam hangs around her face almost heavily. "I knew it." She remarks in a gentle tone, hazel eyes glance down to her tea and then back to Naya. "I knew it!" She repeats with a smug happiness, only Dianna's smug look is anything but smug. In fact she comes across as genuinely pleased.

Pleased to hear Naya is taking Heather _out _or pleased at the fact that her suspicions were corrected, Naya isn't sure.

But Dianna's lips curve up into a friendly smile, and it's soothing and warming and Naya wants to tell Dianna everything. Everything and nothing at the same time.

Her lips feel numb as she swallows, "I don't know what I'm doing, Di. I have no clue."

She wants to say more, maybe even laugh a little at her situation, but all that comes out is a broken exhale that hangs between them both with a heavy silence.

Silence, a pause, a moment – in reality a second and then Dianna is talking.

"You're finding it complicated." She states. It's not a question. It's a thought over response, but Naya responds to it anyway.

"Sometimes."

Dianna blinks around the steam from her tea, "only sometimes?"

"Mm," Naya hums. Her lips still feel numb but she can't seem to stop her next string of words, "I mean, Heather keeps saying it's simple. And that it can be simple if we make it that way and sometimes it is. But it's like fifty-fifty, y'know? Half simple but also half complicated." She pulls her coffee closer so that it sits near the edge of the table, the bitter liquid moves against the sides and a bit drips over the rim.

She ignores it.

Although that's kind of what her heart feels like, reckless and uncontrolled and falling out of her chest messily.

_God_, Heather has screwed her up.

And she isn't always sure it's in a good way.

Dianna lowers her tea without taking a sip and Naya looks to it, "do you like her?" Dianna quietly questions.

Naya keeps her eyes on Dianna's mug, "she's my best friend."

"No, I meant, do you like her? As something more?" Dianna presses.

It probably should be a simple answer on Naya's part – but she honestly doesn't even know where she would _start _in responding – of course she likes Heather. That's simple.

She's attracted to her without a doubt and it's not a big jump to suggest there may be other feelings surrounding them both, what those feelings are Naya isn't sure, but there's something there. Something more than the kisses and touches and lingering glances, something that means a lot more than what Naya is capable of dealing with. Or maybe she can deal with it; maybe it is as simple as kissing Heather. Because kissing Heather is _not _hard.

She just doesn't know how to start.

Start what though?

Being with Heather as more than friends?

Because if that is the case, her little date she has planned is probably going to help that along.

Or is it that she doesn't know how to start admitting her feelings?

"Don't over think it." Dianna tells. She breaks Naya from her thoughts. "Do you like her?"

_Yes. _

"Yes."

Without hesitating, Dianna grins widely. "How so?" She further questions.

Naya's heart is about the break from her chest and bust a rib if it beats any faster. "I don't understand."

"Well you already said you want to be around her – on a _date _– but is it more than just enjoying her company?"

Looking sideways, Naya swallows. "I'm not following."

Dianna's tea is held up again and from over the rim she watches Naya, a serious expression on her face. "Heather gave you the hickey, didn't she?"

Naya, feeling rather affronted looks down and Dianna sighs kindly.

"Naya, it's me."

She knows that.

But her heart hurts from booming so loudly and her mind aches with her own complicated outlook and somewhere in her mixed up thoughts she wants to drink her perfect coffee before it gets cold, and _damn _is she feeling awkward.

Just speak!

"Yes," she croaks, "yeah, she did."

"I knew it." With a sneaky smile and one Naya thinks is acceptance, Dianna takes a small sip of her tea. "So that means you have both _kissed_." Again it's stated, but again Naya feels compelled to answer.

"Is it weird?" She says around a throat full of air, it makes her sound like she's a different person. "Is it weird that I'm kissing her?"

Dianna actually looks shocked, "What? No, Naya. To be honest I'm not even all that surprised."

"But it's Heather. _Heather_." Naya throws out, "She's like, I don't know. This amazing person that also happens to be my friend and co-worker and I'm just making out with her, like some hormonal teenager! And I feel bad because when I'm around her I can't control myself, I have this – this _need _to be near her, or touching her in some way and I don't know why. Because I shouldn't be feeling that way about her. About Heather. She's my friend, she's _HeMo_. Dianna…, I don't know _why_ and now I sound like a creep."

"First of all sweetie, breathe. Second, what you've explained isn't complicated." Dianna lightly says.

Naya flicks the back of her nail against her coffee and looks to the actress carefully, "How is it not complicated?"

"Because it's a crush." There's a smile on Dianna's lips that Naya isn't sure she can read, but it's caring. "You have a crush on her, and my guess is she has one on you as well."

"A crush?" Although that sounds completely simple and also completely true, Naya still frowns.

"Yes." Dianna confirms around a laugh, "Naya, the way Heather looks at you is obvious. I mean she practically has puppy dog eyes for you, which is adorable, considering she follows your every lead." She pauses and leans forward with her tea still firmly in her hands. "You're both crushing on each other."

Naya shakes her head, "It – I don't know. It feels like more than a crush." She admits.

Naya's had a crush before and it certainly didn't make her heart and head and whole body a mess when she was around said crush – not like when she's around Heather.

With a shrug, Dianna smiles. "Crushes always do."

"I like her though." Naya fumbles. She doesn't know what she is saying. Or _why _she is saying it. But the thought that this is only a crush, a simple – little crush, makes Naya want to argue her feelings for Heather. Because it feels stronger than a crush, scarily so. "I like her," She repeats. "_A lot_. I think I've always liked her in some way, and I mean, I guess I just didn't realize it until the trailer. At least not completely anyway. Because now she's seriously the only thing I can seem to think about, and that's crazy, Di. I can't even remember a time this last week that I haven't had her on my mind…and that sounds so much like a crush now that I've said it out loud. Worse yet, I sound like my teenage self before I became aware of self-control!"

Dianna is grinning so much, Naya has to look down.

Her emotions were too scattered. Or at least they felt that way. It was almost like she had been punched in the heart by like a fairy or something and although it didn't hurt, she felt the jab and now that she felt it, she couldn't stop feeling it.

It was like Heather had permanently taken a piece of her and she didn't know what that piece was, or even if she wanted it back. But a part of her wants to miss whatever Heather took and a part of her wants to give more, to let Heather have everything.

"Oh, Naya." Dianna laughs in such a caring manner, Naya actually feels like she's been hugged. "Are you okay?"

"I'm crushing on Heather, Dianna. Would you be okay if you were doing that?"

Dianna raises her eyebrows slowly, "honestly, probably." The truthful statement makes Naya laugh a little and Dianna grins. "Look, I don't know the whole story between you and Heather and I'm not going to pretend I do. But what I do know is that you both have this chemistry when you're together and you just click with each other. Call it a friendship or call it more, that's just how it is. Don't ruin that by worrying. Just relax."

"Relax?"

"Yes," Dianna says simply, "if you want to take things slow, take things slow. Don't do anything you're not comfortable with and be open with Heather as well, _communicate_. Talk to her and get her to talk to you."

"You sound like a fortune cookie."

"I'm serious," tells Dianna around a soft smile, "the more you talk with each other the easier it'll be to understand where you're both coming from."

"Can I just say that you're taking this really well?"

"I kind of knew already, I think if you told anyone else they'd be a bit thrown though. And thank you, for telling me that is."

Naya breathes out, "I was going to do it with Heather, but honestly I think that would have been harder. I'm also not entirely sure if she's ready to take that step anyway. I'm probably confusing her with my 'it's complicated' shit."

"She won't mind me knowing though?" Dianna asks with a concerned frown.

Naya shakes her head quickly, "It's Heather, of course she won't. I just meant that telling you herself or even with me might have been too soon for her. She's aware you're on to something also, she thinks you're going to try and talk to her." Naya smiles.

"I probably would have done had you not of said anything to me."

"Nosey."

"Absolutely, but it's always a caring nose I'm sticking in your business."

Naya chuckles warmly, "I know."

* * *

**-ooo-**

Naya's hands tap the steering wheel of her car as a random Indie song softly flows from the radio.

She's excited.

Nervous, but excited, which is to be expected considering she's about to pick Heather up for a date. _A freakin' date_.

She had texted Heather earlier a quick; _'meet you in ten'_ and practically broke her jaw smiling when Heather responded with, _'can't wait x'_

The kiss at the end of the message was enough to get Naya's stomach fluttering and she debated for a good minute whether to send a kiss back, or just leave it. She eventually decided to leave it, because a random kiss would be weird. Unless she coupled it with like a winking face or something; but she didn't want to be suggestive.

It was just a kiss. Heather did it all the time in response to her dancer friends. Jeremy mainly.

Still, Naya's unable to lose her dorky smile as she pulls up outside Heather's apartment. Heather is waiting outside, dressed casually like Naya had suggested. She's wearing a simple blue tank top and a pair of fitting jeans and Naya kind of wants to take a picture.

Which is a random thing to do, so she doesn't, instead she pulls up slowly; flashing Heather a wide grin and getting a soft although equally wide smile in response.

Heather practically skips to Naya's car and with a cute bend; she peers through the open car window.

"So paintball huh?" There's a friendly greeting in Heather's eyes as she speaks, and Naya nods.

"It's kind of off the grid though, so we have a long drive." She states.

Heather pinches her lips together, "cool, so it's like a road trip?"

Naya chuckles, "something like that, I picked up coffee on the way over so get it while it's hot." She smiles.

"Of course you did." Heather singsongs rather fondly before she rounds the car to jump into the passenger side, the door closes with a soft thump and Heather pulls her seatbelt. She looks excited, which makes Naya even more excited but it also calms her somewhat and her nerves start to disappear.

This was Heather.

_Heather._

And paintball was awesome – and yeah, okay, so it's not exactly a romantic or mushy first date. But honestly Naya isn't sure either one of them would know how to act if there was this big dinner and candles and music and maybe, just maybe rose petals. She thinks it would be overwhelming, so for now it's paintball and if Naya's not a nervous wreck afterwards – she hopes Heather will come back to her apartment for a glass of wine – or two.

But for now she's just focusing on the paintball part.

"Ready?" Naya asks, watching Heather pick her coffee out of the cars drink holder appreciatively.

Heather nods once, "so ready, I haven't gone to paintball since I was a kid."

"I went last year with Mychal and Nickalya. But it was like indoor paintball and the fumes from the paint made Nickalya feel sick." Naya tells as she pulls away from the curb and back into the flow of traffic. "And Mychal insisted on army rolling _everywhere_, so embarrassing!"

Heather's watching her with a smile, "your siblings sound so much like you."

"Nickalya is, well kind of, she has a large personality. I think you'd get along with her. Is it weird you haven't met her yet?"

"I've met your mom," Heather shrugs, "besides even Dianna hasn't met your sister and you've known Dianna a bit longer than me." Heather reminds.

Naya nods, "my mom's really cool right?"

In reality Heather hadn't actually talked in full to Naya's mom, it was a brief introduction that consisted of a polite hello on Heather's part and Naya's mom exclaiming afterwards; 'was that the girl who toured with Beyoncé? The one you mentioned? She's nice.' And the whole cast was present so it was like a group introduction.

It was basically a _'meet my mom new co-workers' _and as awkward as one would expect.

Heather takes a quick sip from her coffee, the white lid hardly containing the steam. "Yeah, she's awesome." She replies and it's so genuine that Naya kind of wishes Heather and her mom had talked more.

They would have got along so well.

"She was so excited to meet the cast and crew." Naya says around a fond grin.

"I haven't even thought to invite my mom on set,"

"You should," Naya encourages, "I mean as it is we're getting more screen time. It'd be cool to show your mom where you work and all, y'know?"

"You just want to meet her." Laughs Heather, Naya side-eyes her with a nod. "She's not as relaxed as your mom." Heather adds.

"My mom's not relaxed." Naya chuckles, she is friendly, easy-going when she's comfortable. But Naya doesn't think she's exactly _relaxed_.

Heather seems to disagree because she takes a decisive sip of her coffee, "compared to my mom she is."

"You're making your mom seem edgy."

"No, no, I just meant that your mom is like super easy to talk too and stuff."

"You only said hello to her," tells Naya, Heather shrugs lightly.

"Yeah, and it was super easy. Not that my mom is hard to talk to or anything, 'cause she's not. It's just, I don't know, I feel like your mom would be the type to cook dinner for your friends and stuff."

With a smile, Naya looks to Heather fully. "She so would."

* * *

**-ooo-**

It's an hour later when they see the sign for the seriously out-of-the-way paintball dwelling and all Naya can really see is a bunch of trees and empty grassy fields. She's hasn't past another car for a good twenty minutes and its weird, because she's so use to LA traffic.

"It's like we're in the country." Heather voices as she rests her head against the window and just stares out.

Naya watches ahead, "we practically are."

"Don't pick up any random hitchhikers, I feel like that would be a mistake out here."

"Heather, that would be a mistake anywhere." Naya quickly says.

From her peripheral vision she sees Heather nod.

"Either way, don't pick anyone up."

"I'm not okay with a three-some date so trust me I'm not planning on picking anyone up." Looking ahead, Naya adds. "Also, can I just say, the only hitchhiker we're coming across would be like a cow or something."

Heather chuckles, "so true!"

* * *

**-ooo-**

When they _finally _arrive at their destination Naya's legs are cramping and she looks beyond tired and Heather just emerges from the vehicle like some beautiful creature. Like it's that easy to look perfect. Legit, she just steps out like a perfect being and Naya's left all but falling out her side of the car. Driving drains her sometimes.

There's a small office like building that looks old but weirdly comfortable before them, and a rusted sign that reads in all its simplicity; 'outdoor paintball'.

Simple.

Naya locks her car and looks to Heather, "It's quaint." She says about the building and Heather gives her a smile that even the sun couldn't rival. "We should go in. I read online that we need to go through like a quick introduction. Get our gear and I guess our paintball guns."

"Neat," Heather enthuses, and to Naya's surprise she leans closer to link their arms together.

It really shouldn't be a surprise, but it is.

They walk up to the main entrance and enter by a small glass door that Naya tries to push instead of pull, and then they make their way inside. There are two people already inside, both elderly men. Well, old enough to be sporting salt-and-pepper hair anyway and they give polite smiles to both Naya and Heather.

Heather returns the smile but Naya is too busy setting her sights on the information desk to respond.

She practically drags Heather over and a lady with bright red lipstick looks up.

"H'w may I help ya'll?" She drawls.

"Hi," Naya sort of awkwardly says before recovering, "I was just wondering about the paintball introduction."

Honestly, she has no idea what she's saying. She isn't even really sure if what she read was correct about the introduction, so she very well could be making a fool out of herself. Plus, this place is not like the city. It's large and outdoorsy and _different_.

Looking for some form of comfort, Naya glances to Heather. She's watching the receptionist with a friendly gaze and Naya kind of really wants Heather to be looking at _her _and not some random person. She tightens her arm around Heather's and looks back to the lady.

"Pat will be out soon, he's just preparing a few things. If ya'll want to wait with the others he'll be out quick as a cricket." She says in a loud voice, her red lipstick stains her teeth. "You look familiar, darl…." She adds to Naya with a smack of those lips. "Got a friendly face."

Naya laughs and it so awkward, "um, thanks." She tightly squeaks, "So we just wait over there?" She points behind her at the two men and the woman nods largely.

"That's right, sweat pea. Like I said Pat won't be too far along."

"Quick as a cricket, right?" Heather says in a friendly banter sort of way and it startles Naya somewhat, not that it should. Heather's social. Socializing comes easy to her.

The lady smacks her lips together in a big smile, "quick as a cricket, sweet girl."

The pet names weren't annoying until right _now_ and fervently Naya pulls Heather away from the information desk and towards the men. Only there are two more people now, a man; dark haired and looking fairly LA-ish and a woman who looks almost double his age.

Naya smirks, a cougar perhaps.

She goes to say as much to Heather but the opening of a door quiets her and she turns to see who she assumes is Pat.

He's holding a clipboard and grinning at the group, "hello everyone, my name is Pat and welcome." He stops like directly in front of Heather and Naya looks at him strangely, he doesn't see it. "Now first off, I just want to start with a quick introduction on safety and give out your protective gear. The rules are simple, no shooting lower than the belt or higher than the chest – in other words aim for the torso people – and also for safety reasons _do not _put your paintball gun at point blank range. We've had incidents in the past of that happening, and it can be painful." He looks down to his clipboard. "There are no teams but the person you are here with,"

From near them the two elderly men fist bump. It's so distracting Naya kind of misses half of Pat's continued speech just replaying the image over and over in her head.

The next thing she's aware of she's being handed a loaded paintball gun, a vest, some weird hat that reminds her of a baseball cap only squarer and strict instructions to 'have fun'.

* * *

**-ooo-**

Ten minutes later Naya finds herself crouched behind a massive log with her paintball gun clutched tightly in both her hands and Heather to her right.

The hat she's wearing is tilted and her hair flies out waywardly and despite her agility her vest is pretty much painted green.

She grinds her teeth and looks over at Heather. Her vest is clean, un-hit.

"How did you _not _get hit?" She asks around her embarrassing pants. She can't seem to catch her breath. "As soon as we got on the field that one guy went crazy and practically gunned us all down." She adds, Heather is sitting Indian style and side-eyes Naya briefly.

"Actually that was because you were running towards him, honey." She looks at her own gun that is casually sitting on the grass and continues slowly, with an air of confusion. "And it probably didn't help that you were waving your arms around…."

Naya shakes her head, "That's just how I run." She explains, because it was, so she has a weird run – it's like Dianna's – hands out to the side and sway those arms! Except Naya likes to bend her arms, so the arm swaying looks more like she's some hulking beast that wants to elbow everyone within a foot of her.

"And you were the only one to get hit." Heather clarifies.

Ten minutes in. _Ten minutes _in and already Naya was making a damn fool out of herself. Weren't there meant to be like teams in this game?

"Who is Mr Green's partner?" She asks around her still heavy inhales. Heather looks to her.

"Mr who?"

"Mr Green. The guy who went bananas with his gun and got all up in my grill," she sounds like her character, but honestly the moment needs some Santana sass. "Everyone had a partner right? It's like a partner's game, we're together, that older couple that fist bumped earlier are together. So who is with Mr Green?"

"You're seriously calling him that?" Heather asks, a small smile curving her lips.

Naya holds her gun closer to her chest, "yes." She draws out.

"Why?"

"Because he has the green paint," Naya states seriously, almost as though it was the most logical thing in the world.

Well, it kind of was.

"Does that mean I'm Ms Purple?" Asks Heather and Naya squints when the blonde grabs for her gun and waves it loosely. Heather points to Naya's gun with her free hand, and pokes it strongly. A small part of Naya fears it'll go off or something. "And you're Ms Orange?"

Naya stares for a moment, half trying to keep up with Heather but also kind of checking her out. Heather's own hat sits straight, only slightly tilted back so more of her forehead is showing then Naya's and her hair is tied into a loose and low ponytail. Soft blonde hair falls past her cheeks and it frames her face in a caressing sort of way.

Heather not wearing makeup so her freckles are visible, dusting across the bridge of her nose and across her cheeks; it makes her look young. Young and beautiful.

Naya smiles, "yeah, something like that." She says and her grin turns lazy.

"Mr Green's partner is a woman I think." Heather tells, resting her back against the log. The cougar! How could Naya forget!

Naya forces her eyes away from Heather and chances a quick look over the top of the mentioned log. Nothing. No one. Not even trigger happy Mr Green.

"What colour paint does Mr Green's lady friend have?" Naya inquires as though this is a serious situation; she ducks back into her hiding position and Heather smiles with amusement.

"No idea, amigo."

"Amiga." Naya corrects, when Heather blankly stares she adds, "Amigo means 'male friend'. _Amiga _means 'female friend.'"

"Noted."

There's a distant _pop_ that stops Naya from responding and then a green bullet of paint is soaring past Naya and Heather's head, skimming the top of the log and leaving a bright green trail. Naya flinches sideways and Heather gawks at the paint.

"Shit." Naya squeaks out, because although this is only paintball and a _game_, she just came centimetres from being shot and she pretty much overdosed on adrenaline.

Why didn't they get the option of wearing like a helmet or metal armour?

A flimsy hat seemed like a health and safety hazard.

Another _pop _sounds off, closer this time, and then it's followed by a second.

Naya shimmies her body down so that she's practically lying on her back with her head awkwardly propped up on the side on the log, and Heather ends up on her side. Her own head is resting near Naya's waist.

The two shots reach them much like the first, a scraping of green shoots over the top of the log and hurls over Naya and Heather's hiding forms with a scary speed and then a red paint ball flies past as well.

"I'd say Mr Green's partner is Ms Red," Heather mumbles, Naya can see that Heather's whole body is tense. "You must have given us away when you looked over the log." She accuses around a tight laugh.

It's a laugh that suggests an overload of adrenaline and also an appeasement of sorts at being caught off guard.

Naya clutches her gun tighter against her chest, "must have."

Another paint bullet flies over the top of them and Heather curls further into a ball, her old jeans gathering bits of dried grass.

"Actually I don't think they know we're here." Heather says around another mumble. Naya glances to her again.

"How can they _not _know we're here?" She questions dubiously. Her neck hurts from how she's lying and she feels exposed on her back.

Two more shots whizz over them again and Heather breathes out a puff of air between her lips, she even shuts her eyes for a minute and Naya smiles at the action.

"Because they're like shooting _over _us, it makes no sense, they're wasting bullets." She murmurs out, "wouldn't you think they would come up to us and shoot us? Instead of shooting randomly over us?"

Naya wriggles a bit to lessen the strain on her neck and her face falls, "Oh God, what if they're getting closer? What if they pummel us with bullets and shoot us in the face?"

It's dramatic, no doubt. But she's pumped up on adrenaline and she honestly wouldn't put it past Mr Green.

Heather rolls onto her stomach, uncurling from her popcorn ball easily. "First of all, I think that it's against the rules to shoot someone in the face. You're meant to aim for their vest and all." She squirms closer to Naya, not even worrying about her gun that's lying on the grass. "Annnnd, second of all, you've already being _pummelled _with bullets." She slaps her palm lightly against Naya's midsection and her paint covered vest, a second later she pulls her hand back, "ew, it's still wet."

"It taunts me." Naya deadpans about her marred vest. Heather wipes her green palm against the dry grass. "We need a plan." Naya continues.

Heather wriggles on her stomach but doesn't say anything; she just squints at Naya under the sun.

"If we could get to a better advantage point then we could easily take everyone down." She continues, "Like say we hid in a tree."

"A tree?" At Heather's reluctant look, Naya nods.

"You're good at climbing trees, HeMo."

"Truth."

There's a hollow _pop _again and unconsciously Naya tenses as a taunting green bullet flies over then, yet again.

Heather ducks her head so quickly; Naya thinks she bumps her forehead on the grass although it's hard to tell when she herself is resisting shutting her eyes.

"Check to see where they are." She urges Heather in a whisper. She doesn't know why she's whispering, but for some reason it makes her want to smile and a large grin covers her face once she's said the words.

Heather is quickly returning the smile, and breathing out a chuckle. "Why me?" She giggles.

"Because you're taller, I don't know. Just check. Real quick." Naya lets go of her paintball gun with one hand and waves her fingers upwards, signalling for Heather to peek over the log.

Heather breathes out but shuffles into a kneeling position and with a slow movement she raises up until her forehead peeks over the dry wood, blue eyes follow soon after, bright and alert and scanning the grassy surroundings cautiously.

Naya watches her from her position, eager and tense. "So?" She asks.

A shot goes off and Heather practically throws herself down until she's effectively crumpled on top of Naya's body and gun, her hat falls off her head and slaps Naya in the face on its decent to the ground and blonde hair cascades in Naya's eyes. She only just makes out the splattering sound of paint against the log before Heather's breathing is the only thing she can hear.

Naya's arms are literally trapped beneath Heather's body as she hugs her gun, "Oh my God!" She laughs out, Heather's hair gets in her mouth and she turns her head sideways.

"That came so close to my face it's not even funny." Heather tightly states, her voice breathless. "I can't even see anybody!"

"They must be hiding." Twitching her head further to the side, Naya blows Heather's hair from her lips. "Roll off me, I'm eating your hair." She states.

Heather does, well, she sort of flops sideways. "Sorry." She breathes and then she's reaching for her own gun.

Naya sits up a fraction so her neck isn't baring a lot of her weight, "Okay, new plan." She says, "I'm going to stand up and you're going to get on my back."

Heather's dumbstruck expression is almost comical.

"Say again?"

"Get on my back." Naya repeats calmly, "as in a piggyback ride."

Heather actually looks a little scared. "That's…not gunna work." She slowly tells. "Did you miss the part where I almost got shot in the face?"

"Just listen." Naya orders almost too desperately. Heather rolls onto her side with her gun now firmly clasped in her hands, and looks around slowly.

"What am I listening for?"

Sitting up further and using one elbow for support, Naya licks her lips. "No more shots." She explains. "It's gone quiet."

"Annnnd your point is?"

"I think Mr Green and Ms Red have moved on." She smiles way to wide and Heather looks amused.

"Doubtful."

"Just check again, prove me right."

Shaking her head, Heather kicks her leg to bump Naya's. "No way am I checking again, I almost got knocked for a six!"

"Fine, I'll do it." Sitting up stiffly and shifting to her knees, Naya peeks over the log. Nothing. No one.

She's pretty sure they're safe. It would have to get boring shooting at two women who just hid instead of returned fire, so it's a convincing argument that the trigger happy pair have ventured away. Probably to find more unsuspecting targets, Naya thinks.

Either way she still stands slowly, like some freaked out deer wanting to bolt but still being graceful about deciding its next move.

Nothing happens.

No paint bullets or signs of anyone – _nothing_.

Smugly, Naya looks to Heather's laying form. "All clear." She states.

Heather reluctantly stands, patting off the grass stuck to her jeans with her hand not holding her gun.

Naya finds it strangely endearing, "get on," she hushes gently. More gently then what it probably would have been had Heather's actions not have been so cute to her. She turns around so that her back is facing Heather, "hold your gun in one hand, so you can shoot."

"Where's the logic?" Asks Heather slowly.

"You're right." Naya says, spinning back around. _Duh_. "You're right; I'll get on your back."

"Not what I meant." Heather deadpans, she squints in the sun and Naya pokes the tip of her paintball gun at Heather's shoulder.

"Turn around."

"How is a piggyback ride your go to escape plan?" There's so much confusion in Heather's words and she's scrunching her face up in a pout that has Naya's heart fluttering and her stomach dipping.

She shakes her head and again hugs her gun, "once I'm on your back run to that tree over there as fast as you can." Pointing to a tree about five hundred meters from them, Naya looks to Heather confidently, Heather doesn't seem to share her enthusiasm.

"Why can't we just run together?" She questions. "I'm so confused about this plan."

"Because they'll be expecting that,"

"They're playing their own game." Heather tries.

Naya's quick to point to her protective vest, "the amount of green paint on me suggests otherwise."

"Cause you ran towards Mr Green! They're not hunting us, Naya." Heather laughs.

"Just turn around." Naya says with her own little smile, this time she grabs for Heather's elbow. She squeezes it lightly.

Heather stays facing her, "y'know, technically you should be dead." She nods at Naya's green paint and Naya looks down as well.

"It's war, Heather. I'll fake die when I plaster Mr Green with my orange." She shakes her gun carefully, not wanting it to accidently go off or something.

Heather smirks and her eyes dart from Naya's own to the gun, "I don't know why but that sounds…wrong, so wrong."

"Just…," Naya pulls on Heather's elbow encouragingly, "turn around."

Heather finally complies and Naya sweeps Heather's ponytail to one side so she doesn't pull her hair or anything. She notes with some amusement that Heather's paintball hat is still lying on the ground.

"If I get hit piggybacking you to some tree, I'm screaming." Heather explains.

Naya chuckles lowly, "And I'll scream with you," she places one hand on Heather's shoulder and awkwardly clutches her gun in the other. "Now let's go." She rallies, steadying herself and preparing to jump onto Heather's back.

Heather holds her free arm out from her side, signalling she's ready to support Naya, and so with a quick and clumsy jump Naya propels herself up.

She hits Heather's back awkwardly and Heather manages to grab under one of her thighs as Naya drapes her free arm around Heather's neck and collarbone. Loose enough not to cause Heather discomfort but tight enough to keep herself from falling backwards.

She has to support her other leg as Heather is holding her gun and all, but it's easy enough.

Heather takes a few steadying steps forward, "you good?"

Gripping her gun tightly, Naya wraps her legs more firmly around Heather's slim waist. "Yep, now run as fast as you can." She directs.

Surprisingly Heather complies without complaint and Naya almost loses her grip when the dancer breaks into a slow run. Her sneakers scuff the grass and Naya hugs her body closer, not caring that Heather's hair flies in her face.

She's unexplainably happy.

Not just because she's got her legs wrapped around Heather either, but because she's honestly never been on a better date before.

She just hopes Heather is having fun as well. Although if her laughs are anything to go by, she's enjoying herself – Naya smiles at the breathy sound coming from Heather, and holds on tighter.

Heather's running pretty damn fast!

"What do we do once we get to the tr-"

A hollow _pop _cuts Heather's words off and then she's stumbling and Naya's stomach flips from the jerky action and suddenly there's another _pop_ and another and Heather literally careens sideways as a shocked squeal leaves her lips.

It's so fast and so sudden that Naya barely registers the red paint adorning Heather's vest, or the few splattered dots that hit Naya's arm in the process.

"Na-_ay_!" Heather squeals again, breathless. She's still staggering but also still trying to grip Naya's thigh.

Naya finds herself laughing – so much so that her words sound jilted. "Oh my God, are you okay?" She giggles recklessly and another shot fires from the distance.

It misses, but Heather's too busy trying to keep herself from falling over to really notice. "That kind of winded me!" She roughly exhales.

Naya tightens her grip and there's two more paint bullets fired.

This time Heather registers it, "where are they coming from?!"

"Everywhere!" Naya dramatically exclaims. She's still laughing. "Get to the tree!"

"Forget the tree, shoot or something!" Breathes Heather, she sounds so out of breath and her giggles warm Naya's heart.

"I can't even see anyone!" Notes Naya, her body is jolted when Heather trips and another taunting _pop_ assaults the air.

Heather makes a noise that is halfway between a chuckled sob and a panicked inhale and then she falls.

Like just falls.

No attempt to stop or anything, she just drops down like she's body diving the grass or something and Naya has no choice but to fall along.

A scream of laughter leaves Naya's mouth just before Heather belly-flops the ground and she inelegantly squashes the blonde as she is dragged down. Her gun rattles as it bounces along the grass and she smacks her chin against the back of Heather's shoulder before they stop moving all together.

They probably looked hideous falling, but Naya doesn't care.

She's out of breath as she rolls off Heather and onto her back, "what happened?" She laughs.

For a long moment Heather doesn't move, but then she lifts her head and catches Naya's eyes with a goofy smile. "Man down." She croaks.

She sounds completely winded.

Naya sits up and crawls until she's beside Heather, "roll over for me." She softly says. Her giggles are still evident in her voice.

Heather does, slowly, until she's lying flat on her back. "I got hit so many times." She gapes.

There's red paint covering Heather's chest and torso and it's so thick and glossy that Naya has to squint from the bright colour. "Forget Mr Green, I'm going after Ms Red." Naya informs. Although despite her words she stays put and settles for tucking back Heather's messy hair.

It's so soft and delicate and Naya hums quietly.

Heather gives her a little smile that is almost shy and she reaches up to grab Naya's hand, stilling her movements and tangling their fingers together.

For a moment that's all that happens.

But then Heather smiles again and it's so loving Naya isn't sure if she's afraid of the emotion or returning it herself.

"We're both fake dead." Heather tells simply. "And I'm completely winded…." She adds in a strong exhale.

Naya grins softly, "We're _so _bad at paintball. Which is weird, I thought we would be epic."

Heather laughs and her chest rises, "can you help me to sit? We should probably not act so much like sitting ducks, Mr Green and Ms Red are brutal."

With a strong grip Naya tugs on Heather's hand, pulling her up slowly and smiling when Heather grunts like she's old. "They've fake killed us already, they're probably hunting someone else." Naya says, rubbing Heather's back idly. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"Just my pride."

"I gathered."

"You?"

"I knocked my chin on your shoulder, but it's fine. Pretty sure I bit off half my tongue though." Naya frowns, Heather chuckles airily.

"That was your chin? I thought it was like the end of your paintball gun or something. God, Naya…, your chin is like a knife!"

Naya can't stop her grin, "gravity kind of has a lot of blame on it, not my chin." She defends, Heather's still out of breath and slowly Naya's smile calms a little. "Seriously, did you hurt yourself?"

"No, I'm still winded. Did you get winded when you got shot?" Heather answers. She tugs at her vest tryingly, careful not to touch the wet paint.

Naya shakes her head, "not really, it just felt like someone was throwing a pebble at me." She explains. With a quick look of concern she shuffles closer. "Here, let me take it off." She grabs for Heather's protective vest slowly and Heather flops her arms so that they fall to her sides.

A small laugh leaves her lips, "your scream was priceless." She states and Naya looks into soft blue eyes as she reaches to unzip Heather's vest.

She pulls the zip down strongly, ignoring that some paint gets on her fingertips and Heather's blue tank top meets her eyes. Clean and untouched.

Naya goes to push the vest off completely but Heather's hands stop her by lightly touching her wrists.

"What the matter?" Naya asks softly.

Heather's smile is bright, "nothing, but like what if the trigger happy couple come back and I'm not wearing my vest?"

"I highly doubt they would shoot you, they'd see you weren't wearing one. Besides, we're fake dead remember? They're not going to double back just to shoot us again." Explains Naya, she tryingly pushes on the vest and Heather lets it fall down her arms before she wriggles it off completely.

It rests on the grass like some used battle armour and Naya watches over Heather quickly.

"Better? Not so hard to breathe?" She asks.

Heather purposefully breathes in through her nose and exhales strongly. "All good, Doctor."

_Doctor?_

Naya swallows down her sudden butterflies and scolds herself for taking Heather's innocently meant words and making them suggestive.

She licks her lips and swallows again when her butterflies just get increasingly wild and despite herself she looks to Heather's lips. She catches herself, looks to Heather's eyes and then weakly gives in and just stares at the dancer's mouth again.

Wow, _so not subtle_!

"Why are you staring?" Heather quietly voices.

Naya doesn't answer. Instead she leans forward purposefully and grabs Heather's head with both hands so quickly it passes for desperate. The quickness of her actions continues as she crashes her lips near violently to Heather's. Parting her own so that Heather's bottom lip is captured between them and sucking so softly it doesn't match her other movements.

She thinks she should have asked first, to kiss Heather. Because her frantic movements came out of nowhere and she feels like a warning of sorts would have been a good first move, and not just slamming her lips against Heather's. Plus, they're on a date. Like a serious, I like you and you like me, kind of date. Is it even okay to kiss Heather this early on in said date? Or at all? Because Naya's sure she's coming across as some sort of person that just kisses at random. And she's really not, she likes kisses and all. But usually she doesn't kiss on first dates or if she does it's a peck and nothing else.

Why is she always so backwards when it comes to Heather?

To her relief, Heather responds in an instant. Kissing back quickly even though Naya can tell she's slightly taken off guard.

Because Naya had been so eager and spontaneous, her balance is off and she finds herself leaning a lot of her weight against Heather. She doesn't even register that they're falling backwards until the kiss is broken and Heather puffs out a soft exhale. Her hair is falling out of her ponytail and over the grass and Naya has never seen anything more beautiful in her whole life.

She's quick to restart the kiss and even quicker to grip at Heather's hair firmly.

Heather's hands find purchase on the back of Naya's neck and she pulls Naya closer, encouraging her into a slower kiss, a softer kiss.

Naya doesn't obey. Instead she nips Heather's bottom lip and runs her tongue over the bite swiftly, repeating the action until Heather's forced to open her mouth in a small moan and then Naya takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Her tongue pushes past soft lips and grazes Heather's teeth before she's met with Heather's own tongue. Warm and wet and unbelievably familiar, it has Naya's heart bah-booming within her chest avidly and her hips roll down on their own accord.

Heather lets out a shaky noise and her hands relax their grip on the back of Naya's neck.

The kiss stays hard and needy and Naya controls most if not all of the embrace with a hungry forcefulness that Heather seems almost tentative to test.

She can feel her chest aching for a proper breath of air and knows Heather must feel the same way, but instead of pulling back, Naya presses her lips harder against Heather's and swipes her tongue to the roof of Heather's mouth teasingly. The hot sun burns into her clothes warmly and she runs her hands from Heather's hair to her collarbone and then over her breasts.

Heather's little whimper shoots arousal through Naya's body and she rolls her hips again. Pinning Heather further.

Her lungs scream for air almost painfully and so with a wet smack of their lips, Naya pulls back hovering her lips close, as Heather almost dutifully takes a shaky breath. Heather's eyes are still shut and her lips are wet from Naya's kisses and between her own heavy breathing Naya smiles, taking a quick second to simply appreciate Heather's soft features.

She leans forward only a fraction and drops a quick, chaste kiss to Heather's lips before pulling back and licking her own. Heather's eyes flutter open and the sunlight causes them to look pale and delicate, like a tropical sea at dusk. Naya wants to smile or at least stare a little longer but her body has other ideas, and without much conscious thought she reconnects their lips.

It's passionate and fiery and hardly restrained and also probably not appropriate for a paintball field, but Naya finds herself not caring.

She's not normally the type to be so publicly affectionate, but with Heather it's turning out to be hard just keeping her hands to herself, and they're in the middle of nowhere – alone.

Heather's hands move lower, falling over Naya's shoulders and pressing warmly into her lower back and Naya realizes her own hands are just sitting motionless. _On Heather's breasts_. So with a gentle pressure she smoothly runs them down further, caressing Heather's ribs and digging her nails in just slightly.

Heather does the same with her fingernails and Naya hushes a quiet mewl of approval against the kiss.

"I was going to ask you back to my place for a glass of wine later," Naya breathes against Heather's lips, barely breaking the kiss.

Heather's fingernails dig more firmly against Naya's vest and the small of her back, "I like wine." She replies just in a soft whisper.

Naya kisses Heather again, softer this time, like Heather had tried to initiate before and Heather seemingly melts from the gentle caress. Naya decides quite quickly that she likes having that effect of Heather, and so with a light flick of her tongue she encourages Heather to take more control over the kiss in general.

And Heather does. Only it's not a desperate or leading kiss like Naya had begun, it's one that's slow and gentle and _equal_. She allows Naya room to deepen the kiss, quicken the kiss, change the kiss – but she also keeps her own pace – a pace that sets Naya's heart booming and also has her worked up so much, the burning sun doesn't even being to explain whys she's so hot.

She kind of really wants to be at her place with a glass of wine and Heather sprawled on her couch.

There's far off _pop _that's so ridiculously far away that it actually just sounds like someone smacking their lips together, and Naya knows no one is near them, but despite this knowledge she still gets a spike of adrenaline and Heather still breathes in a shocked laugh. Breaking their kiss in the process.

Reality dawns on them and slowly matching grins adorn their faces, wide and uncaring, but also telling of an emotion neither can quite say or maybe even register just yet.

"We had our kiss early; usually it's not until the end of the date." Naya says with a breath.

Heather looks up at her with bright eyes, "so gentlemanly."

"I aim to please."

"And you did, now stand up 'cause I think you got green paint on me." Heather states around her smile, she pushes lightly at Naya and Naya sits up as she checks Heather's shirt for any paint.

There's none.

"Must have dried," Naya muses, to prove herself right she pats her vest. Sure enough the bright green paint is dry and she raises her head with a pleased smile. "You know what's weird?" She asks randomly.

Around a giggle, Heather sits up. "What?"

"We haven't even shot one paintball, we're like the couple that goes to a dance but _doesn't _dance."

She's painfully aware she just referred to them as being a couple, but Heather seems to not have picked up on it, because she looks thoughtful.

"I did kind of want to see what my purple paint would look like." Heather states, she looks around for her gun that's lying next to her and easily picks it up. Examining it carefully. "I'd have perfect aim, I reckon."

Naya laughs, "I'm sure."

"I'm serious. I'm good at hitting my target." Notes Heather before she wiggles her gun in front of Naya, "run and find out," she adds around the cutest little smirk Naya's ever seen.

"What?"

"Run and I'll aim for you and I bet you I'll hit you first go."

Naya tilts her head, "why am I the target?"

"I haven't got my vest on." Heather shrugs, "now seriously, run."

"I'll look like an idiot,"

"So, no one will see you. Besides even if you don't run I'm shooting you anyway." Heather teases.

Naya's positive she's not joking either so with a careful action she rises to her feet, slaps her vest with both palms, tugs it into a comfortable position and then piss bolts across the grass at a speed even she didn't know existed. She's practically laughing out a scream even before she's five meters away and by the time she's a good fifteen and going on twenty she's sprinting so fast and laughing so much that when Heather finally shoots she doesn't even hear the gun go off.

All she registers is the splatter of paint on her back and the loudly exclaimed 'told you so!' from Heather.

Naya can't deny Heather really is a good aim.

Three more shots later and Naya is gunned down in a haze of purple paint with a smile on her face that she thinks will never leave.

* * *

**-ooo-**

**A/N: **Also, next chapter has some…ahem…well; let's just say I think you'll all like it ;)

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Title – **Halfway To Anywhere

**Summary: **Naya's not sure how she ended up in her bathtub; hung-over and with Heather on top of her, but the kink in her neck suggests they slept there. Sequel to Behind Closed Doors. RPF. HeYa.

**Disclaimer: **Still not.

**A/N: **Took me too long to write this! Thanks for the reviews and fav's they honestly mean a lot! And thanks to _Ren_ for helping me with this chapter, it would not have been done if she hadn't :)

* * *

**-ooo-**

"Lea changed all my contact names in my phone." Heather says offhandedly as she lifts herself to sit on the kitchen bench in Naya's apartment. Its early evening and the drive back from paintball had been filled with small chit-chat, declarations of annoyance at the lame songs on the radio and at one point an impromptu ballad of some Kelly Clarkson song.

Naya places the bottle of wine near Heather's thighs and looks to her briefly, "what'd she change my name to?" She asks, before she reaches for two wine glasses and places them near the bottle.

Heather pulls her phone out and with a few swipes of her thumb she holds the screen directly in front of Naya.

Naya squints to see and her eyes widen at the emoticon of a heart. Pink and small. Nothing but that heart.

She looks back to the wine and Heather holds her phone on her lap.

"She changed her own contact name too 'kitty-Kat' and I think Chris' is 'sea monkey'." Heather mutters, "I haven't texted him to confirm yet."

Naya smiles softly, "Kitty-Kat, really?"

"Mm, when I texted her to ask who she was she told me not to change it back. I think she wants it to be like a nickname for her or something." Heather explains, "Like how I'm HeMo or Kevin is Bee, and Dianna is Lady D."

"But Kitty-Kat? That's not even cute; it's actually mortifying to say." States Naya around a half amused grin, "just say it out loud," she giggles.

"Kitty-Kat," Heather says slowly before scrunching her face up, "I'm not calling her that." She decides.

"Change it quick before we get it stuck inside our head!" Naya says with an air of dramatic acting, she gestures in the direction of Heather's phone rapidly and Heather frantically complies with silent laughter.

"Change it to what though? Something weird, like, oh! _Mrs Potato Head!_"

"First of all, I love that your mind instantly goes to that name. But if we're gunna do that, we may as well stick with Kitty-Kat." Naya says, "Because on a weird scale, Lea nicknaming herself _Kitty _and then adding _Kat_, with a 'K' also is top of the scale. It's just creepy."

Heather shrugs, "You're right, but I seriously don't want that contact name in my phone."

"For _Lea _as well," Naya adds on, speaking directly after Heather. She grabs the neck of the wine bottle and twists the cap. It cracks as the seal is broken. "I get that. How traumatised would you be if she rang you right now and that name popped up on your screen?" She chuckles.

"So very traumatised," With a small tilt of her head, Heather licks her lips. "But I'd be more traumatised if Dianna rang me."

Naya's stomach sinks. Had Dianna said something about the talk to Heather? Surely not.

Why would she?

She would have asked Naya first.

Not that it is a bad thing that Dianna knows. _Oh God_ Dianna _knows_.

Naya's stomach sinks, again.

She told Dianna. She said something to Dianna about liking Heather as more than just a friend and now Dianna knows. Why has it taken this long for that to register with her? She's admitted she _likes _Heather.

She isn't sure if she's happy that Dianna knows or if she wants to take it back and keep Heather a secret. Keep her feelings for Heather a secret. Keep _everything_ a secret just for a little longer. Because now that Dianna knows, things are real.

She swallows, "why would you be traumatised?" Her voice rasps and the wine cap slips from her hand, it bounces on the bench and drops to the floor before rolling into her shoes. She ignores it.

Heather stares at the lid, before she looks up. Blue eyes trace Naya's face carefully, "because her contact name is 'grim reaper'." She explains and her smile has Naya's stomach feeling lighter.

_Oh_.

"Oh," she breathes. "Yeah, that would be freaky getting a call from the grim reaper." Her voice still sounds raspy, but she thinks it's because her stomach is filled with anxious butterflies.

Butterflies that fucking _bite_!

Heather's smile fades a little bit, enough to leave her looking thoughtful. "You okay?" She's not asking in a serious fashion. It's said lightly and casually and with a look that is amused but also just a little bit concerned, and Naya bobs her head. Once, twice, a pause and then a third time – she swallows.

"So wine," She manages and around half a smile she holds the bottle up.

Heather chuckles, "wine."

"Yes to the wine?" _God _why was she being so awkward?

Another chuckle from Heather, "Yes to the wine," she confirms.

Naya bobs her head again, once, twice, a pause and then she stops herself before she looks like more of an idiot.

She pours the first glass quickly, the red wine splashes against the sides and settles as a few bubbles dissolve and leave the liquid looking smooth and calm, and then she grabs for the second glass. She's distracted though, because Heather jumps down from the bench and instead of her usual height she disappears below Naya's waist. Naya snaps her head to look, thinking Heather landed wrong, and she sees the dancer reaching for the wine lid in a kneeling position.

The stem of the wine glass Naya is pinching slips between her clammy fingers and slides shockingly quick across the marble bench top. It tips mid slide and Naya fumbles to stop it from falling over completely, only her stupid elbow knocks the glass that's full and it tips as well and because it's got more weight to it – the thin glass topples over and cracks and wine spills everywhere.

Along the bench and down to the floor, and even into the sink; Heather looks up immediately.

"Crap," Naya curses. And her cheeks heat up despite the fact that her blood had rushed from her head when the glass initially fell. It makes her feel a little dizzy.

Heather stands up, places the lid on the wine covered bench, and then breezes past Naya to grab a dish cloth.

"Butterfingers," She remarks and Naya wants to smile but she only manages to blink and stare at the mess like some stupid, clumsy idiot.

Smooth, Rivera, smooth.

Heather drops the old dish cloth onto the spilled wine and pushes her palms against it to soak up most of the liquor. The white towel turns pink.

Naya takes a deep breath, holds it, and then reaches for the cracked wine glass carefully. She manages to pick it up without it breaking and dejectedly she tosses it into the trash can under the sink. She hears Heather laugh and when she looks to her, Heather is staring at her kindly.

"What?" Naya asks, her voice doesn't sound as raspy anymore.

Heather stops pressing on the towel and just lets it sit in a wet heap as she turns to fully face Naya, "come here." She tilts her head back in a gesture that accompanies her words, and Naya shuffles closer. Stopping once she is directly in front of Heather.

The kitchen feels smaller than Naya remembers it ever being. It's almost like the walls are slowly inching together until the air is forced to fit into a lesser space than before, and it is turning thicker and pressing against Naya's chest; restricting her from taking a breath in and causing her lungs to feel half empty, the kind of half empty that burns and throbs and forces her to suck in a lot of little shallow breaths in order to keep her body standing.

She wonders if this is what Heather feels like when she gets claustrophobic. As it is, Naya can't control her strange breathing pattern.

She's anxious. She's embarrassed. And above all that she really, _really _can't stop thinking about kissing Heather again.

But if she did that would make things too real. Not that it's a problem but the butterflies in her stomach would probably start biting again.

Heather doesn't say anything, so Naya swallows and looks down between them.

"I had coffee with Dianna on Friday." She tells. Her chest stays tight.

"Cool," Heather chimes and Naya looks up.

"And we talked."

"Nothing unusual about that,"

Naya blinks, Heather's face is so close to hers and her lips curve up in a sweet smile. Naya sucks her own lips into her mouth and wets them, before she forces herself to take a step back.

"No," She breathes out, it makes her lungs burn even more. "We talked about _us_. About you."

"Annnnd?" Heather grins, Naya just blinks.

"And?" She croaks.

"What'd she say?" Heather explains.

The walls seemingly move closer together. "That, um…, that she knew already,"

"But did she totally flip when you confirmed it?" The smile on Heather's face is relaxed and amused, and Naya honestly isn't sure if she expected the response or expected Heather to be more confused about the fact that she basically confessed to Dianna, _without _her.

Either way, Naya finds herself stepping back into Heather's personal space. "You don't mind that I told her?" She hushes.

"Course not, you thought I would?"

"I just thought you'd want to be there."

Heather shrugs, "I guess," She looks thoughtful, "so you actually told her?"

"Yeah,"

"Wow. That's, wow. She knows huh?"

"A bit. She – I mean I guess she already knew on some level. We knew she knew, y'know? _She_ just didn't know that _we_ knew that she knew. So she didn't want to say anything, I suppose. But, she knew already." Naya rushes out.

A confused smile curves across Heather's lips, "sure," she breathes.

Naya looks down again, "I'm not making any sense. I just meant that I didn't actually _tell _Dianna anything, I really just _confirmed_ it."

"It's fine, honestly. I'm okay with her knowing. I trust Dianna and I trust _you_, so seriously, I'm all good." Heather's hands move from her sides and she hovers them near Naya's hips, she pauses and Naya can see the thought process behind Heather's gaze.

After a short moment, Heather smiles at herself and then her hands come to rest on Naya's hips. Her palms are so warm. "Can we just pour some more wine and maybe go sit on the couch?" She adds, she squeezes Naya's hips gently and any air Naya was capable of breathing is pulled from her lungs in a soft exhale.

It's just a touch. But Naya's heart crashes against her ribs like she's been electrocuted, over and over again.

She nods and Heather's little grin makes her fingertips itch so much that Naya finds herself curling her hands into tight fists.

She can't breathe.

"Do you want me to grab another wine glass?" Heather asks but Naya shakes her head, a slow, dragging movement. "Okay, well, do you want me to get mayb-"

"I don't want you to move just yet." Naya cuts in. She makes a deliberate move to unclench her hands and then in the same movement she lifts them, and with both hands she pushes Heather's hair back. She tucks the strands simultaneously behind both of Heather's ears, and then cups the girl's cheeks. A blush crawls up Heather's neck instantly.

"Okay," She breathes.

Naya's stomach rolls at the breathy sound and she tugs Heather forward, she's holding her breath. And her heart is jumping. _Jumping!_

Their lips are so close, Naya could just move a little and they'd be kissing. But she doesn't. She holds off. It's the moments before she kisses Heather that Naya thinks could go down as her favourite kind of pause. Because it's a pause that holds so much control and at the same time none at all.

It holds butterflies and tension and a simple beat that matches Naya's heart. Pounding and jumping.

It's the ultimate line between _wanting _and _having_. And Naya knows the only thing better than the pause before the kiss, is the actual kiss itself.

She smiles when Heather tries to close the gap between their lips, and softly she places a barely there peck to the corner of Heather's mouth. Heather's fingers dig into her hips and it ignites a fire across Naya's skin. With a smile, Heather tries again to lean in and close the gap and Naya stops her by pressing her palms tighter against Heather's cheeks, it's a gentle pressure but one that makes a pout appear across the blondes lips.

"_Naya_," She breathes, it's almost just an exhale.

Naya smirks when Heather's grip on her hips turns pleading. A strong hold.

"Mmh?" She hums in response and then in a slow twist she turns them so that Heather's back is against the edge of the bench. It's getting darker in her kitchen, so the low light makes Heather's blush look a soft pink and Naya keeps her eyes fixed to the telling flush.

Heather's hands move, she runs them up Naya's back and then grabs for both of Naya's wrists. Her long fingers wrap securely around them and she gives Naya another smile, a small, almost shy smile.

Naya's skin burns from where Heather is touching her and she licks her lips before leaning forward and placing another peck to the corner of Heather's mouth. She can feel Heather squeezing her wrists tightly and so with a more deliberate movement Naya tilts her head and kisses Heather's neck. Swallowing the soft skin between her lips she grazes her teeth just over Heather's pulse point and Heather's hands drop away from her wrists before Naya feels them grabbing at her hips again.

With a needy pull, Heather tugs Naya flush against her and an instant heat settles between Naya's legs.

Heather's body is warm and Naya finds herself holding back a heavy moan when Heather's hands slide around to her ass. She pulls back from kissing Heather's neck and crashes their lips together. Almost literally. It's heated and messy and Heather responds with unexpected passion. Her lips are soft, they're always soft. But the kiss itself is fast and wet and Naya's breath is pulled from her lungs as she sucks Heather's bottom lip between her own and bites softly.

Heather lets out a shaky breath and Naya releases her hold as she runs her hands down Heather's sides, her movements seem rushed, eager, maybe desperate and before Heather's aware of things – Naya grabs the back of the blondes thighs and lifts her – Heather gasps and her hands leave Naya as she grabs for the edge of the bench.

"The wine," She hushes but Naya ignores her and swiftly she pushes Heather further onto the counter. There's no spilled wine where Heather sits, just the other wine glass. The empty one; and Naya's quick to push it away as her hands move to grip Heather's thighs. She's breathing so heavily that the kiss she places on Heather's lips is jumpy and quick and then she's pulling back and sliding her palms down to Heather's knees, her heart is racing as she pushes Heather's legs apart so that she can fit between them.

The moment kind of reminds her of when Heather had picked her up onto the kitchen table and she smiles at the memory before one of Heather's hands is wrapping around the back of her neck and pulling her closer, the pressure is gentle but persistent and Naya has to stand on her toes to reach Heather's lips.

She kisses Heather hard. It's like she can't control how forceful she is being. It's desperate and uncontrolled but Heather keeps kissing her back with soft lips and even softer breaths and Naya tries so hard to calm her nerves and the butterflies, but the throbbing between her legs keeps her movements hurried.

Kissing is simple.

Touching is simple.

With quick hands she runs them back up Heather's thighs, and with a fumbling movement she tries to unbutton Heather's jeans. The small golden button slips between her fingers and she breaks the kiss to look down, Heather's immediately trying to reconnect their lips and her fingernails scratch eagerly at the nape of Naya's neck. It causes small shivers to shoots down Naya's spine. The prickly kind and she breathes in from the simple sensation.

She's just got a grip on Heather's button when her face is cupped and tilted up, her grip falters as soon as Heather kisses her. It's so soft Naya's breath is pulled from her lungs in a low moan that sounds more breathy than anything else and then Heather is peppering kisses along her jaw, softly, eagerly, almost devotedly. It makes Naya's stomach twirl and then tighten and she wraps her arms around Heather's back and pulls her closer, she makes sure not to pull her too far so that Heather doesn't fall off the bench. But it's far enough so that Heather is right on the edge and the only thing keeping her balanced is Naya's body.

"I'm going to fall." Heather states and Naya shakes her head.

"No. You're fine." She informs, her lips kiss at Heather's neck and she runs her hands up Heather's thighs.

Heather wraps her legs around Naya and leans into the kiss. She feels unsteady and her hands grab for the edge of the bench like earlier.

Naya notices, "Seriously you're fine," she leans up to place a kiss on Heather's mouth, it's a bruising kiss and then she returns to Heather's pulse point. Heather's skin is heated.

Naya peppers a few more kisses down Heather's neck, before she realizes the girl is tense and trying to keep her balance. She flicks her tongue over Heather's skin one more time and then she leans back. Heather literally wobbles from the movement.

"Hop down for me."

With a small jump, Heather slides forward and off the bench. Her sneakers scuff the ground. She's breathing heavily still, but so is Naya so neither really takes much notice.

"I honestly thought I would fall," Heather starts to mumble, but Naya grabs her hand and pulls her out the kitchen and into the living room before she can say much more. She keeps leading Heather with a hurried casualness until they're standing in Naya's bedroom.

The blinds are drawn and it's dark.

Naya lets go of Heather's hand to shut the door. Her throat feels dry and she's quite certain she just escalated the make out session drastically but Heather isn't protesting such a move, in fact she's not really doing much except standing in the middle of the dark room.

Naya walks closer to her, "everything good?"

"Awesome. Your room looks different in the dark."

"A lot of things look different in the dark," Naya says quietly. She runs her hands up and down Heather's arms. "We can turn the light on, if you'd like?"

Heather smiles, "no, the dark is nice."

With a small smile of her own, Naya breathes in. "This is okay right? I mean we can go and drink wine if you don't want to be in here, or we could watch TV…, anything you want."

"This is good," Heather answers and Naya has the urge to hug her. Despite still being completely worked up and very touch sensitive, she just _really_ wants to hold Heather.

She doesn't.

Instead she steps back and looks to her bed. "Sit down for me." She hushes. It almost comes out as a question but Naya's thinks that's just because of her nerves.

She doesn't want it to sound like a question. Because she doesn't want to be nervous. So she swallows down the tight feeling that is trying to eat at her stomach and watches as Heather sits on the edge of the bed. She sits slowly; slower than Naya anticipated from her.

With a deep breath in, Naya walks closer to Heather and kneels on the ground in front of her. She runs her hands up Heather's thighs and smiles.

"I had fun today." She says.

Heather grins back, "me too."

"But now…," Naya stands, her hands dig into Heather's knees for support. "Now I really want to kiss you." She leans forward and presses her lips to Heather's. It's softer than any of her previous kisses and straight away Heather hums happily. Her hands cup Naya's face and she holds the kiss for a little bit longer.

Naya keeps her hands on Heather's knees and when she pulls back it's slowly.

Heather's watching her, "we can kiss again if you want." She whispers and Naya nods as she goes in for another.

She could kiss Heather all day. It's easy and nice and her stomach curls with excitement every time. Heather's hands slide to Naya's shoulders and she pulls her into her body as she allows herself to fall backwards. Naya easily goes with her and the kiss is broken when they land on the mattress clumsily. Holding in the chuckle that wants to leave her mouth Naya settles for a quick grin as she kisses down Heather's neck. Heather keens her approval.

It's tentative at first, Naya's kisses. And Heather's skin feels so hot against her lips that with every soft-touching kiss she places on Heather's neck, Naya's body reacts from her warm skin. It's like a buzz. That's how Naya feels. _Buzzed_. It's almost like she's consumed the wine she had spilt earlier. Actually it is like Heather is making her drunk. Drunk and perhaps delirious, because Naya finds her own hands pulling on Heather's tank top without much of her own consent and she finds she kind of really wants Heather to let her take it off.

Heather does. She grabs the hem of the shirt herself and while still lying down she shimmies it up and over her head. Naya's hands help.

As soon as the shirt is removed and tossed aside, Naya's lips find purchase on Heather's collarbone. She grazes her teeth lightly before covering the same bit of skin with eager kisses and a soothing tongue.

Heather pushes her chest up at the action and Naya runs her hand through Heather's hair before following a path down her neck, over her collarbone and to one of her breasts. Although Heather's still wearing a bra, Naya manages to slide her hand under the bottom edge of it and cup Heather's breast without the fabric getting in the way.

It's kind of a bold movement, but Heather's small gasp pushes Naya's nerves away and she trails wet kisses down until she's sucking just over Heather's other breast. Heather's skin is so soft it keeps Naya's lips gentle and she's rewarded with a soft moan in response. It's easy to tell that Heather responds more openly when Naya is slower and tender, so Naya keeps her touches light and her kisses even lighter and Heather lets another quiet moan fall past her lips and into the dark room.

It makes Naya's stomach twist with want and she pushes her hips down harder. Heather gasps again.

"Wh suh – " Heather goes to say something but Naya cuts her off with a quick kiss. Their lips slide together as Heather deepens it with a small flick of her tongue. It's wet and fast and Naya's air is dragged from her lungs when Heather slowly breaks away. She ends up trying to reconnect their lips, but Heather talks quickly. "We should take off your shirt as well." She manages around an exhale.

Naya nods. Because her words won't work with how turned on she is, and if they did she'd just be making random keening sounds anyway.

She sits up and straddles Heather's waist as she pulls her shirt off. It's quick and rushed and Naya knows she looks desperate to rid herself of the apparel, but honestly, with Heather beneath her she's not going to waste time. Heather's watching her with a soft smile and her eyes run across her stomach and chest appraisingly. The attention makes Naya want to blush, so she leans down, cups Heather's face decisively and places a firm kiss to her lips.

It's not soft. It's bruising. The kind of kiss Naya knows she'll still feel the next morning. And it takes Heather by surprise because she doesn't immediately kiss back. But when she does, it's like Naya expects; _gentle_.

_Loving._ That's the word.

Heather's tongue begs for entrance by licking at Naya's bottom lip and Naya can't help but give the girl everything she wants, so she parts her lips just slightly and allows Heather access. Heather makes a mewling noise in her throat that has Naya's body heating with pleasure. She wants to make Heather mewl again and again and again. She really is getting drunk off the blonde. Her entire world is centred down to warm, wet, nice, Heather.

Heather gives her another little sound from her throat and Naya rewards her by tangling her hand in the girls' soft hair. She grips a handful of hair and gently tugs Heather's head back, so much so they break their kiss. Heather's hands rest on Naya's sides.

"What are you doing?" Heather laughs softly when Naya flicks her tongue out to taste the girls' skin. She wants to nibble and suck until a bruise blooms but she refrains and instead licks a wet, hot stripe down Heather's exposed throat.

In-between wet, open-mouthed kisses to Heather's warm skin, Naya replies; "I'm worshipping you." She says simply. Heather gives a breathy chuckle.

"Am I worshippable?" she breathes out and her breath hitches with a little caught moan. Naya wants to chuckle at Heather's use of a non-word but stops herself and decides she'd much rather bite at Heather's neck until the skin turns pink.

"_Ngh_," Heather manages when she feels Naya bite softly and then soothe the bite with a gentle swipe of her tongue.

Naya's stomach fills with butterflies and it causes her kisses to slow as she releases her grip on Heather's hair and pushes against the mattress to prop herself up. There's a small bruise already starting to form from where Naya was previously kissing, and she smiles at Heather's neck.

She doesn't get to relish the sight for much longer though because suddenly Heather flips them. It's done so quickly that Naya's kind of shocked when her back hits the mattress and Heather ends up straddling her, and despite herself Naya breathes out a soft chuckle. She smiles through a quick inhale and Heather returns it with flushed cheeks and a small wiggle of her hips.

The simple action sends heat straight between Naya's legs and she grabs Heather's hips.

Her fingernails dig into soft skin and the hem of Heather's jeans and she pauses for a second in thought, Heather waits. And after another moment, Naya pulls herself into a sitting position so that Heather is effectively sitting on her lap and she wraps her arms around Heather's back; pulling her flush against her own body and crashing their lips together.

Heather moans and Naya swallows it with an eager tongue, humming contently in reply.

Heather wraps her arms around the back of Naya's neck and smiles into the kiss. Naya thinks she'll never get sick of Heather smiling against her lips.

With another soft moan Heather rolls her hips down delicately and Naya's own moan is stifled by the messy kiss they are sharing. She has the sudden desire to touch Heather and she doesn't self-censor.

With a trembling hand she reaches between their writhing bodies and cups a firm, round breast in her palm. Heather gives her a gasp for her trouble and rolls her hips down again.

Naya can't help the little noise of appreciation from leaving her mouth, _god_, she loves Heather's body; the swell of her small breasts, her toned stomach and long legs. Everything about the dancer is amazing.

"Please touch me?" Heather whimpers into the kiss. It's a question. And Naya nods, she _is_ touching Heather, but she knows where Heather wants to be touched. It is simple to figure out when the girl is rolling her hips down and grinding against Naya so pleasurably.

She kneads Heather's breast once more, before she slides her palm flat against Heather's stomach and inches it down. She doesn't even have time to be nervous because Heather is moving and grinding in a steady rhythm that has all of Naya's attention.

With a wet exhale Naya presses her lips to Heather's firmly, sucking on her bottom lip as she dips her fingertips under the waist of Heather's jeans. Her heart is pounding in her ears so hard she can hardly hear. But it's a good feeling. She feels alive.

Heather breaks the kiss and her arms unwrap from around Naya as she breathes in. It's not in a nervous manner, but Naya still slows her movements just in case. She can feel the heat from Heather's skin and her fingers eagerly dip further until she's cupping Heather over her panties. Heather is warm and Naya's arousal grows at the feeling as she breathes a moan.

Heather follows with her own little noise and rocks her hips down in a perfect roll, her stomach tightens at the pressure Naya's touch causes and she rocks again.

She wants to kiss Naya, but her breathing is quickening and with every press of Naya's palm against her center she's finding it harder to think. Naya's other hand grips her waist and Heather's skin feels like it's on fire as she pushes her mouth to Naya's neck and sucks and kisses, and nips.

Her hands tangle in Naya's hair and she grinds down again, the friction pulls a shaky breath from her and Naya presses up with just the right amount of pressure to make Heather's gasp hitch in her throat and her kisses become lazy. Her body rushes with a familiar ache. A feeling that overrides any thought process.

Naya's hand on her waist moves up to cup her breast again and Heather arches into the touch as her hips move down. She hates that she's still wearing her jeans, they're restricting and Heather's sure Naya's wrist would be getting uncomfortable from the position they're in. She pulls away from Naya's neck and tugs on the actresses' hair to tilt her head up slightly.

Naya's cheeks are flushed and her eyes flick over every part of Heather's face. It's like she's trying to take in all the little expressions Heather gives.

With another roll of her hips to encourage Naya, Heather presses her lips to Naya's jaw and then to her mouth.

Her body jolts with pleasure when Naya finds her clit and she clenches her thighs around Naya's legs. The gasp that leaves her mouth ends up breaking the kiss, so around a heavy exhale she drops her lips to Naya's shoulder. She's not even able to kiss the skin there properly because Naya starts making small, tight circles over her clit and the fabric of her underwear adds an extra friction that causes the spot below Heather's stomach to tighten so much she thinks she'll explode.

Naya's lips are skimming over her neck a moment later and kissing behind her ear, and Heather almost melts into the gentle touch. She keeps grinding her hips down and Naya's pace quickens as her other hand slides around Heather's back and pulls her closer. Heather can feel Naya's body moving in time with hers; every roll of her hips is met with a soft moan from Naya and every time she tenses, Naya presses against her harder.

She can feel the pressure building and building, it's like she's suddenly super sensitive to every kiss Naya places on her skin. She can feel her underwear becoming slippery and she's sure Naya can too, because with a small dip of her fingers Naya slips underneath the thin fabric and presses her fingers against Heather's clit again. With a slower pace than before she starts rubbing small circles again, setting a steady rhythm that Heather follows.

She's shaking. Her thighs are squeezing Naya's own legs hard. And every breath seems to be coming out as low grunts, but her mouth is pressed to Naya's shoulder so she isn't that loud.

With a kiss to Heather's neck, Naya starts to push harder and go quicker. And Heather's stomach tightens as a knot forms with every grind of her hips. She can feel it growing. It's like something inside her is unravelling and she had no control over it.

With another roll of her hips Heather's body tenses as the knot in her stomach untangles and she gasps against Naya's shoulder while she sucks in air. She feels so high and out of control as pleasure rolls through her body, but it's a good feeling. One that spreads through her warmly and leaves her gripping Naya so tightly their chests are flush against one another.

Her muscles in her stomach clench and her heart stops. It even makes her breathing stop. And with no air in her lungs she buries her face into the crook of Naya's neck and whimpers shakily. It sounds quiet. Naya brings her down slowly, kissing any skin her mouth can reach and Heather's thankful for the calming kisses because her heart is pounding so hard it almost hurts.

She grips Naya's hair again and pulls her head back so she can kiss her. It's clumsy and quick, but Naya pushes into it with a moan of her own and manages to keep Heather kissing as she presses against Heather with soft fingers. Heather's so warm and wet and Naya's heart races with so much adoration and arousal for the girl. She's so worked up her lungs won't take in air properly.

"I want to try something." Heather breathes as she pulls back from the kiss, her body is buzzing from her orgasm and Naya's hand stays cupping her.

Naya's small pants are about the only coherent reply Heather gets. Her lips are red and her eyes are dark, almost predatory and it makes Heather's stomach curl with desire as she rolls her hips one more time. Pleasure shoots through her body. "I- I want you to lie down, on your back." She continues, placing a quick kiss to Naya's lips as she reaches for Naya's wrist and pulls her hand away from her center.

She misses the contact immediately, but she wants to try something and she won't ever get around to doing it if Naya keeps touching her.

"Lie down," She encourages with a small push against Naya's shoulders.

Naya complies and slowly lays back, her hands rest over her stomach and she watches Heather silently. Still straddling Naya, Heather bends forward and kisses along Naya's collarbone. She nips the skin so gently it's barely a graze of her teeth and then like Naya had to her, she soothes the bite with her tongue. Naya's hands are grabbing Heather's shoulders and hair and Heather smiles into her kiss when Naya lets a gasping sound leave her mouth.

With more eager kisses to Naya's skin, Heather trails her lips lower as she kisses down to Naya's chest. With soft little mouse kisses she cups Naya's breasts in both her hands and Naya pushes up into the touch, scratching her nails along Heather's bare shoulders as she does.

Moving further down, Heather places quick open mouthed kisses along Naya's stomach. She can feel Naya's stomach muscles tensing against her lips and she smiles as she lifts her head to look up. Naya is watching her with hooded eyes.

Allowing her body to slide off the bed until her knees hit the ground, Heather grabs under Naya's ankles and with a strong pull she tugs her down. She stops when Naya's feet can touch the carpet and smiles at the small gasp from Naya. The action was probably unexpected.

With Naya still lying on her back, Heather moves quickly to unbutton the actresses' jeans. With a little help from Naya herself the jeans are pulled off and tossed aside and Heather's heart rate sky rockets as she kneels on the floor between Naya's legs.

She's never done anything like this before. Not to a girl anyway. And she honestly has no idea what she's doing, or about to do. Or really what she has been doing all along. But despite how unsure she is, Heather finds herself placing a small kiss to the inside of Naya's knee. Her hands rest on the back of Naya's calves and she kisses the other knee just as softly.

Naya's breath almost stops when Heather's hands run up her bare thighs, and it actually _does _stop when Heather hooks her fingers under the hem of her underwear and starts wiggling them down. It's like their first time in the trailer, except Naya's actually going to be basically naked. Aside from her bra. And it causes the butterflies to react with tiny bites that Naya can't decide if she likes or hates. When Heather kisses just above her knee though, Naya's certain she likes them.

She shuts her eyes once her underwear is off and holds her breath. It's done out of nerves but also because Heather is kissing up her thigh with firm presses and a wet tongue and Naya's sure she knows what is coming next. Her whole body is buzzing with every kiss, and the closer Heather gets to her destination the more Naya's stomach tightens with pleasure.

It's like its building and building and she wants more, so much more. But she also wants to stop everything for a second and hold onto the feeling she has right now. Maybe catch her thoughts up or slow them down. She's not sure.

Heather pauses her kissing. "I might not be good." She whispers. Naya doesn't miss the doubt in Heather's tone and with her eyes still shut she shakes her head. She doubts Heather could be anything _but _good. Great probably.

"Keep going," She encourages. It's about the only thing her mind will let her think. She breathes in and Heather's lips return to her skin. This time she's kissing closer. A lot closer and Naya digs her heels against the side of the bed in preparation.

Heather's lips feel warm and soft and she kisses her way up Naya's thighs, her hands wraps around Naya's hips and Naya's thankful for the touch because a second later Heather's tongue is pressing flat against her and every nerve in Naya's body jolts with instant pleasure.

It's a feeling that draws a whimper from her and Heather pulls back to place a calming kiss to the inside of Naya's thigh. Her hands grip around Naya's hips more firmly and Naya lets out a shaky breath. She's already worked up from touching Heather and her chest expands with a deep inhale as she tries to slow her heartbeat.

"Keep going," she intones again, this time it's raspy and rough. She can't control the next word that tumbles from her gaping lips; "_please_." But it doesn't matter because Heather gives Naya's hips a squeeze and licks against her center so lightly it sends a tight jolt of hot pleasure across Naya's abdomen.

Heather is being a gentle lover, a thoughtful one, and damn it makes Naya turned on.

Rolling her hips she seeks out the warm wetness that is Heather's mouth. Heather flashes a lopsided little smile and bends her neck so that she can run the tip of her tongue against Naya's clit. Her tongue is warm and nothing Naya's ever experienced comes close to what Heather is making her feel right now. She can't even control how heavy she's breathing. Her lungs empty and fill with every gasp and Naya lets a moan slip from between her lips when Heather hums her satisfaction.

Her hot breath rushes against Naya's sensitive center and it causes a breathy, stuck sound to climb Naya's throat as she breathes, she's lost for words. Not that she needs to speak.

Heather's palms flatten and run up Naya's sides and over her abdomen as she places a kiss against her clit and holds it. She changes the kiss and swirls her tongue over the sensitive bud and a moan rips from Naya's throat with a rasp. She's close already. She can feel her body tightening and even though she's trying to stay still, because everything Heather is doing feels amazing, she can't help but roll her hips up.

It makes Heather kiss harder and when she swirls her tongue again at just the right pressure, Naya's hands grab for Heather's own. Covering them and holding them in place on her abdomen.

She's shaking and so close to falling over the edge and between her heavy pants Heather's name slips out. Repeatedly.

Heather kisses and licks and presses her tongue against every part of Naya in response and a wave of pleasure rolls through Naya's body. Heather kisses again. Another wave. And Naya scratches her nails over the backs of Heather's hands. She hears Heather hum and the vibration against her sensitive skin pulls her to that edge.

She rolls her hips up for more friction and Heather flattens her tongue with another circled swirl before she kisses firmly and that's all Naya's needs to come undone. Her gasp is loud and her nails bite into Heather's skin as ripple after ripple of white hot pleasure fills her stomach and pushes against every nerve in her body. Air fills her lungs and her back arches from the bed as another moan is pulled from deep within her.

Heather keeps kissing her softly, bringing her down from her high and then she crawls her way back on top of Naya and settles against her warmly.

Naya's quick to wrap her arms around Heather and even quicker to claim her lips in a lazy kiss. She kisses Heather gently. And like Naya expects, Heather responds with a happy little hum and smiles into the kiss.

The bedroom is even darker now but a soft glow from the streets outside cast gold and white streaks of light through the blinds, and Naya kisses Heather until her body is too tired to properly function.

It's somewhere between falling asleep and feeling Heather's lips grazing her collarbone, that Naya's heart overfills with an emotion so close to love she almost thinks it might be.

* * *

**-ooo-**

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Title – **Halfway To Anywhere

**Summary: **Naya's not sure how she ended up in her bathtub; hung-over and with Heather on top of her, but the kink in her neck suggests they slept there. Sequel to Behind Closed Doors. RPF. HeYa.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine!

**A/N: **So sorry about the wait.

* * *

**-ooo-**

It's five o'clock when Naya wakes up. Five _fucking _o'clock in the morning. And it's the shrill sound of Heather's stupid phone ringing that so abruptly pulls her from sleep.

It's so loud she doesn't even have time to fully get her bearings before her body is reacting and jolting her into a sitting position. The blankets pool around her middle and her hands clumsily grab at her chest. She's not even sure why. She just covers her heart and frowns, and sucks in air.

The relentless ringing keeps going and Heather doesn't seem to be hearing it, because she's just curled peacefully beside Naya. She's wrapped in a cocoon of sheets and half under the pillow. And all Naya can really see is blonde hair. She squints from the soft sunlight and smacks her palm against the mattress.

"_Gettit_." She mumbles to Heather's sleeping form. Her words sound broken and jumbled and she swallows as she pats the mattress again, she's trying to wake Heather. But she's also trying to find Heather's obnoxiously loud phone.

"Heather. Phone." She adds. This time her words are louder. Although Heather is still sleeping through the ringing assault, so with a deliberate move Naya smacks the blondes shoulder firmly.

It's an attempt to wake Heather and it works. Probably a little bit too well, because before Naya is aware Heather is throwing herself up in a tangle of sheets and pillows and she looks so shocked it's almost amusing. Her eyes are wide and round and she pats around the blankets frantically. She kind of looks half asleep still.

"Answer it, it's so loud." Naya groans.

Heather keeps searching the bed and her hair tangles over her shoulders. "I got it, I got it." She doesn't. She hasn't even found it. But Naya watches in silent amusement with a small smile on her lips, because the sight is strangely appealing.

It's the second time Heather has been in Naya's bed and Naya kind of loves it, _a lot_.

"I got it…, I got – I haven't got it. Where the hell is it?" Heather grumbles, her hands smack and slide around the bed even quicker. Naya smiles wider just as Heather fumbles for her phone triumphantly. "Found it." She tells needlessly.

The stupid device is even louder now that it's not covered and hidden under the sheets and Naya scrunches her face up. "Who is it? Who the hell calls at five in the morning?" She asks.

Heather's squints at her phone, before she swipes the screen with her thumb. "It's Lea." She says as she holds the phone up to her ear. "Hello?"

Naya watches as Heather starts to nod slowly and curiosity begins to creep up on her. She can't hear Lea on the other end. Which if she's honest, most times she could. Because Lea has a habit of speaking unnecessarily loud over the phone and Naya has a habit of listening to one-sided phone calls. But either way Naya can't hear her today, so she's left waiting for Heather to respond.

After another slow nod, Heather hums. "Okay, yeah, no that's cool. You seriously just found them on set? Where abouts were they?"

Naya raises her eyebrows when Heather glances up to her, and she tilts her head in a silent question.

Heather pulls the phone away and covers the speaker. "Lea found a bunch of kittens on set." She informs with a cute little grin. She looks completely smitten about the idea. "Under a bush."

Naya furrows her eyebrows. "What is Lea doing on set? It's the weekends."

Heather just shakes her head before she uncovers the phone and presses it against her ear.

"It's the weekends." Naya repeats. She's tired and confused and only now just realizing that she's looking at Heather in her bra. She smiles and she can't stop it, it just grows. _God _stop!

Heather looks to her again, "she found them Friday. They've been at her apartment since. There's a whole litter, Naya." She grins and Naya's thankful because it makes her own smile seem completely normal. "She wants to show me them." Heather adds.

"She just took a litter of cats home with her?" Naya asks slowly. She wants to speak louder but she's aware Lea might hear her if she does, so she whispers. "Isn't that stealing?"

"I don't really think they had a home, Naya. I reckon someone has dumped them there. And they're not cats they're _kittens_." Heather grins again.

"Well, I guess it goes with her contact name." Naya says. Heather's grin grows and her cheeks flush red as she tries to hold back her chuckle. Naya leans close. "_Kitty-Kat_." She whispers with laughter. Heather's eyes widen and her breathing changes into a silent giggle, she just hangs her jaw open in part amusement and what Naya thinks is barely contained belly-laughter.

"_Why are you laughing?" _Oh. Now Naya can hear Lea. _"Is it the phone line, or are you laughing?"_

Heather pushes Naya back and clears her throat. "No, I'm not laughing." She manages.

"But seriously, HeMo, just think about it again…, _kitt-y…Kat._" Naya whispers, her voice gets louder when a laugh threatens to spill over her lips and Heather smacks her shoulder around an uncontained snicker.

"Zip it!" Heather's little giggle makes Naya's heart jump and she can't resist leaning closer again.

"Just say it in your mind. Kitty-Kat."

Another badly contained chuckle from Heather fills the room. "Seriously, _Shhh_! I'm trying to talk."

"Talk to who? Huh? Kitty-Kat?"

"Oh my God! You are hopeless." Heather mumbles and Naya sits back a little.

"_Who is hopeless?"_ Loud talker Lea asks. _"Are you alright? Is that someone laughing? It's Naya isn't it?"_

"No. No, it's not Naya. It's five in the morning, so it's not Naya. What were you saying about the kittens?"

Naya quiets herself and swallows down the rest of her laughter as she stares at Heather. Well, _watches_ Heather. Okay, so maybe a little bit of staring happens.

Heather hums. "I could meet you at your place in an hour if you want?"

A frown from Naya and then Heather is nodding.

"Cool. So in an hour then? And you can show me these kittens." She grins, glances to Naya and then down to her lap. "Awesome. Bye."

"Couple of quick questions." Naya says as soon as Heather hangs up.

"Shoot."

"First, why are we awake at five in the morning? Second, why is _Lea_ awake at five in the morning? And third, maybe the most important one; why are you leaving my comfy bed to go over to Lea's?"

Heather looks amused. "She has a box full of kittens, Naya. And you're coming with me."

"Because that will be subtle, Dianna will be there you know."

"I'm aware. She lives there." Heather replies with a small look of curiosity.

Naya shakes her head, "I'm just saying that me giving you a lift at this hour of the morning would look suss."

Before Naya has a chance to add anything else, Heather is wriggling free of the blankets and standing up. She looks beautiful and Naya kind of just gazes at her for a moment.

"Dianna knows about us, honey. She's not going to care. And as for Lea, she probably won't even notice. I'll just say that you like owed me a favour or something, and so I got you to drive me because Ash is borrowing my car or, y'know…, something."

Naya raises her eyebrows. "Wow. That seemed thought out. And no, don't um…, don't bother making excuses up. I don't want to do that. If Lea asks why I'm with you we'll just say you stayed the night." Her heart thumps so hard as she speaks that Naya thinks it'll crush through her ribcage, but Heather's smile is worth it. So she returns the grin around her jumble of nerves and breathes out. "It's not a lie, right?"

"Totally not a lie." Heather answers with a little wink.

Naya dies.

* * *

**-ooo-**

Naya's not a morning person. She's not. Like at all! So she drinks a lot of coffee, more than an average person would. Which is understandable, she thinks it is a given considering her job. If she didn't have coffee she would most likely crash around mid-day and not wake up until the next week. So she makes sure she drinks a coffee every morning.

Her daily coffee as Heather calls it. Mainly, Naya thinks, because it's become a routine of hers. She gets up, has a coffee and goes to work.

It's simple. It's practical. And it's needed. Because, who wants to be a zombie on set? No one.

And yeah, okay. So she doesn't have as many scenes as some of the cast. And half the time her character is put in a scene to insult, add information into a conversation. Or just look pretty. And she doesn't even have pages and pages worth of lines to remember. But either way, working on set is tiring. And nine out of ten times Naya is holding a coffee. Whether its store bought on set, or from the small café down the road. She's guaranteed to be sipping caffeine.

So her daily coffee is more plural.

The point is, Naya's not a morning person and she's addicted to caffeine.

The other point. It's six in the morning and Naya is driving _without _her daily coffee, so there's a problem that's apparent straight off the bat. Heather, well, she just isn't seeing it.

"I shouldn't be driving." Naya deadpans. Her hands sit heavily on the steering wheel as she turns a corner. "_No one_ should be driving at this hour." She adds with a grumble. "I'm so tired that I just know we're going to have a crash and you're going to go smashing through the front window. And you'll end up on the street and I'm going to be paralysed and have like glass in my eyes or something, all because we are going to see _kittens_."

Heather's forehead bumps the side window as she looks out. "Dramatic."

"I'm an actress what did you expect?" Naya snaps back. It's done playfully, but because she's so tired her voice falls and she sounds slow and mumbled.

Heather's forehead bumps the window again. It's a soft knock that Naya cringes at.

If she's honest, she is a little curious about the kittens Lea found. And also she likes seeing Heather get that goofy grin anytime she mentions the felines.

"It's too early to be driving." Naya complains again when Heather doesn't give her a response.

It's silent for a few moments as Heather's forehead knocks the window with every jolt and bump of the car. And Naya winces when Heather hits her head a bit too hard for probably either of their liking.

"Sorry." Naya says instantly, she doesn't know why she's apologizing exactly. But she's the one driving and she's the one who keeps hitting the potholes, so she feels half responsible. She slows the car gradually in an attempt to lessen the bumps.

Heather lifts her head away from the window though, and grins. "Your hair is a mess." She says.

Naya's face falls and she looks in the rear-view mirror. "That's probably because someone dragged me out of bed and then pushed me out the door before I even had a chance to dress properly." With one hand she smooths down her hair, and sends Heather a quick glance.

"Eyes on the road," Heather orders around a small smile. "You've got me paranoid that we'll crash now."

"And you've got me paranoid about my hair." Naya says back. She glances in the mirror again and tries to smooth down the fly away bits of hair.

Heather shifts a little in her seat. "Seriously, watch the road." Her smile tells Naya she's not that worried, but either way Naya stops fixing her hair and focuses on driving. Heather chuckles under her breath. "You're so vain."

"Mmhm, you know it."

"You're hairs not that bad actually."

"Is this just to appease my vanity?"

Heather chuckles again. "You caught me out."

Picking up her speed Naya looks over to Heather quickly. "Tell me I'm pretty, feed my pride." She jokes. The car bumps again as Naya manages to hit yet another pothole and Heather's jaw clenches with temporary worry before she's smiling again.

"You're beautiful." She informs in a low monotone voice.

Naya rolls her eyes at the lame attempt at flattery, "once more with feeling, darlin'." She coaxes. Her giggle makes her attempt at a southern accent sound strange and she grimaces at herself before indicating right and slowing the car to go around the roundabout.

She's not sure if it was her fast speed going towards the roundabout or if it was the sudden _drop _in speed that causes her to misjudge the turn, but either way Naya finds herself careening around the rather small roundabout and slamming over the island in the middle.

The next thing she's aware of is Heather's elbow hitting her face from the sudden and reckless jolt, and then her front tires are hitting the curb of the next street and she's positive she almost sets off the airbags with the force she uses to slam on the brakes. It's not a serious hit, just a curb swipe and a roundabout mishap. But it still has Naya's heart racing.

"I'm so sorry!" Heather frantically tells.

But Naya's curse is loud enough to drown Heather out.

"Shit!"

* * *

**-ooo-**

By the time they reach Lea and Dianna's apartment Naya is at least a bit calmer and Heather isn't grinding her teeth like some type of camel. She is however holding Naya's hand in a death grip as they walk up to the front door. Naya's pretty sure she's lost all feeling in her hand actually. Although that doesn't stop her from holding Heather's own hand in a secure embrace. It's kind of nice. Holding hands in public, even if it's only for a few meters from the car to the apartment.

It's clear to Naya that Heather hasn't actually picked up on the public displays of affection. In fact, it's clear that the hand holding is almost second nature to Heather.

Naya looks away from their joined hands and comes to a stop at the door. "Sorry for almost killing us." She mumbles as she knocks. It's a quick _tap-tap-tap_ sound and it's loud in the early morning.

Heather smiles, "I seriously thought you would have seen the curb."

"First off, I did. I was watching where I was driving until you decided to elbow me in the face." Naya says quickly.

Heather smiles even more. It's amazing how she can be so cheerful when the sun is barely up. "I said sorry. And the only reason I elbowed you was because we went over the roundabout island, I almost got whiplash from that."

"I almost got whiplash from your elbow." Naya says around a genuine little chuckle. The door swings open before Heather can respond and Naya jumps a little from the abrupt motion.

"He-tha…, _Naya!_" Lea stumbles over her words. She's stuck between a smile and an open mouthed expression. "What a surprise! Did you girls' drive here together?"

Disregarding the fact that Lea, just like Heather, also seems to be a morning person Naya steps inside, she drags Heather behind by their joined hands.

"Sure did." She states. She's trying for confident. Because _hello _she just held Heather's hand as she stepped over the threshold and if Lea's raised eyebrows suggest anything, Naya's sure the singer noticed.

Although really, who wouldn't?

"That's an early wake up call for you, Naya." The door shuts with a click as Lea smiles brightly at the both of them. "I'm surprised you both got here so quickly. Did you swing by and pick Heather up?" Naya's sure if Lea tried any harder _not _to stare at their joined hands she'd snap her neck and break her back. As it is Lea's pretty much staring Naya down.

It's like Lea is trying to ask a silent question and gather the answer without actually saying anything.

Her eyes almost look possessed.

Naya looks away. "Actually no, HeMo was at my place already."

Lea's eyes bug out further and Naya chides herself for taking a quick glance. It was like being interrogated, via Lea Michele's eyes.

"Stayed the night." Heather chimes in. Naya's thankful. Because why is Lea only looking at her and not at Heather?

It takes two to hold hands!

Maybe that's why Lea is looking at them so intently. Or, attempting to _not _look at them so intently – she's doing a horrific job.

With a gentle squeeze to Heather's hand, Naya lets go.

Lea's eyes are drawn to the movement and then she's look at Naya again. "A girls' night! How fun!" She breathes around a grin. "Was there movies and refreshments?"

When Lea's awkward, she's _really _awkward.

Naya chuckles and holds her hand up. "Stop for a sec. You just sounded like 'Rachel Berry'." She bends her fingers in quotation marks, and lowers her arm. She's almost positive she did the gesture in the wrong context, but no one says anything.

Lea just nods, "I heard it. I heard it." She scrunches her face up and then relaxes her shoulders. "I just meant, did you girls' have a couple of drinks?"

She's trying to sound casual and Naya wants to walk outside, jump in her car and curl up on the backseat and sleep. Because Lea's being awkward and it's, well. _Awkward._

"What's weird is that now I can't stop picturing you as Rachel, and it's disturbing." Her voice falls out her mouth flat and Heather smacks her arm lightly as she breathes a laugh.

"We had wine, but Naya spilled it." Heather answers. Lea looks to her and Naya's thankful the possessed staring isn't directed her way anymore.

With a shrug she looks to Heather as well, "I was dropping shit." She informs. When Heather gives her a grin, Naya feels a wave of energy run through her. It's like an instant hit of caffeine and she grins back. She knows it's a goofy grin, because she's mimicking Heather's.

"You two are awfully peppy considering it's so early."

"Oh my God, now I'm picturing her as Rachel as well." Heather blatantly states.

Naya wants to grin again, but she tries to dull it down when Lea glances to her. So she's left with a tight lipped smile. "It's weird right?"

Immediately Lea's hands go up. "Okay, okay. I get it. I'm just super excited about these beautiful kittens. So you can mock me all you want Rivera." With a small shake of her finger, Lea makes her way into the living room. Heather's quick to follow and Naya takes the rear.

"Will do Rachel." She deadpans.

Lea doesn't turn back when she replies. "I really have nothing in common with Rachel."

"Except that you're crazy talented and can hold a mean tune." Heather interjects. Lea spins around and gives her a genuine smile. One that suggests she didn't expect the compliment.

"That's true." She smiles again, it's a more playful grin and then she points to the bedroom door. Naya would think it was Lea's way of inviting them both to mess around, had she not known the singer better. "Now do you want to see these kittens?"

Heather nods, "absolutely."

With a serious nod Lea opens the bedroom door and allows it to swing open slowly. It creaks a little and for a moment the three of them just stare at nothing, that is until a small black kitten comes walking out of the room. Its little legs cause it to seem clumsy and Naya's sure her face melts a little with the damn coo she lets slip past her lips. It's actually just a puff of air. But either way she practically fawns over the kitten.

Three more follow the leader out. A tortoiseshell one, another black one and a pale grey one and Naya's attention is adverted from them when Heather kneels. She watches as Lea joins Heather as she squats and the kittens make slow but eager progress over to the two.

"Okay. They are so much smaller than what I thought they'd be." Heather whispers in a coo. She holds her hand out to one of the kittens gingerly and Naya smiles at the careful gesture before moving to stand directly behind Heather's kneeling form.

Lea's grabbing for the tortoiseshell kitten a moment later and scooping it into her arms. It's the smallest one.

"This one here is my favourite." She tells, holding the kitten near her head. "She's just beautiful isn't she? And so friendly."

Heather wiggles her fingers to the three other kittens. "I seriously can't believe you just found these on set." She wiggles her fingers again and one of the black kittens roams closer. Naya smiles and without really thinking she reaches for Heather's hair. It's tied back in a loose ponytail, carelessly thrown up when they had left Naya's place and Naya finds it so damn hard to resist running her fingers through the strands.

So she does.

In fact she's just stands there and twirls Heather's hair around her fingers while Heather and Lea fuss over the kittens. Well, Lea fusses. Heather just keeps wiggling her fingers and attempting to entice the black kitten over. She doesn't realize the grey one is stalking the movement.

Naya grins again and twirls Heather's hair slowly. She twists the ends into tight little curls before letting them unravel and bounce back to being straight. Then she curls the strands around her fingers again and twists until another tight coil has formed. Against Naya's skin, Heather's hair looks light and delicate. With another twist, Naya allows Heather's hair to fall straight again.

She almost has a heart attack when she glances up to see Dianna standing directly beside her. Thankfully her reaction is internal. A mini stroke and _a lot _of adrenaline that kind of hurts her nerves, but leaves her with a stoic expression that is like a poker face.

"Sneak much?" She hushes to Dianna before letting go of Heather's hair.

Dianna watches her for a moment, and then looks to the kittens. "Are they cute or what?" She says loud enough to gain Heather's and Lea's attention.

Heather's hand stills as she looks behind her and at Dianna. "Super cute." She grins.

Lea hums her approval. "And hungry, Dianna could you grab the food I brought them? It's in the fridge."

Dianna sort of nods and bows in the same movement and Naya's not sure if it was intentional or just the way Dianna moves, but it captures her attention and she looks to Heather to see if the girl found it just as amusing. Heather's not even looking though, she's too busy picking up the black kitten that had ventured close enough to her. Her movements are gentle and careful, and Naya would stare longer if Dianna didn't tap her arm.

"You want to help, Naya?"

_No. _She wants to stare at Heather and the kittens and get all mushy over the sight.

"Um, sure."

* * *

**-ooo-**

Dianna practically flies into the kitchen. Like, if Naya couldn't see her feet that is what it would look like. She's like a mall walker who's trying to set a personal best.

"Date went well then?" With a quick spin, Dianna comes to a stop and faces Naya in one movement. Her eyebrows are raised with an impatient need to hear Naya's answer.

Or that's how it feels to Naya anyway.

She's caught off guard completely, and so she sort of stumbles to a stop herself. "Oh, okay. We're doing this now. Just jumping right in, huh?"

Dianna waves off her words and shakes her head. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to, it's just that you're here with her and you look really happy." She gushes. Like legit _gushes_. It throws Naya off guard even more but she manages a smile.

"It went really well." She tells quietly.

Reeling in her enthusiasm, Dianna breathes in and looks serious. "Do I get details?" She asks. Her voice is so low, it's amusing.

Naya's shrugs, "Do I get a coffee?"

"You get a coffee."

"Then you get details."

Dianna laughs, "How was paintball?"

It's a conversation starter that is neutral. It's not too imposing and Naya is thankful for that, but at the same time it's open for more discussion. It's basically Dianna standing back and allowing Naya to take charge of the conversation and it's something Naya finds herself doing. Actually, if she's honest she kind of takes the question and runs with it by the horns.

Because what comes out in reply is _not _what she had in mind to say.

"I kissed her on the field."

With the jump in conversation and Naya looking a little shocked at her own words, Dianna's eyes widen a little. "Wow. Fast mover."

Naya could end the conversation there. She could let it drop out and change the subject, and go back to Heather's hair. She could. But apparently her mouth _couldn't_.

"I know. I know, and I didn't even want it to go that far." She starts up. "I mean, I did. But I wanted the kiss to be at the end of the night. And there _was _a kiss at the end of the night…, there were _a lot _of kisses actually." She mumbles and Dianna's face goes slack.

"Oh my God. She stayed the night."

"I feel like I'm moving too fast." She's practically talking over Dianna as she says the words, but it's like word vomit. It's coming out no matter what. "I mean, I don't even know how serious Heather is about all this –"

"Big news!" Naya's mouth clamps shut as Heather cuts her off mid speech and she turns to face the girl so suddenly she probably looks weird. "I'm adopting! Well, technically _we're _adopting." Heather points to Naya with one hand, while in the other she cradles a kitten. It's the black one she had earlier picked up. "Because he's going to have to stay at your place for a couple of days while I run this by Ashley, also I'm not sure if I'm allowed pets in the apartment…, so yeah. Lea convinced me."

From behind Heather, Lea nods. "True story."

Holding the kitten up near her cheek, Heather looks to Naya. "I hope you don't mind. If you do, I can totally leave him here for a while."

With the grin Heather has on her lips, Naya couldn't mind if the dancer was asking to leave a wired bomb at her place.

"No, it's fine. I don't mind." She says quickly. And Heather's smile gets impossibly big. It's beautiful.

"Great! This is so cool!" Heather's words are said to the kitten, spoken against its fur as she turns around and follows Lea back into the living room.

Naya's a little speechless to be honest.

"She's serious enough to adopt a kitten with you." Dianna smiles, "and _you're _serious enough to take in a stray kitten for her."

"She put me on the spot." Naya manages.

Dianna clicks her tongue slowly, "I think you're just whipped."

* * *

**-ooo-**

_**Record.**_

"Hi!" Heather says as she flips her camera around to face her. She holds it close so that she is only recording her nose and mouth and smiles. "Here we are guys, on the set of Glee. Yup, it's pretty amazing right?" She flips the camera again and waves it around the set of the choir room. The image is blurry and just as quickly her nose and mouth are back. "So not a lot happening today, _but! _I will show you around this room anyway…."

"Who are you talking too?" The camera spins again and lands on a smiling Naya. She's in her _Cheerios_ costume and wearing a puffy black jacket over it.

A laugh from Heather, "the camera," she says. "Well, not the camera but more like the people who will be watching this video, in the near future and stuff."

Naya waves at the camera, wiggling her fingers. "Are you making more YouTube videos with Ashley?"

The camera moves up and down in the form of a nod.

"Sure am, but she's not with me on set. I came alone, 'cause y'know, long day and all. But I figured I'd video as much as I can and show her later tonight." Heather says, the camera dips and then turns and Heather's smiling face appears, "Hi!" She says again.

"You are such a dork."

"Oh, I was thinking…," Heather says quickly, looking away from the eye of the camera and at Naya. The camera wobbles. "You should come over tonight, me and Ash are just going to be editing our videos and stuff so it'll probably be boring for you. But I thought we could have a beer and maybe you can show me how Twitter works, or something." She laughs at the end of her sentence and the camera is back on Naya. "You can't say no, because then you'll look mean on camera."

It's a lousy excuse and Naya finds herself restraining the grin that wants to meet each of her ears as she bobs her head.

"Okay," she breathes around a small chuckle, "I'll be there."

"Better be." Heather teases just as Cory comes strolling into the set, he's in character, dressed in a grey shirt with a green vest and the usual _Finn _pants. And in his hand he's holding a coffee, which looks weird really. Because while he looks like _Finn _and all; he's behaving like Cory. The goofy grin is still there, but it's more natural.

Naya turns around when she hears him and Heather zooms in the focus until his head is filling the cameras view.

"Morning," He greets. "Oh. Hey! A camera," he walks directly to Heather and stops with his eye practically touching the lens of her camera. "Hi camera, how's it going?"

"Don't try and pick up electronic equipment." Naya chuckles. It's light-hearted.

Cory pulls back a fraction with his eyebrows raised, "is this going on YouTube or something?"

The camera moves up and down again.

"Some of it, I still have to edit through. And Ash usually gets the last say on what we keep, so you might not get your fifteen minutes of fame." Heather says in a simple voice.

From behind Cory's shoulder, Naya's face appears in the shot. "Unless he makes outs with your camera, HeMo; then he'd definitely get some screen time."

"For sure," Heather flips the camera until its back on her, her whole face is in focus this time. "But he's not going to touch you camera, so you're safe."

"Such a dork." Naya quips.

The camera turns off.

_x_

_**Record.**_

"I adopted a cat." Heather's mouth says.

The camera turns and then Naya's mouth is in the shot. "She adopted a cat." She mimics.

"Wait. No!" Heather's mouth appears again. "I adopted a _kitten_." She corrects.

"Oh, yeah. A kitten." Naya mumbles and a laugh is heard before the camera bumps and spins and then Kevin's face is seen.

He waves quickly, and Heather zooms in until he goes blurry.

"Say hi, bee!" Naya's voice crackles over the small speakers of the camera, and then Heather is zooming back out until Kevin comes back into focus.

He's still waving, "Haaiiii!" He leans closer to the camera. "Heather adopted a kitten." He whispers.

Heather laughs breathily before the camera switches off.

_x_

_**Record.**_

"We're back." Heather whispers to the lens of the camera, her hair is down and she hasn't got any makeup on. Her grey sweat shirt bunches around her shoulders and when she zooms out a little way Naya's thighs come into view, supporting Heather's head. "I'm lying on Dianna's trailer couch, on Naya, who has to pee but I'm not getting up because I'm comfortable. And it is, um…," She looks away from the lens and up at Naya with a raised eyebrow.

"Six o'clock." Naya answers in a quiet whisper as well.

Heather looks back to the camera, "six o'clock." She repeats. "We've just finished filming. Well, Naya, Dianna and I have anyway. The others are still at it." The camera jolts and Heather's face tenses before her mouth opens in shock and amusement, "oh my God, I almost dropped it on my face." She giggles.

Naya's own giggles are heard.

"Dropping shit," Heather mumbles once the camera is steady. "Um, I don't have much else to say. We're waiting for Dianna to get her things and then I think we're just going to hang for a bit. I'm not sure…, not suuuuure."

"The Unholy Trinity." Naya mumbles.

Heather breathes a chuckle before squinting up at Naya, "what?"

"The Unholy Trinity," Naya repeats slowly, and her hand appears in the shot as she picks a strand of Heather's hair and plays with it. "That's what people are calling Quinn, Santana and Brittany." She explains.

The camera loses focus for a second before Heather turns it to face Naya. From her position Naya is forced to look down and at the screen.

Heather zooms in, "for real?" She asks, her voice isn't a whisper but it's still quiet.

"Mm," focusing on Heather and not the camera, Naya licks her lips. "Kevin told me about it, I had no idea."

"Kev just trolls websites." Laughs Heather, the camera shakes a little and then Naya is reaching for it. Her smile is soft as she looks at the lens and then flips the device so that Heather is in view.

"Say hi," She instructs.

Heather's eyes widen and she covers her face with both hands. "Ah!"

"Don't play shy, you're totally not. Now say hello," with her free hand Naya grabs for one of Heather's wrists. "Say; 'this is Heather Morris and in my free time I like to perform the single ladies dance _in my shower_'."

"What?" Heather laughs from under her hands, her chest rises with a chuckle. "That's so random!"

"Seriously say it, it'll be a laugh."

"No,"

"Yes."

"You say it, actually say something like; 'I'm Naya and I have an obsession with sushi' and like, I don't know, you talk to it or something." Pulling her hands away from her face, Heather looks shocked. "That was so bad."

"Fail." Naya says and Heather shrugs.

"I'm tired so I have reasons."

There's a small thud and then Naya's raising the camera to capture Dianna walking towards them, she's fixing her hair and holding her phone at the same time.

"Say goodbye to the camera, Di." Naya instructs.

Dianna waves and hushes out a small, _"Biiiye." _That is almost sung.

The screen goes black.

_x_

_**Record.**_

"Say; 'my name is Heather Morris and I'm stealing from the crafts room'."

"Naya, turn it off. And I'm not stealing, it's after work, I'm allowed to take the left overs."

"I don't think that's how it works, Sweetie."

"I'm only taking one biscuit."

"You've got a weird definition of _one_, because it looks more like five to me."

"Shhh,"

"Thief…."

"Turn the camera off."

_x_

_**Record.**_

"Is it on?" Dianna hushes. The screen is completely black.

"Huh?" That's Naya.

"The camera. How do I know when it's on?"

"It's off." Naya says decidedly.

"How do you know?"

"The screen is black."

"But the red lights on, doesn't that mean I'm filming."

There's rustling and then a breeze that makes the cameras inbuilt microphone crackle. Naya huffs, "Heather turned it off, so it should be off."

"Did you turn the camera off, Heather?!" Dianna calls.

A small and distant 'yes' reaches the microphone.

"It must be off then." Dianna decides, but then she calls out to Heather again; "what's the red light mean?!"

"That the cameras recording." Heather says and she sounds closer.

There's a soft exhale from Dianna and more rustling. "The screen is black, so does that mean it's on standby or something?"

A soft laugh from Heather fills the room, "No, no it means that you've got the lens cap on."

The women's chuckles are loud.

_x_

_**Record.**_

"We're still on set. What?! That's crazy I know, it's like eight thirty and Dianna just left to go home but Naya and I are still here, 'cause Naya wants to grab the script for next week's episode off Jenna. So we're waiting around, in the parking lot. And it's stormy and cold and I think about to rain."

"You can go home, Heather. I'm ok with waiting by myself." Naya laughs. The camera faces her and Naya gives it a half-hearted wave. The hoodie she is wearing hangs loosely on her and the hood itself is pulled over her head, she crosses her arms and hugs herself from the cold wind.

Heather breathes in, "no, I want to stay."

"I might be a while," Naya says seriously and she looks passed the camera and directly at Heather. "You wanted to edit your videos, so you should go home. I don't want to be the person making you stand out in the cold, when you could be home snuggled up on the couch."

"I don't mind." Heather insists, the camera is lowered a little. Forgotten as she continues to speak, "besides, I thought you were coming over later and that we were going to have a beer."

Naya nods, "I am, I will. But it might be late, seriously, go home and spend some time with Ashley. I don't want you getting cold." She adds and with a small smile she walks closer to Heather, her hand reaches for the camera and she lowers it until it's just videoing the parking lots ground. _"Turn it off so I can kiss you goodbye."_ Naya whispers.

Instantly the screen goes blank.

* * *

**-ooo-**

After Heather reluctantly goes home, Naya finds herself unbelievably bored. It probably wasn't the best idea to insist that Heather went home. The dancer had been her entertainment while she waited for Jenna and the new script, even if Heather was completely unaware of being Naya's mentioned entertainment. She can't help it. When Heather's around all Naya can do is watch her, even when Heather is just staring at nothing and lost in thought, Naya watches her.

Or when Heather bounces on the heels of her feet and crosses her arms as she's told where to stand or what to say, or sometimes even how to execute a dance move. The last one is rare. But either way, Naya still finds herself staring. Watching for any emotion and scanning every detail on Heather's face.

She cringes at how creepy that must come across.

Does Dianna notice it now that Naya's confirmed Heather and her are, well, that they _like _each other?

Because that would just be embarrassing, although who knows, maybe she doesn't stare as much as she thinks she does. Maybe she only glances at Heather every other hour. Or like, maybe her glances are so quick they just look casual. Yeah. _Yeah._

She shakes her head and scoffs out a quick exhale.

It's cold. It's late, and Naya's upset that Heather isn't still around because it's perfect cuddle weather.

"Hey,"

Naya jumps when Jenna speaks. She came out of nowhere.

"So here's your copy of next week's script," Jenna adds in a friendly tone, she hands Naya's the thick pile of bound pages and grins. "I've already read through it, there's a line in there I think you'll be interested in."

That captures Naya's attention. She holds the heavy script to her body and looks at Jenna imploringly. "What is it?"

Jenna just shrugs, "You'll have to read to find out."

Naya shakes her head, "Just point it out to me." She says, because honestly she's too tired to read through the script for one line. But she's also too curious to let it slide. She holds the script back towards Jenna and after a pause Jenna grabs for it.

The pages make weird flopping sounds as Jenna flips through them and Naya watches her intently. After about a minute of turning pages, Jenna stops, smiles once and then points to a line on the page. With concealed interest, Naya moves closers and reads over Jenna's shoulder.

'**Santana:** Sex is not dating.

**Brittany:** If it were. Santana and I would be dating.'

_Holy sh-_

* * *

**A/N: **Dianna and Lea lived together for a short period during the beginning of Glee, so that's why they were sharing an apartment in this chapter.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Title – **Halfway To Anywhere

**Summary: **Naya's not sure how she ended up in her bathtub; hung-over and with Heather on top of her, but the kink in her neck suggests they slept there. Sequel to Behind Closed Doors. RPF. HeYa.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine!

**A/N: **I had a deadline to get the next chapter out before the end of the year, so here it is :)

* * *

**-ooo-**

Sex is not dating. Sex is not dating. Sex is not dating.

That is what her character says, which is fine. Because there is nothing out of the ordinary about Santana stating something like that. It's in her characters nature to say a line like that if Naya's honest.

But then Heather's line appeared. Directly under Naya's own it sat all innocent until the very last word.

_If it were_, and then there had been a full-fucking-stop, like a pregnant pause before the bombshell was dropped. Before Naya's mind exploded and internally her brain turned to mush. _Santana and I would be dating_. Nothing prepared her for that little nugget! She even stuttered when Jenna asked her what she thought about the dialogue, before she made her way to her car and drove in a hazy trance towards Heather's apartment.

Because, dammit, she needed that beer and she also needed Heather to be aware of what the script said. Of what both their characters said. Or really, she needed Heather to know that _Brittany _just dropped a fucking bomb on their heads and in no way had she expected this.

So she's driving erratically fast. With the script on the passenger seat and her jaw locked in concentration, and she's got the radio blasting some indie song out at her because Heather always turns it up as a joke so that when Naya starts her car up she's deafened. Only Naya can't even care that her music can be heard by other cars, because she's a little preoccupied with her own thoughts.

She thinks she should be confused. Or maybe at a stretch a bit panicked. But honestly, she's grinning like a fool, and her heart hammers from excitement rather than dread.

Because the script is implying that Santana and Brittany have had sex, and Naya kind of _really _needs to see Heather's reaction to this. Because her own reaction right now is pure enthusiasm and she's not sure if it should be.

It's pouring with rain by the time she pulls up outside Heather's apartment and with a stupid grin plastered on her face, Naya runs quickly towards the front door. Her hoodie soaks up the rain like a sponge.

She knocks loudly. A sharp sound that is almost washed away by how loud the rain is falling, and within moments the door is pulled open to reveal Heather. She smiles at Naya and Naya is quick to return it and she's also quick to reach a cold hand towards Heather and grab her slender wrist firmly.

"Come out here with me." She mumbles softly. She pulls Heather a little closer and is quietly surprised when Heather does in fact step out into the rain. Albeit she looks completely confused, but she's watching Naya with such trust it has Naya's stomach flipping and her heart warming.

Naya honestly just wants to talk to Heather in private, and she knows her roommate is home. So being outside makes sense. At least it would if it were not raining.

She leads Heather further into the rain until they are just standing in the dark and also the small light coming from the opened door, and gently she takes Heather's hands within her own. Compared to her own wind chilled skin, Heather's skin is warm and soft; always soft.

Naya licks her lips. She can taste the rain on them. "I read something interesting today." She continues. Heather looks around them, blue eyes flick from Naya to the sky, to the door and then to Naya's car. Naya changes tactics and instead cups Heather's face. Her palms are wet as they meet with heated skin and she directs Heather's attention back to herself. "Do you want to hear what it was?" She asks slowly.

"Naya! It's freezing!" Heather exclaims in a whisper. Her eyes are wide and the thin tank top she is wearing is completely wet. It clings to her body like it's hugging her, and Naya allows her eyes to roam across Heather's subtle curves for a moment before she feels Heather starting to pull away from her.

She shifts her hands so that they fall to the back of Heather's neck, and strongly she pulls Heather against her own body. Heather's little noise she makes at the sudden move sets Naya's skin on fire and her stomach curls tightly.

"It's okay." She starts. She's trying her best to convince Heather through her eye contact that them standing this close, in the rain and at night, is completely normal. She also wants to convince herself. Because she's not the type to do this, she's not spontaneous and reckless.

Heather's gaze dances around Naya's face, looking everywhere but at her eyes, and Naya thinks it's because Heather is trying to gain insight into the random moment.

"It's freezing." Heather's voice is shaky from the cold, but Naya just nods and presses her body closer until Heather licks her lips and looks down. "And you're insane." She adds on weakly.

It makes Naya smile, "Mm, I read something…." She hushes. "From next week's script," She's smiling again. She can't help it. And Heather's own lips curve slightly as she tilts her head. She's still confused, Naya can tell, but she looks intrigued and amused all at once.

"What did you read?"

"I think I should show you instead." Unwrapping herself from Heather, Naya pulls the dancer towards her car. Heather grips her hand tightly and Naya laughs because she's ducking her head and hunching from the rain, when she's already drenched.

She gets to the passenger side, rips open the door, and fumbles to grab the script.

Heather's pushing herself against Naya forcefully, and it isn't until Naya turns with the script hugged against her chest that she fully notices why. Heather is shivering so much, Naya can actually hear her teeth hitting together.

"You're cold."

Heather looks at her dumbfounded. But doesn't say anything so Naya bodily pushes her to sit in the car.

"I'll get the seat wet…." Heather's tries to protest.

"Don't care. It'll dry. Now sit, you're turning blue. Sit and _read_." Shoving the script on Heather's lap Naya crouches so that she can better see the dancers face and places her hands on the side of Heather's thighs to steady herself. The rain is hitting the back of her hoodie and her hair but at least Heather is sitting in a dry spot. And Naya's more than happy to shield the bits of rain that would have otherwise landed on Heather's knees and feet, if it means Heather won't freeze.

Heather frowns and almost hesitantly picks up the script. The moister on her hands from the rain soak hungrily into the thin paper, and darkens its appearance and drops from her hair splatter spontaneously on the backs of Naya's hands.

"Is this next week's script?"

Naya nods, "you bet. Jenna pointed something out to me earlier. I want you to read it." She adjusts her position with a small shift and Heather curiously looks down at the script. She widens her eyes to see in the low light, and Naya holds her breath and simply waits.

The rain is cold and the air even colder and Naya finds herself shivering along with Heather.

She's not sure she's excited anymore, in fact she kind of feels nervous.

Holding her breath probably isn't helping any.

She lets it go and her lungs burn as they empty. Heather continues to read, squinting and tilting her head as her mouth moves along to the words she skims over. Naya watches her. She's tense and unbearably on edge and when Heather stops reading and just stares at the page, Naya's heart turns to stone for a second and she bites her lip.

"So what do you think?" Naya asks. Her voice strains in a whisper.

Heather swallows. Naya watches her neck move from the action. "Wow."

"I don't know if that's a good 'wow' or a bad 'wow'." Naya admits. She's so nervous it's making her feel twitchy, so she shifts and her shoes scratch the ground below her loudly.

Heather looks up at the noise. "I don't know either." Her eyes are soft and so blue even though it is dark, and Naya nods.

"I think it could be a good thing." She says as quietly as she can. Her fingers twitch against Heather's thighs and then she breathes out a tiny chuckle. "I just wanted to show you."

Heather's lips curve into a soft smile and it's so beautiful Naya's throat catches and her breathing quickens.

"I don't know what to say." Heather states around her own tiny chuckle. They're both being so quiet and the rain is still so loud that it's like they are in a bubble of their own. "Do you really think it could be a good thing?"

Naya doesn't even need to think before she's nodding. "Yes."

"It came out of nowhere."

"Apparently it made sense to the writers. It might be nothing. Maybe it's just a line, but if it's not I think it'll be good." She gives Heather a quick smile and while standing she simultaneously cups Heather's face and brings their lips together. It's sudden and not planned on her part, but she goes with it because it kind of feels extremely natural to kiss Heather 'just because'.

Heather responds instantly. And it's a nice thought in the back of Naya's mind, it's nice to know that if she chose to kiss Heather whenever, Heather would kiss her back.

It's not a long kiss. It's just a soft press of lips and a tilt of Naya's head as she pushes a tiny bit more firmly against Heather's mouth before she pulls back.

She drops her hands from Heather's face and stands completely. The rain is lighter now, misting about her face and when Heather stands as well all Naya can see is blonde hair surrounded by tiny misty raindrops, and blue eyes staring back at her. Heather is beautiful. She's actually perfect in Naya's eyes, and it's so bewildering that Heather of all people would allow Naya the chance to kiss her and _touch_ her, and simply be around her. Naya feels a strange sense of protective admiration for Heather, but mainly she just feels really, _really _lucky.

The script is placed on the passenger seat again and Naya barely waits for Heather to step forward before she grabs for her desperately and with more force this time crashes their lips together again. It's a messy kiss. It's all lips and firm pressure and Heather's hands cup Naya's face strongly as she takes the lead and tilts her head to deepen the kiss, and then it's all lips and _tongues_ and hot breath and Naya's own hands tangle in Heather's wet hair as she encourages Heather to keep kissing her. To keep pressing against her with damp clothes and warm skin, and to flick her tongue teasingly and nip on Naya's bottom lip with just the right force.

She can taste beer on Heather's lips and she smiles internally for no other reason than because she finds it enticing.

Heather keeps pressing against her and Naya shivers when slender hands slip away from her face to grab strongly at her hips. She keeps herself steady by wrapping her arms completely around Heather's shoulders and neck, and so as not to break the kiss, she stands on the tips of her toes. Heather's height is endearing, even if it is only a few inches off Naya's own height.

The rain falls softly now, but Naya can still feel it on her skin. She can feel it sticking to her clothes every time Heather pushes against her. And she can feel it on Heather's hair as blonde strands gets tangled and sticks to Naya's arms and her own face, and it's all so deliciously frantic that Naya doesn't even care how messy everything is.

She holds onto Heather so tightly she's sure Heather hasn't breathed properly since they first started kissing, but Heather's fingertips dig against her hips just as firmly and Naya thinks if they didn't cling to each other desperately they'd both have lost balance by now.

Heather's tongue pushes past Naya's lips just as she turns them both around until Naya crashes clumsily against the side of her car. The action is so quick, Naya barely has time to register how cold her car is, or that she has let go of Heather and smacked her palms against the hard surface for balance. But then Heather pulls back and breaks the kiss with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry." She breathes. It's so cold now her breath fogs.

Naya shakes her head and returns the smile as she pushes back Heather's sticky hair, and then tickles her palms down the dancer's neck until she's gripping her tank tops collar between her fingers. She squeezes the wet material once before she tugs on it and brings Heather closer.

A little laugh escapes Heather's mouth at the action and then she's leaning forward and capturing Naya's lips with her own again. Softer this time, still messy and fast, but undeniably _softer_. It pulls a whimper up Naya's throat unexpectedly and then Heather is breaking the kiss again, her breath hits Naya's lips hotly as she rests their foreheads together.

They're both out of breath. Panting lightly as the cold air brushes past them, and Naya's really not sure how a simple kiss turned into a kiss that now has her up against her car with Heather pressed against her warmly. But she doesn't care.

She smiles at their positions and brings Heather into her arms for a hug. They're both giggling breathily, high on the random kiss and from being in the rain.

There's so much that Naya wants to say in that moment. The words are on her tongue, dancing between her lips to be said, but nothing comes out. She doesn't know how to express herself. She doesn't know how to tell Heather what she feels when they're together. Maybe it's because her emotions are pretty much _everywhere_, but she thinks it's also because her emotions are really strong and she isn't always good with expressing things that are so… out of her control.

She settles for a grazing kiss to the juncture of Heather's neck and then she pulls away with a smile that feels sticky from the rain, and Heather's earlier kissing.

"I should go home." She doesn't actually mean to say that and it takes her by surprise. When Heather frowns, she continues quickly. "I have your kitten locked in my bedroom, and I don't want to leave it for too long." She explains.

Heather doesn't stop frowning. "I thought we were having a beer together." She looks down. "And it's _our _kitten."

"Ashley is here." Naya states, she nods behind Heather and at the apartment almost as if to prove her point and Heather shrugs.

"We can go to my bedroom, Naya. Ash won't disturb us. Besides we're all adults. She'll understand that we want to have time together." When Naya just stares, Heather shrugs again. "We can bring the script with us and I'll just say we're reading through and practicing lines."

"Heather I just –"

"Please, c'mon."

Naya ducks her head and reaches to pull at her wet hoodie. It feels heavy and awkward. "We're both soaked from the rain. It'd be weird going inside like this."

"Ashley wouldn't care. She probably wouldn't even notice." Heather encourages.

"But what would we say? I mean, don't you think she'd wonder why we stood in the rain?"

With a little wobble of her head, Heather licks her lips. "I do stupid things all the time around Ash, so she wouldn't even think that it was strange that I stood outside. Besides she knew I was answering the door and she hasn't come out to check on me, she doesn't care. Trust me. So come inside."

Naya wants to. She does, _a lot _actually. But the situation feels wrong. She feels like Ashley would cotton on to something or that she herself would end up letting something slip, and she doesn't want that, because she's only just admitted things to Dianna and that was hard enough.

Call her paranoid.

Hell, call her selfish. She just can't go in there. Her unexpected nerves won't allow her too.

Heather's hands slide up her waist and Naya's eyes drop to slender fingers and even slender wrists, she misses the soft smile Heather's gives her. "I have an idea." Heather whispers. Naya looks up slowly, coaxed to do so from curiosity.

She licks her lips, "Mm?"

"You don't have to come inside if you're worried about it," Naya goes to say she's not worried, but Heather's perceptive little look silences her. "But I don't want you to go home just yet. Ok? So I'm going to go grab a couple of beers and we're going to sit in the back seat of your car and drink them." She pulls away and steps back with a wide grin. "And you can't say no. I'm going inside now. Don't like, drive away, 'cause I'll be back. So stay."

"I'm not a dog." Naya chuckles, her stomach is twisting with so much adoration that it kind of makes her feel sick. In a good way, she guesses.

Heather gives her another wide grin and then she gnashes her teeth together playfully.

Naya would do it back, but she's momentarily hypnotized by how much Heather's teeth turn her on. She doesn't think she's ever been turned on by someone's _teeth _before.

"You won't leave?" Heather asks, taking more steps backwards.

Naya's heart kind of sinks a little at the thought that Heather might actually be worried that she would seriously leave, and she shakes her head. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Awesome. I'll be right back." With a comical thumbs-up, Heather turns and jogs back inside. And Naya breathes a small chuckle at how beautifully random the dancer can be.

She wants to be kissing her again.

* * *

**-ooo-**

Heather returns within moments, gripping all up four beers and grinning excitedly as she slides into the back seat alongside Naya.

She passes Naya two beers and pulls her legs up to cross them Indian style on the seat as she sits sideways. Her knee bumps Naya's leg in the process and Naya's heart picks up its pace for no apparent reason, except for the simple knowledge that Heather is close to her.

She swallows and looks to Heather quickly, before back down to the two glass bottles sitting between her legs. They're cold from being in the fridge, and against Naya's wet clothes they add to her chills. She just stares at the beer, squinting in the shadows as Heather's own beer hisses when she pops the seal and the lid is removed.

"Here." Heather's voice comes out so quiet Naya actually looks up worriedly, although once she sees the offered beer held towards her she just frowns. Heather's lips curve into a grin. "It won't bite you." She says and Naya sheepishly takes the drink.

Heather's smile turns pleased and then she reaches across Naya's lap to grab one of Naya's own beers. Her fingertips graze the middle of the bottles neck and she lifts it swiftly, and into her own lap before opening it like a pro.

Naya watches with a small amount of confusion, and Heather holds up her beer into the cars cabin.

"Sharing is caring." She says with a one shoulder shrug. "Now gimme some beer love and chink a girl."

Naya smiles and raises her beer as she clinks it against Heather's. "Cheers." She hushes. She watches as Heather takes a mouthful of beer before she takes one herself, the bubbles burst on her tongue and the taste sits heavily in her mouth when she swallows and all she can think of is that Heather's lips had tasted like beer when she had first kissed her in the night.

Heather doesn't say anything. She just raises her beer again and waits for Naya to do the same.

So Naya complies with amusement, clinking the glass together sharply for a second time and in the process making Heather grin.

"Cheers." Heather says after a pause. They both giggle softly at the moment, and then Heather continues her 'toast'. "To drinking in cars," She takes a large sip, swallows with her teeth gritted for some unknown reason and then looks down.

Naya quickly swallows her own mouthful, before she shifts so that she's kneeling sideways on the seat, facing Heather. Her other beer falls on its side, forgotten.

"To drinking in cars with beautiful girls," She whispers and Heather looks up with the sweetest smile Naya has ever seen. She gives Heather a soft look and wiggles her beer for Heather to clink. Heather does and the sound seems loud against the quiet. Loud but not intrusive, it's just the kind of sound that you notice because other sounds are gentler and more relaxed in comparison.

Naya breaks eye contact first and looks to her knees with a small smile. She can hear Heather's fingers tapping against her own beer, a slow tap. It's a nervous tension that is the _good _kind of nervous tension.

"Did Ashley say anything?" Naya asks her knees.

She hears Heather's taps pause. "No, she was editing a video. She didn't even hear me come in because she had headphones in." She explains.

Naya nods at her knees and then looks up. Under the low light Heather's eyes look pale. They are soft and expressive, and so enticing that Naya finds herself keeping eye contact.

Her fingers are cold from holding her beer when she talks, "Are you warm enough?" It's freezing in her car. Although Naya knows that has a lot to do with the fact she's in wet clothes and drinking cold beer. She can see that Heather is cold simply because she's shivering and her bare arms are slightly red.

Heather takes a sip of her drink, and Naya watches as pink lips surround the rim of the glass bottle before they break away with a tiny 'pop'. Heather swallows. "I think if you sat closer I'd be warmer."

It's a cheesy line, but Heather say's it without an ounce of arrogance and it actually comes across as kind of inviting. So Naya does sit closer. It's just a shuffle until her knees hit Heather's crossed legs, but it's still _closer_.

She sips her beer as a distraction to her nerves. "Close enough?" She hushes after her beer slides down her throat and breaks away some of her nervous apprehension.

Heather grins. "Not quite, I think we should be touching…, body heat and all."

"Of course," Naya chuckles; playing along easily as she holds her beer out for Heather to take. Heather reaches for it and once she's holding both their drinks in each hand, Naya sits up on her knees. "Put your legs out straight."

With a little moment of pause, Heather complies. She moves slowly and Naya shuffles so that she is straddling Heather's thighs. It's precarious because they are sitting length wise on the back seat, but Naya makes it look smooth and Heather lets her back rest against the door.

With Heather's hands occupied with the beers, Naya takes advantage and cups her face. Her palms are warm in comparison to Heather's cheeks. And she smiles brightly in reassurance and excitement and also just because she's happy.

"Are you still cold?" She asks.

Heather swallows audibly before shaking her head, "not so much anymore." Her voice is so quiet Naya kind of just lip reads most of what is said and then she leans in for a kiss.

They sort of meet each other halfway. And it's so much slower than the kiss they shared earlier, that Naya's stomach twists pleasantly. It's a brush of lips and then she pulls back. Hovering close to Heather's mouth still and smiling at how tightly Heather is gripping the beer.

Heather's legs tense beneath Naya and then she leans forward, moving from the car door and pushing her head from Naya's gentle grip as she restarts the kiss. Naya allows her hands to fall to Heather's shoulders, her palms touch wet clothes and damp skin and she digs her nails in just to find a secure purchase on Heather and to ground herself.

Kissing Heather is something Naya doesn't think she will ever get bored of.

It's just not possible.

It's vastly different then when she and Mark had kissed, and not just because Heather is a girl either. It's the small differences Naya notices. Like how Heather is firm but not controlling, like how she teases with her tongue but never forces anything and her lips are always soft. Marks lips were sometimes chapped, sometimes dry and a lot of the time just thick and clumsy. He was an ok kisser. But Heather beats him by a flying mile!

Naya sometimes wonders if she's a better kisser than Heather's previous partners. Although that train of thought is usually quelled pretty quickly, because thinking of Heather being with someone else other than herself kind of makes Naya agitated and severely alert to mentioned agitation.

Heather's lips make soft sounds as she changes the kiss with a tilt of her head and Naya can feel the effort it's taking for Heather to sit forward and hold the drinks steady. She smiles. Briefly breaking the kiss, before her hands drop to Heather's sides and she presses warm palms against a cold tank top.

Heather's body tenses further and she grunts in equal parts encouragement and strain and then Naya pulls back, sitting more firmly on Heather's outstretched legs.

"Relax back." She instructs. Mainly because Heather is starting to shake from her position, and she worries there's going to be a spillage of beer. "Hand me the drinks."

Heather does and she also rests back against the door again as Naya takes the cold beverages. With an awkward movement Naya bends and places the beers on the floor of the car. She's careful to sit them upright and as steady as they can get and then she's shifting higher up Heather's body and smiling against the cold shadows of her car.

She teases her lips across Heather's gently, a tender touch, and she lets Heather respond. She presses her lips forward and then pulls back, and Heather follows the movement without letting their lips fall apart, eager to keep kissing. With a quiet sigh that melts between both their softly presses lips, Naya reaches her hands up until her palms are pressing against the car door and its window; on either side of Heather's head.

Heather's own hands find purchase in Naya's hair, and she pulls and grips the wet locks with every tilt of her own head; scratching her nails downwards until they've tickled over the back of Naya's neck and pulled a heavy grunt of encouragement from her.

Naya presses forward. Her hips fit perfectly against Heather's, and her thighs firmly hold the blonde in place as she flicks her tongue experimentally along Heather's bottom lip. Heather opens her mouth slightly at the contact, and Naya repeats the movement. She licks across soft skin, and tastes beer.

Heather's hands fall away from her hair and neck and then she's sliding slender fingers under Naya's hoodie, warm palms slip over ribs and the side of Naya's bra clad breasts, and then in one smooth motion Heather lifts the apparel up and over Naya's head, breaking the kiss. She lets it drop to the floor of the car with a damp thud.

The change in temperature isn't noticeable like Naya would have expected. But goosebumps still rise on her showing torso and chest and then Heather's hands are on her, warming her, caressing over her ribs and abdomen and sliding around to the small of her back as warm palms rest there and pull Naya closer.

Naya is quick to restart the kiss. Her lips press against Heather's with a firm and eager pressure, and Heather responds with a soft moan that sort of stays in her throat.

Again, Naya flicks her tongue across Heather's bottom lip. And as if it's muscle memory, Heather's lips part and she allows Naya free range to deepen the kiss. Which Naya dutifully accepts and with a small inhale through her nose she dips her tongue past Heather's lips and into her mouth. It's a slow movement, a slow kiss for a quiet moment shared between them. And then Heather's tongue pushes against hers, hotly and with a strong exuberance that makes Naya's hips roll down and her hands lands recklessly on the junction of Heather's elbows.

She squeezes Heather's arms and pushes her lips more firmly to the blondes simultaneously. Heather's head knocks the window of the car and then she smiles. It draws her lips tight and changes the pace and feel of the kiss, and Naya smiles along with her. The kiss breaks and Naya lets go of Heather's arms to slide one hand around the back of her neck, and the other to tangle in blonde hair. She tugs carefully to tilt Heather's head up a little, and blues eyes flicker up at the encouraging action.

Naya takes a second to simply allow her own gaze to fall and rise and mesmerize everything about Heather's flushed cheeks, and blown pupils and the way her lips are a darker shade of red that comes from kissing. She looks at the soft pants that expand Heather's chest and the flutter of a pulse on her neck. The way her wet hair looks almost brown in the shadows takes her interest as well, but the main thing that Naya simply stares at is Heather's expression.

It's beautiful. And casted under the dark shine of Naya's car and the moon light from outside, Heather looks undoubtedly _breathtaking._

"You're beautiful," Naya whispers. She doesn't give Heather a chance to react. She simply starts kissing her again. And with subtle lips and a quiet sigh, Heather eagerly takes the affection in her stride.

Naya thinks they end up kissing for hours, but in reality it's much shorter.

She wants to try one day kissing Heather forever.

* * *

**-ooo-**

"I can't do this." Naya states with a jerky movement of her hand, she huffs and then closes her laptop screen with a tiny click. It sits on her knee and whirs once more, before going into hibernation. The room is silent. Dark, because the last time Naya had even remotely been aware of the time it was still light out. So it's probably also late.

Her apartment is legitimately pitch black now that the screen of her laptop isn't shinning like some damn warning light, and Naya kind of feels weird sitting on her couch, in the shadows and with very little knowledge as to what the time is.

She throws her head back, "I can't do this." She whines again. Her voice comes out strained from her position and her throat bobs when she swallows.

Something brushes against her bare foot and it takes everything in Naya not to scream the place down, because she's in a dark room and she's seen one too many horror movies, and honestly she's been on edge a lot lately. So it takes a lot of effort not to scream. Instead she ends up biting her tongue accidently when she flinches. And her teeth lock together in a way she is sure isn't meant to happen.

"Fuck." She mumbles.

She moves her foot and a soft little squeak reaches her ears.

"Don't get under my feet. I've warned you. I will end up treading on you, and we both do not want that." With a grunt she tosses her laptop a bit too recklessly onto the other couch cushion and bends forward to reach blindly near her feet. Another tiny squeak fills the room and then Naya's hands are touching soft fur as she bundles Heather's kitten into her grasp.

His claws extend instinctively and firmly press against Naya's skin but once she has sat him securely upon her lap, he retracts them. She's not a big cat person. Actually when she thinks about she's not an avid animal lover at all, she likes them, sure. Who wouldn't? But if she never has a pet for the rest of her life she'd be ok about it.

At least he is distracting her. Because after spending half the night googling herself, Naya is torn in two ways. First, she's overwhelmed by how many fans she _actually_ has and considering she's not even a regular on Glee it's nice to see that her popularity is increasing. It's validating when she can see the effect Glee has on people, when she can acknowledge the power the show holds. But then there are the rumours and negative blurbs and awkward photos of her, and suddenly Naya gets why Heather doesn't like the spotlight. Because it's kind of scary and thrilling and cringe worthy all at once, and the internet is a huge place that Naya is now aware she's a part of.

The point is, never again will she type _Naya Rivera_ into the search bar with the naivety of some start-up actress.

Her phone rings abruptly and Naya _again _bites her tongue from the shock. The silence of the room breaks immediately and with a gentle action Naya directs the kitten back onto the floor. She probably shouldn't be letting him run around in the dark, but it's not like he could do much harm. She wiggles on the couch as she pulls her phone from her pocket and glares at her screen.

It's instantly erased when she sees Heather's name and she unlocks her phone with a swipe so fast Superman would be impressed.

"Hi, _hey…._" Her words sound eager. It's embarrassing but Heather responds in kind.

"Hey, _hi_," She teases and Naya unabashedly grins around her dark apartment.

She ducks her head and stares at her lap. "Why are you calling so late?" Her voice sounds strangely accusing, so she adds a quick; "can you not sleep?" And genuinely frowns at the thought of Heather not getting rest.

_Stop being weird!_

Heather chuckles, "Naya, it's ten thirty." She tells. "And I just wanted to check in and see how you were doing with the kitten."

Ignoring the urge to blush furiously over the small and irrelevant fact that it's only ten thirty and she had totally just sounded like an old bitty who was in for the night, Naya clears her throat. It's a gesture done to pull herself together, and above other things to stop her from giggling nervously.

_Stop being weird!_

"He's fine. He's nameless. When are you going to name him?"

"When I think of a good one," Heather says simply.

"Makes sense."

"Crazy that," There's a pause and a thunk on Heather's end and then Naya can hear Ashley singing in the distance. Heather talks a moment later and drowns out the sound. "Um, about earlier…." She starts. Another loud noise thuds over the phone line and Naya grimaces. She can hear Heather grunt in annoyance.

Her words are instantaneous. "You alright?"

Another grunt and then there's a low rumble that sounds like Ashley's laughter. The phone line crackles and Naya grimaces further and then all she can hear is Heather breathing.

It's a soft sound. Small inhales and long exhales, and it would sound creepy if it weren't for the simple fact that Ashley's voice is chatting endlessly to Heather. Thus, giving an understanding to Naya that Heather is merely listening to Ashley. _Not_ breathing over the phone line with an ulterior motive.

There's a pause and a long silence and then another thud. Heather's breathing hitches, Ashley's laughter booms down the phone line and then Heather is growling. A playful sound, an _annoyed _sound, and a sound that makes Naya's eyes widen and her head tilt with interest.

_Stop being fucking weird!_

"Heather." Naya's little call goes unnoticed. Although Ashley's laughter is so loud it's not surprising. So she tries again, this time in a tone that is practically a bark. "Heather."

Another thud and Heather breathes in. "Yo."

The response is unexpected and Naya kind of just stares blindly ahead of her as her mind catches up. Sometimes Heather's personality was so random, Naya feared for the girl's sanity.

When Naya doesn't speak, Heather continues.

"Sorry, Ash was throwing things at me from across the room. I got hit in the head with a coaster. I didn't even know we _had _coasters." She explains quickly, "Although now I do. Are you okay?"

Naya twitches her head back a little and smiles at the question. "You're the one that got hit in the head." She says. Heather hums in the back of her throat.

"I live a thug life."

Naya smiles even wider, "I'm sure you do."

"No but, seriously, you're ok right?" Heather's voice gets quieter and Naya thinks it's because Ashley is around. She can almost imagine the sneaky look on Heather's face and it makes her stomach twist with pure contentment.

With a swallow she manages to control her smile. "I'm fine. I just finished googling myself actually."

Heather's laugh is low and shaky and so unexpected Naya's smile comes right back.

"Is that what the kids these days are calling it?" Her laughter breaks and she gulps in air and Naya blanches so much she's sure had she of been standing she would have been hitting the floor like it was hot.

"You live in a fucking gutter, Morris." She manages around her horrified expression. Her words just make Heather snort another chuckle. "No, I'm being serious; I _googled_ myself." She tries again.

Heather practically sucks in a mouthful of air to speak. "Stop telling me about the things you do in private." She sniggers.

"Stop tarnishing my words with your filthy thoughts." _Tarnishing? Filthy? _Naya feels old.

"There's a double meaning to what you are saying –"

"There is not –"

"I'm just reading between the lines."

"Well learn to read, because you've got it wrong. I was googling myself _on the internet_."

Heather literally gasps down the phone line as a sharp chuckle leaves her mouth, and although Naya is horribly embarrassed the sound captures her attention immediately. Butterflies fill her stomach and make it tight and she sits forward to squash the sensation.

Heather pops her lips. Whether it's intentional or just because she's still laughing, Naya isn't sure. "Everything you say sounds so wrong." She tells with a little suppressed noise that hums like a soft whimper.

Naya kind of has to physically hold her stomach or she thinks the butterflies will eat through her skin and escape.

_Stop being weird!_

"Maybe you're just hearing what you want to hear." She's trying to turn the tables, she's trying to make Heather blush and stutter and change the subject. It doesn't work. Heather just hums throatily.

"Probably," Naya doesn't even know how to respond to that. So she doesn't. Eventually Heather continues, "So you googled yourself?" She asks. She's not laughing anymore, but there is still an amused tone to her voice.

Naya shrugs away her blush and draws her legs up onto the couch to sit Indian style, "Yeah." She breathes.

"Are we getting a little self-obsessed, Naya?" Heather asks. It's almost a coo.

It sounds strange and Naya kind of wants to tease Heather about how her voice came out, but she ends up just smirking to herself and answering in all seriousness.

"It was a frightening experience."

Heather hums again. "You loved it."

"I was going to google you."

"Oh God, don't. There are probably nudes or something." Heather jokes.

Naya's own hum comes as a surprise even to herself. It's low and thick and yet light all at once, and she giggles mid-way. "Even more of a reason to google yo fine ass then."

There's a pause and then Heather breathes out so quickly, that Naya can't tell if it's a laugh or a shocked exhale. But either way she thinks she just managed to make Heather blush. So, four for her!

"You're not gangsta." Heather states, quietly.

Naya gives a small chuckle. "Break it to a girl hard, why don't you."

She so has Heather blushing.

"Thought it was best coming from me," Heather replies. There's a shuffling sound from Heather's end and then she's huffing out with exhaustion. Naya thinks she just lied down. Probably on the couch because every now and then Ashley's humming would drift through the phone line. So the two were probably situated close by. "Hey, listen. I wanted to talk about earlier, when you came by…." She stops.

Naya gives a little grunt for her to continue, and Heather breathes in.

"I'm kind of nervous about, uh, well about what the line in the script implies. I mean, do you think it's just another throwaway line that the writers thought would be funny? Because it suggests that Brittany and Santana have _slept _together." Heather's tone is quiet, not secretive or ashamed, she's just talking softly. Naya has noticed that Heather tends to talk either really quiet when confused about something, or loud and pronounced.

She wiggles on the couch and briefly looks about the dark room for the kitten, subconsciously she thinks it is probably peeing in her room or scratching all her nice things. But realistically it is probably sleeping somewhere quiet and warm. Cats were a lot different than dogs.

They were independent. Naya liked that about them.

She breathes out gently and squints in thought, "I think the writers wrote it to imply that Santana and Brittany have had some type of friends-with-benefits relationship. But it's tricky, because it could also just be another confused line from Brittany that advocates she doesn't know what sex is."

"Do you think?" Heather quietly asks.

Naya honestly doesn't know. She thinks she should probably ask someone about it, like Matt or Ryan himself. That would be a good move. "I seriously don't know. I think I'm going to ask Ryan about it, just to clear things up. Because it could be nothing, you know? We might be taking it for more than what it is."

There's a soft hum from Heather that Naya smiles at. "It'd be weird if they were in a relationship."

Heather's words aren't said in a disgusted manner. She's just idly stating her thoughts, and Naya allows the line to go silent for a while as she thinks.

If she's honest she wouldn't mind Santana's storyline evolving in that direction. It'd mean more dialogue and also more time with Heather on set, and maybe she'd even become a bigger part of the show. It's kind of appealing. And if it were just a throwaway line, it would be just another distasteful joke about two girls making out for the sake of making out. She thinks the writers of Glee would at least be aware of that, and of how it might be taken in a bad way.

She doesn't want that kind of storyline anyway. She wants a storyline where her character is strong, self-reliant, and _doesn't _make out with her friend for guys attention. Although, really, she can't dictate what happens with her character. So it's all up in the air. But playing a confident character is something she enjoys; playing a character that does things just to please a guy is _not_.

But maybe she's overthinking things.

"I actually think they're kind of right for each other." She says. The silence is broken and Naya continues. "What's more relatable then falling in love with your best friend? It'd be a good story arc, and we'd get a bunch of screen time."

Heather breathes out. "Are you on a mission to make this happen now?"

"I wouldn't unless you were comfortable with it. Besides I gots ta talk to the slave driver first, see what is what."

"I thought I already broke it to you that you're not gangsta." Chuckles Heather, she sounds tired.

"That wasn't me trying to be in anyway gangsta, I was being sassy."

Another little chuckle from Heather, "I think you failed."

"I've got sass, girl. Don't be trying to tell me otherwise."

"Oh my God, you are a nerd!"

Naya beams and then softens her expression until she looks thoughtful. "But seriously, if you're not comfortable with it let me know. I don't want to fight for this to happen and have you regret any of it, ok?"

"I wouldn't regret it." Heather states sincerely.

It's nice to hear. Naya's more than aware that Heather isn't an experienced actress, so taking on a simple role that could potentially become something bigger and more emotional would have to be daunting. Because even Naya, who has been acting before she could talk, is a little apprehensive about what might come from the line between Santana and Brittany.

She'll ask around before she goes assuming anything will come of the quip. But even Jenna had assumed something more might have been meant, she wouldn't have pointed it out to Naya if she hadn't.

"Are you plotting world domination?" Heather asks and Naya blinks away her thoughts. She must have been quiet for a long pause.

"Always," She replies and it earns her an amused hum from Heather. "You should sleep, you sound tired."

"You just want to google yourself again."

Naya was half expecting that response, so she doesn't feel the need to blush insanely. Instead she shrugs one shoulder and sits forward a little bit. "Maybe I'll google you and see if I can find those elusive nudes you talked about." It's done to tease and also to one up Heather, and Naya smiles toothily when she hears Heather's little intake of air.

She's managed to make her blush again.

"You're a nerd." Heather whispers.

Naya loves how Heather's tone changes from brazen to shy in an instant. She kind of wishes she could see Heather, because when Heather blushes it's very noticeable; and also very pretty.

"You're a dork." She retaliates, "now go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow on set."

"Okay," Heather's breathy reply is still whispered. Maybe Ashley is around. Or maybe Heather is just too tired to speak louder. Either way, Naya likes the fact that Heather is whispering to her over the phone. It's like they're sharing a secret. "Night, Naya."

When Naya answers, she whispers as well. "Goodnight, Hemo."

* * *

**A/N: **I hope everyone has a good end of 2012 and a fantastic 2013!

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Title – **Halfway To Anywhere

**Summary: **Naya's not sure how she ended up in her bathtub; hung-over and with Heather on top of her, but the kink in her neck suggests they slept there. Sequel to Behind Closed Doors. RPF. HeYa.

**Disclaimer: **Nope.

**A/N: **_The Hidden Feeling_ first off your review was so nice, so thank you so much! And to everyone else who left a review, I am so, so happy that you did :) They truly mean a lot.

* * *

**-ooo-**

It's the next day on set that Naya finds herself in the line of subtle looks, and knowing smiles. And she just _knows _the other cast members have read the script.

It's a cold morning and Naya's black coat hugs her fittingly as she thunders across set. So she's late, sue her. She spent the better half of her night googling herself, and then googling _Heather_. Which if she's honest she was weirdly disappointed that there were in fact no nudes of the dancer, but also a little relieved. Of course, Heather had been joking, but Naya's like some damn cat… curious as fuck.

_Oh shit!_ The kitten!

She forgot to feed the kitten! Backtrack, backtrack!

Spinning on her heels, Naya does a 180 twirl that Heather and Harry would both be proud of and then she slow jogs it towards her trailer. She needs her car keys and an extra hour. Maybe she could ask one of the crew to go to her house and feed the kitten. No. _No_. That would be highly unprofessional. And Naya would not feel right about it. Besides she lives close by, she'll just hurry.

_God! _How could she have forgotten to feed the kitten?

Stupid!

Stupid!

"Stupid!" Her palms smack the door of her trailer with a thud and she reaches for the handle. "So fucking stupid…." She rips the door open and it whines in protest, and a small part of Naya feels like she just violated the damn thing. So with a reckless breath in she bursts into her trailer.

The instant she sees Heather and Dianna however her lungs empty with a small 'oh' and she comes to an abrupt stop.

Heather's the first to smile, completely unaffected by Naya's quick entrance, and then Dianna sends her one.

Naya ignores the sound her trailer door makes as it thuds shut. She settles for a confused gape, and another exhale. "What are you doing?" She asks. It sounds accusing and Heather's head twitches back at the tone.

"Talking…." She offers.

Internal panic aside, because Dianna fucking knows about them and she's _talking _to Heather, Naya shakes her head.

"That's not what I meant. You're both in my trailer."

This time Dianna twitches her head back. Although compared to Heather's, hers looks more like she's tilting her head _up_ than anything else. "Are we not allowed to be in your trailer?" She questions so politely it kind of annoys Naya's disconcerted morning haze she's always in when she hasn't had caffeine.

"It's just weird that you are both here when I'm not. Like do you always hang out in my trailer when it's empty?"

"It wouldn't be empty if we were hanging out in it." Heather says simply. She's being a smartarse.

Naya ignores it. And Dianna smooths down her dress, or really, _Quinn's _dress. She's in costume already. Naya hasn't even made it to make up. Although Heather isn't in character either, so maybe Quinn has other scenes before them or something. Either that or both herself and Heather are extremely unprofessional and _late_.

When nobody says anything else, Naya's eyes go wide. "Oh my God, you guys totally just hang out in my trailer together don't you?"

Heather's smile is amused, "No, I mean we could. Because it's so much nicer than Dianna's, and Lea always has her door locked for some reason."

"She runs vocals in her spare time." Dianna interjects.

Heather looks to her, "Really? That's why she has her door locked? I thought she was like sleeping, you know?"

"She just sits and sings and drinks lemon and honey tea." Dianna adds and her smile grows at Heather's bafflement.

"Legit?" Heather asks.

Dianna gives her an amused look and nods, "absolutely."

"Ok. Can we not talk about Lea's vocal runs and warm ups, because I'm confused –"

"You're always confused." Heather interrupts with a cheeky grin. Naya holds her hand up abruptly.

"I'm confused as to why you are both in _my _trailer, when I'm not even here."

"Oh no, Dianna!" Heather says around a mock gasp. Dianna practically looks to her with so much genuine worry, Naya's a little thrown. Heather covers her heart. "Naya's not _here_, she doesn't exist!"

_God! _Heather could be cheesy sometimes!

Naya grits her teeth and then Dianna's cottoning on, and her eyes glance to Naya mockingly as she squints.

"Then who are we talking to? If Naya's not _here_ that is."

Oh great. Now Dianna is playing along. Their stupid mocking didn't even make sense!

Heather follows Dianna's squint, and peers at Naya like she can see through her. "An imposter?" She suggests. Her head tilts and she takes a step forward, mocking mistrust of Naya.

Naya looks at her incredulously, "seriously? You're not even being funny. I meant that before I came in you were both in here, talking, and I wasn't around." She snaps.

Heather's smile drops a little. "_Hey_, relax." She hushes. Her concern makes Naya feel edgy because Dianna is staring at them both and Heather's voice sounds intimate somehow. "I was just being stupid." She frowns apologetically and Naya feels like an idiot for making Heather's mood drop.

She didn't even mean to sound so upset. She is just tired, and deprived of caffeine and worried for Heather's hungry kitten. And maybe super paranoid about Dianna hanging around Heather. Which even she can see is irrelevant because Dianna is Heather's friend as well, and if she wants to ask Heather about well, _stuff. _Then she can do so.

"No, look. I'm sorry." Naya says quickly. Heather's little frown doesn't disappear so Naya steps into her personal bubble with a soft smile, "I guess I'm having a bad morning. I didn't mean to be rude. I just forgot to do something really important before I left home, and now I'm late and disorganized." She explains.

Heather tilts her head, "what did you forget to do?"

"Nothing." Naya's pride is sometimes a hindrance. "I mean. It doesn't matter. I'll fix it anyway. But I need to go home real quick, so I'm going to need you to cover for me."

"We're filming in like forty minutes, Naya." Dianna's voice softly reminds.

Naya nods her way and then focuses on Heather's intent pout. "Can you cover for me?"

A cheeky grin curves Heather's lips. "That's a big ask. What do I get if I do?"

_So _many things cross Naya's mind in an instant and they are all M rated. Maybe Heather can tell because the little look she gives Naya is priceless.

Naya is thankful Dianna can't see it.

"I'll buy you coffee." Naya suggests.

Heather crinkles her nose. "You'd get more enjoyment from that then I would." She tells seriously.

Naya smirks. "Maybe. But come on, please cover for me."

"What do I get?" Heather asks again.

Naya huffs; looking dubiously at Heather. "_Coffee…, _I just said that."

"I'm going to need more of an incentive than that, Nay."

"It doesn't get any better than coffee."

"Use your imagination." Heather says. Naya thinks she might blanch a little because her face feels cold all of the sudden, and then Heather is backtracking casually. "Like, say, I don't know… a coffee _and_ a bagel."

Naya lowers her eyebrows. "You want a bagel?"

"Amongst other things," Heather's tongue wets her lips and she gives Naya a devilish smirk. _Again _Naya is thankful that Dianna is standing behind and can't see Heather's face. "I'll settle for a bagel for now though."

"Maybe that's all you'll get." Naya replies, her face is neutral because Dianna is watching her like a hungry vulture. But her flirting is still picked up by Heather and the blonde grins wickedly.

"Don't play hard to get, Naya." She chastises.

Naya nudges her foot forward until the toe of her shoe hits Heather's. "I like games though."

Heather licks her lips quickly. "What kind of games?" She rasps.

The topic just went from innocent flirting to bedroom eyes in a second, and Naya feels her throat going dry as her face flushes with a hot blush.

Dianna swoops in like the vulture she is a second later, and steps next to Heather as she stares at the blonde. One eyebrow perfectly raised in silent curiosity. "How much more suggestive could you get, hmm?" She inquires. Her grin is hardly suppressed, but Heather, the champ she is just shrugs noncommittally.

"I was just asking for a bagel." She tells innocently.

Dianna hums and Naya quickly talks over anything the shorter blonde might have been going to say.

"I'll get you a bagel, Heather. Just cover for me. And Dianna I'm getting you one too, you vulture."

She grabs her car keys and turns to leave, ignoring how utterly confused both Dianna and Heather are at her final words. However when she reaches to open her door, it doesn't comply.

She tugs again.

And again.

Nothing.

"Shit."

"What?" Dianna's voice sounds sharp and Naya turns to face the two blondes.

"I can't open the door." She explains with the horror one might have if they were in a horror film and about to die.

Heather's face blanches of all colour promptly and Naya looks away as she forcefully pulls on the doorhandle again.

"I can't open the door." She repeats.

"Pull it harder." Dianna's unhelpful suggestion interjects.

From somewhere in the corner of the trailer Naya can hear Heather's meekly whispered, _"The air is getting thinner." _And she turns around like a whip to stop that train of thought Heather is going down, because the moment is all too familiar and Naya doesn't want Heather panicking. However sometime during her and Dianna's struggles to free themselves, Naya finds herself blindly overtaken by some panicked force that has her screaming moronically at the stubborn door.

"I have to feed the kitten!"

. . .

"Naya, you forgot to feed our cat?"

* * *

**-ooo-**

Fifteen minutes later. After a lot of effort on Naya's part to simultaneously calm Heather and shoulder-force her way out of her trailer, Naya finds herself freed.

She promises Heather a bagel, reassuringly gives her a smile and ignores Dianna's not-so-subtle eyebrow wriggling. Then with the calm of an expert actress, she marches to her car to go home and feed Heather's kitten.

Because she's a professional, dammit!

She also needs to get her door fixed.

* * *

**-ooo-**

It's around midday when Naya finds herself sauntering up to Ryan in the crafts rooms. Why he is in the room, Naya isn't completely sure. But hey, maybe the man is simply hungry. Although normally Ryan eats other places and not at the communal eatery like the cast does. Which honestly, Naya's a little thankful for. Because he is the producer; their _boss_ and having lunch with your boss is awkward, no matter what the setting.

Either way she finds him looking over the array of food with a frown. His signature yellow cap is bright against the rather dull lighting and Naya sidles up as casually as she possibly can.

She ignores how horribly awkward her face must look, and instead focuses on a polite nod in greeting.

He returns it.

Time for some speech! "Long day…." Her voice is strong and thankfully she sounds off-the-cuff. But then she realizes that it sounds like she is complaining. And making complaints to her superiors probably isn't what actresses are meant to do. Naya grimaces.

But Ryan is quick to answer her words with a sharp nod. "Some days just never end." He looks to her and simply stares. It's not an intimidating look by any means. But with everything Ryan Murphy does, there's a grander tone to his gaze. A more self-governing, superior look, that Naya wishes she could master.

She nods back and Ryan looks away from her and back at the food.

"Did you want to ask me something?" There's that superiority again. His tone is practically laced in it.

Naya breathes in, "actually, uh, I did want to talk to you about next week's script." She states.

Ryan purses his lips in thought, lifts his chin and then settles his gaze back on Naya evenly. Grey eyes wait for her to continue with a patience that is steely.

Naya fumbles inaudibly until her words work again, she swallows. "There's a line between Brittany and Santana that I'm a little confused about."

Ryan's adams apple moves around his own swallow and then he turns his body so that he is completely facing Naya. "You're referring to the phone scene I presume."

Naya bobs her head in confirmation.

"Does Brittany not know what sex means? Or is she confused in some way? Because the scene reads and implies that she and Santana have had some type of friends-with-benefits relationship."

Ryan hums with a simple press of his lips and then he twitches his eyebrows, it could come across as arrogant but surprisingly it doesn't. "It reads how it's intended." He explains. "Brittany knows what sex means. She and Santana have had sex. Which is why Brittany refers to her when talking."

"It's not some throwaway line?" Naya asks. Ryan doesn't answer her right away so she continues. "I don't think it should be just a throwaway line." It's her opinion and she wants it known.

Ryan doesn't seem fazed and he lifts his chin again, setting his jaw. "It's funny you say that actually, because Heather came by earlier with questions of her own. It's seems you are both generally interested in what this line could mean." He gives her a smile. It's tight lipped and thin, but still responsive. "It's not a throwaway line if you don't want it to be."

Naya's a little stunned. Had Ryan just given her the option and choice of possibly choosing how her character developed? She really wants to fight for the storyline simply because it's not something to joke about. It is something that should be taken seriously and given screen time and honestly she kind of really wants to sink her teeth into such a rare opportunity of portraying that kind of relationship between two friends.

She's still thinking when Ryan clears his throat to speak.

"Give it some thought. Talk to Heather if you would like and we'll see where things progress from there."

All Naya can do is nod and then Ryan is strolling away as he adjusts his ridiculously bright cap, he didn't even get anything to eat.

* * *

**-ooo-**

"Hello!" Lea says as she strides over to Heather with a large smile, "Did you read the script? How's the kitten? Do you want to share my fruit with me?" She asks, quickly.

Heather just smiles back until Lea stops directly in front of her. "Yes, good, and no thanks." She answers.

Lea takes a breath, holds up her plastic bowl of mixed fruit and wobbles it a little. "Are you absolutely sure? I had a salad earlier so I'm not as hungry as I thought."

"I'm sure."

"Okay. So you read the script then?"

"Uh huh, sure did."

Lea nods, pleased. "And?!"

"And…?"

"What did you think?" She inquires. Her eyes go wide with excitement. "Honest opinions!"

Heather, despite herself, gives a small laugh that sounds tight and then she swallows. Her shoulders shrug on their own accord. "I don't know."

Lea looks disappointed, "you've got no thoughts on what this could mean for Brittany's storyline?" There's a beat, and then Lea looks mortified. "Are you nervous about what the line could mean?"

"No." Heather's abrupt reply does little to cover up how awkward she's being. It's not that she doesn't like the fact that Brittany and Santana might get a bigger role story wise, it's just that, well, Heather's not an actor. She dances.

Sure, she has taken a few acting classes. But not the kind that tells her how to 'act' being in love with her best friend. Because sometimes she thinks there wouldn't be much _acting _going on. It's a thought that kind of worms its way into her head more often than she would like.

"I just don't know if I can act… _in _love properly." She admits.

Lea raises her eyebrows slowly like she's seeing something Heather isn't. "No one said anything about _love_." She says softly, "The script is vague and the line is even vaguer. I think what the writers are trying to express is that Santana and Brittany have a relationship that is close; friendlier than most friends. If you catch my drift." She tries for a wink but it doesn't work out and Heather dips her chin.

"I do. And that's what I meant. I just don't think I can act _it_."

"Honestly, just be yourself." Lea informs. Heather looks up and Lea nods as if to confirm her own words. "Where do you think the writers got the idea of Brittany and Santana being together?"

There's an alarm that goes off in Heather's head and it's so loud she's sure Lea can hear it.

She manages to play it cool, and with a confused frown she tilts her head. "What do you mean?"

Lea picks a piece of fruit from her bowl and pops it into her mouth before she chews it. It's the longest pause Heather has ever had to wait for. Lea is a surprisingly slow eater.

"Sorry," Lea says around another bite, she swallows quickly. "The writers write a lot from the cast's experiences or from what they hear on set." She explains. "They write for our characters, but they also add some things that relate to each of us as individuals. I think it keeps our characters fresh." Lea's smile is large again and Heather's frown becomes thin.

"They thought Naya and I were a couple?" If Heather had blurted that question any louder, she's sure she would have knocked Lea backwards from the sound waves.

Lea doesn't look shocked by the intensity behind Heather's words. In fact she looks like she expected them. Weird.

"Well it is just hearsay; I can't confirm that they did believe you two had something going on. But I'm quite confident that the line came from suspicions on the matter." Lea says.

Heather suddenly can't breathe. "That's not even logical. We're friends. It's like you and Dianna. No one think you're a couple."

"Of course not," Lea's laugh suggests she finds Heather's comparison amusing, and Heather crosses her arm defensively.

"Why is that funny?"

"You're comparing Naya and yourself to Dianna and me, when it's very obvious that you are much closer to Naya then I am with Dianna."

"You _live _together!" Heather states.

Lea just nods, "And even then you and Naya still have a closer bond. I'm just trying to say that you are both really good friends, that is all. And honestly, Heather, don't worry about how you're going to go with the acting. Like I said, be yourself and it'll be fine."

"I don't think that will work."

"Method acting," Lea suggests with a chirp. "Just relate whatever scene you are doing with an experience in your life that matches the emotion. I do it on occasions."

Heather squints, "but you can cry on cue."

"Yes, but sometimes going back to basics can help set up the scene, emotionally as well as physically. You've got to give it everything!" Lea explains with enthusiasm.

"You're going to need to teach me." Heather states.

"Absolutely," There's a pause and then Lea fishes for another pieces of fruit as she holds it to her lips, "or, you could get Naya to help you with it." Her words are almost suggestive. _Almost_ that is. Because Heather can't tell when Lea is trying to be sassy or when Lea is just being Lea.

That is until Lea speaks again.

"I'm sure she could help you sort through your emotions related to her."

Now _that_ sounded a little too real-life and relevant!

Heather squeaks a laugh, "You mean _Brittany's _emotions that are related to _Santana's_?" She tries to correct.

Lea crunches on the apple she has picked and her eyes dance with amusement, "that too." She says and then she is turning swiftly and walking away.

Just like that.

She just strides off _Rachel Berry _style and leaves Heather with her mouth open and her eyes suspicious.

* * *

**-ooo-**

"Lea knows."

That is the first thing Heather says to Naya when they meet in the car park that night. It's actually the first time they've gotten a chance alone together all day, so Naya was expecting less of Lea's name and more of Heather's lips.

She frowns and pulls her keys from her handbag. "Lea knows what?"

"Lea _knows_." Heather stresses. Her scrunchy face is cute, Naya decides.

"I know, but what does she _know_?" She asks, she holds her keys up as if to show Heather she found them, and then she reaches out for Heather with her free hand.

Heather doesn't take her hand. She just walks straight into Naya's offered affection and wraps her arms around her in a hug.

Although slightly surprised by the gesture, Naya is quick to return the embrace.

Heather breathes out, "Lea knows about us I think." She tells quietly.

Naya just hums. "This feels like a familiar conversation." She jokes and with her hand not holding her keys, she lightly digs her nails into Heather's side.

Heather pulls back with a grin. Her eyes shine with laughter. "I missed you today." She informs honestly.

"We were in every scene together." Naya states, although her smile shows easily.

Heather rolls her eyes, "I meant, I missed being alone with you. It's kind of hard to have a conversation when Cory keeps taking photos of everyone."

Naya's lips curl into a playful smirk. "And by conversation you mean kissing, right?" It's a joke, but Heather looks completely serious.

"Yes." Heather answers and Naya wants to kiss away her serious pout. But then Heather's lips twitch and she breaks into a goofy smile. "I'm coming over to your place tonight, if that's alright? I want to see Zach." She adds.

Naya couldn't be more confused. "Zach's never been to my house. Why do you think he'll be there?" She asks slowly.

Heather for a second looks just as confused as Naya and then she shakes her head, "Not _Zach_." She says around a grin, "Zach." She exclaims in a different tone.

"I'm not following."

"The kitten."

Naya frowns, "you named him without me? And you named him _Zach_?"

"It just came to me today. I thought it was funny." Heather appeases. "Did you want to rename him? We can google cat names if you'd like, and chose together."

"No, it's fine. I don't want to google with you."

"That sounded sexual, Naya."

"You have the dirtiest mind."

Heather wiggles her eyebrows. "Only for you."

"I appreciate it." Naya replies. Her smile is so wide it actually kind of hurts. But it's so hard not to smile with Heather around. Naya badly suppresses a giggle and turns to her car, the lights flash as it is unlocked. "Are you coming with me –?"

"Dirty."

"I didn't finish. Are you coming with me now? Or are you dropping by later?"

"Later." Heather answers. "I need to get changed, plus Ash wants my opinion on a song she's going to use in her video."

Naya nods and goes to undo her car door when Heather's arms wrap around her from behind. A kiss is placed to her neck and Naya leans into the touch, accepting Heather affection eagerly as her own hands cover Heather's.

"It's rude to leave without a proper goodbye." Heather whispers against Naya's skin, she kisses the spot her breath hit a moment later and Naya's smile grows soft.

"Mm, I guess I should apologize then." Turning in Heather's embrace, Naya's hands find Heather's waist and she presses her own kiss to Heather's jaw. Even in the dim evening light Naya can see the blush crawl across Heather's cheeks, and to the tips of her ears. She smiles at the sight and then places a more serious kiss to Heather's lips.

Heather's responsive little hum has the butterflies in Naya's stomach twirling in circles.

She pulls back, wrapping her arms around Heather as she does.

Heather licks her lips, "apology accepted." She husks.

There's a car door shutting from behind them a moment later, and then Dianna's voice is calling out across the parking spaces; "See you both tomorrow!" Her voice is loud. Intentionally so, and Naya pulls away from Heather slowly to look at Dianna.

She's not actually worried that Dianna saw them, which surprises even herself, but she still has to spot the loudly spoken blonde anyway.

Dianna is in her car with the window down and a thrilled smile fixed firmly on her lips, and then she waves. She just _waves_ in a casual manner and drives off.

It's so normal; Naya almost wishes everyone was as accepting as Dianna.

"She got an eye full." Heather says. Her expression suggests she doesn't know how Naya is going to react; it's one of caution but also reassurance.

Naya shrugs, "it was a good eye full though." She says around a silly smile.

Heather returns it.

"Oh," Naya says, "I talked to Ryan today."

Heathers eyebrows rise with interest. "Me too."

"So you know that the line wasn't just a throwaway then?"

"Yeah, he said you and I should talk about it."

Naya nods, "He said the same to me. How amazing is this though? He's basically letting us decide if we want to have this become something more."

"He still gets final say though." Heather reminds.

It doesn't dampen Naya's smile. "But if we pushed for it hard enough, he'd go for it."

"Do you not hear how sexual you sound?!" Heather's voice comes out high and her chuckle is loud and Naya smacks her arm lightly.

"It's your mind!" She exclaims. "But seriously, I think this is a really good chance for us to explore Santana and Brittany together."

"Again, that sounds dirty." With a smile, Heather shrugs off her laughter and breathes out. "You have to help me with my acting though." She adds around her exhale.

Naya looks confused, "why? There's nothing wrong with your acting."

"I want to be better at it though, especially if things progress with our characters. I want to make it real, you know?"

A soft look passes across Naya features and she nods, "I can give you a few tips when you come over tonight." She states.

Heather hums her approval and thanks before she leans forward and pecks Naya on the lips.

"See you tonight."

Naya nods. "See you tonight." She echoes.

**-ooo-**

* * *

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Title – **Halfway To Anywhere

**Summary: **Naya's not sure how she ended up in her bathtub; hung-over and with Heather on top of her, but the kink in her neck suggests they slept there. Sequel to Behind Closed Doors. RPF. HeYa.

**Disclaimer: **Never.

* * *

**-ooo-**

She is sitting on the floor in her bedroom with a glass of wine in hand and Heather flat on her back next to her, and Naya's not sure why this situation hasn't become sexual, and she's also not sure why Heather 'I have a dirty mind' Morris hasn't said anything concerning something suggestive in the whole time they've been like this. But Heather is quiet and Naya finds herself just sipping her wine as she watches Zach attempt to walk over Heather's outstretched legs.

It is strangely nice to just sit in silence. Naya is happy to just watch Heather.

Even if Heather isn't actually doing anything but lying on the carpet, with one arm over her eyes and the other stretched out so she can tap-tap-tap Naya's knee with a slow rhythm. Every now and then Zach gets curious about the movement and with wide eyes he advances playfully before swiftly gaining interest in something else and bouncing away.

It's quiet and it's not yet dark, but the low light of evening shines through the window in soft grey hues, and Naya likes how the light paints itself across Heather's showing skin and hair. She has the sudden urge to take a photo. But that would ruin the calm of the room, so she takes another sip of wine, looks to Heather's forgotten glass beside the resting girl and then she swallows.

"You forgot about your wine." She informs, softly.

Heather's tapping stops for a moment and Naya can see Heather looking sideways even though her arm is across her face.

Heather exhales, "I'm letting it breathe." She tells.

Naya likes how Heather's voice sounds when she is tired. Heather gets quiet and slow and everything about her, from her movements to her words spoken becomes softer. It makes Naya feel like tiptoeing around and speaking in whispers.

It's probably why her amused chuckle comes out hushed and hidden behind a whispered tone. "You're just too lazy to sit up and drink it."

Heather hums. Her lips press together and she stops tapping Naya's knee completely. "For sure." She mumbles.

"You're tired." Naya whispers.

Heather laughs and it's lethargic and airy, "Mm."

From near Naya, Zach ambles around. His little legs carry him towards Naya's bed, and then he is wandering under it with a curious squeak. Naya watches him for a moment and then she looks back to Heather.

Heather's chest is rising and falling slowly and her breathing comes out even. Naya shifts and with one leg outstretched she pokes Heather's side with her toe.

"Are you falling asleep?" She asks.

Heather flinches from the contact, and grunts.

Naya changes tactics. She sets her glass on the ground, gets to her knees and shuffles closer to Heather. "You can't fall asleep on the ground, Morris." With decidedly more effort than what is needed, Naya crawls over Heather until she is straddling the blonde. She sits down gently, squeezing Heather's waist with her thighs.

Heather grunts again, but Naya can see her smiling.

"_Hey_," Naya breathes, she pokes Heather's ribs lightly. "Wake up." She pokes her again and Heather wiggles.

"Don't." Heather quietly laughs.

Naya smiles at the sound, before she reaches for Heather's arm and tugs it from her face. Heather's eyes are shut tightly.

"Come on, stand up and do five star jumps. It'll wake you up." Naya says.

Heather seems to disagree because the groan she makes sounds like she is dying.

Heather huffs and Naya's eyes fall to her chest momentarily as she watches the action.

"Just lie on top of me. You can be my blanket." Heather mumbles.

"That sounds appealing. But there would be no elegance in that position."

A laugh from Heather, "And there's _elegance_ in you straddling me?"

Putting more of her weight on Heather, Naya shrugs, not that Heather can see her with her eyes closed. "You love it."

"No doubt." Heather chuckles; she wiggles her hips and then opens her eyes. Under the low light they look pale blue. Naya wonders what her own eyes look like. Probably blown and completely black, she thinks.

Heather's body is warm beneath her and the room is quiet and peaceful. It's strange, but Naya's never felt more comfortable.

Even when she thinks about everything, and by everything she means _everything_.

From the trailer to the part where there was kissing, and touching, and a lot more than Naya would have ever thought! She doesn't feel anxious that Dianna knows either.

Although, if she's honest it is probably because Dianna is someone she trusts. Plus, Dianna isn't one to gossip…

_Well_.

There was that incident when Dianna thought Naya was with Mark, and then Heather got weird about it all, and Lea ran her mouth. But other than that, Dianna is _not_ one to gossip.

Okay. Maybe a little.

But Naya still trusts her.

Lea however, Naya isn't one hundred percent sure about. Mainly because she's not sure if Heather is just paranoid like she herself had been around Dianna, or if Lea outright said she knew. Maybe Lea was being funny in her own way, or maybe she was referring to the script. Yes. The script and _Brittana!_ That would make sense, sometimes Lea isn't always clear when she chats.

Is it reality? Is it a wildly believable performance? Naya isn't always sure. Because Lea is hard to read, but blatantly obvious at the same time.

Maybe it's Naya who is just bad at reading people.

She's just comfortable in this moment. It's nice. It's stress free and Heather is beneath her.

Naya smirks, and then Heather's hands reach to grab her hips.

"I'm not tired anymore." Heather tells.

Naya goes to reply. With what, she hasn't decided, when Heather sits up. Naya's about to move off Heather's lap, but Heather holds her in place with a small smile.

"Thank you for looking after Zach." She whispers.

Tilting her head, Naya wraps her arms around the back of Heather's neck and settles more comfortably against Heather. "Random. But okay."

Heather grins, "I was just going to kiss you, _but…."_

"But…?" Naya continues. She's leaning closer already and her voice is hardly above a whisper.

"Sometimes the second before the kiss deserves its moment." Heather's hands slide up Naya's sides, and then back down and she licks her lips. Her eyes stay on Naya's. Soft and fierce and so, _so _very blue.

Naya's leaning closer still. "Of course." She breathes. "But do you know what is even better than the moment before the kiss?" she asks.

If Heather's grin is anything to go by, then, _yes_ Heather does.

"I think I know the answer." She whispers. It's nice. The whispering that is. Naya thinks she could honestly listen to Heather speak in whispers all the time.

Mainly because Heather's voice gets tiny and it's almost secretive and Naya has an excuse to get really close to Heather to hear her.

Smiling back at Heather, Naya shifts a little. She pulls back and cups Heather's face. "You do know this isn't a test right?"

"If it were, I'd know the answer."

"Mm, sure."

"I'd totally ace it, baby." Heather giggles around a whisper, her eyebrows shooting into her hair line and then back down.

Naya holds back a snigger, "did you just call me _baby_?"

Heather shrugs and the action bumps Naya's arms and causes her to drop her hands from Heather's face to her shoulders. "Playfully." Heather explains. But she's smirking so much, Naya's sure Heather dropped the word in intentionally.

"You still said it." Naya teases. Despite trying to joke around, a warm smile decides to take over her face instead. So her words kind of die on her tongue with little zest.

But even if Heather had squeezed the term of endearment in with a playful nonchalant attitude, she still _said _it. It totally counts. Plus, Naya's been called an array of names from Mark, Matt to even Kevin at times and none of them caused her stomach to fill with butterflies like hearing Heather call her 'baby'.

Oh God, she sounds like a teenager.

Heather is making her stupid.

Well, making her _act _stupid.

Actually. No. Heather's just making her stupid in general.

Naya's okay with that.

"Can I give you my answer now?" Heather asks. Her voice isn't whispered anymore and her hands squeeze Naya's hips. She's doing a fine job of ignoring how mushy Naya's face probably looks right now.

Naya can practically feel herself melting from the inside out.

She manages a nod, and her smile grows when Heather's face scrunches up in determination.

Slender hands run up Naya's sides again, and then leave her body altogether before Heather returns them to cup Naya's face. Heather's palms are warm and her eyes drop to Naya's lips as she playfully draws Naya closer.

They're both grinning when their lips meet and Naya feels Heather laugh a little into the choppy kiss. It makes Naya more determined to kiss back, so with a tilt of her head, Naya grabs for the back of Heather's neck and crashes their lips together more firmly. It stops the smiles and Naya hears Heather's surprised moan of shock and lust as the kiss is deepened.

There's the taste of wine that Naya had been drinking, and the soft smack of lips as Heather tilts her head and holds Naya against her. And then there is Heather's soft hair tangled in Naya's fingers, and Naya's shirt bunched between Heather's fist, and the kisses grow bolder. They've kissed enough times for Naya to feel comfortable changing the kiss every few seconds, and for Heather to bite on Naya's bottom lip and they've gained confidence since the first tentative lip lock, that Naya's almost positive she's never felt more relaxed kissing someone in her life.

Heather's kisses are soft but demanding and Naya kisses her back tenderly yet just as forcefully.

Naya can't help but think they both make good kissers.

She kind of wants to gloat to Dianna about it. Although it's kind of too early to be saying stuff like that, and Naya isn't completely ok with discussing her kissing habit with Heather _to _Dianna anyway. So she'll stay quiet.

Besides if the whole Brittana story line goes ahead everyone would see them kissing, in character of course. But it's still _them_ kissing.

Would there be kissing?

Naya breaks back abruptly and Heather's pulls a disgruntled face.

"Do you think we will have to kiss?" Naya asks, quickly. She licks her lips.

Heather breathes in, and then scrunches her face. "I'm completely confused, Naya, we _were _just kissing." She whispers.

Oh, right, Heather doesn't read minds!

Don't think out loud, Naya.

Naya shakes her head, because she feels kind of foolish for asking the question _now_ of all times. "No, I meant on set."

"Not if you didn't want too. And honestly doesn't that seem a little soon to you?" Heather's eyes jump from Naya's own, watching and studying.

Scrunching her own face, Naya licks her lips again. She suppresses a smile and sits back a bit on Heather's thighs. "I'm talking about acting, Hemo. Not actually _us _kissing on set, but what if we had to kiss while in character."

"_If _our characters even end up in a relationship, that is." Heather adds.

Naya shrugs. "I'm like ninety-nine percent sure they will."

"Confident, huh?"

"Completely." Naya smiles, Heather's lack of one makes Naya chuckle and she reaches for the back of the dancer's neck. "Oh, c'mon, Hemo… Where's the excitement?" She asks, pulling Heather closer until there's easy access to place a mouse kiss on her jaw.

Heather breathes out and it sounds like a laugh, so Naya kisses her again.

"I thought you were okay about it all." Naya says between her kisses, she moves down Heather's neck slowly.

Heather makes another sound, and this time Naya's sure it was a laugh. "I totally am. But like, it would mean so much more than just dancing in the background y'know?"

"Mmhm."

"And that's a good thing, but it's also I don't know, _big_…."

"That's what she said." Naya mumbles against Heather's neck.

"Stop hanging around Kevin."

"But he's fun-uh-ny!" Naya whines purposefully, she pulls back to give Heather a quick smile.

Heather's looking at her with amusement. "I'm funnier." She states.

"That's what you think." Naya chuckles. She stops when Heather pouts, and then she leans in to give her a chaste kiss. "Kidding." She appeases.

Heather smiles, "you better be. Now before I forget, weren't you going to help me with my acting?"

"I was. First, stand up." Naya says, she makes an effort to stand herself so that Heather is free of her body weight and then she waits for Heather to get up.

Heather does so reluctantly, picking up her wine glass in the process. She takes a small sip, eyeing Naya over the rim of the wide glass with a little grin, and then tilts her head.

"What next?"

Honestly, Naya's not sure. So for a good second she just hums a random tune and enjoys the slight buzz she has gotten from the alcohol in her system. Heather's amusement is palpable.

With a breath out Naya stops humming in thought. "Ok, so you took a couple of acting classes before glee, right?"

Heather nods. "Affirmative."

"So at the very least you know the basics." Naya looks to her own wine glass on the carpet, and then back to Heather as she clasps her hands together. "Method acting," she suggests, rapidly. "It's like the easier way to get a great scene down."

"Yeah, Lea mentioned that."

Naya smacks her lips together, excited and smiling. "Ok, so do you want to try it?" She encourages.

Heather takes another sip of her drink. Her shoulders shrug heavily, undecided. But then she bobs her head. "Sure. What do I do?"

"Alright, so, I'm going to give you an emotion that I want you to 'act' out." Naya explains. "So say, if I said _angry_, you just have to think of a time when you were angry and let the emotion you feel come through into your performance."

"Sounds easy enough."

"It's effective. Trust me it works. Are you ready?" Naya's eyes roam over Heather's entire body as she asks the question, and Heather returns the look with her own elevator eyes before she raises her eyebrows just slightly. It's a silent invitation for Naya to continue. Naya hums again, "easy one first… _happy_."

Heather takes a brief pause before she starts to smile. It's strained and completely put on.

Naya chuckles, "I said _happy_, not _tense_." She lightly teases. She totally gets Heather's reaction. It's weird having to conjure random emotions from a memory within seconds, plus Heather isn't exactly confident when it comes to her acting. Despite the bravado she shows, Naya can see past it more than she thinks anyone else can when it comes to Heather.

"This _is _happy." Heather defends; she chuckles like Naya, stops it midway and then swallows.

Naya's smile grows soft. "Don't overthink it or it'll come across as weak acting. Just take the emotion in its simple form." She tries to coax. "What makes you happy?"

Heather wiggles her eyebrows at the glass of wine she's holding, jokingly.

"I'm serious." Naya giggles.

Heather covers her heart and looks offended. "So am I."

"Well you can pull off offended easily." Naya remarks and Heather sends her a pointed look that somehow changes into elevator eyes again. It's distracting and delicious and Naya almost forgets herself amidst Heather's hungry gaze, but then Zach emerges from under the bed and it breaks Naya's trance.

She claps her hands together and clears her throat. "Stop distracting me." She chides Heather.

Heather for her part looks beyond amused. "I ain't doing nothing."

"Happy. Show me happy." Naya cuts in abruptly. She's sure she has something in her throat because her voice sounds raspy, and it's dry.

Heather's second attempt at _happy_ is so much better, that Naya is genuinely surprised by the intensity behind Heather's smile.

She grins back and unclasps her hands, "wow, that was perfect." She praises.

There's a little frown forming on Heather's lips that Naya zeros in on. It's confused and yet entertained. "I hadn't started yet. I was just laughing at how low your voice sounded." Heather says.

"Well it was spot on, what were you thinking about?" Naya asks. She wants to lick her dry lips but she's smiling too much.

Heather deadpans her gaze, "Your voice…" She repeats, and then she shrugs like she just thought of something. "_You_…, I don't know." Her appeasing chuckle makes Naya's heart flutter like it wants to fly away. Heather takes a sip of wine, "give me another." She says after swallowing.

Naya is starting to think they're both so cheerful because of the wine. Because she seriously can't stop smiling, and Heather's grin is so beautiful Naya wants to be kissing her again. Is it weird that they are both just standing in her room? Drinking wine with Naya teaching Heather the tail ends of method acting?

Or is it weird that Naya never wants to leave the room, because when she does reality will get in her way.

Heather snaps her fingers in front of Naya's face and Naya flinches back to see blue eyes watching her.

"Give me another emotion." Heather repeats.

Naya clears her throat again, "Angry."

"That's too hard."

"It's acting, Heather. Go, just try…. Show me angry."

Heather huffs, "I can't. I'm not angry, it won't work." She whines.

"That's why it's called method acting. Think of something that makes you angry, remember?" Explains Naya, she encourages Heather with a nod, and Heather breathes in and looks away in thought.

Blue eyes squint and soft lips press together in concentration. Zach wanders around near Naya's feet, and Heather lowers her wine glass as her expression becomes serious.

Naya waits.

A smile cracks Heather's façade all too quickly and she giggles. "I can't. I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh." She grins and hushes a laugh and Naya's own smile grows large.

"It's fine, you dork. Don't over think it."

Heather suppresses her giggles. "Ok, ok, I'm serious…" She tries to say, her laughter mixes with her words. She waves her hand at Naya, "don't look at me because you make it worse. It's hard to think with you staring like a creeper."

Naya can't contain her own chuckle and it comes out raspy and airy as she breathes out, "_creeper_…." She repeats Heather's choice of words with amusement.

Heather waves her hand again, holding it up in a stop sign. "I can't think when you watch me." She says again.

"Heather, when you're acting you're surrounded by like a room full of people." Naya laughs. It's cute that Heather is totally blushing from Naya watching her, but if she's like this when they're alone in the security of Naya's room, then how would Heather go in a room full of people on set.

So far all Heather's scenes had been background appearances with a few spoken words at the very most. Naya has had more screen time then Heather.

She's kind of worried that Heather would lose her feet if they ended up with a big scene. Which is strange because Heather is _not _someone Naya sees as being the nervous type. Not in a group situation anyway. Heather, from the moment Naya first saw her on set, has always had an energetic confidence. It's the kind of confidence that comes from within, it's not fake or arranged to look like anything it's not, it's just pure confidence.

Naya has always been attracted to confident people.

Confident but not arrogant people, Heather ticks the boxes.

Only right now Heather is far from confident. She's giggly and red and almost awkward, if it were possible for Heather to look awkward that is. Which it's not, at least in Naya's opinion, it's not. But she's damn close to the awkward stage.

Naya probably isn't helping with her dry voice and blatant leering. Actually if Naya thinks about it _she _seems like the awkward one, she's laughing just as much as Heather is, and not even a minute ago her voice completely broke like she was some hormonal teenager. Plus she's not even holding a glass of wine, which at a time like this could be her defence for acting so joyful.

At least Heather has wine.

Oh God, it's Naya who is awkward!

"Ok, ok, stop laughing…." Attempt one at regaining her composure. "Stop laughing, Hemo. We've got this. We've got this. Angry, go, now! Show me angry."

Heather's laughter just grows in volume, breathy chuckles that have her dipping her head and shutting her eyes.

Naya looks to the ceiling to hold her composure. "This isn't angry. This isn't what angry looks like." Attempt two. Check. And failed.

Heather slows her breathing, taking a massive gulp of air.

Naya bites her tongue. "We're idiots." She concedes through a soft chuckle.

Heather looks to her quickly with rosy cheeks and bright eyes. "I'm _so _bad at acting."

If Naya wasn't buzzed on wine and tipsy beyond controlled laughter, she would probably disagree. Because Heather wasn't a bad actress, she was just inexperienced. Instead, Naya finds herself nodding like a seal performing tricks as she steps closer to Heather.

"Maybe you'd be better without the wine." She suggests, clasping her hands together.

Heather looks to the half full glass she's holding, "I've barely had any."

"Then you're just really tired." Naya says as though it's as simple as that.

Heather takes a little shuffle closer, "I think I need to take more acting classes or something. Ash is a better actress than me, and I'm the one on a TV show." She states incredulously.

"At least they haven't asked you to sing yet." Naya teases.

Heather's face tenses. "Oh God, Naya, the horror." She jokes. The face she pulls is somewhere between shocked and crazy psycho who peeps through your window at night.

It's amusing.

Naya reaches up to cup Heather's face with a soft scoff. "You are seriously the biggest dork I know." She tells. A giggle breaks up her sentence and she leans forward with a smile.

Heather reacts swiftly and does the same, securing a quick kiss to Naya's lips before she pulls back and holds her wine in between them.

"I think we should drink more." She states.

Naya nods. "Yes. Good plan. I have a second bottle of wine in the kitchen…." She says, her smile is large, affected by alcohol and strong under the low light of the room. "But we can't drink too much," She warns as she turns on her heel and heads for her bedroom door, "we have work tomorrow." She explains.

She is after all a professional.

* * *

**-ooo-**

Professional kind of goes out the window for Naya around her fifth glass of wine, and by fifth she means eighth and by eighth she means a third bottle has been opened, the first and second bottles are gone – and she's now on all fours on her kitchen table – singing wildly to Beyoncé as Heather aggressively break dances with a couch cushion.

This is what happens when she and Heather get drunk together and there's no one else around to control their wild ideas. _This _is how Naya ends up injured and how Heather has a great story to tell the next day on set. Because when you get them completely out-of-their-minds drunk, Naya is sure they both become oblivious to danger, and she's also sure they can party harder than a whole fraternity of guys.

Sure, so maybe she is on the table and now precariously cat walking the length of it in her socks, and maybe Heather is rosy cheeked from the impressive moves she's busting out. And _ok_, so Beyoncé has been on repeat for the last hour as Naya escalated from humming to singing, to physically having to get on a table in the first place to express her drunken love of 'single ladies'. But at the end of everything, Naya is too drunk to even care.

Because there is a point you reach during the night where everything is kind of fuzzy, and you can only focus on one thing and you are so blinded by this drunken haze that everything is in its own little world. Naya has reached that point.

Which is why being on her kitchen table seems logically, _genius_. It's also probably why she and Heather have only really communicated through lyrics the past half hour. Heather's been too busy dancing with cushions and random objects and Naya's honestly been preoccupied with climbing on things.

Zach scurried off to a safe place around the same time Naya started singing, so she's not even sure where he is.

But at one stage Heather almost stepped on him and Naya had a heart attack.

She's kind of glad he's not around to see her table-dance to a Beyoncé song, because his judgemental kitten eyes would make her feel stupid. At least Heather encourages Naya's behaviour, with a silly grin and impressed nod.

The song ends, tapering off until there's a brief pause of silence and Naya and Heather's heavy breathing.

"Get on this table, Morris, and dance with me!"

**-ooo-**

* * *

**A/N: **This will be the last update for a while, until I sort out a few things that are going on in my life.

I can't thank everyone enough for the reviews, and follows and fav's. You guy's are so incredibly awesome :) so thank you. I will continue to write this until it's finished, so until I return...

TBC

Have a beautiful day.


End file.
